


Amicitia

by atlas_is_bad_news, EmberWolves69



Series: Amicitia [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Domestic Violence, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Violence, Whipping, mentioned rape, smut for days, will add more as they come up or as they are thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 136,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_is_bad_news/pseuds/atlas_is_bad_news, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberWolves69/pseuds/EmberWolves69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amicitia ~ Friendship</p><p>Mutants are highly sought after to be the slaves of the wealthy highbloods. One more than others. So what happens when a certain favorite of two of Alternia's most vicious highbloods escapes and manages to find comfort and a moirail in his worst hour? Will the two be able to survive being hunted down, tortured, and worse, or will they give in, accept their fate, and surrender to the will of the highbloods?</p><p> This is an rp and so it was all written in that style and will remain like that. This will also be updated periodically. If you notice any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense, feel free to raise the issue so that we can take a look and sort it as soon as possible (We won't be offended). As you can see this work is rather long, and editing is normally only done once so it's easy to miss things. This story is the first of two books, the second coming very soon with more characters and relationships and torture and horrors! Enjoy!</p><p>Ember - CG<br/>Atlas - TA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Something Really Excellent

CG: Karkat ran his breath coming in short pants. He didnt know where he was going all he knew was that it wasnt back to the hive of the troll who had bought him at an auction last sweep. His body was sore from recent beatings and from having been running since yesterday. He slowed as he reached an area where the bushes were thick. He slowly and carefully made his way through them so he could hide himself long enough to be able to rest. He stayed like that for about an hour before he moved out so he could continue on, and find some food.  
TA: Sollux looks at him worriedly.  
CG: Karkat didnt know that anyone else was there and he just kept going.  
TA: Sollux followed, curious about the battered boy who was running panicked.  
CG: Karkat continued on his way until he came across a stream. When he did he bent down and started to drink and then look around wondering if there would be any fish in it that he might be able to catch.  
TA: Sollux creeped behind him and silently crouched down. He was concerned about the origins of the strange looking troll  
CG: Karkat was able to hear some of the other’s movements and he was instantly on his feet facing the other with a small dagger in his hand.  
TA: “Woah there I’m not going to do anything, don't freak out!” he stood up  
CG: Karkat looked the other over for a moment before lowering the dagger but not putting it away. "Who are you, why are you following me?"  
TA: “My name is Sollux” he pronounced it slowly hoping his lisp wouldn't stop him understanding “I’m wondering what the fuck YOURE doing here”  
CG: "I am just passing through here." he said seeming to relax a bit more seeing as the other had yet to try to cull him and wasnt making any moves towards him.  
TA: “Passing through? You look like you've been thrown down a fucking cliff, you alright?”  
CG: "I will be fine. As far as I know there isn’t anything that is too serious." he said looking away a little.  
TA: “I dunno you look a bit rough” Sollux moves forward  
CG: On instinct Karkat moved back when the other moved forward, not even caring that he was now standing in the water. "Trust me I have had worse than this."  
TA: “Shhhh....I said I’m not going to do anything” he took another step forward “You've been through some harsh shit then?”  
CG: He gave a small nod and this time when the other moved forward he stopped himself from moving back. "I’m sure that everyone has." just not the same kind of stuff that he had been.  
TA: “yeah this world isn't exactly the safest” he was glad the other seemed two trust him a little  
CG: "That’s a bit of an understatement." he said with the smallest hint of a smile there.  
TA: “what's your story then?” he could sense that the kid was holding something back  
CG: "Nothing that you need to know about." he said and shifted the cloak that he wore a little.  
TA: “the mysterious type then” he said under his breath “those scrapes look pretty painful, let me see he held out his hand”  
CG: Karkat hesitated when the other held out his hand but slowly he took the hand and moved forward.  
TA: Bringing Karkat slowly out of the water Sollux began too smile “I’m no magnificent healer but I’ll try my best”  
CG: "Is there even such a thing as a magnificent healer in this world?" he asked slowly starting to become more trusting of this troll.  
TA: “I dunno but it sure would be useful” he cleared his throat “so where does it hurt the most?”  
CG: "I don’t know the pain all kinda just faded all together after a few hours." he said being honest with that.  
TA: Sollux tilted his head two the side “You sound like a fighter huh?”  
CG: "All my life." he said which was true. "You kinda have to be when you are like me."  
TA: “What do you mean by that?” he placed a hand on his cloaked shoulder  
CG: He looked away. "Do you live around here?"  
TA: “Sort of close yeah”  
CG: "Can we go there before continuing this conversation? If you saw me and followed me I don’t know if there is anyone else who did or not."  
TA: Sollux raised his eyebrows, he hardly knew this troll and now he was asking two come home with him? He sighed “Okay fine, follow me but this better be for a good reason.”  
CG: He knew that it had been a long shot for this troll to actually allow that but he didnt want someone else to hear or see what he was going to let this troll know.  
TA: He took Karkat by the hand and led him through the woods two his hive  
CG: Karkat followed silently wondering if the other would still be willing to help after he found out about him.  
TA: “After you” Sollux opened the door two his messy hive  
TA: “Excuse the bees”  
CG: Karkat walked in "You keep bees in your home?" he asked as he looked around at them all.  
TA: “Yeah, don't touch the honey, it will mess with your head.” he spoke from experience  
CG: "Alright." he said and moved a bit farther in so the door could be shut.  
TA: Sollux closed the door and gestured two a chair “Right, tell me what's going on before I throw you out.”  
CG: Karkat sat down and then let out a bit of a breath before he removed his cloak and pulled his shirt off of his left shoulder to show a slave brand located right under his collarbone.  
TA: Sollux's eyes widened and it dawned on him the severity of the situation, he was homing a fugitive  
CG: Karkat looked away a little. "I have been running for a while. I ran after a particularly bad beating from the troll who had bought me so I haven’t gotten as far as I would have liked."  
TA: Sollux nodded slowly “I’m not going two tell anyone....” he noticed the red bruising around the brand and the cuts across his body  
CG: Karkat gave him a grateful look. "I don’t think anyone followed me out here since as I am sure you noticed there isn’t really many people here. They all believe that I have never had to care for myself and so I assume that they believe that I would stay where I could take from others."  
TA: “Yeah....” Sollux groaned and buried his head in his hands “You're a mutant blood two?” the sound was muffled  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod at the fact that he knew he couldn’t lie about at this point. "Yeah red mutant blood." he said hating to admit it but there was no point in saying otherwise.  
TA: “Okay well I’m not going to be hemophobic or anything cos your blood colour isn't your fault. We need two sort your injuries though.” Sollux was trying to stay calm  
CG: Karkat nodded "Alright." he said and then removed his shirt so that the wounds that he had could be seen clearly by the other. He knew how bad some of the ones on his front were but had no idea about the ones on his back.  
TA: Sollux moved forward and kneeled in front of the troll “It's okay, I’ll do my best.” he held up a roll of bandages.  
CG: Karkat nodded most of wounds on his front had been taken care of fairly well but there were a couple on his back that did have the start of an infection since he hadn’t been able to do anything for them.  
TA: Sollux looked closely at the wounds on his chest, he stood up and walked round the back of Karkat. In front of him was a scarred and covered with weeping and bloody cuts. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes “You poor thing, holy shit....”  
CG: Karkat heard the words but didnt say anything. After all what could he say, that he was fine? It was clear that that wasnt true at all and that was obvious by every wound that he had.  
TA: “It's okay, I might have two clean some of these cuts out. It will hurt but not as much as if it gets more infected.”  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright. Just let me know if you need me to do anything." he said and shifted so the wound could be reached easier.  
TA: Sollux raked around in a drawer for cleaning lotion “Uh, lean forward, just tell me if it's two painful”  
CG: Karkat nodded and actually made it so he was laying down since then he wouldn’t be able to jerk up if it did start to hurt bad since something like that could just make things worse.  
TA: Sollux sat beside him, he braces himself for a moment and slowly stroked down a small patch of unaffected skin “I’m sorry about this”  
CG: "You have no reason to be sorry. You didnt cause it and you are helping me." he said turning his head so he could look back at the other a little.  
TA: Sollux smiled shyly “Okay here we go” he dripped a small amount of the lotion onto one of the larger wounds  
CG: Karkat hissed and stiffened clenching his fists but made sure that he didnt move other than that. After a few seconds he relaxed as the pain faded a little.  
TA: Sollux dabbed the dirt out from the wound with a scrunched up bandage and added more lotion  
CG: He flinched a little with some of the touches but slowly the pain started to fade from the wound and he was able to relax.  
TA: Sollux moved onto another, deeper cut. He rubbed the fluid into the flesh, he bit his lip knowing how much pain Karkat was in  
CG: With this cut Karkat actually gave a small cry of pain that he muffled before it could get louder than the hiss was. He had known that this would be bad but he had never dealt with wounds that were infected before or that weren’t tended almost right after they were gotten.  
TA: “Fuck I’m sorry, there's only a few left” he worked on the other, slightly smaller cuts and scrapes as fast as he could two get it over and done with  
CG: "Its fine I just wasnt ready for that one." he said and since the smaller ones didnt hurt as much he just closed his eyes and let the other do what he needed to.  
TA: “Okay I think that's the best I can do” Sollux tried two soothe the skin “Sit up would you? If I bandage them up it should protect them”  
CG: Karkat nodded and slowly moved so he was sitting up wincing a couple times at the movement but he finally got up and let out a breath.  
TA: Sollux wrapped the bandage all the way around the middle of the trolls torso where the worst cuts were “That should help.” he rested his hand on Karkat’s arm  
CG: "Thank you." he said and shifted so he could lean against the chair that he had been sitting in before they started treating the wounds.  
TA: “It's unfair that your life is like this”  
CG: "I’m sure there are people who have had it worse than me. I at least knew that they wouldn’t cull me."  
TA: Sollux sat on the floor beside him “Who did you belong two? Just so I know how much shit we are in.”  
CG: He gave a small chuckle. "Technically I belonged to an Orphaner though he started to lend me to a subjugulator as soon as I turned 9."  
TA: Sollux's mouth fell “THE Orphaner? And the subjugulator as in the crazed Grand Highblood?”  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Sadly yes. Neither of them seemed to actually like me all that much and only kept me because of what I can do."  
TA: “I don't think they like anyone....what did they make you do?”  
CG: Karkat looked away it wasnt something he liked to talk about.  
TA: “You can trust me y'know, pissbloods like me are used two hearing horror stories about highbloods,” Sollux smiled at his own misfortune  
CG: Karkat looked over. "Because of my mutation I was used as a breeder slave. I am still nine and they had started to get upset because I haven’t 'done my job' yet and its part of the reason why I got some of these marks." he said being honest with the other.  
TA: Sollux looked down and tried two process what the other had said. “Those assholes he spat, angry tears in his eyes they shouldn't make you do that, they shouldn't force you or hurt you goddamn it!” he was shouting in frustration now  
CG: Karkat placed a gentle hand on the other to calm him down a bit. "Relax. I knew that something like that would happen if anyone found out about my blood. It was something that my lusus had told me since I was a wriggler and maybe even before that."  
TA: “It's not fair, you're a decent troll, and you’ve done nothing wrong it's not fucking fair!” Sollux's eyes twitched and sparked slightly as he began two lose control of his psiioniics due to his emotions  
CG: Karkat saw the sparking and before he could even think about what he was doing he reached up and started to gently pap the other hoping that it would calm him down. He knew enough about psiioniics to know that if they lost control enough that it would be really bad to be in the area especially if they released their power.  
TA: A few pale yellow tears dripped down Sollux's face. He sniffed and nuzzled into Karkat’s papping, he slowly calmed down  
CG: Karkat smiled when he saw the other calming down and he wiped away the tears. "I really am ok. As far as I know I never took so I should be fine."  
TA: Sollux leaned his head on Karkat’s shoulder “I swear, if I ever get the chance I’ll fry their think pans till it's leaking from their ears for what they've done two you.” he balled his fists  
CG: Karkat gave a small smile at Sollux's words. "Well then let’s hope that they don’t find us. I don’t think I want to watch you do that." he said smiling a bit.  
TA: “Really? After everything they've done you don't want them two suffer?”  
CG: "No I do but I have never been one who likes to see the kind of things that you just described." he said looking at him. "I was always someone who just watched romcoms really."  
TA: Sollux laughed “You watched that shit? I’ve never been into it myself.”  
CG: "It is not shit they are the best movies out there." he said sounding offended but his face said otherwise.  
TA: “What? No! I need two take you two see some proper entertainment” he smiled  
CG: "Nothing will ever compare to those wonderful romcoms everything else is just shit." he said and then leaned his head back.  
TA: “Well I suppose you've never had the chance two play video games? They are the shit seriously.”  
CG: "I have played a couple but never was able to do too much with them." he said. "I wasnt born a slave I actually had a few sweeps of freedom."  
TA: Sollux narrowed his eyes Karkat “You wasted them watching rom coms?”  
CG: "I did not waste them by watching romcoms. If anything I wish that I had spent more time watching them."  
TA: “There's no convincing you is there?” Sollux sighed “Well whatever makes you happy I guess.”  
CG: Karkat smiled down at him. "You can convince me that videogames are better than I remember but never that Romcoms are worse."  
TA: “You didn't strike me as the ROMCOM type.”  
CG: "That’s because romcoms were just a way to pass some time. I spent a lot more practicing with my sickles."  
TA: Sollux sat up and looked Karkat in the eyes “Woah dude that's more fucking badass than romcoms, I’m Impressed”  
CG: He shrugged. "Yeah but apparently it didnt do much since I wasnt able to protect myself or my lusus.  
TA: Sollux's face fell “Hey if it's the highbloods that were after you then nothing could've protected you. Don't feel bad.” he rested his head back on Karkat’s shoulder  
CG: "I know, but I literally spent every day since I turned three until I was six practicing and training." he said and he rested his head against Sollux's careful not to hit his horns.  
TA: “I’m assuming your lusus didn't make it?” Sollux said in a hushed tone  
CG: He gave a small nod. "I got to watch as they killed him."  
TA: Sollux gritted his teeth “I knew that slaves were treated badly but I never thought it would be this bad. What kept you going? Gog knows I would've given up.”  
CG: "He would always push me to do my best with whatever it was that I wanted to do. He always did his best to keep me safe and free and just that alone kept me going honestly."  
TA: “That's fuckin cute, I’m sure he would be proud, after all, you escaped by yourself.”  
CG: "Well mostly. I did have a little help from another slave that unfortunately seemed to like me and make herself a distraction so I could go. I didnt find out that she was going to do it until it was too late."  
TA: "So who was the one who helped you?"  
CG: "She was a small green blooded troll."  
TA: Sollux nodded "Yeah green bloods are like that, I’ve never met one who was not helpful"  
CG: He nodded. "Yeah I feel bad that I wasnt able to get her out of there with me."  
TA: "If she's anything like you I’m sure she'll manage fine" Sollux paused "How did you get out anyways?"  
CG: He looked away a little. "They thought that I was too weak from both the breeding session and the beating so they didnt chain me up like they normally did."  
TA: "Wait, you don't have to go on if you don't want to, I can tell this is taxing. Fuck I don't really blame you" Sollux held Karkat's hand again  
CG: Karkat leaned against him a little. "It’s fine. Really that was the worst of the escape just getting up and going."  
TA: Sollux pondered for a moment "You can stay here as long as you want you know....”  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod. "Thank you for that." he said and leaned against him letting out a yawn before he could stop it.  
TA: "It's the least I can do" Sollux smiled and wrapped an arm around him "I’m surprised that you haven't fallen asleep by now actually"  
CG: "I am used to not getting much sleep, especially after I ran I got even less sleep than before." he said and leaned against him and let his eyes close even though he didnt fall asleep.  
TA: "You can sleep in my recuperacoon if you want, just as long you don't do anything stupid in it" Sollux lived for snoozing in his coon but he figured Karkat needed it more  
CG: Karkat looked up at him. "Are you sure? I don’t want to kick you out of there. I could always just sleep on a pile of blankets or even a couch."  
TA: "It's fine, you need all the proper rest you can get, you never know, we might have to battle off some highblood guards like badasses" He smirked and tried to lighten the mood  
CG: Karkat laughed a little. "Alright but if that happens I better have at least one sickle preferred two if that happens." he said and then slowly pushed up and away so he could get to his feet.  
TA: "I’ll see what I can do, I’m no expert on weaponry though, I kinda come with weaponry included" He tapped his head and helped Karkat up.  
CG: Karkat accepted the help up and actually laughed like that. "Lucky you. Too bad I didnt have that when those highbloods came to get me." he said smiling.  
TA: It was good to see him laugh for a change "Well I guess that makes me your personal body guard then, fighting off the bad guys like a shitty action film" he adjusted his glasses.  
CG: Karkat laughed again "Shit I can actually see something like that now." he said the laugh still clear in his voice. "I would make a shitty damsel in distress."  
TA: Sollux sniggered "Well we could easily swap that cloak for a dress." He ruffled the other troll's hair  
CG: He let out an overly exaggerated groan. "Don’t even joke about that. I would look worse than those cuts on my back."  
TA: "Hey nothing looks worse than that" he took a serious tone "How is your back anyways? Hope I didn't hurt it too much"  
CG: "It feels a lot better now. At this point I barely even feel it anymore." he said being serious about that. Whatever Sollux had used it did help the cuts a lot.  
TA: "I’m glad, I still can't believe they did that to you." Sollux led him through a doorway into his bedroom.  
CG: "Well at least I can say that I didnt get it the worst of all of the slaves there. I don’t know how it is possible but there were others that were treated worse than me."  
TA: "Jeez I hate to think what happened to them if they got worse treatment than you....” He trailed off  
CG: "Let’s just say that you would probably get sick just from seeing it. I know that I have on a few occasions." he said shivering at the memory.  
TA: Sollux pulled Karkat into a hug suddenly, being careful around his bandages. "Fucking stupid highbloods" he mumbled  
CG: Karkat hugged him back after a second actually glad that he had been found by the other.  
TA: Sollux thought about how he had only met the troll a few hours ago but now he was so protective towards him. He thought about what would've become of Karkat of he hadn't of found him.  
CG: Karkat leaned against him before pulling back a little and looking up at him. "Thank you for everything that you have done."  
TA: "Well I've always wanted a little excitement in my mundane life" he smiled "Need a hand in?" Sollux nodded towards the coon  
CG: Karkat looked over at it. "I think that I can do that." he said and then moved up so he could get into the coon.  
TA: "Sleep well then, and uh, don't let the highbloods bite" Sollux smirked  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes. "Trust me their bites aren’t all that bad." he said and then slipped into the sopor and almost instantly slipped into a deep sleep.  
TA: Sollux half-heartedly laughed at his comment but couldn't help thinking about all the horrible things he had been through. Highbloods were far from easy. He left the room to give him peace to sleep.


	2. Sharp Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now have a tumblr come check it out  
> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Small warning implied eating disorders !!

CG: Karkat stayed in the coon for a little over twelve hours. When he finally woke up it took him a minute or two to actually drag himself out of the coon.  
TA: Sollux was already awake and staring intently at his computer screen. He was secretly wondering what he would do if they had a run in with any guards.  
CG: Karkat wiped the sopor off of himself and then headed out to try and find the other. "Sollux?" He called since he didn’t know the layout of this place well enough yet to just know where the other would or could be.  
TA: "I'm through here!" Sollux shouted from his PC screen, tapping away at the keyboard furiously.  
CG: Karkat followed the sound of his voice and walked into the room and looked at the PC. "What are you doing?"  
TA: "Making a virus" He smiled up at Karkat from his chair.  
CG: Karkat moved forward to look at the screen. He had started to dabble in coding but hadn’t gotten very far. "What is it supposed to do?"  
TA: "It fucks around with the typing function, essentially paralyses the keyboard responses" He smiled proudly.  
CG: He laughed a bit. "Not the most creative. Maybe you should make it so it always types the wrong thing like no matter how many times you type A, you can get everything but that."  
TA: "I like your thinking...gonna take me a while though, thanks" He deleted a portion of the code on screen and continued typing "How you feeling?"  
CG: "A lot better now that I have gotten some sleep." He said and moved so he could sit down on the floor by him and watch what the other was doing.  
TA: "That's good" He looked down at the sitting troll "Oh uh, you can drag a chair over if you want?"  
CG: He shook his head. "I’m fine here. It’s actually comfortable to me now after so long of having to sit on surfaces worse than this one."  
TA: He chewed his lip "It's gonna take a while for you to break habits like this I guess, just know that you are safe here." He chuckled "Okay that last part wasn't supposed to sound so cheesy!"  
CG: Karkat smiled and leaned forward so he was leaning on his knees a little. "I dont care if it does or not. I know that it is true and that is what makes it mean so much to me."  
TA: "Don't get all soppy on me now" He smiled and ran his free hand through Karkats hair.  
CG: Karkat flinched when his head was first touched not even thinking about it but a second after he leaned into the hand. "Trust me you havent seen sappy yet."  
TA: "When that happens it will make us even then considering I cried infront of you last night" He continued to stoke his hair carefully.  
CG: Karkat smiled and gave a small laugh. "Yes you did so does that make you the soppy one?" He asked tilting his head up a little.  
TA: Sollux growled a little "I suppose so, but if I lose control of my psiioniics again there will be trouble"  
CG: "That I can believe." He said and then looked up "But I guess since I am the only one around that I will be my job to make sure you dont loose control of them again.  
TA: He sighed "Fair enough, thanks, but promise me that if I do freak out with it, just leave, I don't want to hurt you" He looked down.  
CG: He looked up at him and gave a small nod. "I will make sure that I am out of the way of the blast, but I will be back as soon as it ends. That I can really promise you."  
TA: "That's good to hear...does this make us moirails now?" He continued to pat his head.  
CG: Karkat thought for a moment when the question was asked. "I think so, I’m not fully sure. Do you want to be?"  
TA: "I guess, yeah" He paused "It would be awesome to have someone like you around"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Then I guess we are moirails then." He said actually really happy about that since he had thought that he would never get to have any quadrantmates so to find one, especially after what he had been though was so great.  
TA: "Awesome, I've never actually had one before but I'll do my best" Sollux had never really been particularly interested in filling his quadrants but suddenly he realised how much Karkat meant to him and smiled.  
CG: "Well then I guess we are on the same page here with that fact." He said and leaned his head against Sollux before his stomach grumbled loudly.  
TA: "Yeah" He heard Karkat’s stomach whine "Oh shit yeah you probably haven't eaten in a while huh? I'll see what I have" He twisted a lock of Karkats hair around his finger gently before standing up.  
CG: Karkat nodded and then stood up as well. "I'll come with you." He said and then followed right behind him.  
TA: Sollux opened the fridge, he was usually occupied by other things which lead him to eat rarely or only when he needed to. He sighed "Well there's noodles, uh what looks like gammon and there's probably bread somewhere if you want a sandwich..."  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Whatever is the easiest to make I will eat. I’m not picky so just give me whatever you want to." He said actually being honest. It’s hard to be a picky eater when you either eat the crap you are given or starve until the next time you are fed.  
TA: "Noodles is it then" He opened the pot and warmed the water "We can probably go gather food later so there's more variety for you" Sollux had noticed the ribs under Karkat’s skin when he was tending to his wounds, it was a worrying sight.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright that sounds good." He said and moved so he could sit down. "So why dont you keep more on hand for yourself?" He asked curiously.  
TA: Sollux placed a bowl infront of Karkat and then sat opposite him, he shrugged "I'm not one for eating really, too busy and I don't normally get guests due to being an asshole I guess"  
CG: Karkat smiled and when the bowl was placed in front of him he started to eat. "I dont see you keeping all that many people away, surely there is some other poor sucker like myself that enjoys your company."  
TA: Sollux shrugged "There was a girl, a Rustblood, she hung around a bit but the Highbloods took care of that" He looked down.  
CG: Karkat looked up frowning. "What did they do?" He asked since depending on the highblood depeneded on just how bad of a thing they could or would have done.  
TA: "It was Bluebloods, killed her for pretty much no reason, you know how it is I'm sure" He struggled to hold back his emotions.  
CG: Karkat swallowed and looked down. He did know how that was. "I’m so sorry." He said he really did hate the Highbloods for things like that alone with a lot more.  
TA: "It's fine, it was quick I guess at least there's that" He nodded slowly to himself "Apart from that there's a few friends some times but usually just me"  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod. He didnt know what to say, was there even something that he could say to something like that? He didnt know so instead of keeping up the conversation that was obviously upsetting Sollux he decided to just go back to eating but his eyes stayed on Sollux even when his head was turned down.  
TA: Sollux looked up "But hey, you're here now, so let's focus on that yeah?" He forced a small smile "Is the food alright?" He didn't think that the boy would've eaten much noodles being a slave.  
CG: Karkat nodded to both questions. "Yeah they are good. But then again I could be wrong." He said playfully. "You should eat something too."  
TA: Sollux scratched the back of his head and sighed "Nah, I'm not really hungry, I'll probably get something later" He shrugged the question off. Over sweeps he had driven himself into bad eating habits.  
CG: Karkat frowned. "How long as it been since you last ate something? And please don’t lie to make me feel better about the answer." He said looking up at Sollux directly once again.  
TA: He was taken aback slightly by Karkat’s sudden stern tone and avoided his eye contact "A while I guess…maybe a day or two?" There wasn't much point in lying to him, it would be unfair.  
CG: Karkat's jaw dropped at that. "Sollux you can’t do that. You keep eating like that and you are going to die from it." He would know he had seen that happen to others before. He started to stand up. "You need to eat more and I mean at the very least two good meals a day."  
TA: Sollux rolled his eyes "I don't see the point? I eat when I'm hungry which is usually not that often, it's always been like that." He didn't like talking about it.  
CG: "Sollux I mean no one’s body can handle eating like that. It may take a while but you really do need to eat more." He said and moved closer to him.  
TA: Sollux looked up at him and frowned "I can't go from eating the amount I do now to two whole meals a day" He looked Karkat in the eyes "I'll try okay, but not that much food"  
CG: He bit his lip thoughtfully. "How about a meal and at least one small snack to start? The snack wont be required but that would be a good way to start."  
TA: "I dunno, that still seems like a lot" He pondered "I'll try it, if it gets too much I'm stopping though"  
CG: He nodded. "I know. But just remember that the snack could be as small as a hand full of berries if that is what you want." He said and then moved back and quickly finished his noodles.  
TA: "Fine" He groaned "We need to make sure you're eating better too, did the Highbloods even feed you?"  
CG: "Depends on the day and how bad my mouth was." He said being just as honest. "With made up for about once ever other day or once every few days depending on if I was the Orphaner or Highblood."  
TA: He nodded "Sounds pretty rough then" He chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully "How many slaves were there? Uh… if you don't mind talking about it...”  
CG: Karkat thought for a moment. "Orphaner had roughly twenty slaves for all of his needs and what not. Grand Highblood however had more around two hundred. Most just to replace those that he culls."  
TA: "Shit, that's awful..." They were silent for a moment "It’s surprising how our entire species hasn't died out yet by the amount that get culled"  
CG: He gave a small laugh that wasnt filled with hummor at all. "True but then again we have planets full of our species It would take a lot for us to all die off."  
TA: "Well it's a good thing that there's only one Grand Highblood…anymore and we could be facing extinction" He gave a half hearted smile at the horrible thought.  
CG: "Yeah but I also think that it would take some time since he doesnt normally just cull for what he considers no reason. He gets fixated on a certain color so he will find a troll or two of that blood color and then use them to add to his wall."  
TA: Sollux's eyes widened and he struggled to find the right words to say "That's, fucked up, that's so fucked up" He bowed his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on the table "I swear I'll kill him if I have it chance" A wave of anger came over him.  
CG: Karkat looked at him for a moment. "Yeah I especially learned to hate those times." He said and shivered. When he saw that the other was getting worked up again he spoke again. "Sollux calm down we dont need you to lose control of your psiioniics."  
TA: He slammed his fist against the table suddenly "I don't understand" He raised his voice "How can you be so calm about this, after what they did to you?"  
CG: Karkat jumped when the fist slammed down on the table and took a breath before he spoke "I’m not calm honestly. I just have always been good at hiding it, especially after what happened. While I was there I couldnt show the pain I was going through because it just made things worse. So I hid it with hate, anger and just not showing any of the emotions when I needed to."  
TA: Sollux regretted his movement once he saw Karkat flinch and tried to breathe deeply. "Well, you don't have to hide it anymore okay? I want us to be honest with eachother when we are struggling" He paused and unclenched his fingers.  
CG: "I am honest with you. Right now I think that it just hasn’t all set in yet. Probably because I am still worried that at any moment I will be found and forced back there and I know that if that happens there will never be another chance for me to escape again." He said looking down at his hands.  
TA: He reached forward and took Karkats hand "We're moirails now, I'm going to protect you no matter what happens, I'll do anything to make sure they don't take you back there"  
CG: Karkat looked down at the other's hand for a moment when he felt it wrap around his own. Then without even thinking about it he was on his feet arms wrapped firmly around Sollux his face burried in his chest.  
TA: Sollux froze for a moment, he smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around karkatand stroked his hair. "It's okay, it's okay"  
CG: Karkat shook a little. He couldn’t remember anyone ever holding him like this other than his Lusus and it was so nice. He let a few tears slip down his cheeks because with Sollux he really did feel safe.  
TA: Sollux squeezed his eyes shut and felt Karkat against him, nothing else seemed to matter. "I'm glad I found you"  
CG: "Me too." He said softly his voice barely able to be heard. He was happy and he prayed that it would never change.  
TA: He sighed and held him tight for a few more moments then cleared his throat "Hey, we should probably make a move if we want to find food before it gets dark"  
CG: Karkat nodded and then pulled back. "Yeah what is there in the way of beasts that we could hunt?" He asked curiously since really meat that wasn’t a couple days past experation sounded really good right now.  
TA: He paused to think "Probably the eastern woods is our best bet, it's relatively safe there too"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Do you have any daggers that I would be able to carry on me?" He asked since the odds of getting a sickle was next to none at this point.  
TA: Sollux smirked "Hell yeah now we're talking" He led him back to his respitblock and opened a chest on the floor.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Good, hopefully I will be able to remember all of the training that I put myself through." He said and followed looking over Sollux's shoulder at what was in the chest.  
TA: The bottom of the chest was covered in different types of small weapons, Sollux picked out a dagger and passed it over his shoulder.  
TA: "I feel like I should explain that I usually don't use all of these" He didn't want to look too intimidating.  
CG: Karkat took the dagger and looked it over. Just being able to feel the weight of it in his hand was nice actually. "You dont have to explain anything if you dont want to."  
TA: He sighed "I'm just cautious that if the Highbloods find out about my psiioniics then they'll try to use me" He picked up his throwing stars "Just something extra to protect myself with" He said flatly.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Believe me I understand that fully." He said and then looked at what the other had "How do you use those?" He asked since he had never seen them used before.  
TA: He stood up and spun his arm round sending one of the throwing stars speeding across the room. It hit the wall of the hive and jammed itself in place. It was a skill he had perfected over time.  
CG: Karkat watched as it thudded into the wall his eyes a bit wide with being impressed. "Nice. That could be very useful for someone with your abilities." He said smiling.  
TA: He smiled with pride "Thanks, yeah I can't use my psiioniics all the time, it gets tiring and it could go horribly wrong if not done right" He adjusted his glasses "Also if anyone outside sees, well it could get me in trouble"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah we wouldn’t want that to happen." He said "But if something did happen you know I would fight to make sure that nothing happened to you." He said. He knew that Sollux would be best with distance fighting while Karkat himself was built more for upclose hand to hand fighting.  
TA: Sollux put his hand on Karkats shoulder "Thanks, that means a lot" He smiled "We better make our way there, stick close, if you need anything then let me know"  
CG: Karkat nodded and slipped the dagger into his belt and then headed out of the room so they could start the trip to the eastern woods so they could hunt.  
TA: They left the hive and began to walk east through shrubbery and trees. There was a rustle in the distance.  
CG: Karkat followed through some of it or moved off so he was waling about even with Sollux with just a few bushes between them. When he heard the rustle in the distance he stopped and looked to Sollux.  
CG: "Are we close enough to be seeing the beasts?"  
TA: He stopped to listen "Hm, I didn't think we'd find one this quickly"  
CG: He frowned and hunched down and moved forward so in a few seconds he completely disappeared from Sollux's view. He wanted to see what it was and to make sure it wasnt a Highblod. You could never be too careful after all.  
TA: Sollux placed a finger over his lips to motion to Karkat to stay quite, although he could only see the top of his head. He slowly moved closer to the noise.  
CG: Karkat soon had only a bush seperating him and whatever was there. He took a silent breath and moved forward to see what it was. He was relieved to see that it was just a fairly large antlerbeast.  
TA: Sollux smiled once he saw the animal, then he looked to Karkat and pointed to the dagger in his belt.  
CG: Karkat nodded and shifted to a better position and pulled the dagger out of his belt.  
TA: Sollux prepared himself to serve as a backup, he was keen to see if Karkat was a talented at weaponry as he made out to be.

CG: Karkat twisted the dagger in his hand before slowly moving so his feet dug into the ground and in a fast movement he was out of the bush at had latched onto the antlerbeast. He wrapped his arm around the beast's face and forced the head down using all of the strength that he had as the beast reared and kicked trying to fight him off. Once he was able to let go with one hand he made a deep cut into the beast's throat knowing that the dagger wasnt long enough to reach the heart.  
TA: Sollux spun a sharp throwing start, aiming for the beast’s leg, the beast folded to the ground and bled out onto the grass.  
CG: Karkat held onto the beast until he felt the last breath leave its body. As soon as he did he let out a breath and moved off of it stumbling and falling onto his but his breath coming out in short pants.  
TA: Sollux patted him on the back with a smile "You alright? You certainly proved yourself there"  
CG: "I havent done that move since a sweep after I was taken for a slave so I was seven I believe." He said smiling up at Sollux. "It felt great."  
TA: "It's amazing isn't it?" He looked at the corpse, it's blood still seeping from it's neck. His face dropped "How the fuck are we going to get this back to our hive?"  
CG: Karkat looked at it for a moment. "Give me a minute and I will bring it." He said and moved forward. "But first we need to take its insides out so it doesnt spoil."  
TA: He raised his eyebrows "It's been a while since I've done this, I haven't eaten meat in years" He thought about gutting the beast "Should be fun" He smiled.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "I can do this just make sure that there isn’t anything else around that might try to fight us for this kill." He said and moved forward and took his dagger and started to cut open the stomach.  
TA: "Sure thing" He stood up and looked around "I don't want you to feel like you have to do everything domestic by the way, blood and innards isn't exactly my thing so I appreciate this but, you're not a slave anymore so we'll share the work in the hive"  
CG: Karkat gave a nod. "I have been doing this kind of thing since I was old enough to hunt with my Lusus so it doesnt bother me at all." He said and after about five minutes he had the inside completely cleaned out. "Alright we can get going." He said and slowly got to his feet the rest that he had gotten from his work being more than enough to restore his strength.  
TA: "My Lusus and I never did anything like that, I wish we did though, you two were close?" Sollux lifted up the legs of the antlerbeast.  
CG: "We never really acted like we were at the time but yeah, we were closer than anything." He said and lifted the body onto his shoulder taking most of the weight on himself.  
TA: Sollux was unsure about Karkat holding the bulk of the corpse and frowned "You're no stranger to manual labour I guess" He shuddered thinking about the possibilities of what they could've made the other do.  
CG: "Once I got old enough I decided to start to try and carry everything that we killed just so I could prove to my Lusus that I could do it." He said smiling. "He used to yell at me for it when it came to some of the bigger kills."  
TA: He smiled at the thought of a younger Karkat hauling large amounts of meat back to his hive. They began to walk back "I don't blame him. I'll keep a look out alright?"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright that sounds good." He said and shifted the meat a little so it sat a little easier on him while he walked. "This will last a good amount of time though."  
TA: Sollux nodded "Definitely, hopefully it tastes decent enough" He said, although he didn't like the idea.  
CG: "It will If you have the right herbs and what not I can do the cooking of it." He said since he still remembered how to make things like this.  
TA: He smirked "Okay now you're just showing off" He stepped over a large log.  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "It’s true though my Lusus was had claws so he couldnt do much cooking. Which meant that I had to learn."  
TA: "It's a shame that talent is going to waste on me" He said sarcastically.  
CG: "Well its not going to waste I will still eat plenty of it." He grinned.  
TA: "Good, you'll need it" The hive was in view.  
CG: He nodded in agreement and was glad when the hive came into view.  
TA: Sollux opened the door and helped carry the meat inside. "I'll need to see those cuts on your back at some point, to see if they are any better"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright we can do that and then I will cut up the meat so we can put it into the fridge for later." He said and brought the kill into the kitchen.  
TA: "There's some fancy herb looking things in the cupboard to the left there if you need them, I don't really know how long they've been sitting there for though" He gestured for Karkat to sit down.  
CG: Karkat nodded "I will look through them later." He said and moved to remove his shirt and he sat down with his back to Sollux. "They aren’t hurting that much right now if that helps anything." A couple cuts had started bleeding again thanks to the strain of carrying the antlerbeast.  
TA: "Well at least you're not in any pain" Sollux looked down his back at the wounds, blood was showing through some of the bandages "I'll probably have to sort some of these..." He began to remove the bandages.  
CG: Karkat gave another nod and moved so the bandages could be removed with ease. "Are they at least looking better?" He asked turning his head to look back at Sollux.  
TA: "They don't look as inflamed" The cuts were only just starting to heal so they were still considerably deep. He didn't mean to sugar-coat the truth but he figured that as long as they didnt hurt it would be ok. He dampened a cloth for the wounds.  
CG: "Thats good to hear." Karkat said glad that they were already starting to look better than before. "How long do you think it will take for them to heal fully?" He asked turning to look at Sollux.  
TA: He looked to him "I'm not sure, probably a few weeks, you'll be left with scars though. As if you didn't need anymore reminders" He muttered under his breath.  
CG: "I figured. But those can always be hiden under my shirt so it wont be a big problem." He said being honest about that. "Besides they are on my back so I wont really ever see them."  
TA: "It still sucks though" He knew that Karkat would probably never move on or forget about his past. He sighed and dabbed the wounds with the cloth gently.  
CG: Karkat winced a couple times at some of the worse wounds but nothing more than that. It really was starting to feel a lot better thanks to what Sollux had done for him. "Yeah but things are already getting better."  
TA: Sollux finished up cleaning and re-covering the wounds and placed his hands on Karkat’s shoulders "They certainly are, are we going to get that meat ready then?"  
CG: Karkat nodded and stood up. "Yep do you want to help cut or would you rather do the packaging of the meat so we can freeze some and keep some in the fridge." He asked looking over at Sollux wanting him to do what he felt best doing.  
TA: "Packaging, I'll leave the cutting to you" He raked around in the cupboards for something to wrap the meat in. He figured that Karkat would want to sort out his first kill in a while.  
CG: Karkat nodded and moved forward. His first task was to quickly skin the kill. The hide could make a good blanket, clothes, shoes, or a lot more. At one point when he was young he had a small pile of beast skins from ones like this he didnt know what had happened to them after he had been taken for a slave but it didnt matter. "Would you like a blanket or clothes?" He asked when he had finished skinning it.  
TA: Sollux looked up at Karkat in awe, it was amazing that the different upbringings they had effected the skills he developed. "That's, really fucking cool that you can do that, uh yeah, some blankets for the hive would be nice I guess"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright I will work on setting things up outside for that later." He said smiling he actually enjoyed doing this kind of stuff since it reminded him so much of when he would do it with his Lusus. The smile slipped a little as he thought about him for a moment.  
TA: Sollux noticed the change in Karkat’s mood "You really miss him don't you? Your Lusus I mean. It's okay to be upset about it"  
CG: He nodded. "Yeah. I even miss when I would fight with him." He said being honest about that and then he turned and started to cut up the meat.  
TA: "He must have been good to you" He sat down at the table "Relationships like that are hard to find, it's horrible what happened"  
CG: Karkat nodded in agreement. "From what I could hear they culled him so that if I did manage to run away I wouldnt be able to return to my Lusus and hive like some slaves did before they started doing that."  
TA: "It makes sense I suppose" He said without thinking "I mean it's unfair but..." He tried to amend his mistake.  
CG: "You dont have to filter what you say. Even I have to agree that it make sense. I dont like it at all but it does make sense when you think about it from their point of view." He said and soon he handed a few cuts of meat over to Sollux.  
TA: He nodded and wrapped the meat "If it helps at all, I think you're coping really well"  
CG: "I try." He said his throat feeling a bit tight but he kept working slowly more and more meat left the carcass and was sent to Sollux to wrap.  
TA: "I don't think I could carry on like you do, or have the strength to escape like that. You're brave Karkat" He looked him in the eyes.  
CG: Karkat gave a small smile even though he could feel red tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Sometimes I do think about giving up. I thought about it a lot when I was there. I knew that if I did then they wouldnt beat me as much, would give me more food. And not do a lot of other horrible things to me."  
TA: "But you didn't, that's the main thing, you carried on. It was worth it wasn't it? Now you're free" He tried to lift Karkats spirits.  
CG: He gave a small nod. "Yeah I know but it is still hard sometimes." He said and jerked his hand back as he almost sliced his finger with the knife he had been using to cut up the meat.  
TA: "Careful!" He called "You okay?"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah I stopped before I cut anything." He said and then set the knife down for a moment.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short chapter but don't worry there will be a lot of longer ones coming up soon.
> 
>  
> 
> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: "Karkat, I need to talk to you about something" he looked at his hands.  
CG: Karkat looked up at him "Alright what is it?" he asked actually a bit worried about what it would be.  
TA: "I hate to ask this but, you don't think that anyone is looking for you do you?"  
CG: "I can almost guarantee that they are. The only question is are they heading in the right direction. Or would they even look this far out?"  
TA: His eyes widened "Okay, okay, so, in theory we could be found and killed any moment."  
CG: He bit his lip "Found yes killed most likely not. Odds are that they definitely won’t kill me and then when they see how much I fight to keep you safe, which will happen no matter what, they will take you too just so they could use you to make sure that I behave and don’t run away again."  
TA: He groaned "Live blackmail, fucking brilliant." He had heard horror stories about what highbloods did to trolls like him, used them like batteries, and forced their power until they burned out. He didn't want Karkat to see him like that. "We are in trouble aren't we?"  
CG: "I am but you don’t have to be." he said looking up at Sollux. "I don’t want you to go through any of the horrible things that I know that you would. If any highbloods come for me I want you to leave."  
TA: "I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could have done something. We'll work things out, I promise"  
CG: Karkat bit his tongue a little. "Sollux if you are here then we both will be captured and then you will also be branded and made into a slave."  
TA: He gritted his teeth "I’m staying with you. We are moirails, it's my job" he said sternly.  
CG: Karkat looked down and just nodded before he picked up the knife again and started to finish cutting up the meat.  
TA: Sollux felt a twang of guilt as he realized that he had pressured Karkat and upset him "I just want to keep you safe, I’m willing to make sacrifices" he said more calmly.  
CG: Karkat looked up at him. "I know, I just....I don’t want to see someone I care about hurt because of me." he said looking up at him his eyes serious. "I have seen too many die because they tried to protect me, help me, or just because I cared about them. I don’t want it to happen to you."  
TA: Sollux paused "I know, but I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even my Lusus or matesprit, I don't want to lose you. Anyway, I’ll be fine." he tapped his glasses, referring to his psiioniic abilities.  
CG: Karkat smiled a bit at the reminder that Sollux wasnt like anyone else that he had ever known. He had a weapon that was always with him. Karkat smiled and quickly finished with the meat.


	4. Just Another Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: Sollux was relieved to see Karkat smiling "This stuff looks good" he gazed at the meat, it appeared more appetizing now that it wasn't bleeding to death slowly.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah this antlerbeast seems to be in its prime which means that he meat will be some of the best." he said smiling and he handed the last of the meat over to Sollux and then stood up so he could move the bones out of the house.  
TA: "You might be able to convince me to eat some of it actually" it had been a long time since Sollux had eaten a proper meal "I’m jealous of your skills when it comes to hunting and stuff, you know your shit" he smirked.  
CG: "Well I had to learn fast especially with how Crabdad was." he said smiling and left with the bones and returned a couple minutes later. "Now then let’s take a look at the herbs that you have."  
TA: "He can't have been too tough on you" Sollux stood up and opened the cupboard. He handed Karkat clumps of plants and a small jar of power "the power is grounded chili flakes and the plants are thyme and rosemary" he pulled a face "....I think."  
CG: Karkat opened the jar and confirmed that what Sollux had said was correct and then smelt the plants and once again they were right. "Yep this are perfect for cooking and are what you said. Also do you have salt and pepper?"  
TA: Sollux was pleased that he remembered the names, he wasn't one for gardening "Salt yes but probably not pepper" he passed out another small jar, this one contained salt granules.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright well I can work with these." he said. "How about I make some lunch?" he said as he looked through some of the meat that was already out to see if there was anything that he thought that Sollux would like.  
TA: "Sounds good, make a smaller plate for me though. Is there anything I can do to help?" He stood awkwardly.  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod and then thought about the question. "Hmm. I think I could teach you to make this one." he said pulling one meat to the side and then putting the rest away. "They are small anyway but can have the most flavor if you do things right."  
TA: "Okay....” He said slowly and walked round the table so that he was shadowing Karkat.  
CG: Karkat looked around the kitchen for a cutting board since it would get messy if he didnt use one. He then put the small cuts of meat onto the board the grabbed the ingredients that he would need. He ignored the chili flakes and just used the other ingredients he then put a pan onto the stove and added the meat.  
TA: Sollux nodded slowly and took note of Karkat’s actions "If you cook like this all the time I’ll end up putting on so much weight" he sniggered.  
CG: Karkat grinned a bit. "I doubt it. This is actually pretty healthy I used to eat like this all the time and I didnt gain weight." he said but of course he had also been doing his sickle practicing during that time as well.  
TA: "You probably worked it off hunting." he smiled "How long will this take to cook?"  
CG: "Depends on how you like your meat. I like it still pretty red inside since I think that it tastes best like that. How do you want yours?"  
TA: Sollux shrugged "I don't really eat meat so I’m not sure....preferably not burnt."  
CG: Karkat chuckled "I will pull them off how I like it and you can try it and then tell me if you want it cooked more or not."  
TA: "Okay that sounds good." he walked over to the sink and filled two glasses of water "I don't really have any fancy drinks, unless you want faygo?”  
CG: "Water is fine. I sorta lost any little taste for faygo that I had." he said and flipped the meat over so the other side could cook.  
TA: "How come?" He heard the meat sizzle  
CG: "It was Grand Highblood's drink of choice whenever he was in one of his more crazed moods." he said and turned to look at Sollux.  
TA: "Oh shit sorry." he covered his mouth "I've heard things like that yeah, fuck I’m so sorry I didn't even think about that."  
CG: "Don’t worry about it. It’s not something that people just think about and the drink itself doesn’t do anything to me I just don’t like it." he said as he checked he meat and then took it off.  
TA: "I still feel like I’m always accidently bringing up bad memories." since he had been told Karkat’s story he had been tip-toeing around the deep gruesome specifics.  
CG: "Don’t worry about that. Alright really things like that don’t actually bring up the memories of what happened. Just that I don’t like the drink." he said smiling at Sollux. "Now then come and try this and tell me what you think."  
TA: He forced a smile and stood beside Karkat with a fork.  
CG: Karkat moved one towards Sollux and handed him the knife. "Try it."  
TA: Sollux skewered the meat with the fork and pushed it into his mouth. He chewed slowly at the mouthful and was hit by the sudden flavor and textures of it all. He swallowed and grinned "That's so good!"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "I guess that means that I don’t need to cook it anymore." he said and put the meats on two plates and then took them over to the table.  
TA: Sollux placed the glasses down and sat in the opposite chair from Karkat. Once the meat was in front of him he began to wolf it down happily.  
CG: Karkat smiled and ate his own happily and a bit slower than he had eaten before. "So I guess I am going to be doing a lot of cooking for us." he said smiling happily about it.  
TA: Sollux paused but didn't put his cutlery down "Don't feel like you have to, but I mean if you want to then that would be nice." he stated shyly.  
CG: "I like to cook so I will do it." he said being honest about it. He had been cooking most of his life and he really had enjoyed it.  
TA: "And now we present; cooking with Karkat in the kitchen." he mocked and sniggered "Nah but seriously I do appreciate it."  
CG: Karkat laughed and then nodded. "Yeah." he said and then went back to eating smiling happily when he was full from what he had eaten.  
TA: Sollux finished his meal and only left a smear of grease on the plate. He leaned back and rested a hand on his stomach "Not bad for a troll who was nearly knee deep in a stream this time yesterday." it dawned on him just how short a time he had known Karkat, and yet they were already so close.  
CG: Karkat nodded "Aren’t you glad you pulled this poor pathetic troll out off the water? Now you have your own cook." he said playfully which was made obvious by his voice and the look on his face.  
TA: Sollux laughed "Yeah I hope you stay away from my PC or I’ll throw you back in." he replied with a smile, equally as comedic.  
CG: Karkat grinned. "Alright then I will just send the antlerbeast antlers in there instead." he said though he knew that he wouldn’t ever do that kind of thing to Sollux.  
TA: He narrowed his eyes sarcastically "You wouldn't dare." he whispered with a smile "Now those antlers were horns to be proud of." he couldn't help but itch at the base of his own four.  
CG: Karkat grinned. "That’s why they should be the ones to do the job." he said happily and looked up at Sollux's horns. "If yours grow some more then you might have a chance of having horns equally as good."  
TA: He smirked "I doubt it, I’ll probably not get past a foot in length." he pondered "It would be awkward to walk around with anything bigger I suppose."  
CG: Karkat nodded in agreement. "I honestly don’t know how Grand Highblood moves at all. I think his are about three feet." he said "Worst part is that they are only sensitive at the base."  
TA: "Damn there's not much point in having them then." he chuckled "Sorting out that mop of hair must a challenge with those eye-sores in the way."  
CG: "I swear if I tried I probably could have just hidden myself in that mane that he calls hair and no one would have ever been able to find me." he said shaking his head. "It’s also pretty much all knots as well."  
TA: Sollux laughed "Well with such a /handsome/ exterior who needs decent hair?" He commented sarcastically.  
CG: Karkat laughed and then stood up so he could clean up a bit from the meal. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done that or had a good conversation with someone.  
TA: Sollux smiled, he could tell that Karkat was beginning to relax around him more. He was busy thinking about him when a horrible feeling creeped up his throat "Karkat I think I’m gonna be sick." he stumbled out of his seat.  
CG: Karkat quickly set the plates down and grabbed the trashcan and brought it over and placed it right under Sollux so they wouldn’t have to clean it up off of the floor.  
TA: Sollux held the rim of the trashcan and vomited into it, he sank to his knees until it was over. He shook and looked up at Karkat.  
CG: Karkat gently rubbed his back looking very worried about him. "You ok?" he asked wondering why he had suddenly thrown up.  
TA: Sollux nodded "I think I ate too much, or too quickly, or both." he felt guilty for throwing up the meal he made "I’m so sorry, I’m just not used to eating like that, it was really nice too." he looked down.  
CG: Karkat relaxed a little and then nodded. "Don’t worry I’m not going to get mad at you for something like that.”  
TA: "But you put so much work into it and now it's half-digested at the bottom of a bin." he sighed.  
CG: "Don’t worry Sollux there is plenty more and I can make more and more of it just different cuts that’s all."  
TA: He wiped his mouth and rested his head on Karkat "Thank you." they stayed there for a few moments before he stood and picked the trash can up. "Best not to leave this any longer, it's a bit gross."  
CG: Karkat just let Sollux rest on him and he ran his fingers through the other's hair a bit until he stood up. Karkat nodded at his words and then went to continue washing up from the meal.  
TA: Sollux emptied the bin outside before coming back inside with a bunch of purple flowers, he nodded to the corner of the room "For the bees." he said awkwardly.  
CG: Karkat just nodded as he finished cleaning everything up. "I’m sure they are going to enjoy it."  
TA: He walked to the bees and lay the flowers down, a few buzzed around the bunch "Just making sure you didn't think I was going all sappy and bestowing you with a beautiful bouquet." he said jokingly.  
CG: Karkat laughed a bit. "Now why would I think something like that? Just because I am into romcoms doesn’t meant that I fall horns over heals for anyone who brings me flowers."  
TA: He shrugged "Well.... I did take you in and share my humble abode with you, Mr. damsel-in-distress." he laughed.  
CG: Karkat grinned. "Oh in that case let me just suddenly start to swoon here. See Swwooooooooon." he said actually falling to the floor.  
TA: "Fear not" he said flatly "I, your knight in shitty armor, shall save you." he smiled and jogged towards Karkat.  
CG: Karkat just laughed and laid back so his head was on the ground and his eyes closed. "You shall have to fight off a mighty highblooded dragon and clime the tallest fucking tower ever built to reach me."  
TA: "Oh fuck no I’m not doing all that!" He sat cross legged with his arms folded, giggling.  
CG: Karkat sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Some knight you are." he said. "What do I have to rescue myself again?"  
TA: Sollux huffed "If you insist that I help you then fine." he turned to face Karkat, he put an arm underneath his shoulders and the other underneath his knees. Slowly he stood up, leaning back a little to support Karkat’s weight.  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes a little but still smiled and wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck so he wouldn’t just be dropped. "About time you got here, what took you so long?"  
TA: "Took me a while to climb the tallest fucking tower ever built, and you're welcome by the way." he spun Karkat around, still holding him in his arms.  
CG: Karkat held onto him a bit tighter but laughed when he was spun around. "Well then I guess that means that I owe you something to show my gratitude."  
TA: He laughed "If that is what m'lady wishes do to."  
CG: Karkat made a face. "Well lookie here after being trapped in that tower for so long I don’t know how to do anything anymore. I guess that means that you are just out of luck."  
TA: He narrowed his eyes "Liar." he walked over to the table, still cradling him.  
CG: "And how would you know? You took sweeps to even get here." he said laying his head on the other's shoulder.  
TA: "And as a knight I remembered my training, wouldn't have been able to swoop in and save your life if I didn't." he smiled and lowered him down onto the table.  
CG: Karkat raised an eyebrow at that as he looked up at Sollux. "And what training is that? How to be late whenever someone needs you?"  
TA: "Well you seemed content lying there on your ass all alone" he patted him on the head.  
CG: "Well after so long of having to wait of course I will seem content." he said but there was still a smile tugging at his lips.  
TA: He smiled "I’m here now so there's no need to worry Madame."  
CG: "And now what makes you think that I am a madam?" he asked "And I definitely was not worried."  
TA: "Your ungrateful attitude." he tilted his head.  
CG: "Oh something like that is sooo going to make me be more grateful to you." he said and leaned back so he was laying down again. He was actually starting to feel a bit tired once again.  
TA: He sat on the table next to him "And yet you still lie there on your ass expecting your knight to do everything." he sighed dramatically.  
CG: "Well that is your job after all. Go out and hunt, bring back food, and keep me safe so I can do so, Mr. Knight."  
TA: "Oh to be a beautiful, lazy princess, spending her life waiting for a knight to sweep her off her feet." he lay down next to him.  
CG: Karkat smiled "Who said I was just waiting for you?" he said. "I had to kick some ass to keep that dragon away you know."  
TA: "Saved me the bother." he smirked "I bet you showed that dragon who's boss."  
CG: "On more than one occasion." he said and leaned his head against Sollux.  
TA: "You're one badass princess." he took his hand "Putting my brave knight skills to shame."  
CG: "You better believe it." he said holding his hand happily. "I’m up for a nap." he said being serious now.  
TA: "As comfortable as this table is, I have a perfectly good couch over there, or the recuperacoon."  
CG: "I say couch. I don’t want to have to clean the sopor off of me when I wake up."  
TA: "As you wish princess." he got off the table and picked Karkat up again, he walked through the hive and gently lay him down on the couch.  
CG: Karkat didnt mind being carried and by the time that he was set on the couch he was already falling asleep. "Thank you."  
TA: "You look tired as fuck." he stroked his hair "I’ll be at my trolltop if you need me, princess."  
CG: "Stop calling me that." he said as he turned onto his side and soon was fast asleep.  
TA: He smiled and walked over to his trolltop and slumped on the chair opposite it, he dozed for a few minutes accidently


	5. Vision Treefold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

CG: Karkat slept for a few hours and only actually woke up because he had rolled off of the couch landing on the floor with a thud.  
TA: Sollux woke with a jolt when he heard the thud, he wandered around to the couch and peered over it "Dude are you alright" He held back a smile.  
CG: Karkat let out a soft groan and nodded. "Yeah your couch decided that it didn’t like me very much." He said and sat up looking over at Sollux.  
TA: He walked around and crouched next to Karkat "Nice enough nap apart from that?"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah it was fairly good." He said and slowly moved so he was sitting on the couch.  
TA: Sollux joined him "You don't ever get nightmares?" His tone taking a serious turn.  
CG: Karkat looked down. "I do most of the time actually. It’s part of the reason why I don’t normally sleep very long.”  
TA: Sollux looked at him "It must be awful having to re-live it even though it's now over. I'll try and wake you up if I think you're having one"  
CG: Karkat gave a small smile. "Thank you." He said and leaned against him for a minute. "We should go look for herbs that we can use on the meat so it’s not just the same thing all the time."  
TA: "Sure, you might have to show me what's what though"  
CG: "Don’t worry most of what I know is by smell." He said and then stood up.  
TA: "Ooo look at you, maybe you could teach me something?"  
CG: "Let’s hope you are able to learn." He said playfully before he stretched.  
TA: "I'm not completely useless!" His eyes widened.  
CG: "Never said that you were." He said smiling and held out a hand to help Sollux up.  
TA: "It was implied" He took his hand and stood up. "I taught myself code I think I can handle a few leaves"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "I wasn’t implying anything Sollux. I was teasing. I know that you are smart enough to figure this out."  
TA: "Whatever..." He pouted and opened the door to the hive, he swung his arm round "After you, resident expert herbivore"  
CG: "I wouldn’t say expert." He said as he walked out. "There is still a lot that I don’t know about it all and now probably never will know."  
TA: "You know more than me, that's for sure. So where do you find herbs anyway? I got the ones I had from around my house I think"  
CG: "It depends on the herb it could grow closer to water, in dry areas, or in the ground so it really just depends."  
TA: "So we just look everywhere then?" He prepared himself for a long outing.  
CG: "No I can show you what to look for so we know where to go." He said and started off.  
TA: Sollux nodded and followed him through the wilderness  
CG: Karkat moved around his eyes on the ground and the plants that grew there. Every now and then when he saw things he would instantly point it out to Sollux and tell him what it meant.  
TA: Sollux tried to pronounce the names of the new plants but occasionally tripped up due to his impediment. He was too busy gazing at the floor that he stumbled into a tree "Shit!"  
CG: Karkat smiled a bit and held back a laugh when Sollux ran into the tree. He had done the same thing many times before. "You can’t just watch your feet when you are out here."  
TA: "Yeah thanks for the heads up" He groaned and continued to follow the other.  
CG: Karkat smiled and continued around slowly gathering more and more before he stopped. "Why don’t we take a break we have been walking for a long time."  
TA: "Out here? Okay then" He put down the bundle of herbs he had collected and sat down on a nearby stump.  
CG: Karkat sat down and leaned back against a tree. "So do you think that you have what I taught you down?"  
TA: "I think I remember some of it…" He lied, in truth he couldn't recall the majority of what he had been told  
CG: Karkat just gave a small nod. "Alright." He said though he could tell that Sollux couldn’t remember most of it.  
TA: Sollux could see in Karkat’s eyes that he knew, he was keen to prove himself to him "That one there.." He pointed to one of the herbs "That's...Sage right?" He bit his lip.  
CG: Karkat looked down at it and then back up at Sollux. "And how do you know that it is sage and not some other herb?" He asked figuring that a little quizzing would help pass the time and would just be fun.  
TA: Sollux struggled for and explanation "...It's leaves?" He guessed "Or that it was found by a river or…something like that?"  
CG: Karkat smiled and nodded. "Good now what about Rosemary?" He asked figuring that he would go with an easy one for the other but also one that would be used a lot.  
TA: Sollux gave a small sigh of relief, he pondered and then pointed to the herb beside Karkat’s foot "That one, because of it's flowers?"  
CG: Karkat nodded at his words. "Yep, good glad to know that you were paying attention to things other than those trees." He said with a smile on his face.  
TA: He smirked "Well it's a good thing you're around to keep me from eating poisonous plants, then I definitely would be sick a lot more than I was before"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah. As my lusus said if you aren’t sure what it is don’t eat it. There are a lot of plants that look or smell similar to the ones that we can eat but are completely deadly so unless you are 100% sure don’t even taste it."  
TA: "Good advice but what if I'm not 100% sure about anything?" He quizzed.  
CG: "Well then I guess you have two choices risk a slow painful death because you ate something wrong or find something made of meat." He said shrugging.  
TA: "Or just have a really tasteless meal" He smiled and gazed at the sky “It's quite peaceful around here once you take a minute"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah it can be." He said he had long since started to enjoy the quiet of places like this one a long time ago.  
TA: "Did you ever get outside much before you escaped?" He turned to him.  
CG: "Not really unless Dualscar was showing me off out in the garden. But I did have a small window in the room that I was kept in. It was too small to even fit my head through but it was better than nothing I guess."  
TA: "Showing you off? What a dickhead" He hissed.  
CG: "Better than some of the other ones that were shown off. Some were kept fully naked. I at least got to wear clothes." He said looking down.  
TA: "Did that mean he liked you? So he allowed you to keep some of your dignity" Sollux didn't want to think about it too much.  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "I don’t know if it was because he liked me or if it was because he didn’t want to deal with the other's figuring out that I was a Redblooded mutant and trying to steal me away."  
TA: Sollux nodded "I suppose mutants are quite rare afterall, I must be lucky then" He tried to make Karkat smile with a bit of dark humor.  
CG: Karkat did smile a bit. "Yeah you are." he said and the he slowly pushed himself up and to his feet. "Well let’s continue I want to try and make it to a certain area before we go back home."  
TA: Sollux smiled "Okay then, I'm expecting a holy grail of wondrous herbs and beautiful plants" He stood up.  
CG: Karkat laughed. "That won’t happen. But there will be one that I like a lot there we could even bring some and plant it near your hive."  
TA: "That would be nice, we could start a little garden" He smiled "And by the way, it's not just my hive anymore, it's yours too y'know" He began to walk.  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod at his words. "Yeah sorry I’m just not used to that sort of thing anymore." He said honestly.  
TA: "Yeah I get it, but whatever's mine is now yours" He grinned at him "Apart from my PC" He said sternly.  
CG: Karkat gave a small laugh at that. "Don’t worry after so long I don’t think I would really be able to use it anymore."  
TA: "Well good, maybe I'll teach you again one day if you prove you're worthy" He smiled and continued to walk "I did promise you video games anyway"  
CG: Karkat smiled "I think you would have an easier time with the video games." He said and kept walking before the smile slipped from his face and he stopped walking.  
TA: Sollux stopped too and looked at him worriedly "What's wrong" He said cautiously.  
CG: "I’m not sure. Something isn’t right here." He said turning his head to listen around a bit more. "It’s too quiet."


	6. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: Sollux creped closer to him "What do you mean by that? It's the middle of the woods there isn't supposed to be much noise" He whispered.  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "No there should be wingbeasts making noise, insects, and even some other beasts moving around and giving off their calls. It’s still the time of day that there should be a lot of that."  
TA: Sollux listened, Karkat was right, the area was completely silent except for the two of them "Maybe they've been hunted?" He said, hoping it was true.  
CG: "I could believe that if it was just the beasts but the insects would still be making a lot of noise." He said and moved a little. "Perhaps we should just head back to the hive, I don’t have a good feeling about this."  
TA: "Are you sure?" He took his hand "We've come all this way"  
CG: Karkat bit his bottom lip and held onto Sollux's hand. "It could be nothing that is close enough to use to do anything but it could also just be something that we can’t see at the moment.... You decide Sollux. If you want, we can keep going to that area and then head back or we can turn back now and return another day."  
TA: Sollux took a deep breath "Could it really be that dangerous? I mean we are quite far from any Highblood settlements...but I don't want you to get hurt"  
CG: "I don’t know if it really is. For all we know it could be because of some Lowblood hunters looking for food." He said which could be true again he didn’t know. "But it is up to you completely."  
TA: He squeezed his hand "It can't be that bad" He forced a smile "We can just run back if we see anything else suspicious" He walked on reluctantly, he was trying to be brave for Karkat but at the same time he was concerned about the odd nature of the woods.  
CG: Karkat nodded and waked on keeping pace with Sollux while also leading the way to the area that he was wanting to go to. He slowly started to relax as about fifteen minutes passed with nothing happening at all. 'Maybe it really is just nothing.' He thought as he continued on.  
TA: Sollux nodded but was still on edge "Beasts can be weird sometimes, probably something to do with hibernation or..." He had no idea what he was talking about.  
CG: Karkat looked over at him. "It’s too early for them to hibernate. Too warm...or at least I think it is." He said but gave a small shrug. Soon they reached the place that he had been heading towards.  
TA: "So this is it huh?" He assessed the ground.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yep this is where garlic grows." he said and moved forward. "It’s really good and I love the smell of it."  
TA: "Can you eat it?" He knelt to the floor and picked up a cream-white bulb.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah in a lot of stuff actually and in a lot of different ways." He said and slowly started to gather some of the bulbs of the garlic.  
TA: Sollux held the bulb to his nose before pulling it away quickly and pulling a face "You like the smell of this? It's disgusting!"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "It smells better cooked." He said laughing a little and taking the bulb from Sollux and put it into the sack that he was filling with them.  
TA: "Hm, I'll be the judge of that" He helped pack bulbs into the sack.  
CG: Karkat just smiled and once the sack had enough in it to last them a while he closed it. "Alright we can start back now."  
TA: "Yeah I think we have enough" He stood up and began to walk in the direction they came.  
CG: Karkat walked with him still not happy at how quiet it was at the moment.  
TA: "The atmosphere is still eerie" He said slowly, looking around the surroundings  
CG: Karkat nodded and then a second later he quickly pulled Sollux down into a bush and motioned for him to be quiet. A moment later a couple Highbloods walked past them.  
TA: Sollux gasped as he was yanked into the shrubbery he soon saw the guards pass and covered his mouth with his hand, he tried to shallow his breathing.  
CG: Karkat sat completely still almost seeming to be a statue. He watched the Highbloods go by and only when he felt that they were far enough gone and that it had been long enough that if there was someone following behind them to have arrived and left he slowly moved out of the bush and looked around slowly.  
TA: Sollux let out the breath he had held "What the fuck, they shouldn't be this far in land..."  
CG: Karkat let out a breath. "I don’t know who they belong to or even if they do. I couldn’t see from the bush but I suggest that we hurry back to the hive and be as silent as possible doing it."  
TA: Sollux nodded and got himself out of the bush and began to move.  
CG: Karkat led the way helping Sollux around a bit so there wouldn’t be much noise. He tried to stick with places that had a lot of bushes that they could duck down into if they needed to.  
TA: Sollux followed him, he flinched at every small noise and his mind panicked with the possibilities of what could happen if they were caught.  
CG: Karkat did bring Sollux down into bushes a couple times as they went but so far he hadn’t seen anything that would show that they were being followed.  
TA: They finally made it back to the hive and Sollux quickly shut the door behind them, he sank to his knees "They must be searching for you"  
CG: "There is a possibility of that. But they could also just be out hunting for whoever hired them and not for run-away trolls either." He said but he wasn’t positive of that fact.  
TA: "But what if they are hunting for you? What do we do?" He gave Karkat a concerned look  
CG: "For now we don’t do anything. If they are hunting for me and they show up here, then I will hide myself where they can’t find me. They shouldn’t bother you much."  
TA: Sollux stood and nodded "The window at the back of the hive is probably big enough for you to climb through, you can wait behind the trees until it's over"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "For now though we go about as if nothing has happened. We haven’t seen them and nothing is wrong." He said looking right at Sollux.  
TA: Sollux took a deep breath "Alright, alright" He couldn't shake the constant feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
CG: Karkat gave him a small smile and picked up the herbs and what not that they had picked and brought back and went to put them away. He had the same feeling and he didn’t like it.  
TA: Sollux helped stack the herbs in the kitchen but couldn't stop his hands from shaking slightly.  
CG: Karkat saw this and put a hand on his arm. "Calm down Sollux I doubt that they are going to find this place."  
TA: He looked him in the eyes "They were about half an hour away from here"  
CG: "I was closer and I didn’t find it." He said pointing out that little fact.  
TA: He rolled his eyes "But you were malnourished, bleeding and probably not thinking straight, those guards know what they're doing"  
CG: "Trust me they aren’t the brightest." He said "They only think what the Highblood they serve tells them to think." He said which was something that he had seen a few times.  
TA: He knew that was true but still couldn't rid himself of the concern he felt, "They could still stumble upon it, we have to be more careful"  
CG: "I know and we will be I promise." He said. "Why don’t you go rest or something and I will finish up here since I will be the one to make the food and use this stuff."  
TA: Sollux sighed "Fine" He walked over to the couch and curled up on it, closing his eyes.  
CG: Karkat watched him go and in a couple minutes he had everything put up in an orderly way. He then leaned against the counter and sighed before taking some of the garlic that was picked and ready to be planted again and headed out back.  
TA: Sollux tossed in his sleep, he dreamt hazily of Karkat and the horrible things that happened to him. He woke, startled and looked around the room. He began to panic when he realized the other wasn't there.  
CG: Karkat came in about the time that Sollux woke up and he frowned when he saw the panic. "Sollux are you ok?" He asked really worried about the other.  
TA: Sollux sighed with relief and flopped back down on the couch "No, I thought you’d disappeared!" He spun a cushion his way, playfully.  
CG: Karkat caught it and smiled. "No I was just out back planting some garlic so we won’t just run out and we will always have some growing."  
TA: "Well thanks I guess" He bent his arms behind his head and closed his eyes again.  
CG: Karkat moved and placed the pillow down on the couch. "Sorry I didn’t meant to scare you."  
TA: He opened one eye "It's alright, I'm just a bit jumpy that's all"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I understand." He said and then moved and sat by Sollux's feet on the couch.  
TA: Sollux stretched his legs and lay his feet across Karkat's lap "How long will the garlic take to grow?"  
CG: "Not too long. Its already started because of how I picked it so we just wait a while and we can make one plant into even more." He said and leaned back smiling.  
TA: "Our own little stinking garlic garden" He smirked.  
CG: "You won’t smell it Sollux you big baby." he said teasingly as he rolled his eyes.  
TA: He laughed "Hey don't call me that! I bet I will, that stuff reeks" He said with a smile.  
CG: "No it doesn’t besides it’s in the ground so you will only smell dirt." He said and moved so his head was on Sollux's stomach and his legs were up over the arm on the couch.  
TA: "I can't believe you said you like the smell of it, it's like a mixture between vomit and chili" He moved one hand from under his head and gently stroked Karkat's hair with it.  
CG: Karkat closed his eyes happily. "It doesn’t smell like that to me. Besides it smells even better when it has been cooked." He said and his body slowly relaxed.  
TA: "You're yet to prove that, but I suppose I'll find that out the next time you try and get me to eat" He felt Karkat's body loosen and smiled.  
CG: "Trust me you will like it." He said and his breathing slowed to the point that it would almost seem that he was asleep but he was actually still awake.  
TA: Sollux lay back and enjoyed the tranquility of the hive and of Karkat, so much had changed in him since he stumbled upon him a few days ago. He relaxed as he felt Karkat breathe.  
CG: Karkat just stayed where he was and didn’t even move at all other than for the slow rise and fall of his chest. But eventually his head lifted as he heard the sounds of something outside the hive.  
TA: Sollux heard it too, he sat up and looked at Karkat worriedly, neither of them speaking.  
CG: Karkat swallowed. "I’m going to go out the back whoever is there won’t do anything to you if I’m not here." He said and quickly got up.  
TA: Sollux nodded and watched Karkat leave, he huddled on the couch and prepared himself for the worst.  
CG: Karkat slipped out the window and not even a minute later someone was pounding on the front door.  
TA: Sollux swallowed and slowly stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and was met by two towering highblood guards.  
CG: Karkat hid himself instantly. The two guards sneered down at Sollux. "We are looking for an escaped slave. Have you seen anyone running around these parts in the last week or so?" One finally asked.  
TA: Sollux put up a front, he raised an eyebrow and smirked "Can't say I have, if they're in the woods, they won't last long that's for sure"  
CG: The guard that hadn’t spoken let out a small growl. "Who else lives around here?" He asked standing his full height to tower over the smaller troll.  
TA: Sollux tried to act un-phased "A few other mid-bloods just west of here, haven't seen them in a while though"  
CG: The two looked at each other for a moment. "Then you wouldn’t mind us searching the hive to make sure that you are being honest."  
TA: "You don't believe me? Fine, be my guest…" He stood aside as the guards came barging in.  
CG: The guards instantly started to search everywhere and one even started out the back door.  
TA: Sollux stood in the center of the hive fidgeting, he didn't know where Karkat was but he couldn't exactly stand up to the guards. He growled quietly once he saw how they were throwing around his stuff disrespectfully.  
CG: After about fifteen minutes they finally left out the front door without a word to Sollux or to each other.  
TA: Sollux rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them. He took a deep breath and walked towards the back of the hive in search for Karkat.


	7. Home Is Where The Moirail Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

CG: Karkat wouldn’t be anywhere to be seen and he wouldn’t return to the hive until it was almost time that most trolls would go to bed.  
TA: Sollux searched around the hive for hours and stopped himself from calling out his name, although he wasn't sure if the guards would even know it. He wandered back into the hive and sat at the table, he buried his head in his hands and couldn't help but worry about Karkat. Slowly, he fell asleep at the table.  
CG: Karkat came into the window and let out a breath before he went and found Sollux. He gently put a hand on his shoulder and shook him trying to wake him up so he would know that he was here and he was safe.  
TA: Sollux stirred from his sleep and woke with a gasp, as soon as he saw Karkat he wrapped his arms around him tightly and nuzzled into his shoulder.  
CG: Karkat held him close happy to have him there again. "The guards didnt do anything to you did they?" he asked pulling back to look him over worriedly.  
TA: Sollux shook his head "Royally fucked the place up though, my stuff is everywhere." he sniffed "Where did you go?"  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod at what he had seen which had been what had worried him. "I ran for about an hour with a guard trailing me though I was able to make it look like I had come from a cave about twenty minutes away before he caught up with me and then I back tracked here making sure that I didnt leave anything to show that I had been there."  
TA: "Smartass." he returned to hugging him "You really know how to keep yourself safe huh? I’m glad."  
CG: "I've had to do it a lot." he said and hugged back tightly. "They shouldn’t be back anytime soon but there is a chance that they could be."  
TA: "I won't tell them that you're here, I won't ever tell them."  
CG: "I know you won’t. But I don’t think that we should stay here for too much longer."  
TA: He pulled away from the hug "This is our home..."  
CG: "I know but for now it may not be safe for either of us." he said looking up at him.  
TA: "You have to understand, I grew up here, I've lived here for sweeps, and they’ve already searched here so they are unlikely to search again. We are safe here." he began to get defensive.  
CG: Karkat put a gentle hand onto his cheek. "Sollux I’m not saying that we are going to have to leave or that we will leave forever if we do. But if they stay in the area then eventually they will find out."  
TA: He gritted his teeth "But they've already checked, there's thousands of places where you could be, there's no indication of them coming back. What do you expect us to do if we leave? Live in the woods?"  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "Sollux I was gone for hours because I was also looking for other places that we would be able to stay if we did. There is an abandoned tree hive about two hours from here walking it’s still in good condition and it is well hidden."  
TA: "You're serious about this aren't you?" He looked him in the eyes.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I know you may not like it but I wouldn’t bring it up if I didnt think that we might need to do it."  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes and sighed "You're right, I don't like it, but...." He exhaled "You’re my moirail, so I have to look after you. If that means dropping everything and running away into a treehive in the middle of nowhere then so be it."  
CG: Karkat looked down a little. "You don’t have to come Sollux. I won’t make you do it and if you really don’t want to then I can go alone and figure it out myself and once everything is done then I could come back."  
TA: He shook his head "I’m not leaving you like that, it’s a fucking crazy idea but we'll do it together."  
CG: Karkat looked up at him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright." he said and hugged him again gratefully.  
TA: It took him a moment, but Sollux hugged back, just glad to have him safe again.  
CG: "Thank you." he said softly before pulling back a bit.  
TA: "Hey it's alright" he ruffled Karkat's hair.  
CG: Karkat smiled and then suddenly gripped onto Sollux as he got really dizzy.  
TA: Sollux held Karkat and supported him, panic settling on his face "Dude are you okay? You look a bit pale"  
CG: Karkat swallowed a bit and nodded. "Yeah this happens sometimes. Just let me sit down and drink some water."  
TA: Sollux guided him to the table and sat him down on the chair, he rushed to the sink and filled a glass of water, bringing it to him once it was filled  
CG: Karkat folded his arms on top of the table and set his head on it with a soft groan. He didnt know why he got this but it normally meant that he would get sick if he didnt drink something.  
TA: Sollux passed him the water, he stroked circles into his back and watched worriedly "How often does this happen exactly?"  
CG: Karkat thought for a moment. "Most of the time it happens every few days but sometimes it happens more. And if I don’t drink water when it hits then I get sick and start to throw up on and off for a few hours."  
TA: "You better drink up then, any idea why?" He was no doctor but he was pretty sure that this was a bad sign.  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "No it’s just been happening since a couple weeks before I ran." he said and started to slowly sip at the water.  
TA: "Whatever triggered this to happen probably happened while you were in there then, I hate to ask you this but was there any particularly bad event that happened about that time?"  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "No actually that had been during a time that I was just putting up with what they did without complaining too much." he said trying to think. "There had been a lot of parties that I had to go to but nothing bad actually happened."  
TA: "Hmm, and no other symptoms?" He dreaded to think about what happened at highblood parties  
CG: Karkat thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of. I get dizzy which most of the time happens before I get sick."  
TA: Sollux rested the back of his hand on Karkat’s forehead and felt the heat "I think you have a fever of some sort" he wiped a few beads of sweat off of his skin  
CG: Karkat frowned. "I don’t feel sick." he said and reached up and touched where Sollux had though that didnt really do anything since he couldn’t actually feel it himself.  
TA: "I wish I knew what to do, I think it's best if you rest, that seems to solve everything right?" He was so unsure.  
CG: Karkat shrugged "I will be fine I normally feel better after I drink some water." he said and just sipped at the water he had been given.  
TA: He took the seat next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder "You make me worry so much"  
CG: "I will be fine like I said this has been happening for about three weeks now. I’m use to it."  
TA: "That's the problem, you shouldn't be used to it, it's not right" he looked up at him "I would call a professional if I could"  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod. "I’m sure it’s nothing. I probably just need to keep drinking and eating more and then it might go away."  
TA: "I hope so" they were both silent for a moment "If we are going to move then can we wait a few hours? I've got some loose ends I need to sort out"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah we don’t have to go right now we could always wait until tomorrow if that would be easier. Besides we have to figure out how we are going to bring the food and what not with us."  
TA: "We might have to make a couple of trips then, how far away is this place?"  
CG: "It will take about two hours to walk there." he said looking over at Sollux already starting to feel a bit better now that he had some water.  
TA: He looked down "And it won't be forever right? Just until they stop looking for you, if they ever stop…"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah most likely a month at the most since they should have moved on by then." he said being as honest as he could with the other.  
TA: "How do you know that they won't search the treehive? Even if it does look abandoned" He looked at him.  
CG: "Because it’s very hard to see if you are on the ground. I only barely caught sight of it when I was there." he said. "It wasnt until I was pretty much on the landing that surrounded the hive that I was really able to see it."  
TA: "Okay," he held Karkat's hand "I trust you." he still couldn't bring himself to truthfully smile.  
CG: Karkat knew that it was hard for Sollux and he hated to do this but he knew that the guards would stay in the area for a while and it would only cause trouble.  
TA: Sollux understood that moving for a while was the safest thing to do for the both of them, he just hoped that they weren't caught in the process.  
CG: Karkat hugged him. "I will start getting things ready in here you go do what it is that you need to." he said and slowly got to his feet.  
TA: Sollux hugged back, he nodded and left the hive to pick more of the surrounding flowers for the bees.  
CG: Karkat gathered up the meat into a sack and then went and grabbed the hide from out back and rolled it up and brought it in so they could take it for warmth after he did the final steps for turning it into a blanket.  
TA: Sollux returned with the bunch of flowers and knelt down before the bees, they buzzed around him happily, he was careful not to touch the honey.  
CG: Karkat finished packing things up for the first trip and then went and found Sollux. When he saw him Karkat didnt say anything and just stood there watching him.  
TA: Sollux slowly laid the flowers down and smiled slightly, he let the bees fly around him for a while before he closed his eyes and raised his arm. He clicked his fingers and the bees dropped to the sticky floor.  
CG: Karkat jumped a little when all the bees dropped. He had no idea what had happened or why they did that. He looked over to Sollux. "What did you do?"  
TA: Sollux hadn't realized that Karkat was behind him and turned quickly, he looked at the floor "They're quite obedient, I sent them to sleep, don't want to lose any while we are away" he felt bad for making them sleep for as long as he would.  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod. "Alright well everything is packed so we can head over and at least put the food there and then decide what else we would want to bring with us as well."  
TA: Sollux took a reluctant last look at the bees and stood up. "Okay, what do you need me to carry?"  
CG: Karkat thought. "I can carry most of the meat so a little bit of that, the hide and the herbs which don’t weigh too much."  
TA: He raised an eyebrow "You don't have to give me all the light stuff y'know" he picked up some of the sacs and packages.  
CG: "I know but I think that it will be easier if I do." he said with a shrug. "Don’t worry if you want we could trade loads every now and then during the trip over."  
TA: "You're not giving me any chances to prove myself, maybe you're just afraid I’ll show you up" he smiled and tried to lighten the mood.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Well I definitely can’t have you go and do something like that now can I?" he said and then picked up the sacks with the most meat and tossed them over his shoulder.  
TA: "Too much pride can be a dangerous thing y'know" he opened the door.  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes. "I have no real pride." he said not fully thinking about his words before he spoke.  
TA: Sollux took a moment and paused "You should be proud of yourself..." he was beginning to get serious again.  
CG: Karkat looked back at him. "Proud for what?" he asked also being serious there.  
TA: "Well you escaped for one thing" he began to walk out the door.  
CG: Karkat followed out. "Yeah and I probably got someone else culled and now I am putting my moirail in danger just by being here."  
TA: "It's not your fault that the highbloods are such horrible trolls, and as for me" he closed the door "I don't mind, I know I’m making a fuss but I know it's for the best. You can't blame yourself for what happened."  
CG: Karkat looked down a little. "Sollux it was my fault. If I hadn’t run away then she would be fine, you wouldn’t be in danger at all. You wouldn’t have to leave your bees and your hive."  
TA: He put the luggage down and held Karkat by the shoulders "You mean the green blooded girl?"  
CG: He nodded still not looking up at Sollux. "They most likely either culled her or beat her so bad that she would still be recovering."  
TA: "I..." He didn't know what to say "I’m sorry, but you can't save everyone. If she has been culled then in a way, she escaped too" he tried to pick his words carefully.  
CG: Karkat dropped the sacks and moved forward clinging to Sollux. "I don’t want to be the reason that you end up like she did." he said voicing his biggest worry.  
TA: Sollux held on to him tightly "We are going to be alright, they don't know that we are together, I gave then no indication. We're in this together it's alright."  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod at his words. "But if they do find out then your life would be worse than mine was." he said knowing that to be true.  
TA: "What could be worse than being continuously beaten and used for breeding against your will? That's fucking nightmare fuel as it is."  
CG: "Being beaten because I don’t do something they want me to or because they get mad and decide to take it out on you, or being sold off to be used as a battery for the rest of your life. There are a lot of things that could be worse."  
TA: "I’m tougher than I look...." He knew that if he was caught he would be used in too many horribly different ways and didn't want to think about it "My psiioniics aren't that good, I wouldn't last long anyway, it would be quick" he held back tears.  
CG: Karkat held him tighter. "I don’t want it to happen at all. I couldn’t stand it if I knew that happened to you." he said trembling a little. His mind was going into places that he didnt want it to be.  
TA: "If it gets to that point I want you to know that I don't regret meeting you" he couldn't hold the tears anymore "You're the best thing that's happened to me and if I end up dying because of you then I won't regret that either."  
CG: Karkat held him tighter when he heard his words. "I don’t want you to die for me. I don’t want to know that I was the reason that you went through that." he said tears falling now. "Please don’t let that happen."  
TA: "I’m no match for a highblood, but I’ll try." He cried into his shoulder "We will be fine, if we're smart then we won't get caught" he tried to believe his own words.  
CG: Karkat nodded at his words and continued to hold him for a while longer before pulling back. "We should get going." he said softly.  
TA: Sollux wiped his tears away with the back of his hand before wiping away Karkat’s gently. He nodded and picked up the bags and sacks again.  
CG: Karkat gave a small smile and then he picked up his sacks as well and he started off leading the way as quickly as he could without leaving Sollux behind or wearing them out too fast.  
TA: Sollux followed in silence, avoiding logs and trees as they walked.


	8. Old Stories In New Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

CG: Karkat tried to pick out the easiest routes that were there and after about an hour he stopped getting tired with the amount of weight that he had been carrying. "Think you could switch?"  
TA: "Yeah don't worry about it" He gave a small smile and lay down the things he had been carrying, he swung the sacs that Karkat previously had onto his back and adjusted to the weight.  
CG: Karat watched him for a moment worried about him but he knew that Sollux wasn’t weak. He then went and picked up what Sollux had been carrying and then started off again trying to move a little slower for Sollux's sake.  
TA: "I'm alright" He could see the concern in his eyes. After about 10 minutes he had gotten used to the weight and was walking a little faster.  
CG: When Sollux was walking faster he moved a bit faster as well. He kept going and after about half an hour he turned to look back at Sollux. "You doing ok?"  
TA: "I'm doing fine" He laughed a little bit at Karkat's lingering concern "How much longer have we got to walk?"  
CG: "About another half hour give or take some minutes but yeah." He said and started on again. "I even made sure that we wouldn’t be able to pass it."  
TA: "What do you mean?" He continued to walk.  
CG: "Trust me it’s nothing that will draw anyone else’s eye but it will draw it when you know what to look for." He said happily.  
TA: "That sounds ominous..." He said slowly.  
CG: "It’s not. If anything it was brilliant." He said smiling a bit as he walked.  
TA: "If you've set fire to something then I hope you realise the entire woods will be alight by the end of the day" He said dryly.  
CG: Karkat gave a laugh that said that he didn’t exactly find that amusing. "No I did not set the fucking tree on fire. I have a little more common sense than that."  
TA: "I should hope so, no point having an apparently brilliant hiding spot if you've already burnt it to the ground. What have you done then? Or are you just going to make me wait?"  
CG: "You get to wait and see if you can spot it before we get there." He said smiling and looked around to make sure that there wasn’t anyone else there.  
TA: "I highly doubt I'll spot it; I don't know if you've noticed but I have the same level of observational skills as a brick"  
CG: "I did notice." He said teasingly and he continued on. He had taken a lot of bushes and placed them right up against the tree but arranged it so the flowers on them made a design.  
TA: Sollux stood at the bottom of the tree and looked at the flowers "That's...cute, not what I was expecting"  
CG: "Exactly." He said and the he moved and pulled a vine that pulled a rope ladder down. "See useful."  
TA: Sollux gazed around "You've certainly made this place domestic…what were you going to do if I had said no to coming here?"  
CG: Karkat shrugged. “Then I would have just forgotten about it and stayed at the other hive most likely.”  
TA: "All your wonderful time and effort into making this place pretty whilst I was flipping my shit about you, could have gone to waste then" He teased and started to climb the ladder with one of the sacs in his hand.  
CG: Karkat gave a small shrug. "Again I don’t care." He said and followed up once Sollux got to the top since he didn’t know how much weight the ladder could hold. "So what do you think?" He asked when he got up. It was still in really good condition.  
TA: Sollux looked around the hive, the structure was still standing firm but everything seemed to be coated in a layer of dust. A few sparse items of furniture seemed to have been left behind but apart from that the hive seemed liveable "Not bad" Sollux called down.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Best part is that no one can just see it from the ground. So we don’t have to worry about the highbloods finding it at all.” He said happily.  
TA: "Yeah, I wonder why someone would just abandon it like this?" He climbed up into the treehive so that Karkat could use the ladder.  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "I don’t know maybe something happened when they were gone or something." He said as he got up and set the supplies down.  
TA: "Hope no one starts hiding out in our old hive" He made a joke of it but it was a genuine concern of his. He went back down the ladder to pick up the supplies he didn't take the first time.  
CG: "I don’t think anyone would it still looks like it is too lived in for anyone to want to. I know from experience not to stay in hives that are that clean and don’t at least have dust like this one does."  
TA: "It sounds like there's a story behind that" He prompted as he came back up the ladder.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "It was in the first few days that I had run away. I found this empty hive that had a thin layer of dust everywhere and so I thought that it would be a good place to spend the night. I was wrong at about one in the morning a Highblood came in and was really pissed off about me being there."  
TA: "No offence but I'd be pretty pissed off too if I woke up to find a stranger milling around my hive" He smirked "At least you're safe now"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Luckily for me he was too drunk to do anything other than stumble around after me and I know that he most likely woke up with a bad head ache and thought that I was just a dream."  
TA: "That's one thing I've noticed about Highbloods, they like their drink that's for sure. Saying that, if I had that amount of riches I’d be blind drunk all the time too" He smirked.  
CG: Karkat gave a small laugh. "Not me I can’t stand the stuff. I seriously have no idea how anyone drinks it without being sick from it."  
TA: "I've had it once, at a gathering with a group of friends I used to have, we could only get one bottle but it didn't stop us from getting a bit tipsy. It tastes disgusting and gives you a headache after but it provided a bit of an escape from things I guess"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "That escape Isn’t always a good thing though. That was one thing that I learned well after several cases of forcing the drink down my own throat so I could just escape and forget."  
TA: Sollux knew the feeling "I suppose being drunk in your situation came with a lot more consequences, I've never really had any big responsibilities so 'escaping' wasn't all that bad"  
CG: "Actually Dualscar preferred when I was drunk and often was the reason why I did get drunk in the first place. I just hated when I would wake up sore and bleeding and not have any idea where I was or what had happened to me." He said and started to unpack things.  
TA: "That sounds horrible, and disorientating" He helped him unpack "Our experiences were so different, I actually quite enjoyed being drunk for that short while, if I had the money I’d do it again"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I can understand that and actually I would say that being drunk is better than being high off the stuff that Grand Highblood took." He said and shivered at that memory.  
TA: "I've heard about that stuff, it's some weird sopor slime mix or something, right? I can't imagine actually wanting to ingest that" He frowned.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "There is that but there is also some kind of stuff that they smoke to help them with their chucklevoodos."  
TA: "Delightful, what sort of stuff?" He didn't want to pry too much but he was interested.  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "I’m not really sure what it was honestly. All the trolls that have the chucklevoodos smoke it. All I really know about the stuff is that it smells terrible and it makes me cough when it is smoked around me."  
TA: "It must have been terrible to be around it a lot then" He pondered before smiling at Karkat "Did you ever...see the Grand Highblood without all that stupid makeup on?"  
CG: Karkat gave a nod before Sollux asked the next question and Karkat smiled. "Quite a bit actually. It was mostly when we were in his respitblock but yeah."  
TA: "So what does he actually look like under all that?" He smiled with excitement.  
CG: Karkat leaned back against a wall that was close to him as he thought about the right words. "In truth he is actually pretty attractive. Well other than his teeth but even with that he isn’t all that bad looking."  
TA: Sollux tried to imagine his face "Really? You'd think with a personality like that he'd be all fucking ugly and dishevelled"  
CG: "I know I actually thought that he was someone else when I first saw him without the makeup. But as soon as he spoke I knew who it was. And like I said his hair is knotted beyond repair and his teeth are pretty bad as well." He said and started to finish unpacking.  
TA: "I guess that makes you kinda special to have seen him like that, in a way, silver-linings and all that..." He folded the sacs that were empty.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah but in truth I preferred when he did have the paint on." He said being honest as he put the last few items away.  
TA: "Why was that?" He stood up and brushed himself down.  
CG: "It’s easier to deal with the stuff he did when you only see the monster that is shown with the paint, without it... There were times it was like I was dealing with an over grown wriggler that was playing with his favourite toy."  
TA: He gave a small smile "Yeah, I get it" He exhaled loudly "So. I think we might need to bring over some bedding since it doesn't look like there's a recouperacoon that's filled" He looked around and then back at Karkat.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright do you want to try and get that over now when we can use the dark to help hide us or wait until it lighter out?" He asked leaving it up to Sollux.  
TA: He thought for a moment "I think we're best doing it now; I know it's dark but once we've got it here we can rest at least"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright then let’s head out now." He said and started back to where the ladder was and he lowered it down with the help of a vine and then quickly climbed down.  
TA: Sollux followed "Do you know you way well enough in bad lighting?" He vaguely knew where they had walked for the most part since he had lived near the woods for all his life but had never gone this far by memory.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah I could find the way back easily." He said since he was used to doing that kind of thing. Heck it was part of the reason why he had been able to escape in the first place.  
TA: "Okay then, we should try and be a bit faster though, just in case" He began to walk.  
CG: Karkat nodded and he started forward again moving faster this time.  
TA: As they made their way back to the old hive the sky continued to get darker and it was becoming difficult for them to see "You alright?" Sollux asked.  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod before he answered. "Yeah I am used to moving around at this time of day. If you need me to help you out with navigating through all this then just let me know and I will."  
TA: "I normally only travel in the day…" He reached out and linked arms with Karkat.  
CG: Karkat nodded at that and held onto Sollux to help him move around without hurting himself. "I can understand that." He said and just kept walking.  
TA: "I only really left to get the odd thing, there's fruit trees about 30minutes from the hive, it provided a change in diet I guess." He held onto him "I'll have to take you someday"  
CG: "That sounds like it would be really cool to see. What kind of fruit was it?" He asked curiously and also because he really just wanted to keep talking to fill the silence of the night.  
TA: "To be honest I've got no idea what their called, some are soft with these little hairs, I know it sounds gross but it's not, the only problem is that they spoil within a few days. There's also heaps of berries and shit like that but most of them are poisonous"  
CG: "I wish I would have found a place like that when I was still running. I would have to find a way to pack any berries that I found while going and hope that they would last long enough for me to find another batch of berries that I could eat." He said pulling Sollux around a tree stump.  
TA: "Take my advice, don't eat the little red ones that grow on the same trees as the white flowers, they will make you sick" He stumbled in the dark.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "That one I learned a long time ago." He said smiling. "My Lusus had taken me out to hunt and I had gotten hungry so I picked a random berry and was sick for a while."  
TA: "Yeah I've fallen victim to them too, I was a lot younger and messing about in the woods near my hive, I just wanted to try one and I was finally tall enough to reach them" He smiled as he reminisced.  
CG: Karkat smiled at that. "Yeah but I guess that with some things you have to try to learn not to." He said since he had actually been warned not to eat those berries but he hadn’t listened.  
TA: He nodded "I didn't have a Lusus to tell me off for it, at that point he had already gone, so I didn't really see any consequences till I threw up"  
CG: Karkat's smile slipped a little. "How old were you when you lost him?" He asked turning his head to look at Sollux. His eyes would appear to be glowing a little where the red was filling in. It would be about another sweep before his eyes were fully red like his blood colour and he wasn’t looking forward to that.  
TA: Sollux took a moment to admire Karkat’s eyes, he had never noticed the subtle colour before "A few sweeps old, I don't remember much of him, he tried his best but he was a total idiot" He laughed a bit.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "I think most Lusi are while my Lusus was good when it came to teaching me to care for myself he was terrible with everything else and he couldn’t even do much of anything for himself."  
TA: "Mine was good at the little things, cleaning, making me laugh, helping with the bees" He paused and his expression changed "But he was really clumsy, always falling over and getting in the way"  
CG: Karkat smiled a bit. "Well I guess that with Lusi you can’t get everything that you would want. I mean after all they do just choose us when we are grubs."  
TA: He nodded "I'm glad he was there for the short time that he was but I've always had the feeling that if he picked another grub he would've lived longer, it would be more fair to him if he did" He clung to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat rubbed Sollux's arm a little. "I’m sure that they all have their own reason for picking us. I mean look at me most mutants are either culled at hatching or sold off to someone who wants a slave in the future."  
TA: "Yeah, and look how far you've come" He managed a small smile. Slowly, Sollux was able to make out the familiar shape of the old hive.  
CG: Karkat smiled and when he saw the hive as well he moved a bit faster trusting Sollux to know the land enough that combined with his ability to see better right now they won’t run into anything or trip.  
TA: Sollux made it to the door of the hive and opened it, to his surprise it felt cold and unusual to him, he shivered.  
CG: Karkat looked over at Sollux. "You ok?" He asked a bit worried when he saw and felt the other's shiver. He let his eyes scan around to make sure that he didn’t see anything that would suggest that they needed to run.  
TA: "Yeah it's just...weird" He walked further in "Not quite as homely as I had always thought, looking back"  
CG: "Well I think that it is still a lot better than some other places that I have lived." He said being honest there.  
TA: "I've been here my whole life remember?" He let go of Karkat’s arm and held his hands "We'll make the treehive like a home to us, don't worry" He smiled.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "But we will still come back here. Unless you want to try to transport all of your bee's to the tree hive." He said with a bit of a shrug.  
TA: "I could try but it would mean moving all the mind-honey pots too, I don't really want to mess around with that" He pulled a face "They'll be fine" He said, but mostly to reassure himself.  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod at his words. "Alright if you say so." He said figuring that Sollux would know best with this kind of thing.  
TA: Sollux moved to fold up a blanket from the couch and picked up a few cushions "Is there anything else you think we need?"  
CG: Karkat thought for a moment. "We should probably bring some weapons with us as well." He said remembering the trunk that Sollux had."  
TA: "Good idea, we could try and haul the whole trunk over but I don't think that's safe at the moment, it's best just to take as much as we can" He led Karkat to the chest.  
CG: Karkat nodded in agreement. He then followed Sollux to the chest he looked through the weapons trying to find what would be most useful.  
TA: Sollux cringed a little bit when he thought about how over protective he was being with all these weapons, half of them probably wouldn't leave a scratch anyway. He picked up more throwing stars "See anything you like?"  
CG: Karkat grabbed a few things mostly things that would be used for close combat "These should work well enough." He said though new that it wouldn’t be if they were going against Highbloods.  
TA: Sollux nodded and closed the chest "Hopefully we will only need them for hunting"  
CG: Karkat nodded "I really do hope that we are that lucky." He said looking up at Sollux.  
TA: "The Highbloods will move on, it will be easy for them to get a new slave, they will stop looking for you eventually" He rested a hand on Karkat’s arm.  
CG: "I hope that you are right." He said. After all he wasn’t an expert on Highbloods so Sollux could be right about this. He really hoped that he was.  
TA: "Me too" He said under his breath. They walked back into the main room and Sollux shut down his trolltop with a sigh.  
CG: Karkat packed the knives on him as he followed. He felt bad that he was taking Sollux away from his home and it showed on his face.  
TA: Sollux looked at Karkat "It's okay, I know I'm being a little shit about all of this and I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not upset about leaving here but, it's okay, I don't want you to worry about it" He gazed at him through the tint of his glasses.  
CG: Karkat looked down a little. "I just feel bad about being the reason that you are having to leave. To leave everything that you know and love." He said not looking up at the other.  
TA: "So far you've proved that you're worth leaving everything for, to be honest, I'm alone out here. I haven't got many friends that bother to stick around for long, I couldn't even keep my Lusus around. I'm lonely and sometimes I'm okay with that, but sometimes I'm not and it's good to know that now I have you for when I feel that way" He moved towards him.  
CG: Karkat looked up at Sollux when he spoke and he gave a small smile. He had never had anyone tell him something like that before and honestly it made him feel a bit better to hear that someone actually wanted to be with him.  
TA: Sollux smiled back and picked up the bags and sacs they needed to bring to the treehive "You ready?"  
CG: Karkat nodded and picked up some of the stuff as well. "Yeah make sure that you can hold onto me. Anything that needs to be carried that would make that hard to do give it to me."  
TA: He handed Karkat one of the rolled up blankets and linked arms with him again, he opened the door and they both stepped out, Sollux looked back at his hive and hoped it wouldn't be the last time he'd see it.  
CG: Karkat took the blanket and started out only stopping when he noticed Sollux looking back. "I promise that I will bring you back here again." He said wanting to make him feel a little better.


	9. A Beautiful Surprise Awaits Around The Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: Sollux looked at Karkat and nodded, holding into his arm tightly, it was darker than when they entered the hive "I can barely see anything." he whispered.  
CG: "Just follow me. I can keep you from running into things." he said smiling up at him a little but then turned back to focusing on where they were going.  
TA: "Okay just don't lead me into the middle of a pond for a prank or something, I’d like to keep my feet dry." he smirked.  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes. "I would never even dream of doing that. Maybe just a pile of moo-beast manure or something." he said teasingly.  
TA: "Oh thanks, yeah I'd really love to be ankle deep in shit, you're such a great moirail." he said sarcastically.  
CG: Karkat laughed. "I know I always do my best." he said and kept walking his eyes scanning everything as they passed to make sure that he wouldn’t run Sollux into anything.  
TA: Sollux felt extremely uneasy. He could only see shadows and darkness, he trusted Karkat but was still disorientated and confused at how the woodland he grew up in became so scary at without daylight.  
CG: Karkat would sometimes quickly pull Sollux to one side or give him a bit of a push when he wasnt able to see something in time to move more smoothly like he normally did.  
TA: Sollux's breathing quickened and he found himself clinging to Karkat and frantically searching around him "Can we stop for a bit?" He felt embarrassed asking.  
CG: Karkat slowed to a stop. "Yeah, you ok?" he asked worried about the other. If needed to then he could light a torch for Sollux though he wanted to try and avoid that as much as possible.  
TA: "Yeah it's just..." He leaned his head down on Karkat’s shoulder "...I’m not the biggest fan of the dark." he tried to slow his breathing.  
CG: Karkat let the other lean against him and he gave a small nod knowing that he would be able to feel it. "Would you feel better if I made a torch so you had light?"  
TA: "It's alright, someone might see it." Sollux began to regret traveling in the dark "I’ll be okay, we can keep going." he took a deep breath.  
CG: "Are you sure? I’m sure that nothing would happen if we did light one right now." he said after all he was hearing the sounds of the beasts and what not that were normally active at this time of day.  
TA: Sollux pondered "If you're sure..." He would benefit from a light but also didn't want to get them caught  
CG: Karkat gave a nod. "You can hear the beasts and what not right now. If the highbloods were in the area right now they wouldn’t be making any sounds."  
TA: Sollux nodded "Okay, can you make one here? There's probably a lot of dry grasses or wood."  
CG: "I can make it don’t worry." he said and moved away and got a few things mainly he had to feel for them his eye sight was good but that quite that good.  
TA: Sollux stood perfectly still when Karkat let go of him, he held on tightly to the luggage and patted his feet on the ground to keep him busy.  
CG: A few minutes later and a lot of steps Karkat had a small fire on a long piece of wood. He shielded it from the breeze until he was sure that it was going enough that it wouldn’t be blown out.  
TA: Sollux relaxed a little when he saw the flame light up Karkat’s familiar face, he gave a small smile "Remember my warning about setting things on fire in here."  
CG: Karkat laughed. "Well if we did set everything on fire then we could hide out at the stream and then let the fire scare off the highbloods or cull them."  
TA: "Fancy fried highblood for supper one night?" He grinned.  
CG: "Exactly." he said smiling. "And perhaps some other poor beast that got fried with them."  
TA: "We would be feasting like princes." he smiled "If we can both keep it down." he held his hand out to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat nodded and took Sollux's hand and started walking kinda glad that he didnt have to strain his eyes to see where they were going anymore.  
TA: "How far away do you think we are?" This wasn't Sollux's idea of an easy stroll in the woods.  
CG: "About another ten minutes I think." he said looking over at Sollux to make sure that he was still ok.  
TA: An expression of relief was on Sollux's face. After walking for a little longer they could just about see Karkat’s flower design in the dark.  
CG: Karkat smiled when he saw he design that he had made. "Alright you go up first and I will put out the torch and then follow you up." he said when they reached the tree.  
TA: Sollux nodded and pulled down the ladder, he put down the sacs he was carrying in his hands and climbed up.  
CG: Karkat waited until Sollux was up and helped to toss up some of the stuff before moving away and putting out the flame of the torch before grabbing the last of the stuff and going up as well.  
TA: "This hive better not fall out of the tree half way through the night." he held out a hand to help Karkat up.  
CG: Karkat took the hand and rolled his eyes. "It’s not going to. I checked it out everything is still sturdy and the tree is strong enough to hold a few highbloods."  
TA: "Alright but if I end up carrying your ass out of a fallen tree, don't say I didn't warn you." he pulled him up.  
CG: Karkat laughed a little. "I think that would be the other way around." he said smiling. "I would be the one to wake when it starts to give and get out in time."  
TA: "And just leave me behind? Thanks." he set down some sacs on the floor.  
CG: "I don’t recall saying that I would leave you behind. You would be in my arms." he said and moved to sit beside him.  
TA: "Sounds like one of your shitty romcoms." he smiled at him.  
CG: "Exactly which is why I would be the one to carry you out." he said smiling.  
TA: "If you could lift me." he yawned.  
CG: "I could." He said and then moved away and started to make a bit of a pile in one of the rooms and then returned and easily picked Sollux up and carried him to it.  
TA: He made a small noise in surprise when he was picked up but soon linked his arms around Karkat’s shoulders for stability "Alright you've proved me wrong..."  
CG: Karkat smiled and gently put Sollux down on the pile and then sat down next to him. "You saw me carry that antler beast and you thought that I couldn’t carry someone as light as you?"  
TA: He smirked and slouched against him "Fair enough, I've always thought I was heavier than an antlerbeast."  
CG: "No I would say that you weight about as much as a mid-sized bark-beast, actually more of a small one."  
TA: He gave him a look "I know I’m skinny but I’m not THAT light"  
CG: "I would argue that. You are very light." he said and actually meant that completely.  
TA: "Mmm, whatever." he was exhausted and snuggled up to Karkat.  
CG: "It’s true." he said and moved so he could wrap his arms around Sollux.  
TA: He felt safe in Karkat’s arms and closed his eyes, smiling.  
CG: Karkat moved so they both would be laying down and he closed his eyes but did not fall asleep.  
TA: He nuzzled his head into Karkat and slowly fell asleep. It had been both a physically and emotionally draining time for them both.  
CG: Karkat rubbed Sollux's back gently to help him fall asleep. He wouldn’t say it but he was really worried after seeing the highbloods. More to the point he was worried about Sollux. He didnt want to put him in danger but he also didnt want to leave him.  
TA: Sollux was worried about being caught and them both being hurt or in danger, but for a moment as he lay next to Karkat none of that seemed to bother him.  
CG: Karkat lay there awake for several hours after he had felt Sollux's breathe even out. But finally he slipped into dream filled sleep.  
TA: It had been a while since Sollux had a decent block of sleep at one time, he woke up briefly during the early morning and smiled when he saw Karkat’s snoozing face.  
CG: Karkat woke up when a ray of sun hit his eyes. He groaned and slowly opened them only to close them again and use his arm to cover that part of his face.  
TA: Sollux yawned again and searched for the glasses that has slid off his face "Morning."  
CG: "Morning." he said as he slowly sat up and stretched. He looked around for a moment having forgotten that they had moved but he quickly remembered.  
TA: Sollux sat up and rubbed his eyes, without his glasses everything seemed blurry and warped. He patted around on the floor for them.  
CG: Karkat looked at him and saw where the glasses were. He quickly picked them up and handed them to Sollux. "Here." he said as he held them so Sollux could at least kinda see them.  
TA: He took the glasses from him and smiled at him with his bi-coloured eyes. "Thanks." he slid them onto his face and let his eyes adjust.  
CG: "Your welcome." he said before he stood up and stretched and looked down at Sollux. "How about some breakfast?" he asked softly.  
TA: He hummed in response and looked at the floor "Depends on what we've got, I don't want anything heavy." he thought about the food they took with them.  
CG: "Well right now we have the meat. I know some which cuts would make a good light meal if that is what you want. Or we can go out and find some berries."  
TA: He thought about it "Why don't I take you to that orchard I talked about before? It depends on how hungry you are."  
CG: "I think I could make it until we get there." he said happily. "Let’s go." he said he really wanted to see this place that Sollux had mentioned before.  
TA: He smiled and was glad that Karkat wanted to see the orchard, he stood "It's about 20 minutes away from here I think."  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright I can do that." he said and held his hand out to Sollux so he could help him to his feet.  
TA: Sollux took his hand and led him to the ladder, he climbed down it first carefully.  
CG: Karkat followed after Sollux easily and then made it so the ladder would go back up so it wouldn’t be found.  
TA: Sollux took a moment to get his bearings he moved his hand out "This way I think." he began to stroll.  
CG: Karkat caught him for a moment. "What direction was it if you were leaving your hive?" he asked looking at him.  
TA: Sollux thought about it "South."  
CG: Karkat smiled and pointed in a different way "Then we are going to want to go that way."  
TA: "Oh." Sollux paused before walking in the direction Karkat had pointed in "Thanks." he smiled.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Sure thing." he said and then followed Sollux. It was just another thing that his lusus had taught him when he was young.  
TA: "There a bunch of different fruits there, my Lusus took me once before he died, there's heaps of flowers and stuff. It's a place with a lot of memories for me." he drifted off.  
CG: "It must have been a nice visit." he said. "I wish that I had more memories like that with my lusus." he said and then seeing that Sollux was upset he tried to change the subject. "So what is your favorite fruit there other than the one that you told me about before?"  
TA: "I wish I knew the names of them but I never had the chance to be taught them, there's these round ones that are harder and they come in slightly different colours, now that I think about it I should probably take back some different flowers for the bees." he felt a bit stupid explaining it.  
CG: Karkat just nodded and didnt say anything about it. In truth he didnt know much about fruits other than you can eat these or don’t eat them at all. He didnt judge Sollux at all for not knowing the names. "Well I can’t wait to taste them."  
TA: "Some taste better than others to be honest, I don't like the green ones, they are a really odd shape and just taste like water." he kicked a stone.  
CG: "I don’t think I have ever tried one like that before." he said honestly. Every one that he had tried had all had some kind of flavor.  
TA: "You can have one if you want, it's mostly just a nice view that I go to visit it for." he smiled "we're nearly there." he pointed.  
CG: Karkat smiled at his words. "I can’t wait to see it." he said actually excited about being able to go there with Sollux


	10. Orchards, Orphans and Overestimations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: They stepped through some bushes and Sollux smiled, the scene never failed to make him happy. In front of them was a large open grass area filled with flowers, lining it was a large number of trees displaying different types of fruits. The sun’s rays were shining down on the orchard.  
CG: Karkat moved into the area and his mouth instantly opened in shock. "Wow." He said before he could even think about stopping himself. "I didn’t think that anything like this existed." He said honestly to Sollux.  
TA: "It's amazing isn't it? I've never seen anyone else here before, it's pretty secretive" He smiled.  
CG: "That’s impressive for sure." He said and then moved off to go look at some of the different fruits that were there.  
TA: Sollux was glad that Karkat appreciated it. He picked off one of the fruits from the tree and bit into it.  
CG: Karkat moved around until he found a fruit that he thought looked good that he knew wasn’t poisonous and he picked it and bit into it.  
TA: Sollux swallowed the bite he took "What do you think?"  
CG: "This is the best think I have ever tasted." He said and started to devour it quickly.  
TA: He laughed a bit "This place always makes me feel like a kid again, the colours and the smells and stuff like that"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I can understand that." He said and then moved around so he could pick a different fruit determined to try them all.  
TA: He giggled and sat in the flowers, then watched Karkat explore the garden.  
CG: Karkat smiled and he just went and picked an arm full of different fruits before finding a place to sit and eat them happily.  
TA: Sollux continued to eat the fruit in his own hand. "I'm glad you like it here" It meant a lot to him that Karkat was happy.  
CG: "I think it might take me a while to be persuaded that we would ever need to leave here." He said teasingly.  
TA: He smiled "I could stay here forever" He picked a few flowers from the grass.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I wouldn’t mind that. Though I fear that us eating from all of these plants all the time would make it so they won’t always have it here for us."  
TA: "It's definitely more vibrant at certain times of the sweep, different plants grow too depending on the weather and stuff" He nodded and his expression changed "I need to tell you something" He looked at the ground.  
CG: Karkat continued to eat as Sollux spoke and when he said that he needed to tell him something Karkat instantly looked up and set the fruit he had been eating to the side. "What is it?"  
TA: "Please don't hate me for this..." He forced himself to look at Karkat in the eyes "I killed my Lusus"  
CG: Karkat blinked a couple times when Sollux said what he had done. Karkat stood up and moved towards him. "What do you mean?"  
TA: Sollux could feel his heart beating "I was practising my psiioniics, he was trying to teach me how to use them properly but.." He swallowed "I was getting so frustrated because I couldn't do it right and he kept on getting in the way" His words tumbled out.  
CG: Karkat listened to what Sollux told him and he gave a slow nod. "Sollux calm down. I’m not going to hate you for something that you didn’t mean to do." He gently reached up and touched Sollux's face. "I’m sure that he knew that you weren’t trying to harm him or anything."  
TA: He placed his hand on top of Karkat’s "I was so angry at myself and at him, I stopped trying to control my ability and just let go" He started crying "I opened my eyes and he was bleeding so much" He sniffed "I've never told anyone, I couldn't face it"  
CG: Karkat wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "Don’t fear those things Sollux. Wrigglers always make mistakes and you said yourself that he was clumsy. Or, as I found out a lot with my lusus, maybe he had a reason for being right there when that happened and you just don’t know what it was yet."  
TA: Sollux cried into Karkat’s shoulder and hugged him tightly "I had to drag the body to the river, I didn't want anything to happen to him. The few friends I had kept on asking where he was so I just said that he was killed by the highbloods"  
CG: Karkat tried to comfort Sollux as much as he could. "You were young Sollux a young wriggler who had a powerful gift that he had to learn to use. The important thing is that you know how to use it now." He said.  
TA: "I killed him" He sobbed "This place means so much to me because there's so much good memories of him here" Sollux continued "I had to teach myself the psiioniic skills, I tried to make him proud"  
CG: Karkat hugged Sollux tight. "I’m sure that you have made him proud, no I am positive that you have." he said "Any lusus would be a fool if they weren’t proud of you."  
TA: Sollux still felt guilty but was glad that Karkat didn't hold it against him "I suppose it was just a matter of time anyways, lowbloods Lusii don't usually last long" He slowly began to compose himself.  
CG: Karkat didn’t respond to that. He hadn’t actually known that since he had pretty much stayed away from everyone high and lowblood. Back then he was careful since he lived in an area where the lowbloods would report to highbloods things just so they can keep their freedom or so they could get rewards he hadn’t been able to trust anyone that was around him other than his lusus.  
TA: Sollux had lived alone in the quiet forest area for his whole life, he knew that highbloods were dangerous to trolls like him so he tended to only converse with lowbloods who he could trust. He had heard stories from his few friends about the horrific murders of their Lusii. He was thankful that Karkat was here now to keep him company.  
CG: Karkat pulled back a bit and wiped the tears off of Sollux's face. "Come on how about I help you pick some flowers for the bees? Does that sound good?" He asked trying to turn Sollux's attention from what they had been talking about to something else so he wouldn’t be so sad anymore.  
TA: Sollux looked at him and nodded "They'd like that"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Troll who picks the most in five minutes wins?"  
TA: "It would be nice to leave at least some flowers left" He smiled "Make it three minutes" He held out a hand for Karkat to shake.  
CG: Karkat nodded and shook Sollux's hand. "Fine first to get the most in three minutes. Oh and you can’t use your psiioniics to help you."  
TA: Sollux rolled his eyes "Did you really expect me to cheat like that?"  
CG: "I don’t know you could." He said shrugging. "I know I would."  
TA: "I'll remember that for when I show you my video games 'Karkat has a tendency to cheat'" He smiled "You ready?"  
CG: "I do not have a tendency to cheat." He said rolling his eyes at the other. "I just use my advantages when I can." He said with a shrug. "Big difference."  
TA: He shook his head "That's just another way of saying it"  
CG: Karkat grinned "Ready...Set...Go." He said and then he quickly went off and started to pick flowers from different plants.  
TA: Sollux dived to the floor and picked flowers from the grass hurriedly, but still making sure they were not damaged.  
CG: Karkat moved bush to bush picking several of many different kinds making sure that he paid attention to how much time that he had left.  
TA: Sollux moved to a different patch of flowers before calling back to Karkat "I think that's been about three minutes…were you counting?"  
CG: "Thirty more seconds." He said still picking rapidly also being careful not to ruin the flowers. He literally was counting every second.  
TA: "Shit, okay!" He carried on scooping up the flower stems from the ground, determined to win.  
CG: Karkat continued on picking. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 STOP!" He shouted as he pulled the last flower and put it into his hand.  
TA: Sollux looked back to Karkat to make sure he had stopped fairly before standing up and walking towards him, fists full of flower stems.  
CG: Karkat had stopped when he was supposed to and he headed towards Sollux his fist also full of the flowers that he had picked.  
TA: "Well I think I won" He boasted, smiling.  
CG: "No way I won." He said since to him they looked fairly even though he knew that it couldn’t have been exactly even.  
TA: "I clearly have more, come on don't lie to yourself" He could also see that they both had similar amount however didn't want to admit it.  
CG: "As if we both know that I am the faster flower picker." He said holding up his fist full of flowers happily.  
TA: "Nope, you're in denial, you know I've won"  
CG: "As if just look mine is obviously bigger than yours."  
TA: "No way!" He held out his flowers.  
CG: "Fine then count yours up and we will see who has more."  
TA: "Do you realise how long that's going to take?" He gave him a bored look.  
CG: "Well it’s the only way for you to know that I won."  
TA: "You're just a sore loser" He shook his head.  
CG: "Nope you are just in denial."  
TA: They stared each other down for a few moments "Maybe we need a deciding challenge?"  
CG: Karkat raised an eyebrow at this. "And what would this challenge be?" He asked curiously.  
TA: "Good old fashioned Rock Paper Scissors?"  
CG: Karkat laughed at that. "Come on that game is or wrigglers let’s try something else."  
TA: He pouted dramatically "Then what do you suggest?"  
CG: Karkat thought for a moment. "Well what is something that you can do well?"  
TA: He pondered "I guess I'm alright with my throwing stars"  
CG: Karkat thought. "Alright I have a couple knives that could be used as throwing knives so let’s make a target and whoever has the best aim with three throws wins."  
TA: "Agreed" He walked over to a tree and took out one of his throwing stars, he carved a sketchy circle on the trunk. He pushed one of the edges into the bark and twisted it in the centre of the circle to make a target  
CG: Karkat watched what he was doing and smiled. He liked this idea even though he hadn’t used a throwing knife in sweeps he was sure that he could still do it.  
TA: "Okay we are going to have to stand at the same point to make it fair" He walked back to Karkat and stood beside him.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Of course he moved and quickly drew a line in the ground. "You can’t pass that line." He said pointing at it.  
TA: Sollux nodded "I'll let you go first" He said smiling.  
CG: Karkat nodded and pulled out his first knife he took a second and felt the weight of it and tossed it in the air a couple of times before shifting his body and then sending it right at the tree. It struck the blade half in and half out of the middle circle.  
TA: "Nice" Sollux took out a star and paused, taking a moment to think about the target. He stretched his arm out behind him before swinging it round and forward. The throwing star stuck in the tree just inside the inner circle.  
CG: Karkat smiled and pulled out his next knife and spent less time feeling it before he threw it the knife landing just a little off of dead centre on the smallest circle.  
TA: Sollux breathed slowly and focused his concentration. He threw the next star and it spun through the air, hitting the target dead centre  
CG: Karkat smiled and moved again and looked at the spot for a second before he threw his knife sliding in right next to Sollux's throwing star.  
TA: Sollux turned to him and glared "Oh for fucks sake!" He couldn't stay serious for long before laughing a little bit.  
CG: Karkat laughed at the same time as Sollux "Give up?" He asked teasingly he was actually just having fun doing this with Sollux.  
TA: "It's a draw then, I guess" He looked again at the target "You're not so bad at that y'know"  
CG: Karkat smiled and looked at the target. "I haven’t done that in so long I was surprised that I even hit the tree at all." He said honestly. "Besides you are good as well."  
TA: He smirked "Well there's not much to do in the middle of the forest" He shrugged "If you find any stray throwing stars it's due to a misfire from practising"  
CG: Karkat smiled and nodded. "I guess that makes sense." He said and then moved forward so he could pull his knives out of the tree and put back in their places.  
TA: Sollux helped take out the weapons from the bark. "We can come back here anytime you like. It's a peaceful place"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I say we take some fruit back to the treehive so that we have some for at least a few days."  
TA: "Yeah, we should probably start properly unpacking in the hive too"  
CG: Karkat gave a nod. "Yeah we should but at least unpacking it all won’t really take all that long." He said smiling.  
TA: "Yeah we didn't take too much" He began to gather the fruits they had picked.  
CG: Karkat gathered what he had picked along with picking a few more of some more fruits that he had liked.  
TA: Sollux took a lasting look at the orchard and held branches back for Karkat to get through.  
CG: Karkat walked through them keeping the flowers that he picked in his hand so they could give them to the bees.


	11. Cooking with Karkat in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: "Hope that breakfast was alright then?" He smiled and continued to walk  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah I have actually never had a full meal out of fruits before. Snacks and on the side of a meal yes but never just that."  
TA: "Was it filling enough?" He looked concerned  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah though I will have to eat something again later."  
TA: "We've got meat and stuff" he nodded to himself and looked around "I’m sort of getting the hang of where to go now, I never really went this far into the woods before"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah I know and I can actually make some sauces out of some of these fruits for the meat. Especially these berries." he said holding them up. "I cant wait for you to try it."  
TA: "Of all the strangers I could have taken home, I was lucky enough to stumble upon the one that can cook like a highblood chef" he grinned  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Well I did learn some things from the actual chief so I could do cooking for Grand Highblood when he was in some of his more stable moods.  
TA: "I can't imagine that troll having much stability of any kind"  
CG: "It wasnt often but there were some moments. And if I was lucky an entire day."  
TA: "Still seems like a bit of a prick to me, I mean fair enough if he has some sort of anger issue but to not even try to contain it? Inconsiderate fuck" he muttered  
CG: "Well from what I heard he did use to try. He even had a moirail that would help him. Of course this was long before we were hatched." he sad  
TA: He widened his eyes "Who would want to be in any quadrant with him?!"  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "I don’t know but aparently his moirail did a really good job of keeping him from doing what he does now.  
TA: Sollux sighed "wish they was here now, like I know that we are all naturally violent but he just pushes it to overkill - literally"  
CG: Karkat nodded at his words. "Yeah I know aparently though it was actually the empress that culled his moirail."  
TA: "That doesn't really surprise me, she's a bit of a psychobitch if you ask me. The stuff she does to lowbloods is disgusting" he spat  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Trust me the stories downplay everything that she does." he said and actually shivered. "I hated any party that she would be attending."  
TA: "These highblood parties seem like hell"  
CG: "Depends on who was there and who was the hosting it." he said looking at Sollux.  
TA: He shrugged "Thankfully I've never been to one, I’m glad, stuck in a room with highbloods for hours on end would horrific. I'd end up freaking out"  
CG: "I did during the first three but then learned that doing that actually brought the attenton to me." he said shrugging.  
TA: He shivered at the thought "I couldn't stand it, I'd kill someone for sure, probably end up being killed" he paused "what do they do at parties anyway, just take the piss of lowbloods?"  
CG: "Again it depends on who is hosting the party. If it was the empress hosting then it was mainly highbloods showing off their slaves and making tributes to her. If it was Dualscar, well that one was always the worst since there was a lot of drinking and almost everyone either willingly got drunk or was drugged. Grand Highblood on the other hand just culled lowbloods so he could paint his wall or he would sit there and watch with me being forced to sit on his lap."  
TA: Sollux tightened his grip and clenched his teeth "sick bastards. What the fuck makes them so different from us? It shouldn't matter what fucking blood colour you have, no troll should be allowed to mess around others lives like that! They really piss me off!" He shouted  
CG: Karkat nodded "I agree but you also learn to get used to it. It isnt easy but it is possible to some degree." he said shrugging. "And surprisingly I much preferred Grand Highblood's parties to any others."  
TA: "You shouldn't have to get used to it! It shouldn't fucking be like that!" He growled and tried to focus his breathing "I guess at least you weren't getting hurt at the Grand Highblood's"  
CG: He nodded. "Yeah basically at his parties I would just sit there and quote ‘look pretty’." he said "It wasnt fun to hear the cries of those dying but it was better than being passed around or having to worry about being given to the empress."  
TA: "So you were his favorite or something?"  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "Either that or he wasnt allowed to cull me."  
TA: "What do you mean he wasn't allowed?"  
CG: "I didnt actually belong to him remember."  
TA: He nodded "oh yeah, Dualscar's right? Well I guess not really anymore"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah though I was worried that I would actually belong to him at some point."  
TA: "Do you think he'd still not cull you even if you were his?"  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "No way to tell." he said and without thinking about it he placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed a little.  
TA: Sollux noticed "you alright?"  
CG: Karkat looked at him and gave a small nod. "Yeah I just feel a little sick. Its nothing probably just ate too much fruit at once."  
TA: "Do you want to stop? We are about 10 minutes away..."  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "No its best that we keep going."  
TA: "Okay but just let me know if you're going to puke" he was worried  
CG: Karkat nodded and just kept walking. He didnt puke but he did feel like it. He wasnt sure why but he wasnt going to say anything about it."  
TA: They reached the tree hive and Sollux brought down the ladder  
CG: Karkat waited for the ladder to be down before he headed up into the tree.  
TA: Sollux followed behind and brought up the food, the lay it down and tilted his head at Karkat  
CG: Karkat got up and just laid down on the pile that they had slept on last night. He looked a bit pale.  
TA: "Dude you really don't look well..."  
CG: "I’ll be fine. I just need a minute to rest."  
TA: Sollux tutted and sat beside him, lifting up his torso and laying him across his lap.  
CG: Karkat moved so he could nuzzle into Sollux and he just rubbed at his stomach. He closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing.  
TA: Sollux stroked his hair gently and smiled down at him protectively  
CG: Karkat gave a soft short purr at the hand stroking his hair. But it didnt last long and he was quiet again just laying there until he started to drifft off into sleep.  
TA: Sollux felt Karkat's breathing even out and steady, he watched him snooze silently, not feeling tired enough himself to sleep  
CG: Karkat slept like that for a little over an hour before he slowly woke up and groaned as he moved to sit up.  
TA: Sollux put his hand to Karkat’s back and helped him up "Still feeling gross?"  
CG: "A bit but it is getting better. Perhaps I should just make up some meat real quick."  
TA: "Only if you're hungry, you don't want to end up making it worse"  
CG: Karkat thought. "I don’t know I am a little hungry but I also still feel sick."  
TA: Sollux paused "maybe just something small then, I can see if I can find nuts of something outside?"  
CG: Karkat wrinkled his nose. "I don’t think nuts would be very good."  
TA: "Not a fan huh? I don't think anymore of the fruit would be good since you're ill now"  
CG: Karkat nodded and then slowly stood up and headed off into the kitchen so he could start cooking.  
TA: Sollux came up behind him and put his hands on Karkat’s shoulders "You're not in any fit state to cook" he sighed "let me try"  
CG: Karkat looked at him for a moment then nodded. "I’ll tell you what you need to do for it." he said and then moved and sat on the counter that wasnt far from the stove.  
TA: "Alright" he unpackaged the meat and took out a knife, starting to cut a chunk out slowly  
CG: Karkat watched him just making sure that he wasnt cutting the wrong way. "Alright now to season it." he said and named a couple herbs and garlic.  
TA: Sollux nodded and picked out the herbs slowly "....is this the right one?"  
CG: Karkat looked it over and nodded. "Yeah good job."  
TA: Sollux cut up the herbs and sprinkled them onto the meat "like this?"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yep now take the garlic and pull a couple cloves off of it."  
TA: He peeled the garlic husk off and leaned back with his arms away from him as he pulled out some of the cloves "You promised me this would smell better right?"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah." he said "Now set it down on the counter and place the flat side of the blade on it and then hit the blade hard enough to smash the clove flatter then cut it up into really small pieces."  
TA: "The flat side?" The thought of using a knife in any other way apart from cutting or stabbing was unnatural for him. He steadied the blade ontop of the clove and leaned his palm against it, squashing the garlic. He proceeded to dice it  
CG: Karkat watched him and smiled. "Good job." he said and as soon as the garlic was cut up perfectly he stopped Sollux. "Alright so now you take it and spread it over the top of the meat."  
TA: "I have to hold this in my hand?" He pulled a face at him before scooping up the garlic and rubbing it into the meat and gagging slightly  
CG: Karkat just gave a small laugh at that. "Don’t worry about it. It is sticky but it washes off easily." he said and just watched Sollux.  
TA: "It's rank" he stated and dipped his hands in a filled basin  
CG: Karkat just rolled his eyes and then waited for Sollux to finish. "Alright put it on the stove now."  
TA: He placed the meat on the stove and stood back, admiring his own work  
CG: Karkat leaned back a little staying on the counter.  
TA: "Not so bad for my first time" he looked toward him "how high do we heat it?"  
CG: "Turn the heat on and if there isnt any then start a fire."  
TA: Sollux flicked the switches a few times before the stove began to heat up "I want to make sure this is cooked right, wouldn't want to make you more ill"  
CG: "Just cook it until you don’t see any red on the outside of the meat leaving the inside red isnt a bad thing."  
TA: Sollux nodded "Anything else that you need me to do?"  
CG: "Just make sure you turn it before it burns." he said simply.  
TA: "How long does this take?"  
CG: "Leave it on each side for about four minutes." he said giving a small shrug.  
TA: Sollux sat on the counter next to him "If that doesn't taste right then you've got no one to blame but yourself" he said playfully  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "Not true you are the one who was cooking so you are the one who is to blame if it doesnt taste good."  
TA: "Cooking it under your directions" he corrected  
CG: "People mess up directions all the time." he reminded him.  
TA: "Yeah but you watched me and said I was doing well" he raised an eyebrow  
CG: "I do most things by feel or smell not sight." he said with a shrug.  
TA: "And I do most things by what other people tell me" he smiled and tapped his head  
CG: Karkat smiled and then pointed to the meat. "Turn it."  
TA: "Shit" he hopped off the counter hurriedly and turned the meat  
CG: Karkat smiled. "I didnt say that it was going to burn I was just letting you know that it was time to turn it.  
TA: "If I didn't turn it then it might have burned though" he tried to justify his panic  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Not in five seconds it wouldnt have." he said and just pulled Sollux close enough that he could lay his head onto his shoulder.  
TA: He sighed "shut up Mr. Know-it-all" he leaned back and allowed Karkat to lean on him  
CG: Karkat just chuckled and closed his eyes relaxing. "I just thought that you would like to know."  
TA: Sollux bent his arm up to gently cup Karkat’s cheek "are you feeling any less shit?"  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "no but I’m sure I will after I eat that." he said pointing to the meat.  
TA: "Unless I've secretly poisoned it" he said flatly  
CG: "When I was watching you the entire time?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
TA: "Yeah emphasis on the word 'secretly'. I could've rubbed poison berries all over the meat when you weren't looking"  
CG: "And when exactly wasnt I looking?" he asked opening his eyes to look at Sollux.  
TA: Sollux sighed in defeat "all I’m saying is that you've got to be careful" he looked at him with a smile  
CG: "And if it were anyone else I would have told them to fuck off if they were going to try and cook for me."  
TA: Sollux laughed "Well at least you trust me"  
CG: "Of course you're my moirail I’m supposed to trust you." he said and then pointed to the meat. "Turn it."  
TA: Sollux made a conscious effort to look calm as he moved away from Karkat and turned the meat "I trust you too" he smiled "if I didn't then you'd still be out there"  
CG: Karkat looked down. "No I wouldnt be I would be on my way back to the hive of either Grand Highblood or Dualscar."  
TA: Sollux adopted a serious tone "I think you would've survived on your own, you're pretty savvy"  
CG: "Maybe but I was close to passing out from hunger and exhaustion if they hadnt caught me then I most likely would have died."  
TA: Sollux took a few steps and pulled him into a hug "You would've found a way to survive, made some genius plan or leaned some fancy new skill"  
CG: Karkat gave a soft laugh. "I think you give me too much credit Sollux. I had no weapons and nothing that would help me I literally was stuck."  
TA: "I still think you would have gotten yourself unstuck. Someone like yourself doesn't escape two highbloods and their guards just to give up determination and die in the middle of nowhere"  
CG: "I didnt give up my determination Sollux if I had then I probably would have just sat still and waited for the highbloods to find me."  
TA: "Exactly that's what I mean, you would have found a way to keep on living" he held him tight  
CG: Karkat smiled and then pulled back. "You should take the meat off now."  
TA: Sollux rolled his eyes at Karkat’s swift subject change and took the meat off the stove, leaning in to smell it and smiling  
CG: Karkat saw the smile "See it smells good now that it is cooked." he said and then moved to get a fork and knife.  
TA: "Yeah alright, I should have believed you" he smiled and brought the plate of meat over to him  
CG: He smiled and cut a piece off and held it up to Sollux to try. "Try it."  
TA: "I’m not really hungry, you have it" he leaned on the counter  
CG: "Just try it I want you to see what the garlic tastes like then I will eat the rest."  
TA: He sighed and opened his mouth wide to Karkat  
CG: Karkat smiled and fed Sollux the meat and pulled the fork back so he would be able to chew it.  
TA: Sollux chewed slowly and smiled, resting his head on his hand "Not bad"  
CG: Karkat smiled and then started to eat making sure that he didnt eat fast.  
TA: Sollux picked up a rag and dampened it, he began to clean the knife and the surfaces of the kitchen area.  
CG: As Karkat ate he started to slowly feel better and by the time that he finished the meat he didnt feel sick anymore.  
TA: Sollux looked to him "better?"  
CG: "Much better." he said and stood up to deal with his dishes.  
TA: "Good to hear" he took the dishes from him and wiped them down with the rag  
CG: Karkat smiled "So should we go and bring the bees the flowers that we picked for them?"  
TA: Sollux's face lit up "Yeah, yeah they'd like that" he beamed and lay the rag down  
CG: Karkat nodded and then went to gather up all of the flowers so they could take them.  
TA: Sollux cradled the flowers and kicked the latch to allow the ladder to come down  
CG: Karkat went down first and only moved so he could take the flowers from Sollux while he got down.  
TA: Once the ladder was tucked away they split the flower amount between them and began to walk towards the old hive  
CG: Karkat walked right beside Sollux happily. He listened to the world around them to make sure that nothing would just jump out at them and surprise them.


	12. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: Sollux was beginning to enjoy the little walks that they had together, he rarely used to leave his hive unless he really had to, but getting this amount of fresh air and sunlight was making him feel slightly more positive.  
CG: Karkat looked up at the sky a little and smiled as they continued and when they reached the hive he smiled. "I’m sure the bees will have missed you."  
TA: "I hope so, I've missed them" He smiled and opened the door.  
CG: Karkat walked in and then waited for Sollux before going over to where the bees were.  
TA: The bees were still asleep on the floor around the mind-honey comb, he turned to Karkat "I need to wake them up first, just for a bit, I'll send them back to sleep before we leave…"  
CG: Karkat nodded and just stood back so he could watch. "Alright do what you need to do." He said smiling.  
TA: Sollux grinned and handed the flowers to Karkat "You might want to get off the floor" He looked at the small coffee table a few metres away.  
CG: Karkat nodded and went and got up on top of the coffee table he then sat back so he could watch what Sollux was going to do.  
TA: Sollux knelt on the floor in front of the bees and closed his eyes, he steadied his breathing and tried to focus. He placed his palms to the cold floor and forced a psiioniic energy wave through the room. Slowly the bees began to buzz and fly again.  
CG: Karkat looked down at the floor when he felt a little of the energy through the table and then saw the bees getting up. "I am still amazed by how you can do that." He said and then got down to the ground.  
TA: Sollux opened his eyes and shrugged, turning to Karkat. He motioned for him to come closer "They won't sting you, unless you piss me off"  
CG: Karkat laughed nervously but came closer with the flowers that were in his hands. He handed some to Sollux as he sat down next to him.  
TA: Sollux let the bees buzz around him and held out some of the flowers, allowing them to land softly on them and start to feed.  
CG: Karkat watched what Sollux did but did jump a little when one of the bees landed on his hand instead of the flower that he was holding out for it.  
TA: He laughed a little bit, "It’s totally fine, they won't hurt you unless I let them, and they can sense that I like you so they like you too" One of the bees crawled along the rim of his glasses.  
CG: Karkat looked over at Sollux. "I know but I still have a hard time with that I got attacked by a few bees when I was young. Of course it was my fault but I keep worrying that every bee is going to know that and then sting me."  
TA: "Yeah I understand that, most bees are like that. It's okay if you're uncomfortable around these guys though considering what happened"  
CG: "I’m fine with them just not them crawling on me." He said and set the flower down on the ground for the bees.  
TA: He nodded and lifted a bee that was resting on Karkat’s knee "Just as long as you stay away from the honey then you'll be okay, unlike the bees, I have no control over that stuff"  
CG: Karkat nodded and moved to sit closer to Sollux. "They are pretty neat though especially with how you are able to control them."  
TA: "It's more of an influence than a control, it's like a bond, I can tell how they are feeling and they know how I'm feeling, trouble is that there's 112 bees in my hive and one of me" He chuckled "I'm like the bee whisperer"  
CG: Karkat laughed a little. "Well that’s a good job for you then." He said and then stood up "I’m going to get something to drink." He said and walked away both because he really was thirsty but he also wanted to give Sollux some time alone with the bees.  
TA: He nodded, he sat and watched the bees enjoy the flowers and his company silently for a while  
CG: Karkat just watched Sollux from where he was before looking out the window and smiling. He was happy to be there with Sollux.  
TA: Sollux stood and turned to him "Thank you for doing this with me"  
CG: "Anytime. Besides I think that they deserve to be able to see you, and you them." He said smiling and walking back over to him.  
TA: "I know it's stupid since they're only bees but they really do mean a lot to me, they've always been there when I was alone" He smiled and reminisced.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I understand, honestly I do." He said smiling happily at Sollux and looking at the bees moving over the flowers.  
TA: "It's nice to be back here too, even if its just for a little bit" He casually linked his arm with Karkat's.  
CG: Karkat leaned against Sollux a little when he was speaking. "Yeah I know. But we could always come back for a bit tomorrow as well if you like."  
TA: He nodded "I don't want to linger too much though, we need to make sure the new hive is secure and liveable"  
CG: Karkat nodded and then moved so Sollux could put the bees back to sleep if he needed to.  
TA: Sollux walked back to the bees and watched them for a few brief moments, he held out his hand and clicked his fingers, sending the bees to the floor sleepily.  
CG: Karkat watched as the bees went back to the floor. He then smiled and stepped outside and just stood there waiting patiently for Sollux to join him so they could go.  
TA: He picked up a few of the flowers and moved them closer to the honey comb to allow the bees better access. He joined Karkat outside and closed the door behind them.  
CG: Karkat smiled up at him and pushed himself off of the wall that he had been leaning against. "Ready to go?" He asked and then started to walk with Sollux.


	13. Ensnared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: They began to walk back, Sollux looked to Karkat "How are you doing by the way? It's only been a few days since your escape, although it feels longer"  
CG: "I am still a bit sore in the back but nothing that won’t be gone within a few more days." He said honestly. "And I can feel a lot of my energy returning to me bit by bit."  
TA: "I wish I had painkillers or something around to give you" he scratched his head "but I’m glad you're feeling better"  
CG: "I won’t need them besides painkillers just make me tired and especially right now I can’t afford to be tired like that." He said smiling at Sollux and he kept walking his eyes going up so he could see some of the wingbeasts flying around.  
TA: He smiled and silently walked beside him before speaking "If you could have anything in the universe, what would it be?"  
CG: Karkat turned to look at him a little surprised by the question but he also answered instantly. "I wish that I could have my lusus back and still be here with you as well."  
TA: He nodded at his answer "me too, and my friends back as well, they would've loved you"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "What where they like?" He asked just curious about it all.  
TA: "Fucking crazy" He smirked "We were an odd bunch, mostly lowbloods as you can imagine, doing a whole load of stupid shit to pass the time. And if course we argued nonstop but none of it was serious"  
CG: Karkat smiled as he listened to him. "Sounds like fun. I didnt really get out much and if I did then I wouldn’t be talking or even looking at anyone." He said as he kept walking beside Sollux before he seemed to spot something and he quickly pushed Sollux aside before being yanked upside down and high above the ground.  
TA: "What the-" He was pushed to the ground and scrambled up. He looked in panic at Karkat dangling from the tree "What do I do, what the fuck to I do?"  
CG: Karkat took a moment to look down at Sollux. "Get out of here. Hurry and get to the tree hive." he said moving to squirm so he could look around for whoever had set the trap. "This was set by highbloods." he said knowing it to be true by the kind of rope that was holding him up.  
TA: "Fuck no, I’m not leaving you" He tracked the branch back to the trunk of the tree and began climbing.  
CG: Karkat watched Sollux. "You can’t cut it and whatever you do don’t use your psiioniics. This rope had bits of metal going all through it."  
TA: He stayed focused "alright, I’ll try not to fry you alive then" He took a deep breath and began to crawl along the branch that supported Karkat, knocking twigs and leaves out of his face.  
CG: Karkat bit his lip worried if the branch would be able to hold them both or more to the point how close were the highbloods that had set the trap. He found out soon enough though because as soon as Sollux reached the rope on the branch Karkat heard the sounds of the highbloods coming. "SHIT! Sollux hide yourself."  
TA: Sollux ignored him and reached his hands out to the knot, it was tied several times over, he tugged at one of the curves.  
CG: "Sollux hide if they see you then you won’t be able to do anything." He said trying to fold his body up towards his feet so he wasn’t handing upside down anymore.  
TA: "Shut up, I said I’m not leaving you" He released the rope and frantically undid one of the knots. He gripped onto the branch and steadied himself.  
CG: Karkat fell back down into a more or less straight line. He moved and felt his heart beat speed up as he was able to see some of the highbloods bodies. He could definitely see some horns and hair he just hoped that they hadn’t seen Sollux.  
TA: Sollux pulled and tugged at the rest of the knots until there was only one left, he could hear the highbloods approaching "I’m sorry" He whispered. Sollux untied the last knot and closed his eyes.  
CG: Karkat shouted as the last not was released which caused him to start towards the ground. He quickly shifted his body just in time to hit the ground. He landed on his back in a way that knocked the air out of his lungs completely and knocked his head hard enough to knock him out for a few seconds.  
TA: Sollux looked up and heard the highbloods faint laughter nearing. He braced himself and pushed himself off the branch, falling to the ground beside Karkat.  
CG: Karkat woke up about the same time that Sollux hit the ground he was gasping for air his lungs trying to refill themselves rapidly. He too could hear the highbloods but there was nothing that he could do as he was actually able to see their faces now.  
TA: Sollux scrambled up and looked to Karkat worriedly, he saw him staring at something and followed his line of vision. His mouth tilted open and Sollux gazed in horror at the highbloods.  
CG: The highbloods chuckled as they looked down at the two lowbloods that were before them. "Looks like we are going to get extra reward for not only catching the mutant but another new slave as well." There was five highbloods in total.  
TA: Sollux let out a small noise and shifted his hand on top of Karkat's. He had never seen highbloods up this close before, he had always just ran away.  
CG: The highbloods moved so they surrounded the two of them smiling down cruelly at them. Karkat finally caught his breath and held onto Sollux's hand tightly and moved so he had pulled Sollux closer and he growled at the highbloods threateningly.  
TA: Sollux held Karkat tightly and closed his eyes, his head whirled and he breathing was harsh and quick.  
CG: The highbloods chuckled and reached down and grabbed both of them and started to try and pull them apart of course Karkat fought it tooth and nail and actually biting one of the highbloods to the point that his mouth was instantly filled with blood.  
TA: Sollux struggled and tried to cling to Karkat but the highbloods were stronger, the two of them were separated. His glasses fell from his face and onto the ground, then his vision was smeared.  
CG: Karkat kept fighting even when his hands were bound behind his back and the highbloods did the same to Sollux. Karkat however was able to get Sollux's glasses by using his foot to toss it up and catch it with his mouth and slip it into his shirt where it wouldn’t be able to fall out.  
TA: Sollux felt his hands being held tight behind him and heard the Highblood's laughter. He tried to focus his breathing to use his powers but he was too panicked. He tossed his head around and tried to make out what was going on.  
CG: Karkat was moved closer to Sollux and he brushed his arm against Sollux's "Calm down its going to be ok." He said though the fear filled his voice.  
TA: "Karkat?!" He called out. Slowly he began to control his breathing. If he could just put his psiioniics to use they might have a fighting chance.  
CG: Karkat looked at Sollux and then away. He was pushed forward so he would have to watch. "Don’t fight Sollux." He said hoping that Sollux would get that he was saying to not use his psiioniics.  
TA: "Let me do this, please, let me be of some fucking use!" He was beginning to get frustrated. He continued to struggle wildly and blindly.  
CG: "Sollux breathe I promise that nothing is going to happen." He said wishing that he could tell Sollux what he wanted to with only his mind. He wasnt saying it because he didnt want Sollux to do, no he didnt want it to fail and then have Sollux sent off to be a battery.  
TA: Sollux knew that Karkat was only trying to protect him but he was torn between lashing out and staying quiet. One of the highbloods pulled his hair abruptly and he growled angrily  
CG: Karkat moved quickly and latched onto the highblood's arm trying to bring the focus off of Sollux. The highblood growled and hit Karkat hard but he didnt let go. Sollux was shoved away and onto the ground as another highblood came and forced Karkat to release the arm and he too went to the ground right by Sollux. "Just relax please don’t bring attention to yourself I don’t want them to find out about you."  
TA: Sollux moved his head towards the voice and nodded. He patted around the dirt for Karkat "I’m not going to leave you"  
CG: "I know but please just don’t act out." He said before he was forced back to his feet and Sollux was as well. The highbloods then made them walk until it was dark.  
TA: Sollux's feet hurt and he was so disorientated that he felt sick. He sniffed and felt the Highblood's weapon poke his back, ushering him forward.  
CG: When the sun finally set the highbloods stopped and started a fire tying the two lowbloods together where they could easily be reached by a few of the highbloods if needed. Karkat took this time to put Sollux's glasses back on his face. "Here." He said softly.  
TA: Sollux blinked and let his eyes adjust, there was a small crack in the right lens. He sighed with relief when he saw Karkat’s face.  
CG: Karkat looked him over. "Are you holding out alright?" He asked seriously worried about him and wanting to make sure that he could at least keep him safe as much as possible.  
TA: He paused and nodded "you?" He reached out and held his hand again tightly.  
CG: Karkat held onto Sollux needing the comfort of him just being there and also wanting to comfort him as well. "I’m sorry." he whispered so only Sollux could hear it.  
TA: "It's not your fault, I don't blame you" he whispered back. He wanted to drag Karkat close and hug him but he knew the highbloods were probably watching.  
CG: Karkat moved and leaned against him. He was worried about Sollux more than anything. "Promise me that no matter what you won’t use your power."  
TA: He took a moment "I can't promise. I’ll try to control it"  
CG: "Sollux if you use that then I can promise you that I won’t live." He said he knew that it might be a bit extreme but it was also a bit of the truth.  
TA: He thought about it and nodded "I won't use it unless it's a last resort, unless I have a chance of surviving"  
CG: "Don’t use it even for that. Trust me they won’t just kill you if they know that you don’t have it. If they do know then you will be taken away from me and I couldn’t live through this all without you."  
TA: Sollux squeezed Karkat’s hand "Okay, I’ll keep it in for you" He held back tears "I’m scared" He said shakily.  
CG: Karkat felt a little relieved at his words and then wrapped his arms around Sollux at the last thing he said. "I know but I promise that I am not going to let them do anything to you."  
TA: "We are helpless, they are fucking highbloods with weapons and strength, we are just kids" He swallowed nervously.  
CG: Karkat placed a gentle hand on Sollux's cheek. "Look at me Sollux. So long as I live and breathe they will never be able to hurt you. I will die before I let them do anything to you other than feed you."  
TA: "Karkat," He placed his hand over the other's "We don't stand a chance" He looked down.  
CG: "Do you know who I am? Remember I am the troll who never stops fighting and always finds a way to get through the hard times." He said smiling softly. "I have done it a thousand times before and I will do it again."  
TA: Sollux smiled slightly "I know, I know..." He hugged him and quietly sobbed into his shoulder.  
CG: Karkat nuzzled into his hair between his horns making sure that he didnt touch any of them and just held the other close. "Get some sleep Sollux you are going to need it."  
TA: He was worried about the highbloods, while he was sleeping his guard would be down, he also doubted if he would be able to sleep at all. Sollux pulled away from the hug and lay down beside him on the ground.  
CG: Karkat moved so Sollux could use him as a pillow. He then just sat there and ran his fingers through the other's hair as the highbloods decided who was going to watch the two of them during the first part of the night.  
TA: Sollux tried to focus on the sounds of the fire and Karkat’s touch, but it still took him until an hour later to fall asleep.  
CG: Karkat relaxed when he felt Sollux fall asleep. He leaned over and just hunched over Sollux in a way that would be protective and he tried to stay awake but eventually he fell asleep at around one in the morning.  
TA: Sollux was woken up by the morning sunlight, he was confused at first but recognized Karkat close to him, he was happy for a second as he listened to him breathe but soon was hit with the memories of the night before as he became more coherent.  
CG: Karkat woke up soon after as the Highbloods had started to move about their little make shift camp. They put the fire out and packed up their things before tying the lowbloods hands back behind their backs and forced them to start walking again.  
TA: Sollux had no idea where they were. Now that he could actually see he tried to look around and recognize anything but he was completely lost. He soon gave up and stared at the ground.  
CG: Karkat made sure that he was always walking beside Sollux and if they moved him too far away unless it was to go around a tree or bush with a lot of thorns he would instantly fight and would bite again and again. And soon enough they stopped trying and just left them together. They would be walking for about more days before they came out of the forest.  
TA: After the first day Sollux could feel his eyelids drooping with tiredness. He stumbled to the ground by accident.  
CG: When that happened Karkat started to carry him since he wouldn’t let the highbloods do it. They untied his hand and tied a rope around each wrist and made it so Sollux's arms were bound in front of him so they could be placed around Karkat's neck.  
TA: Sollux felt himself being lifted and positioned, recognizing Karkat’s build and scent he opened his eyes wearily and gave a small smile.  
CG: Karkat shifted Sollux around a little and then started walking proving his strength once again. He made sure that he never stumbled and that he never let Sollux slip.  
TA: Sollux waited until the guards weren't paying much attention "My knight in shitty armor" he whispered as quietly as he could to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat smiled and tightened his grip on Sollux for a moment to show that he had heard him and that it made him feel better.  
TA: He smiled back and nodded off to sleep in Karkat’s arms, feeling bad that he had to carry him.  
CG: Karkat kept going only stopping when it was night and the highbloods forced him to. But every day he started to just pick Sollux up and carry him though he wished that he could hide him away and make it so nothing would ever happen to him.  
TA: Sollux was extremely thankful of Karkat’s help, by the last day he was determined to walk by himself. The guards tied their arms behind them both again as they walked out of the deep forest.  
CG: Karkat looked around when they exited the forest and his face paled quite a bit as he realized where they were exactly.  
TA: Sollux didn't even look, he had only left the forest once in his life with his old friends and they ended up in a lot of trouble. He didn't want to know where they were taking them  
CG: Karkat swallowed before being forced forward. He hadn’t noticed that he had stopped. He knew who's hive they were bring brought to and he really wished that he was wrong.  
TA: Sollux was pushed forward and he slowly forced himself to look up, his heart sank at the sight.  
CG: Karkat looked over at Sollux and then down. They were almost to Grand Highbloods hive. He swallowed his throat tight and he knew that he was going to have to be very careful. "Remember your promise." He said softly to Sollux as they walked up towards the door.  
TA: He looked to him and nodded nervously, dreading what was about to come.


	14. Tall, Dark, and Loathsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of violence during this chapter.

CG: Karkat looked forward as their hands were unbound after all there was no way they were going to escape right now. They waked in and started through the halls until they came to a very colourful throne room the walls painted with blood splatters of all colours.  
TA: Sollux was sick in his mouth at the stench of blood and sweat that filled the room. He looked around regrettably at the smears and splatters of colour, and then forward, to the throne itself.  
CG: Grand Highblood was sitting in the throne a cruel smile on his face made to look even more horrifying with the face paint that he wore. "So ya finally found my favourite motherfucking toy." He stood up towering over not only the two lowbloods but the highblood guards as well. "And who is this other little motherfucker?"  
TA: Sollux shifted nervously and looked up at the grotesque troll in horror, he was speechless and couldn't even bring himself to look at Karkat.  
CG: Karkat pulled Sollux behind him a bit and this caused Grand Highblood's gaze to go from Sollux to Karkat and the grin widened. "Looks like ya got some of your motherfucking spirit back. Good, I can’t wait to break you in again." He said darkly and Karkat only barred his fangs holding onto Sollux. He had to get Grand Highblood to see that keeping Sollux around was a good thing and that it could mean more 'entertainment' for him. If not; then Sollux would be culled on the spot.  
TA: Sollux winced at the Grand Highblood's words, he tried to stand tall behind Karkat in an effort to look less nervous.  
CG: Grand Highblood looked back at Sollux for a moment and Karkat had to hide his relief as he could see how Grand Highblood thought just what Karkat had wanted him to. The giant troll's hand flashed out and grabbed a hold of Karkat's neck and he picked him up lifting him up to the point that Karkat would be practically standing on Sollux's shoulders if he was close enough. Grand Highblood just chuckled at the growls and clawing that Karkat gave and moved away towards his throne.  
TA: Sollux was now standing in the middle of the room, exposed. He positioned himself with his feet apart and fists clenched, he breathed as steady as he could but his heartbeat was thudding through his whole body.  
CG: Grand Highblood sat Karkat down on the throne and then moved back a bit as Karkat coughed and let his lungs refill themselves. "Now then mother fucker you are going to stay in that chair or I will be adding some more yellow to my wall than is all up and needed right now." Karkat swallowed and Grand Highblood moved back to Sollux. Karkat wanted to go to him but knew that he had to stay there.  
TA: Sollux prepared himself for whatever was coming next, he looked up at the Grand Highblood, part of him wished he didn't have his glasses so he didn't have to see his cruel features in great detail  
CG: Grand Highblood make a motion with his hand and the guards left the three of them. "Now then mother fucker what should I all up and call ya?" He asked his voice actually sounding a bit, sorta kind, Karkat knew the tone and knew that it was one to be worried about since it was a sign that Grand Highblood was going to be very unpredictable.  
TA: Sollux watched the guards leave, he was surprised at the sudden softness of the Grand Highblood's voice. He cleared his throat "Sollux Captor" He pronounced it as clearly as he could, taking care to fully form the 'S' sounds like he had been taught as a wriggler.  
CG: Grand Highblood nodded and tilted his head his features seeming lazy and calm which of course put Karkat on edge since he wasn’t sure what the highblood was going to do when he was like this. "Sollux hmm? What can ya all up and do?"  
TA: Sollux put up a front and mirrored his actions "I like to think I'm pretty decent when it comes to hunting, but technology is really my strong point" He answered as honestly as he could, not sure what the Grand Highblood was looking for.  
CG: Grand Highblood raised an eyebrow. "What weapon do ya all up and hunt with?" He asked giving nothing of what he was thinking away.  
TA: "I'm more accustomed to throwing stars" He fidgeted his hands.  
CG: The highblood smirked and then back handed Sollux hard enough that it would send him to the ground but not so hard that it would do any serious damage. "Wrong motherfucker, you don’t know how to use any motherfucking weapon." He growled down at him.  
TA: Sollux held his face in shock and quivered at his words. He knew he needed to give him a reason not to cull him, but he was running out of options.  
CG: Grand Highblood sneered down at him and Karkat tried to get Sollux attention he needed Sollux to just tell the highblood yes and act more submissive.  
TA: Sollux gave up, he had promised not to use his psiioniics. "I…I'm sorry, you're right, I don't really" he looked at the ground.  
CG: That was good enough for Grand Highblood. He knelt down and gently stroked Sollux's face. "Good boy. It took Karkat a month to all up and learn that."  
TA: It took Sollux a lot of strength not to recoil at his touch, he hated being treated like this already.  
CG: Grand Highblood stood up and grabbed Sollux's arm and started back towards the throne. "Now tell me do you think that Karkat should be punished for all up and running away like that?" He asked looking down at Sollux obviously another 'test'.  
TA: Sollux thought about it quickly. He didn't want Karkat to be hurt, but if he acted out of line again then they both had a chance of being badly harmed. He hoped Karkat would forgive him and looked up to Grand Highblood "Yes" He felt like he was betraying his own moirail "I think he should be punished" Hearing himself say it made him feel sick.  
CG: Karkat actually gave Sollux a relieved look in truth he knew that if Sollux hadn’t said that that it would have been very bad for him and he didn’t want that to happen. "I agree motherfucker, but now how should we all up and punish a motherfucker for all up and runnin away like that?"  
TA: Sollux was surprised "I don't know, how do you..how do you normally do it?" He stammered out  
CG: Grand Highblood had been hoping that the little yellow blood would come up with something creative but oh well, it wasn’t like he actually cared what the lowblood thought that he should do he would just do whatever he wanted anyway.  
CG: "Why don’t we all up and get ya into your room? After all, I’m sure ya don’t want to all up and see his punishment."  
TA: He nodded in agreement, still terrified of the troll. He was unsure if he was considered a slave now, he didn't really see a way out of this after all.  
CG: Grand Highblood smiled and he started to move and Karkat got off of the throne knowing that he would also have to follow he had a fairly good idea of what his punishment was going to be. He pulled Sollux along at the same time.  
TA: Sollux walked and tried to keep up with being dragged, he couldn't bring himself to look at Karkat, he was about to get hurt because of him.  
CG: Karkat squeezed his hand and tried to get Sollux to look at him. He had to let him know that it wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought it would be.  
TA: Sollux glanced sideways at him and squeezed his hand back.  
CG: "It’s not as bad as you think." He mouthed silently. "You did the right thing."  
TA: Sollux blinked and just looked at the floor again, they neared a doorway.  
CG: Grand highblood opened the door and motioned for Sollux to enter. Karkat knew the room and actually felt glad about it. It was his room. Grand Highblood was keeping them together.  
TA: Sollux stepped in and looked around, he waited patiently to be told what to do, it's wasn't a concept that he was used to.  
CG: Grand Highblood grabbed Karkat before he could go in as well. "Now then pick a time." He said looking at Sollux and this time Karkat was confused since this had never happened before.  
TA: Sollux was confused too, "Midday.." He said slowly.  
CG: Grand Highblood smirked. "Then that is when he will return here." He said and then quickly shut the door and pulled Karkat away.  
TA: Sollux was left standing on the other side of the door in silence, he was alone. He sank to his knees and covered his mouth to stop him from yelling or crying.  
CG: Karkat felt his heart sink he understood what Grand Highblood had done. Now because of Grand Highblood and Sollux's choice he was going to be punished for that long and in truth he really wasn’t looking forward to it.  
TA: Sollux curled up on the floor and cried quietly, it was his fault that Karkat was going to be put through so much pain.  
CG: Grand Highblood pulled Karkat through his hive after a few minutes he stopped fighting and just went with him. A few hours later more around 11:00pm the door to the room that Sollux was in opened.  
TA: Sollux had moved to an old wooden chair in the corner of the room, he had been sitting there for a few hours blankly staring at the floor. He tilted his head upwards when he heard the door open.  
CG: Karkat was pushed in his face pale and he looked fairly terrified at the moment. He stumbled into the room and fell the door closing right behind him and locking. He didn’t move from where he had landed.  
TA: Sollux rushed to him but didn't dare touch. "Karkat?" His voice croaked.  
CG: Karkat looked up at him tears in his eyes and before he could even think about it he pulled Sollux close.  
TA: Sollux held onto him tightly, he stroked his back slowly "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry"  
CG: Karkat shook his head full on sobbing into his shoulder. He couldn’t even form the words that he wanted to.  
TA: Sollux tried to shooshpap him but it wasn't working, he ended up just holding him against himself and letting him cry out as he gently rocked him back and forth.  
CG: Karkat slowly stopped crying after about an hour and a half and it turned to just hiccups and sniffling as he continued to still cling to Sollux.  
TA: "It's okay" He finally spoke "You're safe here with me" He patted his head between his horns soothingly.  
CG: Karkat shook his head at his words. "No, I’m not ever going to be safe again." He said looking up at Sollux a bit.  
TA: "I'm going to protect you the best I can okay? We are together now, it's alright" He doubted his own words.  
CG: "You don’t understand Sollux. Look at me what do you see?" He asked moving so Sollux could look if he did he would see that there wasn’t a single new mark on Karkat's body.  
TA: He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down "What did he do to you?"  
CG: Karkat looked down. "Nothing." He said and felt tears start to flow again. "Nothing that would be considered punishment anyway."  
TA: "What do you mean?" He wiped away the tears.  
CG: "He took me in to get...checked." He looked down once again trembling a bit more.  
TA: Sollux furrowed his brow a little in confusion "Checked for what?" He said calmly.  
CG: "I’m a breeding slave Sollux remember?" He said "He wanted to make sure that my punishment wouldn’t mess me up with my current condition... turns out my condition is even worse than I thought."  
TA: Sollux's expression changed as he realised what was going on "Worse than you thought? But you were with me for nearly a week and you were fine" He didn't understand and was worried.  
CG: "Not with health like you are thinking Sollux." He took a breath. "It seemed that one of the last sessions that I had before running away worked."  
TA: Sollux just stared. The only movement he made was to take his hand off Karkat’s shoulder and place it on his cheek, tears pricking in his eyes.  
CG: Karkat leaned into the hand his eyes overflowing again. He couldn’t believe it but at the same time it made sense especially looking back at some of the things that had happened.  
TA: "Fuck..." He whispered slowly. "Karkat I'm…sorry…" He didn't know what to say.  
CG: Karkat moved forward and just hugged him. "And worse when Dualscar and Grand highblood figure out who's grub it is depends on if I remain Dualscar's or if I am given to Grand Highblood."  
TA: Sollux's was crying now "And there's nothing we can do to stop it?"  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "Not unless we can find a way to get away from here."  
TA: He wrapped his arms around him "What will they do with you, after it's hatched?"  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "Start the process over again I guess or have me raise it for a sweep or two before doing so."  
TA: "I'm so fucking sorry" He sobbed "We have to do something, we have to get out of here. Karkat, I told you I would cull them, I promised"  
CG: Karkat held Sollux close. "You also promised not to use your power. From what I hear the empress is watching to see how well I carry and what not."  
TA: "I don't care what happens to me anymore, this isn't fair it isn't right, I have the power to stop this, I can free you properly Karkat"  
CG: "No Sollux. If you do then you will forever be a slave and I won’t have that." He said clutching at Sollux. "Please I will think of something just keep your powers a secret."  
TA: "I’d rather be a slave and burn myself from the inside out than let something like this happen to you again" He raised his voice but continued to sob.  
CG: "Even if this never happened to me again I still need you. Without you around I will be completely alone again and might as well be putting myself through this on my own."  
TA: "You've only known me for a fucking week Karkat, you survived sweeps before you met me, you can do it again. I finally have the chance to do something useful with my life and help someone. Please, let me try, you know I can do it" He glared at him.  
CG: Karkat looked up at him. "I lived because I had my lusus. Part of me died when I saw him murdered a part that was only brought back when I met you, when you helped me and when you became my moirail. Sollux if you are taken away from me I won’t survive it. You are literally the only think keeping me from finding something sharp and cutting myself open to force this grub out and hopefully cull myself too. You do so much more than you realize."  
TA: He tried to find the right words to say to him but failed. He pulled him into another tight hug "Don't say that, don't ever hurt yourself, please, no matter what happens dont ever do that to yourself, Karkat, promise me" He said sternly.  
CG: Karkat swallowed and buried his face into Sollux's shoulder "I will promise so long as you stay by me and don’t do anything that you know will get you taken away from me." He said softly and held him close he was tired, angry and mostly scared it was bad enough being shared between the two highbloods but if he only belonged to one it would make things even worse.  
TA: "Okay, okay I won't leave you" He let him rest against him, both tear-stained and weakened  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Lets go to bed. I don’t want to think about this anymore." Karkat said and slowly moved over and climbed up onto the bed and pulling the blankets over himself.  
TA: Sollux stood up and paused with his hand on the hem of the blanket "Is it okay if I join you?" He didn't want to make him uncomfortable "Feel free to say no, I won't take offence"  
CG: Karkat just reached over and pulled Sollux under the blanket with him. Karkat then curled up next to him. "I want you to lay with me as much as you can. I want you with me all the time." he said laying his head down.  
TA: Sollux smiled and held him "They're gonna have to do something pretty fucking special to get me away from you" He closed his eyes.  
CG: Karkat smiled and gave a small laugh at that but he was happy to hear it. It was all that he really wanted to hear from Sollux right now.  
TA: Sollux smirked and felt Karkat against him, he was determined to protect him against anything he could. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

CG: Karkat slept soundly through the night only because he had Sollux there with him. But as soon as the door opened in the morning Karkat was instantly sitting up.  
TA: Sollux woke when he felt Karkat leave his arms, he opened his eyes groggily but didn't sit up.  
CG: Karkat relaxed when he saw a familiar face of one of the other slaves. He looked down at Sollux and gave him a small shake. "Sollux...it’s time for breakfast."  
TA: Sollux groaned a little bit, he wanted to lie with Karkat for longer. He sat up and rubbed his eyes  
CG: Karkat smiled at him. "Don’t worry odds are that we will return here after we eat." he said and then slowly got out of bed.  
TA: He rolled his eyes "So what kind of stuff do you call 'breakfast' in a place like this?"  
CG: Karkat walked around the bed and took Sollux's hand. "Normally pretty good stuff and it depends on if Dualscar is here and is having his cook make the meal or not."  
TA: He held his hand and swung his legs over the side of the bed, nodding "Why do you think he let us stay together? I thought he was going to cull me"  
CG: "Grand Highblood sees that with you around he can control me better and ensure that I won’t run away again." He said. "And he and Dualscar probably think that the reason that I took was because I am so relaxed around you after all they don’t actually know how long that we have been together."  
TA: "Do you think Dualscar knows about me? Would it have been easier if I pretended I didn't know you?" He still blamed himself  
CG: "I think he knows that there is a new lowblood that arrived with his breeding slave, though there might be some arguments over who gets claim to you especially after the grub arrives." he said as he walked out into the hall and started down it. He could hear some highblood guards in the opposite direction just there to watch over them and make sure that they don’t try to escape.  
TA: "Hopefully we should be away by then" he mumbled. He really didn't want to have to meet Dualscar, him and the Empress had a particularly horrific way of messing about with yellowbloods. He looked at the hall and instantly felt intimidated  
CG: Karkat nodded in agreement. "I know." He turned down a hall way and there were a few more guards along there guarding doors and making sure that the two of them were going the right direction. Which of course Karkat was at this point there was no use in doing anything that he wasnt supposed to.  
TA: Sollux followed behind him and tried not to make eye contact with the guards as they passed  
CG: Karkat hesitated when he reached the door that they had to go through and looked to Sollux before he pushed the door open and walked in. As he had thought Dualscar was there most likely because he wanted to confirm Grand Highblood's doctor's claim of him being pregnant. The two highblods were sitting at opposite ends of a table that was filled with enough food to feed at least twenty starving lowbloods for a few days.  
TA: Sollux whimpered quietly when he saw Dualscar but soon stopped himself. He closed his eyes and looked at the floor, trying to remind himself to do whatever they say, no matter how much he hated it  
CG: Dualscar looked over first and gave a shark like grin to the two lowbloods. "Not so shore that ye should be keepin the two together." He said looking back over at Grand Highblood who was once again in full face paint. "The motherfuckin doctor said that the only reason that he all up and took was because of him being with the pissblood." Grand Highblood said waving Karkat and Sollux over. "So might as well keep the two motherfuckers together to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Karkat moved forward when he was motioned to.  
TA: Sollux followed slightly behind Karkat and didn't look at either of the highbloods, but he was glad that at least Grand Highblood wished to keep them together  
CG: "That is assumin that your doctor is right about him. And besides him havin conceived won’t do either of us any good if he runs away again." Karkat got to the table and sat in one of the chairs on the side closest to them and put himself closer to Dualscar since he could feel how little Sollux wanted to be noticed by him.  
TA: Sollux nervously sat down in the chair beside Karkat but furthest away from Dualscar. He hated being talked about as if he wasn't even in the room, looking at the food made him queasy  
CG: Karkat had lost his appetite by just seeing the two highbloods and he wasnt sure that he wanted to eat anyway but of course Dualscar noticed that neither lowblood was eating and sneered at them. "You better start eating mutant." he growled which actually caused Karkat to flinch and move closer to Sollux.  
TA: Sollux bit his tongue to stop himself from defending Karkat or lashing out. He looked toward the other as he moved towards him  
CG: Dualscar obviously wasnt happy that Karkat didnt start eating right away. "This is what I’m talking about the worthless mutant will just act out more with that one with him." Dualscar stood up and walked over to the two of them and ripped Sollux out of his chair which instantly caused Karkat to turn and launch himself at Dualscar growling and baring his fangs.  
TA: Sollux yelped and struggled in Dualscar's grasp. He saw Karkat try to put up a fight and held his hands out "Don't!" He shouted "Karkat, stop, it's not going to help anything"  
CG: Of course Karkat didnt listen at all and a second after Sollux had finished speaking Dualscar caught a hold of Karkat and tossed him across the room. By then Grand Highblood had stood up and when Karkat got up and started back towards Dualscar he caught the mutant and held him firm. "I already all up and told ya that this motherfucker is protective of that one. You are all up and just trying to take the pissblood from me so you can all up and have a new toy yourself." Grand Highblood growled at Dualscar with Karkat squirming to get out of his grasp which wasnt working.  
TA: Sollux couldn't decide whether it was worth trying to free Karkat from the highbloods grip. He gritted his teeth and slowly walked towards him, already regretting the choice  
CG: Dualscar grabbed Sollux roughly before he got too far and jerked him back into place beside him his sharp nails poking the skin but not yet drawing blood. "I will not have this filth by him. Especially when he is acting like this." he said pointing to Karkat. "I don’t all up and recall asking your permission motherfucker if you wanted him there or not. He will be there because it’s what I decided." Grand Highblood growls at Dualscar "Now take your motherfuckin hands off of my slave or I will all up and rip your motherfuckin arms out."  
TA: Sollux was frozen with fear, he just stared at Karkat, trying to find something to distract him from the looming thought of Dualscar holding him like he was. He felt the pain from his nails but didn't react  
CG: Dualscar growled at Grand Highblood but finally released Sollux. He knew that Grand Highblood was actually the stronger one of the two even though he wouldn’t admit it. It was just something that he knew. When Sollux was released Karkat was as well and he instantly ran over to him and hugged him just wanting to hold onto him for a moment. Of course Dualscar didnt like it but right now there was nothing that he could do about it.  
TA: Sollux hugged Karkat tightly and sighed with relief into his shoulder. He didn't want the highbloods to fight, although there was the chance that one would die and therefore make it slightly easier to escape; there was a large chance of him and Karkat getting caught up in it and ending up hurt during or after. He didn't like the idea being called a slave by the Grand Highblood, it belittled him only made him angrier, but he had to put up with it for now  
CG: Karkat held onto Sollux tightly just waiting for the fight between the highbloods to end. He knew how to avoid them so he wouldn’t get hurt but that didnt mean that he would never get hurt. Finally the two highbloods sat back down and Grand Highblood told the two lowbloods to sit back down and just like that it was as if the fight had never happened at all.  
TA: Sollux sat down obediently after the argument had stopped. He carefully curled his fingers around Karkat's under the table  
CG: Karkat looked down at the food in front of him and only started to eat after Dualscar said. "I’m not going to tell ye again mutant. Eat."  
TA: Sollux decided to save Dualscar the trouble of telling him off and began to pick at the food, forcing himself to swallow  
CG: Karkat ate just about as much as Sollux. He wasnt hungry at all right now and wasnt looking forward to the rest of the day.  
TA: Sollux peered down the table as subtly as he could at Dualscar, he was terrifyingly intimidating in person, more so than Sollux had thought of. He quickly looked away  
CG: The highbloods ate most of the food on the table and then Grand Highblood frowned at how little the two lowbloods had eaten. "Ya can’t be eatin so little motherfucker. Gotta keep that grub strong." he said and Karkat just looked down. "I’m not feeling well." he said forcing the anger out of his voice.  
TA: Sollux squeezed Karkat’s hand softly and looked over to him, trying to keep himself calm  
CG: Grand Highblood frowned and tilted his head. "Fine you are going to see the doctor again anyway." he said and then stood up waving a guard over. "Take the pissblood back to the room."  
TA: Sollux glared at Grand Highblood angrily, he wanted to stay with Karkat, he didn't want him to go through it all again alone  
CG: Karkat clung to Sollux "No I want him with me." he said just looking up at Grand Highblood and ignoring Dualscar for the moment. Grand Highblood glared down at him obviously annoyed that he spoke out like he had.  
TA: "And I’m not going anywhere without him" Sollux looked over to Dualscar to make sure both the highbloods knew how serious they were. Sollux could feel his heart pumping frantically with nerves  
CG: Grand Highblood growled down at the two of them but he was obviously thinking. After a moment he smiled one that sent shivers down Karkat's back since he knew that it was never good when he gave that smile. "Very well I guess that I could do what I need to with you now instead of later."  
TA: Sollux gripped Karkat’s hand as he gazed up at the Grand Highblood, dreading whatever he was referring to  
CG: Karkat clung to him, he wasnt sure what Grand Highblood was going to do since he had never technically been owned by him and it wasnt something that he had ever asked about before. Grand Highblood moved and gave Karkat a little push to walk and he did keeping Sollux with him.  
TA: Sollux walked alongside Karkat, not daring to look back to the dining hall where the seadweller was still sitting  
CG: They had almost reached the door when Dualscar finally stood up since he wanted to see with his own eyes that Karkat had taken.  
TA: Sollux could hear him stand up and he closed his eyes, hoping that he would stay away from him and not make it any more painful for Karkat as it would already be  
CG: Karkat walked for about three minutes until he reached a room that had a cold table in the middle and had two jadebloods in there one male one female. They both turned when he walked in.  
TA: Sollux looked around, the room was strangely sterile considering the condition of the rest of the hive. It didn't look comfortable or inviting whatsoever  
CG: The two jadebloods moved forward without a word and the girl gently took Karkat away from Sollux and had him get up onto the table. He laid back when his shoulder was pushed to do so and the male brought over a machine that would let them see inside him.  
TA: Sollux hoped they wouldn't be too rough with him. He was about to walk forward to comfort Karkat when he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder  
CG: It was Grand Highblood's hand that had stopped him. He didnt want Sollux getting in the way. The jadebloods set up the machine and then placed a few things over Karkat's lower stomach and turned the machine on.  
TA: Sollux looked up at the Grand Highblood and then back at Karkat, he stood still. He watched the small monitor through his slightly cracked lenses  
CG: It was all in black and white and after a minute of adjusting things there would be a small egg shape that was almost completely black on the monitor.  
TA: Sollux was almost proud of Karkat for being able to create such a thing but still felt sorry for him that it was shared by one of the trolls behind him. He still held out hope that Karkat would see a happy side to this  
CG: Dualscar moved around and said something to the male jadeblood who shifted the screen so there was a different view of the shape. "Alright so we will wait until the grub hatches and then figure everything else out." He turned back to the jadeblood. "Clean him up and meet me outside."  
TA: Sollux watched Dualscar leave the room "Are you okay?" He turned to Karkat, he was beginning to wonder how much free speech he was allowed under the Grand Highbloods watchful eye  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah." he said looking at the screen that still held the picture of what was inside of him. The jadebloods cleaned him up and helped him off of the table and he instantly was beside Sollux again.  
TA: He drew him into a hug and stroked his hair softly  
CG: Karkat let the other comfort him until Grand Highblood got impatient "Come on motherfuckers we still got other things we all up and need to do today."  
TA: Sollux pulled away from the hug and followed the Grand Highblood out of the room  
CG: Karkat walked with Sollux really worried about what was going to happen to him but he didnt say anything at the moment.  
TA: Sollux was in a constant state of confusion, none of this felt real to him, it seemed like sweeps ago that he spotted Karkat for the first time at the stream  
CG: Grand Highblood was leading them down into some of the underground areas of his hive and Karkat keep his eyes on the ground he knew some of the rooms way more than he would ever want to remember.  
TA: Sollux could see that Karkat was anxious, he looked to him and gave a small smile "don't worry, I’m not leaving" he whispered  
CG: Karkat looked up at him. "I’m not worried about you leaving right now." he said his eyes showing his worry for the other.  
TA: He could sense his feelings "I’ll be fine, let's be honest here, they are more interested in you than in me"  
CG: Karkat held onto him tightly and kept walking and soon Grand Highblood stopped at a door and opened it and pushed the two inside it.  
TA: Sollux stumbled in and looked around before staring wide-eyed at Karkat  
CG: There were several places where someone could be hung by their wrists either against the wall or in the middle of the room by chains there were also several other items that would be very useful for causing someone a lot of pain.  
TA: "Shit" Sollux gazed around in horror and clung to Karkat  
CG: Karkat clung onto Sollux as well and Grand Highblood chuckled and pulled the two apart grabbing Karkat first and chaining him up at one of the walls before going over to get Sollux.  
TA: Sollux walked backwards slowly as the Grand Highblood came closer, his instincts told him to fight, but he knew he didn't stand a chance  
CG: Grand Highblood laughed a little as he could almost taste the other's fear and he could hear Karkat fighting the restraints that were on his wrists trying to get free. "Come now motherfucker it is a lot easier when ya don’t all up and try and get away."  
TA: Sollux didn't even think before bolting for the door in hope that he could find a way out for both of them  
CG: Grand Highblood caught Sollux right as he reached the door and he laughed as he started to drag Sollux over to the middle of the room so he could hand him up there.  
TA: He growled "get off me! You fucking brute, what the hell are you going to gain from this?" He shouted as he was chained up  
CG: "I can gain many things from you all up and being up there motherfucker. You on the other hand could only maybe gain a couple things." he said laughing as he moved away and through a different door than the one that they came in.  
TA: He spat after he left and twisted his head around to look at Karkat  
CG: Karkat looked horrified. "Sollux I’m sorry." he said instantly thinking the worst was going to happen.  
TA: Sollux tried to yank at the chains but didn't succeed in any way "it's alright, there has to be something we can do..." He spun himself around, putting strain on his shoulder sockets  
CG: Karkat shook his head. "There isn’t I have been in these rooms before and never once had I even been able to get down from here without help and if I did get down the door is way too thick to do anything."  
TA: He struggled for a few minutes before letting himself hang "Karkat, if he does anything to me, promise me you won't look?"  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod. "Alright." he said though he knew it would be hard to do. It was about then that Grand Highblood returned to the room with a small bag of items that weren’t able to be seen.  
TA: Sollux didn't face him, he didn't want to think about what was about to happen, but he could hear him moving  
CG: Grand Highblood set the bag down and pulled out a small knife and moved around to the front of Sollux and started to cut away the clothes.  
TA: He squirmed, not liking the close confrontation after a while he gave up again and tried to ignore the stench of blood that radiated from the troll  
CG: Once the clothes were gone Grand Highblood left so he could go and get something else. He rummaged through the bag for a minute before coming back. In his hands was a circular metal object that looked like an oversized bracelet.  
TA: Sollux was cold and exposed, he closed his eyes while the Grand Highblood took out the object and only opened them again when the troll was in front of him  
CG: Grand Highblood didnt even look down at the lowblood in front of him. He bent down and grabbed Sollux's leg and put the item around his ankle and made it tight enough that it wouldn’t be able to move but it would also be loose enough that it wouldn’t cut off blood flow.  
TA: Sollux frowned and used his other leg to kick the highblood in the shoulder in frustration, not doing much damage at all  
CG: Grand Highblood rolled his eyes and then stood up and back handed Sollux hard enough that it would made him swing a little. "You better not do that again motherfucker." he growled.  
TA: He recoiled from the hit and bared his fangs at him in disagreement  
CG: Grand Highblood grinned "This is going to be fun." he said and then moved away and came back with another item but this time he didnt move in front of Sollux he stayed behind him and put something around his neck. It would be very cold and made of metal like the anklet.  
TA: Sollux gasped a little from the cold and thrashed his head around the best he could in his current position  
CG: Grand Highblood laughed and then stepped back and a moment later Sollux would feel a shock on his neck.  
TA: Sollux hissed in shock, the pain wasn't too alarming, he was used to dealing with electricity  
CG: Karkat pulled against the chains again worried about Sollux. Grand Highblood moved so Sollux could see him. "This is just for helpin to all up and train ya but there are other ways to do it as well. The mutant has felt many of them, haven’t you?" he said looking over to Karkat who looked like he wanted to fold in on himself.  
TA: Sollux snarled "Train me? I’m not your fucking pet!"  
CG: Grand Highblood laughed. "That’s where you're wrong motherfucker. You are mine because my guards brought you here."  
TA: He shook his head "I’ll never belong to the likes of you"  
CG: "He said the exact same thing." Grand Highblood said before moving away for a moment through the final door in the room and he spoke to someone on the other side for a minute before returning. "Now then how about we ask the mutant how you get your mark?"  
TA: Sollux looked to Karkat, angry but not at him. Mostly he was just scared of what was coming next  
CG: Karkat let out a whine when Grand Highblood walked over to him and gripped his chin. It was a sound that he hadn’t made in a long time and one that he hated making especially in front of Grand Highblood. "Now then how should I mark the pissblood? Should I carve it into him or burn it into him?"  
TA: Sollux whimpered slightly, the thought of the mark being on his body for the rest of his life, serving as a constant reminder, was not pleasant. He tried again to pull at the chains  
CG: Grand Highblood growled when Karkat didnt answer him so he slapped him hard enough that it made his vision dim for a few seconds. "YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME MOTHERFUCKER!"  
TA: Sollux flinched "Karkat, it's okay" he whispered  
CG: Karkat just shook his head. No he couldn’t do it he knew how bad both would hurt. The slave traders had burned his slave mark into him and he had been cut by highbloods with blades many times he didnt want Sollux to go through any of that.  
TA: Sollux could see the Grand Highblood getting more frustrated, he didn't want Karkat to get unnecessarily hurt, he sighed with defeat "burn me" he said quietly, holding back tears  
CG: Karkat's head snapped up to look at Sollux at the same time that Grand Highblood turned around. "Sollux...." he didnt get to finish whatever it was that he was going to say as Grand Highblood back handed him once again.  
TA: Sollux flinched again as Karkat was hit "I said burn me, stop hurting him" he pleaded a little louder  
CG: Karkat looked over to Sollux his face turning bright red where he had been hit. "I heard you pissblood but I told Karkat to answer not you."  
TA: Sollux looked at Karkat and nodded, hoping he would chose the same fate  
CG: Karkat didnt look at Sollux. He couldn’t say it he didnt want Sollux to go through that pain not only because he didnt want to see him hurt but he was worried that his psiioniics would go off because of the pain. "Now then mutant how should I mark him?"  
TA: Sollux hung his head, He knew that Karkat only wanted the best for him but he didn't see any other way out of this "Just answer him, Karkat it's okay" he looked up at him "I won't make a fuss" he said slowly  
CG: This time Karkat did look up at Sollux and then he let his head drop when he spoke his voice was quiet so much that it would be hard for Sollux to hear him. "Burn." he said simply and then closed his eyes. Grand Highblood smiled and gave his cheek a small pat. "Very well."  
TA: Sollux watched as the Grand Highblood walked back to him, smiling. He prepared himself  
CG: Grand Highblood moved and quickly unchained Sollux and re-chained him to the same wall that Karkat was on only the other end so they weren’t right next to each other. He then walked out of the room and disappeared behind the door that he had spoken to someone through before.  
TA: "I’ll be okay, it will only hurt for a little bit" he said to Karkat, but also to reassure himself  
CG: "That’s if he lets someone make it so it won’t hurt for long." He said not looking at Sollux at all.  
TA: He paused "Remember what I said, don't watch okay? I don't want you to see me like that"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright." he said softly and closed his eyes as soon as the door opened and Grand Highblood came into the room.  
TA: Sollux didn't look at the Grand Highblood. He bowed his head and stared at the floor  
CG: Grand Highblood looked at the two and chuckled he loved the feeling that was in the air. But it wasnt enough for him. He walked over to Karkat and lifted his chin. "Open your eyes motherfucker."  
TA: Sollux willed him not to, the last thing Karkat needed was to see Sollux get hurt  
CG: Karkat shook his head which caused Grand Highblood to raise an eyebrow at him. "Very well then we will do it this way. For every moment of this you don’t watch will be another hour that the pissblood has to spend with my guards."  
TA: Sollux squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from crying, he couldn't think of anything he hated more at the moment than the Grand Highblood and his mind games  
CG: Karkat took a breath and opened his eyes and glared at Grand Highblood like he had done so long ago. He had learned to watch without seeing a long time ago and that was what he would do now.  
TA: Sollux swore under his breath and avoided eye contact with the two  
CG: "Good boy." Grand Highblood said stroking Karkat's cheek before the door opened with a blueblooded troll standing there with a hot brand in his hand. It was still a little white at the tips of it.  
TA: Sollux looked up and felt his mood swing, he gritted his teeth and growled at the blue blooded troll when he stepped closer.  
CG: Grand Highblood grinned and took the brand from the blueblood then motioned to Karkat with his head. "Pay attention to if he looks away at all and make note of how long it was for." he said and then moved in front of Sollux grinning. He then pointed the brand at Sollux and looked him over smiling he moved it so the brand would burn into the front of Sollux's hip.  
TA: Sollux tried to back himself more into the wall but to no avail. He squirmed and grunted as he felt the heat from the brand before it even touched his skin  
CG: Grand Highblood chuckled. "Try not to be too loud now." he said before pressing the brand into the skin and keeping it there until he heard the hiss of blood bubbling up around it. Karkat forced himself to look in the direction but tuned himself out to everything that was happening.  
TA: Sollux bit his lip hard enough to draw blood before opening his mouth wide and calling out in pain. He tried to kick at the Grand Highblood but it only resulted in the back of his heels smacking against the wall behind him. The searing hot pain pulsed through him  
CG: Finally Grand Highblood pulled the brand back and moved to look at his work. He used one finger to poke at it a little and wipe away some of the blood. "Good looks like it was made well enough. Lucky you motherfucker that means that I don’t have to all up and do it again." he said and handed the brand back to the blueblood.  
TA: Sollux whined and panted, the pain still itching his body "Are you fucking happy now?" He spat out the blood in his mouth  
CG: Grand Highblood laughed at Sollux then looked over to the guard "How much did the mutant miss?" he asked and the guard answered instantly. "All but the last couple of seconds." as soon as he said that Karkat tried to lash out at him. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" he snarled.  
TA: "Karkat..." Sollux looked to him, blood dripping down his chin from his burst lip and down his leg from the brand  
CG: Karkat looked over to Grand Highblood. "I swear I didnt look away not for a second." he said trying to think of a way to keep Sollux safe.  
TA: Sollux's head drooped and he looked down at the bleeding and damaged skin around the new burn "this isn't fair..." He muttered  
CG: Karkat struggled against his chains wanting to get to Sollux and comfort him and help him as well. Grand Highblood moved over to where Karkat was. "And now why would I all up and believe you over this motherfucker?" he asked and Karkat looked him right in the eye. "Because you know that I would do anything to keep him safe. Even watch you brand him."  
TA: Sollux made eye contact with the blue blood guard and growled at him fiercely. "Karkat wouldn't lie"  
CG: Grand Highblood looked between the two and then back to Karkat. He then moved closer and said something to Karkat that Sollux wouldn’t be able to hear. The words made Karkat's face go a bit pale but his eyes flashed over to Sollux and he nodded.  
TA: Sollux looked at the two and panicked, not knowing what it was they had said. His body ached and the wound still pulsed with pain and heat  
CG: After the nod Grand Highblood let Karkat down who instantly rushed over to Sollux and unchained him and wrapped his arm around him so he would be able to help support him. "Come on let’s get that taken care of."  
TA: He leaned against him and started to cry, clinging to him tightly  
CG: Karkat took him out of the room and down the hall and into a different one. This one looked a lot like the one Karkat had gotten examined in with another cold table in the middle. "Here lay down and I will take care of that for you." he said and helped Sollux up to the table. He would work on comforting him after he had cared for the brand mark.  
TA: Sollux sat up on the table and looked at the brand, he wiped his eyes under his glasses and then tried to clean up the blood a little but just hissed in pain  
CG: Karkat walked away and came back with a few things. He dampened a cloth in ice cold water and started to gently clean the mark. "Just lay back and try not to jerk." he said right before he started.  
TA: Sollux lay back with his arms over his face, he tried to stay still but occasionally kicked his legs and growled as the wound was touched  
CG: Karkat finished cleaning it up with the cloth and water and then set it aside. "Alright this next part will hurt in the beginning but it will fade." he said and opened a small jar with an icy blue colored substance inside it.  
TA: Sollux just nodded and closed his eyes, tensing his body in trepidation  
CG: Karkat was as gentle as possible when he applied the cream into the wound and watched so he could pull his hand back if Sollux started to jerk.  
TA: Sollux's body shook in pain when contact was made with the wound, he swore a few times under his breath and tried to stay quiet as Karkat worked  
CG: Karkat knew that the cream would numb the burn and help it to cool off faster so there would be less pain for a shorter amount of time than if it hadn’t been applied. "I’m sorry about this Sollux.”  
TA: "It's alright" he tried to stay calm, slowly feeling the burn cool slightly  
CG: Karkat finished applying the cream and then wiped his hands before going so he could stroke Sollux's hair. "I should have done more to stop it."  
TA: Sollux shrugged Karkat off and sat up. "What did he say to you? Just before we left, you looked terrified"  
CG: Karkat looked away for a moment. "It was nothing. Come on let’s just get you to bed. That will probably hurt for the rest of the day if you move it." He said and moved to help Sollux up.  
TA: Sollux slammed his fist down on the table, sending psionic sparks through it "Tell me." He demanded angrily  
CG: Karkat jumped at the slam and the tone that he hadn’t heard Sollux use with him. He looked down. "Grand Highblood made a deal. I would be able to come over and apply this stuff and care for you for today but then tonight I would have to pay him back for it."  
TA: "I’m not letting you do that, you've been through enough Karkat" he said sternly  
CG: Karkat looked up at him. "I have to Sollux. He was going to send you to the guards and most of them are bluebloods. I won’t let that happen to you."  
TA: He turned to him "What difference will it make? We are stuck here, we can't avoid the inevitable, one day someone is going to hurt me so bad that I won't survive it. Even if I use my psiioniics then they'll ship me off somewhere to be used until I cull myself or someone else does. Karkat, what difference will one more beating make? You have a grub to look after, you have a reason to live" he softened his voice  
CG: Karkat cupped Sollux's face. "I won’t let any of that happen to you Sollux. My reason to live isn’t this grub. It’s knowing that when things get bad I will have you there to help me, comfort me, and even fight for me. I know that Grand Highblood won’t do anything too drastic right now because of the grub. It may hurt but it will be nowhere near what you would have gone through if I hadn’t accepted the offer."  
TA: "Don't put yourself through that just for me, I’m not as frail as you make me out to be" he stood up and shivered "is there a blanket or something I could use? I’m fucking freezing"  
CG: Karkat moved and grabbed a light blanket. "I know you’re not Sollux but I don’t want to see you hurt anymore, at least not today so please just rest and don’t do anything drastic." He wrapped the blanket around Sollux.  
TA: He nuzzled into the blanket and winced slightly as the fabric touched his burn "Can you show me the way back to your room?" He avoided eye contact and looked at the floor  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah lets go." he said since he didnt have to do anything until the sun went down. He wrapped an arm around Sollux and then he started out of the room moving slow so it didnt hurt Sollux too much.  
TA: He shuffled out but slowly got used to moving, limping a bit to the side that didn't have the brand  
CG: Karkat took him back to their room and shut the door behind them before he took Sollux over to the bed. "Don’t cover yourself with any big blankets it will just make the mark worse."  
TA: He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed "I can't believe I let him do that to me" he tugged at the metal collar around his neck  
CG: Karkat looked down when Sollux spoke. He felt bad for what had happened and he felt like he should have done more to help Sollux and to keep this from happening.  
TA: "I guess I really do belong to him now..." He muttered under his breath and curled up on the bed  
CG: Karkat looked up at him and moved to lay beside Sollux. "No you don’t. Just as having my brand doesn’t mean that I am a slave yours does not mean that you belong to him." he said. "I will find a way to get you out of here.  
TA: He didn't say anything, not particularly believing him. He moved closer to him carefully  
CG: Karkat held him close and ran his fingers through Sollux's hair gently. He wanted Sollux to believe him but even more he wanted it all to be true.  
TA: Sollux paused before moving his hand over Karkat’s abdomen "It must feel weird to you, with the grub and all that..."  
CG: "Honestly I don’t feel it right now. Though the doctor said that I probably would have noticed it within another week or two. She also said that I should start showing a bit more as well in that time." he said and placed his hand over Sollux's.  
TA: "You're gonna have to take it easy, also it gives you a good excuse to eat for two" he smiled lightly  
CG: Karkat gave a small laugh at the food comment. "True but if I start doing that then I am really going to get fat and I don’t really need that."  
TA: He smirked "We should name it, it would be unfair to be cruel to it"  
CG: "Alright what do you think we should name it then?" he asked looking up at Sollux.  
TA: "Fuck, I don't know, something that's easy to pronounce" Sollux hated his own name  
CG: Karkat thought about it for a minute trying to think of anything that he thought would sound good. "I can’t think of anything right now."  
TA: "We don't have to name it right now, but it's something to think about" he smiled slightly at the thought of Karkat trying to calm a wriggler  
CG: Karkat nodded and then laid his head down on the pillow. "I wonder what it’s going to look like." he said since after all he was bound to be a little curious about it all.  
TA: "You hopefully" he pondered "I’m assuming it will take the highbloods blood colour"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah though I guess that the color wouldn’t be the exact same since the grub is bound to have a bit more red in the color or something."  
TA: "They're gonna be pissed if it's a mutant" he said gravely "I reckon it will inherit your button nose and stupid hair" he tapped him on the nose with his free hand  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Now that would be funny though I honestly hope that it doesn’t turn out to be a mutant. I don’t want it going through the same things that I have."  
TA: "With any luck we can get it out of here, unless it's as much of a jerk as those two, then we should just leave the little fucker behind" he joked  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes a bit knowing that Sollux was joking. "No we will just teach it to be more like us. Pissed off at most things but rarely going to actually do anything."  
TA: "Hey that's not us!" He pouted dramatically "if it screws up or starts freaking out I’ll just slip it some mind honey"  
CG: Karkat chuckled. "I thought you said that stuff was bad." he said raising an eyebrow. "We don’t need to screw up the grub mentally or anything like that."  
TA: "Technically it's only bad with long term use, let's be real here, no matter who the grub ends up with it's gonna be mentally screwed up. It's got the genetic cocktail of the highbloods psychotic tendencies and your extreme self-loathing"  
CG: Karkat thought about that for a moment. "Your right. But we could still try to make it not as messed up." he said shrugging and relaxing. "Anyway you should get some rest."  
TA: He nodded "don't push yourself tonight okay? Just go with it and get it over with" he held his hand  
CG: "I will." he said and held onto Sollux's hand. "But until it’s time to go I think that a nap sounds really good."  
TA: "I’m sorry for being such a dick earlier on, I was just pissed off at myself" he snuggled up to Karkat  
CG: "You don’t have to apologize. You went though some pretty bad stuff." he said since he knew how bad it was to go through things like that.  
TA: "I've just been thinking, I know I never would have but, I could have killed him right there. Sent a shock through the branding rod and killed him" he closed his eyes "but Dualscar would probably have found me"  
CG: Karkat looked down a bit at what he said. "I don’t know if I should be happy that you didnt or not. I know that Dualscar would have found out but at the same time you could probably have taken him down and then gotten out of here. But at the same time it probably would have alerted others to your power as well."  
TA: "Karkat, I could kill everyone in this whole hive if I wanted to, we'd be safe and no one would know it was me but, that would make me the same as them. Fucked up and hell-bent on murder" he looked at him  
CG: Karkat looked at him for a moment and then nodded in understanding. "Would you hate someone for doing that though? Culling so they could escape a terrible life?"  
TA: "I might end up hurting you in the process, freaking out like a did when I killed my Lusus and having no control, I wouldn't risk it" he paused "it depends on the circumstances"  
CG: Karkat nodded at his words and then just moved so he could nuzzle into Sollux. He closed his eyes and just stayed silent for a while. "I’m scared Sollux." he finally said.  
TA: He wrapped his arms around him and petted his back "I know, I am too, but it's okay"  
CG: Karkat nodded and let the feel of Sollux hugging him calm him down. "I’m glad that I have you for a moirail. I wish that I could get you out of this place but I am grateful for you."  
TA: "I would have been culled if it weren't for you, I couldn't wish for a better moirail either" he soon drifted off to sleep  
CG: Karkat smiled and soon after Sollux had fallen asleep he did as well. He remained asleep until the door opened as a slave walked in to get him. The sun had gone down and Grand Highblood was now waiting for him.  
TA: Sollux woke up slightly when he heard Karkat start to leave he held into his hand  
CG: Karkat stopped moving when he felt Sollux holding onto his hand. He turned and gave him a hug. "I will be back soon." he said and gave him a small smile.  
TA: He nodded and let go, wearily falling back asleep  
CG: Karkat looked back at him when he reached the door and then took a breath and headed off.


	16. A Beautiful Surprise Awaits Behind the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

TA: Sollux woke up again from worry about ten minutes later, he searched the room for clothes, carefully trying not to aggravate the wound.  
CG: Karkat headed out of the room and up towards where Grand Highblood was waiting for him. He had half been expecting him to be in his room but was surprised when the other slave led him right past it.  
TA: Sollux found clothes that fit him and put them on, he had no idea how long Karkat was going to be but he knew that when he came back he was going to need comforting.  
CG: Karkat stared at the door that he had been led to and he took a breath before going in. It was about four in the morning when he walked back into his room where he hoped Sollux would be waiting. He had some new bruises and a bit of a limp and he used the wall to help keep him from falling over.  
TA: Sollux had nodded off in the chair but woke up when Karkat walked in. He rushed to him and closed the door before steadying him with his arm.  
CG: Karkat leaned against Sollux gratefully "Get me to the bed please." He said after a few moments. He just needed to lay down right now.  
TA: Sollux lifted him up and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. "What's worse with you?" He guessed that 'Are you okay?' Was a stupid question to ask at the moment.  
CG: "I’m just really sore right now." He said and winced a bit when he was moved. "I will be fine after I get some rest." He said as he was laid on the bed and he instantly pulled Sollux down to lay beside him.  
TA: He rested his arms over him gently for protection "Thank you for doing that for me"  
CG: "I will always do whatever I can to keep you from getting hurt." He said and relaxed into Sollux's arms.  
TA: "I hope you know that I would do the same for you" He closed his eyes.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah I know that." He said and nuzzled into him.  
TA: Sollux soon fell asleep again with Karkat in his arms.  
CG: Karkat stayed awake for a bit longer not wanting to go back to sleep at the moment but eventually his body shut down and he was fast asleep in the blink of an eye.  
TA: Sollux was woken up in the morning by a sharp knock at the door. He winced as he swung his feet out of the bed and was reminded of the pain by his hip.  
CG: Karkat remained fast asleep on the bed and only stirred a little when Sollux left him but his body didn’t seem to want to wake up yet.  
TA: He opened the door to another slave they talked for a short time before he returned to the bed "It's breakfast again"  
CG: Karkat groaned. "You go, I’m going to stay here." Karkat mumbled his eyes remaining closed even as he spoke. "Just bring me back something for later."  
TA: "Is it the same room as before?" He gently played with a lock of Karkat’s hair.  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod the movement would hardly be able to be seen. "Yeah." He breathed the word out.  
TA: "Alright, see you soon" He smiled at Karkat’s laziness and took a moment to remember the way before setting out.  
CG: Karkat moved so he was curled up more on the bed and pulled the blanket around him a bit tighter.  
TA: Sollux wandered the halls a bit before he found the door he was looking for, he slowly opened it and walked in.  
CG: Grand Highblood was already at the table eating just like he had been yesterday except this time he was alone with the table only half full of food.  
TA: Sollux creeped up to the table and sat done in the same chair he had before, he picked up a piece of food and began to eat, feeling judged.  
CG: Grand Highblood looked down at him for a moment then towards the door. "Where is Karkat?" he demanded looking back down to Sollux.  
TA: "Still sleeping" He said simply "tired from last night" He looked at him.  
CG: Grand Highblood didn’t look happy that Karkat hadn’t shown up. "Next time bring him anyway. He knows that he is supposed to attend every motherfuckin meal."  
TA: "Maybe if you actually let him rest then he would be able to attend every meal" He carried on eating.  
CG: Grand Highblood narrowed his eyes at the lowblood. "You best watch yourself pissblood. You were lucky that I let him have that deal last night but next time I may not be so generous."  
TA: He didn't say anything back and avoided eye contact with him. He was so hungry but knew if he ate too much he would be sick again.  
CG: Grand Highblood started to eat again and once again he wound up eating most of the food on the table. When he finished he got up and left. Soon after another slave, one that worked in the kitchen arrived.  
TA: Sollux began to collect a few pieces of food for Karkat on a plate, he noticed the kitchen slave and smiled to them.  
CG: He gave a small smile back then looked confused when he saw what Sollux was doing. "What is that for?"  
TA: "My moirail is too lazy to get off his ass and get it himself" He looked down at the plate and then back at him.  
CG: He laughed "I’m going to take a guess and say that you are talking about Karkat. If so then come with me I have something that he might like a bit more." He said waving his hand for Sollux to follow him.  
TA: Sollux warily followed the cook with the plate in his hand.  
CG: Once they were in the kitchen he went and said something to one of the other lowbloods in there and soon he returned with a box that was full of food that would smell amazing.  
TA: Sollux smiled and took the box "Thank you, do you mind if I ask your name?"  
CG: "Shatar." He said simply. "I hope that Karkat is ok. I honestly have never known him to miss a meal not unless Grand Highblood makes him."  
TA: "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sollux" He shook his hand "Karkat’s alright I think, just needing some rest"  
CG: He nodded. "I have to admit that I was glad when I had heard the news that he had escaped. He isn’t one that should be forced into this life. Too much spirit and fight in him."  
TA: "No one should be forced into this life" He looked at the floor "I best be getting back to him, thank you again for the food"  
CG: He nodded. "You’re welcome and if you ever need anything come see me. I will always be here to help." He said and then turned so he could get back to work.  
TA: Sollux left and arrived back outside the normal room about 5minutes later, he knocked softly on the door.  
CG: Karkat groaned and sat up when he heard the knocking. "Come in." He said and rubbed at his eyes gently.  
TA: Sollux walked in and held the box up high "Delivery for Mr bed-head"  
CG: Karkat blinked a few times to clear his vision. "Sollux? What are you talking about?" He asked before the smell of the food hit him and he seemed to instantly wake up. "How did you get that?"  
TA: "A troll named Shatar gave it to me once I said I was collecting food for you" He brought it over.  
CG: Karkat grinned wide from ear to eat. "Shatar is the best." He said and took the box and opened it up. "I can believe that he remembered this." He said and looked up at Sollux. "Thanks for bringing it."  
TA: "What is it anyways?" He sat next to him.  
CG: "It something that my Lusus used to make for me when I was a wriggler. Well sorta. When I got old enough I started messing around with it until I made it even better." He said and pulled out a bowl and a spoon and offered some to Sollux. "Try it."  
TA: "If this has garlic in it I swear to Gog there'll be trouble" He ate off the spoon and swallowed, grinning.  
CG: "No this was before I learned anything about garlic that I made this." He said and once Sollux had his bite Karkat started to eat and pulled out a small loaf of bread.  
TA: "This is pretty good!" He handed back the spoon and lay down on the bed.  
CG: Karkat smiled and started to eat happily since he loved this stuff and it was very rare that he got it.  
TA: "By the way, the Grand Highblood wasn't too pleased that you missed breakfast with him" He looked down.  
CG: "He is never pleased when anything happens that he thinks should. Trust me you get used to it." He said simply and kept eating.  
TA: He smirked "Anyway, he told me to bring you even if you are still tired" He scratched his head "I was a bit rude to him to be honest, I'm still learning to hold my tongue"  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "Trust me he isn’t the worst one to have a bad mouth with. Dualscar on the other hand is one you really have to watch."  
TA: "I'm more scared of him than I am of the Grand Highblood, he's just aggressive and easily ticked off but Dualscar has something else going on entirely..." He spoke his thoughts aloud.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Glad you picked up on that. There are a lot that seem to miss that bit." He said and took another bite of his soup.  
TA: "He creeps me out, but I have a feeling we will be seeing him a lot more huh?" He stood up casually.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "He will most likely be coming more to keep an eye on my progress with the grub."  
TA: He walked to a mirror "Can't be helped I suppose, it's in his right in a really fucked up way" He pulled the waistband of his trousers down a little on one side and inspected the brand mark.  
CG: Karkat looked over at Sollux and was able to see what he was doing a little because of the mirror. "Is that still burning a bit? If it is then we could always put more of that ointment on it."  
TA: "Not so much burning, it's just really stingy and sore" he turned his head back to look at him "I know it was the whole point but he REALLY picked a fucking inconvenient place for this thing"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "He is good at that. Lets hope that you don’t see some of his worse placed brands that he has given."  
TA: "I dread to think" He covered the wound again "If he did it anywhere near my face I would have actually culled myself after, how humiliating"  
CG: "He branded someone in the throat once right in the front. They luckily survived thanks to the jade blood who is the doctor around here but he can’t speak at all anymore."  
TA: He paused for a moment before moving back to sit beside Karkat "That's awful, I'm really sorry that you have to live in a place like this for as long as you have" He looked at him and draped his arm over his shoulder.  
CG: Karkat leaned against him a bit. "You learn to stop seeing those kinds of things after a while. Looking without seeing is something that every slave here knows how to do."  
TA: "It shouldn't be like that" He said quietly. It was a few minutes until he said something again "I feel really out of place here, everyone has a job to do, whether it's breeding or cooking or cleaning or beating the crap out of other trolls. What am I supposed to do? Hang around you till the wriggler comes?"  
CG: Karkat gave a shrug. "I don’t know. Maybe Grand Highblood just hasn’t found you a job yet. It wouldn’t be the first time that it has happened to be honest."  
TA: "Think about it, other than being a bee whisperer and frying other trolls brains out, what else can I do that he would need?" He said with a touch of humour.  
CG: "Well you can keep me happy and sane. You can do a lot with computers remember. Who knows I’m sure that you will get some kind of job." He said smiling back at Sollux trying to lift his spirits.  
TA: He smiled "I never thought I'd be wanting to fit into a place like this"  
CG: "Well its better than being thrusted into a thing when you aren’t ready."  
TA: He smirked "I supposes, but don't say stuff like that, it's kinda morbid"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright well who knows maybe Grand Highblood will want a bee keeper."  
TA: "Sure, I can totally see him being caring enough to want bees" He smiled "Actually he'd probably want the honey more than anything"  
CG: "Yeah and as far as I know I don’t think that he has really ever had any honey." He said. "Perhaps we should bring this up to him." He said a bit teasingly.  
TA: "That won't end with us being used as test-trolls at ALL" He giggled a bit.  
CG: "Well actually thinks like that have happened a couple times before." He said laying back on the bed.  
TA: He stopped laughing "Fuck, I didn't know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a joke about it"  
CG: Karkat frowned for a moment then sat up. "No no not the test troll thing someone actually bringing a job up and not being culled for it and some even got it."  
TA: "Ohh" He said softly "Would we really want a job like that? He'd end up using the bees for something horrible"  
CG: "I think you give him too much credit for his intelligence. He's violent and creative when it comes to torture but he is also fairly simple minded."  
TA: He lay down "I guess you know him better than me"  
CG: "No one can fully know him." He said and moved to lay right next to him.  
TA: "I’d feel sorry for anyone who did" He tucked a lock of hair behind Karkat’s ear.  
CG: "Who knows maybe it wouldn’t be as bad if someone did. I’m sure that his moirail all those sweeps ago knew him pretty well."  
TA: "I'd hate to think what goes on his head at the best of times"  
CG: "At the best of times it probably wouldn’t be too bad it’s at the worst that would give wrigglers nighthorrors for the rest of their lives."  
TA: "Let's try and stay away from that with the little one" He looked down at Karkat’s stomach "So what are we going to do today? Try to avoid death again?" He smiled.  
CG: "I don’t know. If death comes knocking there may not be a way to avoid it while here." He said but he sat up. "Why don’t we go out to the gardens? Its walled in completely and nearly impossible to get over so its allowed."  
TA: "That sounds like a good idea" He said, lightly concerned at Karkat’s comment.  
CG: Karkat nodded and stood up. "Come on." He said and took Sollux's hand and then headed out the door.  
TA: He followed quietly, getting used to moving with the tender brand in the way.  
CG: Karkat made sure that he didn’t move too fast and he smiled when he got out into the garden which was large enough that you couldn’t see the walls that enclosed it.  
TA: He looked around and smiled "This place is really nice" He gazed back at Karkat.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I have hidden in here a few times when Grand Highblood was in some of his worse moods."  
TA: "It's a really nice place to hide" He tried to lighten the mood. He slowly stepped out further into the garden.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Come here I want you to try something." He said and gave Sollux's arm a small tug.  
TA: He followed excitedly, "Okay"  
CG: Karkat led him around and then soon stopped him. "Close your eyes and don’t open them."  
TA: He pulled a dubious expression before closing his eyes tight.  
CG: Karkat smiled "I will be right back." He said and then let go of Sollux's hand and he moved away.  
TA: He sighed but couldn't help smiling. It had been too long since he had seen Karkat eager about something.  
CG: Karkat was gone for only a minute before he returned. "Alright open your mouth but keep your eyes closed."  
TA: He raised an eyebrow and nervously opened his mouth.  
CG: Sollux would hear a snapping sound and then have something placed in his mouth. "Alright now eat that."  
TA: Sollux slowly chewed and then opened his eyes to look at Karkat "What is this?"  
CG: Karkat showed it to him. On the outside it would look a lot like a pickle but on the inside it was purple and pink with some spots that would look more red. Its taste would be unlike anything else that Sollux had tried before. "I’m not sure what it’s called but Grand Highblood grows them here."  
TA: Sollux continued to chew and nodded "It's actually not that bad…odd but not bad" He smiled.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I honestly mostly love the color of them." He said and snapped a piece off for himself.  
TA: Sollux looked more closely at the colour and smiled, holding his hand out for another piece.  
CG: Karkat handed him the last of it and then waved Sollux over to follow him.  
TA: Sollux walked slightly behind him, looking up and around as he ate the last of the food.  
CG: Karkat led him to a rocky structure and through a crack which led into a cavern that held a lot of water and on the sides grew vines withe very colorful flowers and the pickle looking fruits that Karkat had just brought Sollux.  
TA: Sollux gazed around and hurried in "Karkat this is beautiful..." He spun around and ran to the water.  
CG: "Just wait until you get into the water. At this time of year its fairly cool but in the winter its really warm."  
TA: "Am I allowed to swim in it?" He turned to him.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah go ahead it isn’t overly deep unless you go to the middle."  
TA: Sollux pulled his shirt over his head and took off his trousers. He took a run up and bombed into the centre of the water.  
CG: Karkat laughed and moved around the edge to pick another piece of fruit for himself and then sitting with his legs in the water.  
TA: Sollux surfaced and shook some of the water from his hair "My glasses got caught in my shirt" He laughed and treaded water "Everything's blurry but I'm sure it's amazing" he swam towards a smudge that he supposed was Karkat.  
CG: Karkat laughed and moved to grab Sollux's glasses placing them on his face when he got close enough. "Better?" He asked happily as he held out a fruit for him.  
TA: He nodded "You're lucky, being able to see properly." He leaned on the side next to Karkat’s swinging feet "But then again, having glasses is like seeing everything in HD, all the time" He bit into the fruit and smiled.  
CG: Karkat smiled at Sollux's words. "Well then have fun with your HD I am perfectly happy with lesser quality and being able to see all the time." He said teasingly.  
TA: "Piss off!" He laughed and splashed him with water.  
CG: Karkat laughed and splashed Sollux back before getting up and stripping down just like Sollux had and jumping in. He was glad that the pool was fairly decent sized since it gave them space to mess around.  
TA: He giggled and pushed a wave of water towards Karkat.  
CG: Karkat ducked under the water before the wave hit him and popped back up closer to Sollux and splashing him once again.  
TA: He gasped a bit in shock as Karkat appeared closer, just in time to accidently let the majority of the water that was slashed at him flood his mouth. He hacked it up, still laughing and swam to the other side of the pool.  
CG: Karkat laughed and followed after him glad that he could forget about everything that was happening at the moment. That he could have some time where he didn’t have to worry about Grand Highblood and about Dualscar or the grub or anything just have fun and laugh.  
TA: Sollux rubbed the water off his lenses with the back of his hand and lay back, floating in a starfish position in the water.  
CG: Karkat leaned against the wall of the area and just watched Sollux. "So you glad I brought you out here?"  
TA: He closed his eyes and let himself relax "Very happy, this is such a great place in the middle of something so horrid. I see why you like it so much"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "And the best part is that the fruit grows all sweep long." He said happily and pulled himself out of the water so he was sitting with his legs in it again.  
TA: "We could be gardeners" He daydreamed "Stay out here all day and be safe"  
CG: "I wish that were so. Would probably help the single troll who is actually forced to care for it all."  
TA: "Would it be rude to ask the Grand Highblood? I doubt he'd like the idea of us actually enjoying ourselves too much" He turned back on his front and paddled back to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "Well I know that he definitely won’t let me but he might let you, if you ask him at the right time. He has to be in a good mood or things will get ugly."  
TA: He nodded "I'll wait until I think it's a good time" He pulled himself out of the water and sat beside Karkat and leaned his head on him "I hope he's not looking for us; I imagine he's got better things to do”  
CG: "Well if he wants us he will send guards out and some of them know to look here for me so it won’t be a problem.”  
TA: "So we can stay here for as long as we like then?" He raised an eyebrow.  
CG: "More or less." He said with a shrug. "It all depends on the day really."  
TA: He smiled at him "Would it be terribly cruel of me to shove you into this water?"  
CG: "Only if you think I won’t drag you in with me." He said holding back his own smile.  
TA: He shrugged and took his glasses off, laying them on the side "I'll take the chance" He placed one arm across Karkats back and pushed him forward.  
CG: Karkat laughed as he started in but he quickly grabbed onto Sollux's arm and kicked off of the wall a bit to make sure that they both made it into the water.  
TA: Sollux held on to Karkat as they fell, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the water surround them both.  
CG: Karkat moved so they could surface and he laughed as soon as his head popped up above the water line.  
TA: Sollux giggled and rubbed at his eyes until they stopped stinging with the water. "Fair play, but you let your guard down" He ducked under the water and tickled Karkat’s feet the best he could by feel.  
CG: Karkat squeaked and kicked around a little to get away he was highly ticklish and it was something he tried to hide.  
TA: Sollux felt him move and tickled him more before pushing up for a breath, spluttering and laughing.  
CG: Karkat gave his face a few splashes nothing that would do anything but get him wet.  
TA: "You're really ticklish huh?" He smiled "That's so precious"  
CG: "I am not ticklish Sollux." He said though he did move away a little.  
TA: He smirked and reached for his waist under the water, tickling his sides as he kicked to keep himself afloat.  
CG: Karkat let out another squeak and he moved away farther this time.  
TA: Sollux laughed and held his hands up for a short time before using them to swim again "Alright alright I won't do it anymore"  
CG: Karkat moved away from him. "You're a dirty rotten liar Sollux and you know it."  
TA: "Okay I won't do it again /today/" He squinted "Dude I can't tell if you're smiling or not, I'm just kidding y'know?"  
CG: "That’s what you get for swimming without your glasses." He said and then grabbed Sollux's glasses and handed them to him.  
TA: "Well if I did then they'd sink to the bottom and you'd have to get them for me" He smiled in his direction and placed a hand on his shoulder, putting his glasses on with the other.  
CG: "A nice relaxing game of fetch the glasses, wonderful idea Sollux." He said teasingly but smiling a bit.  
TA: "I hope you realise that if these break then you will literally have to guide me everywhere and nurse my headaches?"  
CG: "Or just find a way to make you new ones." He said and then headed back towards the shallower areas.  
TA: "Yeah well good luck with that" He rolled his eyes and followed Karkat to the shallower part "I really like this place, we should come here more"  
CG: "We might be able to." He said and sat on one of the rocks. "The best part is that Grand Highblood and Dualscar can’t fit in here so it’s the one good place left around here."  
TA: "Perks of being short with small horns" He smirked "So we could hide here, if we needed to?" He looked up at him from the water.  
CG: "Yeah for a short time but they are likely to just tear it down if we did that." He said and shrugged. "I did it a couple times before but I don’t think that it will happen much again."  
TA: "They seem to be more…lenient…towards us" He heaved himself up on the edge of the pool "Grand Highblood at least, I'm guessing it's because of the grub"  
CG: "Possibly but at the same time I know that he really isn’t happy at all still upset about me having run away. I just hope that he just forgets about it." He said and leaned against Sollux's legs staying in the water.  
TA: "To be honest I can't really see that happening, not with Dualscar anyway" He ruffled Karkat’s hair.  
CG: "If it was Dualscar then we really would be screwed." He said and leaned into the hand that ruffled his hair.  
TA: "What the fuck is his problem? Like what does he have to bitch about so much that he does stuff like this?"  
CG: "Depends on the problem. He is pissed off because he believes that the empress should be going red with him since he is the prince. He is also having issues with his kissmesis."  
TA: He groaned "His issue is over a girl? Aren't you supposed to have problems with your kissmesis? I thought that was the whole idea, I guess I can't really pass comment though, black rom isn't really my speciality"  
CG: "I guess that its problems that you aren’t supposed to have with one. I don’t know much about how that is all supposed to work since I have never had one before." He said and sighed. "But whenever I had to stay with him that was all I was hearing."  
TA: He shrugged "Black rom is weird, and pretty pointless in my opinion. That must have been torture in itself having to hear him harping on about that all the time"  
CG: "Trust me if it was just hearing about it I would have been happy. It’s when he is...frustrated because of those 'issues' that I got sick dealing with it."  
TA: Sollux nodded and stayed quiet, he changed his movements to stroke Karkat’s hair and smiled down at him, unsure on what to say to comfort him at this point. He figured it was better to let him get it out of his system.  
CG: Karkat relaxed into the hand in his hair and then looked up at Sollux a little. "I know that it’s not right but I am glad that you are with me. I wish that it wasn’t as a slave but I am glad that I have you."  
TA: "I'm thankful of you being here too, if only we'd met under different circumstances" He smiled "I don't think it's really hit me yet that I actually belong to him now" He couldn't help but look down at the brand wound.  
CG: Karkat moved so the brand would be covered in a way that would make it so Sollux couldn’t see it but Karkat wouldn’t be touching it. "That mark doesn’t mean that you belong to him. You are still your own person."  
TA: "But if he were to tell me to do something I'd do it because I'm fucking scared of him. And I wouldn't want to do anything that made him angry because it would impact the both of us. I know I don't have a job yet but, I'm still under his control" He looked to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat looked at him. "People who serve but are not slaves do that as well. They follow orders because not doing so can affect many others besides themselves." He said and gave a soft smile up at Sollux. "Besides nothing bad is going to happen to you, I will make sure of that."  
TA: "But that's what I'm worried about, you sacrificing yourself for me when I don't deserve it. I know you care about me but I care about you too, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you either but Neither of us are any good without the other"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Well then it’s good that we are together then. And I will do whatever I need to in order to make sure that it stays that way. Just like I know you would as well."  
TA: Sollux smiled and leaned back a bit, supporting himself with his arms "Since when did you become so wise Karkat? You're only nine right?"  
CG: "When you deal with highbloods you learn a lot and quick." He said and nodded. "And yes I am nine." he moved so he could rewet his hair. He hated the feeling of it drying slowly and would use a towel on it later when he got out for good.  
TA: He nodded "I'm nine too, nearly 9 and a half though, getting old" He murmured, he knew low bloods didn't live very long but he didn't want to think about that too much. "I'm getting hungry again, it seems since being scared shitless all the time I've regained my appetite" He smiled  
CG: "Well that isn’t a bad thing since Grand Highblood does feed most of his slaves." he said and then moved to pick another one of the fruits off of the cave wall and handed it to Sollux. "Here eat this and I can work on getting you something else later." He said smiling.  
TA: He bit into the fruit and smiled at him "I haven't forgotten y'know, I said I'd show you decent video games one day" He hoped that would still happen.  
CG: Karkat smiled at that. "Well then when we get out of here I will hold you to that." He said and after dunking his head once more he pulled himself up out of the water.  
TA: He nodded and watched him "You'll have to show me your shitty rom coms too"  
CG: "I'll make you watch every last one." He said "All one after the other too."  
TA: "A marathon of cheesy jokes and painful monologues of 'he loves me, he loves me not!'" He sighed dramatically "The things I do for you, seriously"  
CG: "Don’t worry you will at least have an endless supply of popcorn and gummy grubs." He said chuckling as he moved to go and grab his clothes. "We should probably head back in though."  
TA: "At least that will be something to keep me entertained" He stood up, nodding then shaking his hair out, trying to dry it.  
CG: Karkat slipped his pants back on but didn’t bother with the shirt. He would put it back on after he dried off. "No you will be too into the movies to even notice the snacks."  
TA: "Sure, sure, whatever you say" He pulled his trousers back on and dragged his shirt over his head, it stuck to his damp skin. He walked toward the entrance they had come through and turned back to Karkat "After you" He held his arm out.  
CG: Karkat smiled and walked out only to almost run into a servant who was just a few inches taller than himself. "There you are. Grand Highblood wants to see you." The other said.  
TA: Sollux followed and looked at Karkat when he heard the other servant.  
CG: Karkat sighed "Alright let him know that I am changing and then will be right there." The other nodded and took off.  
TA: "I'm assuming I'll be needed there too" He walked in the direction of the main hive slowly, so not to lose Karkat.  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "I don’t think so. I think he would have made sure that it was said that he wanted us both but I won’t complain if you come along." He said and actually reached back to take Sollux's hand.  
TA: He nodded and held onto his hand "I'll come with you, if he asks me to leave then fair enough but it's worth a try"  
CG: Karkat nodded and just took comfort with the other being there. He headed back up to their room and went right to the closet.  
TA: Sollux undressed "Do you have another shirt I could borrow? My one is still in bits on the chamber floor where we were hung up"  
CG: "You have your own shirts." He said and opened the closet a bit more to show Sollux that there were now clothes that were his size.  
TA: Sollux raised an eyebrow and looked over "Let me guess, jadebloods?" He took out one of the shirts and put it on, along with another pair of trousers.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah Grand Highblood keeps about ten around and it’s actually a rule that they can’t be harmed."  
TA: "Jadebloods are fucking amazing though, they can do pretty much everything" He ran his hands through his hair a few times to try and sort it, but it was drying with a slight curl.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah and they are often the kindest ones." He said since that was his experience with them. "And they keep everyone stocked with clothes that don’t have a single hole in them."  
TA: "I've never known a jadeblood who wasn't pleasant" He looked over to him "Ready to go?"  
CG: Karkat nodded "As ready as ever." He said and shook his head before heading towards the door.  
TA: Sollux followed nervously, awaiting and trying to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen. They entered the door.


	17. Bippity Boppity Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

CG: This time it was into Grand Highbloods own room. Grand Highblood was laying on his bed with his legs hanging over the edge.  
TA: Sollux looked around and instinctively reached for Karkat’s hand, he stopped himself and held his own, knowing that the pair had to look like they were calm.  
CG: Grand Highblood stayed still for a few more seconds before sitting up. His eyes first went to Karkat and then back to Sollux. His face said that he wasn't sure if he was upset about him being there or not.  
TA: Sollux stayed slightly behind Karkat and looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact. The atmosphere felt different now that they were in his room.  
CG: Grand Highblood was silent for a few more seconds before he looked back to Karkat. "Well get in here motherfuckers." He said and Karkat moved farther in and once Sollux was in as well he shut the door.  
TA: Sollux glanced to Karkat every now and then to look out for him, he was extremely uncertain as to why they were here.  
CG: Karkat had a couple ideas of why he would be summoned there but since he wasn't alone anymore he had no idea anymore. "Come here." Grand Highblood demanded as he stood up and walked towards another door in the room.  
TA: Sollux walked with Karkat to the door, he stopped himself from peering eagerly inside.  
CG: Grand Highblood opened the door and Karkat peered in and he visibly relaxed a bit once he saw what was in there. Grand Highblood moved in and Karkat turned to Sollux. "There is going to be a party that we will be attending."  
TA: "Oh...shit..." He said without thinking and quickly regretted it, covering his mouth and looking at Karkat.  
CG: Karkat made a small movement with his hand for him to be quiet and to calm down. Grand Highblood moved into the closet and looked around at a lot of boxes that had some writing on them. "Don’t worry it wont be all that bad." Karkat whispered to Sollux.  
TA: Sollux nodded and looked at Grand Highblood. He tried to read the scribbles on the boxes but the handwriting was so bad it just looked like cluckbeast scratches.  
CG: Grand Highblood pulled a box out of a tall stack without making any of the others fall. He then handed it to Karkat and started to look again.  
TA: "What are all the boxes for?" He whispered so that only Karkat would hear.  
CG: "Outfits that it looks like we both will be wearing." He said just as quiet before Grand Highblood pulled out another box and handed it to Sollux. "Go get dressed, now." Grand Highblood ordered.  
TA: Sollux took the box. He was glad that he at least was being allowed to wear clothes in front of the highbloods. He began to walk away from the closet to get changed.  
CG: Karkat reached out and grabbed Sollux's arm and pulled him in the other direction towards what was a door leading to a very large bathroom.  
TA: Sollux followed him into the bathroom and looked around. With every new room they went into he was always amazed at the grandness and size of the place.  
CG: Karkat set his box down and moved to take Sollux's from him. "Here let me help you get into the outfit. No doubt its going to be a pain to do."18:52:44  
TA: Sollux pulled a face, worried "What do you mean by that....what sort of stuff does he want us in?"  
CG: "It depends on his mood, who's going to be there, and what kind of party it is. The outfits themselves aren’t normally too bad just tricky to figure out how to put on." He explained and opened the box setting it on a counter.  
TA: "Dude I’m used to slack jeans and boxy shirts, anything other than that you're gonna have to help me into" He smirked and looked into the box.  
CG: "Well then odds are you are really going to need a lot of help. Why don’t you start undressing and I will figure out what cloth goes where." He said being a little sarcastic with the clothes part of that statement.  
TA: He chuckled and dragged his shirt over his head before slipping off his trousers. "I feel like I’m about to be entered into a hoofbeast contest, all dressed up and everything"  
CG: "Who knows the night is still young." He said playfully as he set some of the outfit onto the counter not having to worry since it was all cleaned several times a day. "Alright let’s start here." He said and pulled some pants out.  
TA: "Great, paraded around the highbloods, I’ll look forward to it" He took the pants and shuffled them on.  
CG: Karkat laughed and helped Sollux get the pants on which would hug his skin but not be so tight that it actually restricted any movement.  
TA: He looked down and groaned a little bit but couldn't help sneering.  
CG: "Don’t worry this isnt the worst outfit that Grand Highblood has in that closet." He said and moved and slowly continued to get Sollux dressed bit by bit until he had everything on. Sollux would be dressed in a golden silk that shimmered in the light and held a few different gems on a few parts as well as gold bands for his upper arms and one around his neck.  
TA: He looked in a nearby mirror "Great. As if anyone had any doubt that I was a yellowblood." He turned around and looked more at the outfit  
CG: “Don’t worry the outfit isn’t to say that you are yellow. Trust me I have worn indigo outfits that I had to change every hour all night long once. It was terrible. It was just the color that Grand Highblood wanted to see on you."  
TA: He nodded "Please tell me that you've got something similar."  
CG: "I don’t know yet but you will see it soon. Go on out I’m sure that Grand Highblood is going to try and either style your hair himself or get a jade to do it."  
TA: "Okay but if he touches my horns then he's getting it" He held up and fist and smiled, joking of course, he didn't stand a chance against Grand Highblood and wouldn't dare try physically.  
CG: Karkat laughed. "If he touches your horns it because his hands are so big that he cant fit them where they need to go without touching them." He said and motioned for Sollux to head out.  
TA: He rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and stood to face the Grand Highblood. He felt somewhat embarrassed as he knew he would be looking at him.  
CG: Grand Highblood was sitting on his bed once again waiting for them or at least one of them to come out. He looked the small troll over for a moment and nodded in approval. "Good." he said then pointed to jadeblood that was standing off to one side of the room. "She will do the rest for getting you ready."  
TA: He walked over to the jadeblood and gave her a small smile.  
CG: She smiled back and motioned to a stool that was right next to her. "Take a seat and get comfortable you are going to be here for at least ten minutes by the looks of it."  
TA: Sollux didn't think his hair was /that/ bad but he sat on the stool close to her anyway with his hands on his lap.  
CG: She tilted his head a little and then got to work brushing it out and a lot of other things and as predicted it had taken ten minutes to do everything that she needed to. "There all done." She held up a mirror for Sollux to look into.  
TA: Sollux looked into the mirror, his hair was combed out and parted differently to what he was used to, the locks of hair were brushed out of the way of the horns so that they were on full display, or as much as possible. He smiled up at her.  
CG: "I take it that you like what I did?" She said smiling back. It was then that Karkat walked out of the bathroom in his own outfit which was red just like his blood with gold patterns on it that surrounded indigo gems. The outfit was tighter on his body than Sollux's was and unlike Sollux's outfit his was almost see through in some areas. He knew that this outfit alone cost more than most of the fancy outfits that Dualscar would wear to parties that the empress would hold.  
TA: Sollux was about to answer the jadeblood but looked in Karkat’s direction. He saw the outfit and then looked down, he still wasn't used to Karkat being regularly humiliated like this. Biting his tongue he glanced at Grand Highblood.  
CG: Karkat didn't even need to look over at Grand Highblood he knew the look that would be on his face all to well and he didn't want to see it again. Without a word to the highblood, Karkat went over to where Sollux and the Jade were. "Are you done getting your hair fixed?" He asked as if nothing was wrong and none of his bothered him at all.  
TA: Sollux gave a small nod and sat up, standing to the side to allow Karkat to sit down.  
CG: Karkat slid up onto the stool and sat with his back to Grand Highblood. The jade looked at him sadly for a moment before she go to work on his hair.  
TA: Sollux stayed quiet even though he wanted to yell at the Grand Highblood. He watched the jade work on Karkat’s hair.  
CG: The Jade knew from experience that there wasn't much that she could do to Karkat's hair thanks to his wild curls that never listened to anyone but she did what she could and it actually made him look really good.  
TA: Sollux smiled at Karkat when he saw his hair, he nodded a bit at the jadeblood. Was there no end to what they could do?  
CG: Karkat thanked her and she nodded before heading off and out of the room. Karkat looked over at Sollux and gave him a small smile.  
TA: He took Karkat’s hand and squeezed it gently before turning to the Grand Highblood.  
CG: Karkat stood up and held his head up high like he had always done. "How long until the party starts?" Karkat asked and Grand Highblood instantly looked to him. "We will head there as soon as I all up and change."  
TA: Sollux nodded and looked at the floor, the Grand Highblood still scared him but he didn't want to think about it too much.  
CG: Karkat nodded and he didn't move even as Grand Highblood went to a different closet to pull out an outfit for himself and he started to dress.  
TA: Sollux didn't look, he really didn't want to, he wanted to leave but just held onto Karkat’s hand firmly and tried to make himself feel brave.  
CG: Karkat held Sollux's hand and kept staring straight he would talk to Sollux on the way to their ride to wherever this party was going to be held.  
TA: The Grand Highblood finished changing and stood tall in front of them, Sollux craned his neck to look up.  
CG: Karkat watched as Grand Highblood walked out of the room and then followed behind him looking over to Sollux "Don’t ever drop your eyes down when you are going to something like this. It makes you appear weak and people will target you if you do."  
TA: He looked to him and nodded slowly "S-sorry" He felt like a disappointment to him, he was supposed to help protect him but he was starting to lose faith in himself.  
CG: "Don’t apologize Sollux I’m telling you so nothing bad happens." He said softly. "Just stay by me and everything should be fine."  
TA: "Okay, you said not to draw attention right? How do I do that?"  
CG: "Keep your head up and just do what I do. Its hard to describe exactly what to do."  
TA: "Okay, so I just do what they tell me, lay low" he nodded.  
CG: "No you do what Grand Highblood tells you if you listen to anyone else you are going to get hurt."  
TA: He nodded again, he was beginning to get nervous but tried to keep it together.  
CG: Karkat looked at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. "Just stay with me and do what I do and nothing will go wrong."  
TA: He gave a small smile as the Grand Highblood stopped in front of them.  
CG: Karkat stopped instantly and looked up at Grand Highblood wondering why he had stopped.  
TA: He motioned to a purple carriage that was slightly ruffled and scratched at the sides with the odd faint smear of blood. The door was opened by a blue blooded guard "it's quite a while away" the guard informed.  
CG: Karkat sighed a bit. "I assume we are going to the Empress' Grand Hall." he said which caused the guard to nod and Karkat suppressed a groan. He hated going there but there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
TA: Sollux felt his heart skip at the words, the empress' party. He was really going to have to control himself around everyone.  
CG: Karkat got into the carriage and the door was shut since Grand Highblood rode in his own that was bigger to fit his large size. Once they started to move Karkat turned to Sollux.  
TA: Sollux sat down "I know. I’m not going to lash out okay, I can't risk it" he said, knowing that Karkat was going to bring up the subject soon enough  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I know but I also wanted to tell you to not worry too much. If the empress was going to be there we would have known about it already since she demands gifts and more often than not Grand Highblood just gives her slaves."  
TA: "Karkat I had barely seen a Highblood before until a week ago, and now we are going to be surrounded by them. It's hard not to worry"  
CG: "Well lets put it this way. About half of them wont touch you for fear of what Grand Highblood will do. About a forth will be too drunk to do anything, and 8th will be too busy with their own slaves so really you will only have to deal with the last 8th of the highbloods there trying to do something.  
TA: "Trying to do what? Hurt me? Touch me?" He buried his head in his hands and groaned "I want to leave"2  
CG: "Well I would say that none of them actually would try to hurt you but that wouldn't be fully true since some of them, if you let them do some things, do like to bite and scratch."  
TA: He sighed "fuck, Karkat, What the hell are we going to do?"  
CG: "Keep calm and listen to me since I know how to do things so nothing bad happens."  
TA: "Okay, okay..." He sat back up and looked out the window for a bit.  
CG: Karkat watched him for a moment and then carefully leaned against him.  
TA: He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him a bit closer.  
CG: Karkat closed his eyes. "If we ever got a chance to run it would probably be during this." He said being honest. "And best of all is that if we sell these clothes we will be as rich as Grand Highblood."  
TA: He looked to him, "You really think we have the opportunity for that?"  
CG: "Depends on how fast you can run and how long you can." He said looking over at Sollux.  
TA: "If I’m running for my life then I’ll do the best I can"  
CG: "Do you think you could outrun a blueblooded adult?" He asked being serious. "Especially in that outfit?"  
TA: "We do stand out a bit......"  
CG: "Not the point do you think you could move fast enough in that outfit?"  
TA: "The pants are a bit tight but, yeah, probably....we will need to wait until the party is in full swing before we leave though I guess"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah but I know the times of how everything would go and if we do things right we might just make it." He said keeping his voice very low.  
TA: "And if we don't? A room of highbloods and their guards on us?"  
CG: "If we don’t then we are screwed." He said figuring that it was best to not go into what could and probably would happen.  
TA: Sollux leaned on Karkat for a few moment with his arm around him, the carriage soon came to a stop.  
CG: Karkat sat up when the carriage came to a stop and he sighed before waiting for the door to open. "Remember just stay by me."  
TA: Sollux nodded and slowly walked out of the door, he paused outside and waited for Karkat.  
CG: Karkat slid out and landed on his feet easily before looking to a carriage that was behind them and watched as Grand Highblood got out of his.  
TA: "Should we go to him? So others know that we are his?" He was counting on what Karkat said about people being scared of Grand Highblood  
CG: Karkat didn't even have to answer before Grand Highblood came over to them and then started to walk. Karkat took Sollux's hand and headed after Grand Highblood.  
TA: Sollux followed obediently and started to notice a few more indigo-bloods than he'd like to avoid.  
CG: There was highbloods of just about every color there and Karkat kept his head up and tried to do his best to keep Sollux from getting too worried.  
TA: Sollux looked forward and kept a calm expression despite the fact that he was panicking on the inside. He could feel some of them looking at him.  
CG: Karkat shifted quickly so Sollux was between him and Grand Highblood so that it would be made even clearer that Sollux was in fact Grand Highblod's.  
TA: For some reason he felt a little safer as he was moved closer to Grand Highblood. Knowing that he wasn't going to cull him here and that other trolls would know who he belonged to set him a bit more at ease. Also he was another familiar, but still terrifying, face.  
CG: They soon got inside the building and Karkat pulled Sollux off to the side. "Come on." He said and moved away from Grand Highblood who didn't even look twice at them as they left his side since it was what Karkat normally did unless Grand Highblood demanded for him not to.  
TA: Sollux followed as he was dragged through groups of slightly tipsy and menacing highbloods to the side of the hall.  
CG: Karkat pushed his way through the crowds getting his ass grabbed from time to time but he mostly ignored it and kept going.  
TA: Sollux kept looking forward but jolted to a stop once he felt a hand grip his other arm.  
CG: Karkat stopped when he felt Sollux stop as well. He turned around to see what was going on.  
TA: Sollux looked behind him. A blue blood sat with one of her legs crossed over the other, she had leaned to the side to grasp Sollux's arm "Where do you think you're going kid? The party has just started" She smiled but didn't let go of him.  
CG: Karkat moved around Sollux so he could pull the blueblood's grip off of his arm and to place himself between the two of them. "We have work to do and if you try to touch me or my companion again I will make sure that you are punished for it by Grand Highblood himself." He growled at her.  
TA: She raised an eyebrow "Oh so you're the Grand Highblood's? I bet he works you boys hard" She smirked. Sollux was relieved that Karkat stepped in.  
CG: "You would be surprised at just how much we all do." He said and motioned for Sollux to start walking. "Now go back to your drinks." He said and then turned so he could walk away as well.  
TA: She rolled her eyes and dismissed him, there would be plenty other lowblood slaves to mess with anyway. Sollux walked quickly away with Karkat.  
CG: Karkat followed after him and let out a breath. "Sorry about that I forgot that she was one who did things like that, though she isn't the worst there is."  
TA: "It's okay, I’m just hoping there isn't another" he said, leaning back to Karkat so that not many others would hear him  
CG: "There are worse than her around but I remember at least most of them and I know how to deal with them all." He said and kept walking dodging through the crowd.  
TA: Sollux nodded, he was unsure of where they were going but carried on, as long as he was away from the larger groups of socializing highbloods then he felt as though he would be okay.  
CG: Karkat led Sollux off and away from the crowds and through a door. Inside were other slaves though most of them wore rags or cloths that showed more than Karkat's did.  
TA: Sollux looked around at the poor slaves and felt his heart sink seeing them like this. He squeezed Karkat's hand.  
CG: Karkat gave a small squeeze back. "This is the safe area for the party. Unfortunately you cant stay in here all night but you can come in here for short breaks if you need it." Karkat told Sollux quietly.  
TA: He nodded "What are we supposed to do in the mean time? Dodge highbloods and try not to look suspicious?" He asked honestly.  
CG: "Partly. You basically just stay with me or come here. Its my job to flirt and get people to do things for Grand Highblood. That is when he doesn't want me at his side to look good."  
TA: Sollux wanted to curse the whole damn place but he refrained, knowing that would be a bad idea. "I’m coming with you, I’m not leaving you alone again."  
CG: Karkat smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. But remember that if a highblood starts to reach for you tell them off and make sure that you use Grand Highblood's name it will stop them most of the time."  
TA: He hugged back "I get it, and even if that doesn't work I know not to make a fuss"  
CG: "Don’t make a fuss that makes things worse just chew them out and make them think that you will fight them every step of the way of whatever they are wanting to do."  
TA: "Okay, I think I can do that" he was starting to feel a little less nervous now that Karkat trusted him to be brave.  
CG: Karkat smiled and then pulled back a bit. "Well we should get back out there I have a job to do."  
TA: "Okay, I’ll be right behind you all the way"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Alright and if I start to flirt then make sure to put a little distance between us. I don’t want them thinking that you are up for grabs because you are standing right there."  
TA: "I’ll still keep an eye on you though" he put his hand on the door knob.  
CG: "I know." he said and then once Sollux opened the door he headed out.  
TA: Sollux walked casually behind Karkat, keeping his head up but not making eye contact with anyone.  
CG: Karkat walked out and let his eyes roam around so he could see who was were so he would know who he needed to approach.  
TA: Sollux noticed the Grand Highblood at the far side of the hall, he looked like he was in an argument with someone, 'best to stay out of it' Sollux thought.  
CG: Karkat saw the argument and he winced he knew that it wasn't going to be a fun night for him if Grand Highblood was already angry at people. He pulled Sollux in the other way so they wouldnt get too close to the highblood.  
TA: Sollux pretended not to see it and walked in the direction that Karkat was.  
CG: Karkat found the troll that he was looking for and he turned to Sollux. "Stay here." He said and then dodged a few trolls and reached the one that he was heading for.  
TA: Sollux stood where he was told and looked around a bit to avoid seeming paranoid.  
CG: Karkat started with talking with the troll but soon enough he was leaning on him and acting like he was truly interested in him.  
TA: Sollux growled quietly but soon stopped himself. He looked the other way and gave a small smile to a passing midblood slave.  
CG: After about ten minutes Karkat finally returned to Sollux "Alright how about we go get some dinner."  
TA: "Okay...how did it go?" He looked around for the dining table.  
CG: "As well as it could. He was upset that he couldn't pail me but whatever." He said and led the way to where the food was.  
TA: Sollux didn't reply. He walked alongside him to the table, looking at the grand spread of food that was laid out.  
CG: Karkat grabbed a plate and put a few things onto it. "You should try this." He said and pointed to a dish. "Its really good."  
TA: He really didn't feel like eating but nodded and smiled. He took a plate and picked up some of the recommended food.  
CG: Karkat knew how Sollux was feeling but they needed to eat since the odds were that they were be here until a few hours after dawn.  
TA: Sollux pushed the food into his mouth and was surprised at how good it actually tasted "Okay that is pretty nice" He said with his mouth full"  
CG: Karkat smiled wide at that. "Just wait until I get you to eat the soup here." He said happy that Sollux liked it.  
TA: "One meal a day and a snack' you said and here we are eating Highblood food" He said playfully.  
CG: "Well I didnt say that you had to have much. Just try a bit of as much as you want and a few things that I tell you to."  
TA: He nodded "Best to take the chance while I can"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I could always learn how to make the stuff that you like."  
TA: "That would be nice" he smiled at him, he let his eyes wander across the table and noticed the bowl of soup, he took a nearby spoon.  
CG: Karkat followed him and didn't stop him from trying it. Over all there would be three different kinds of soups and he himself didn't like the kind that Sollux was going to try but he wasn't going to stop him.  
TA: Sollux ate the spoonful and nearly spat it back out "Oh that is rank" He shivered. The soup tasted overly salty but tangy at the same time  
CG: Karkat held back a laugh at that "Yeah I never liked that one either the other two are good one way better than the other."  
TA: "Which one? Just so I don't poison myself again" He smirked.  
CG: "I will show you." He said and then lead Sollux off to another soup. "This one is good but not the best one in here." He said pointing to a bowl and then over to another. "That one is the best."  
TA: Sollux took another spoon and dipped it into the bowl that Karkat pointed to last, he cautiously sipped at the spoonful and his eyes widened "Dude. This is amazing"  
CG: Karkat nodded happily. "Yeah and the best thing is that I personally know the troll who makes it." He said truely glad that Sollux enjoyed the soup.  
TA: "When we get back to the hive you have to make this, seriously, please?" He smiled and leaned in, taking another spoonful from the bowl.  
CG: "I don’t know how to make it but I am sure that I can get some made to bring back with us." he said then moved and grabbed a bowl and filled it with the soup for Sollux.  
TA: Sollux took the bowl from him and ate from it happily. He nodded and looked around the hall from where he was standing.  
CG: Karkat stayed by Sollux as he ate and looked around for whoever else he needed to 'talk' with but that could always wait.  
TA: Sollux looked a bit further down the table and smiled a bit when he saw posh looking glasses filled with different drinks. He leaned over to them a bit.  
CG: "I would be careful of those. Some of them will really knock you on your ass." he said since he had experienced that kind of thing before and it sucked.  
TA: He picked one up and drank from it, smiling. The taste wasn't good but wasn't too bad either, definitely alcohol. "Don't worry, I’ll be careful"  
CG: Karkat did look worried since there were some, he didnt know which ones, that would get someone like them drunk with one glass.  
TA: Sollux wasn't too concerned, if anything the drink would help him relax a little bit and feel less tense, might make the night go faster for him. He took another sip.  
CG: Karkat turned and saw someone that he had to talk to and he sighed. "Don’t drink any more than that one. I will be right back." he said and then moved away to do his job.  
TA: Sollux finished the drink and set the glass down. He nodded to Karkat and stayed where he was.  
CG: Karkat spent a bit more time with this one and this one was way feelier than the last one.  
TA: Sollux couldn't bring himself to look he felt so sorry for Karkat having to work like that. He sighed and took another full glass from the table.  
CG: Karkat hadnt been paying attention to Sollux at all since he had to focus on the troll in front of him so he didnt see that Sollux was taking a drink that would be a good bit stronger.  
TA: Sollux drank from the cup, practically gulping it down. He put it back on the table and hiccupped a bit.  
CG: Karkat finally was able to move away from the highblood and returned to Sollux and frowned. "You feeling ok?"  
TA: Sollux turned to him and smiled "Yeah I’m fine, did that go well?" He slurred a bit, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.  
CG: Karkat turned and looked at the empty glasses. "Sollux please tell me that you didn't drink more than that one."  
TA: He sighed "I only had one more, it's not gonna do much harm, half the trolls here are drunk anyways" he laughed a little.  
CG: "Maybe but you arent supposed to be because it will cause you to get hurt, bad." he grabbed his arm and quickly started to lead him away from the table and tried to go around the crowd.  
TA: "What's the worst that could happen? I’m not going to let anyone hurt me" he stumbled a bit when he was pulled away from the table.  
CG: Karkat turned to face him and tried not to glare. "A highblood takes you through that door." he pointed to the one that he was talking about. "And then any fucking highblood can come and pail you and you have no say at all even if more than one wants to use you at the same time."  
TA: He looked away "Look I’m sorry, I just wanted to cheer myself up a bit, I know we are in a bit of a dire situation here but I’m going to be fine Karkat."  
CG: "No your not. I’m getting you put somewhere that you arent going to be seen at all until its time to leave." he said and started off again.  
TA: He shrugged him off "Karkat, don't flip your shit okay? You go do your thing and I’ll stay out of the way" he held his hands up.  
CG: Karkat turned to face him again. "No Sollux you need to get out of this room, now."  
TA: "Karkat." He snarled, trying not to be too loud "Why don't you go and chat up the highbloods like the good little lap woof-beast you are, and leave me to do whatever the hell I want for a change"  
CG: Karkat froze at those words and hurt showing in his eyes before he quickly turned away and took off away from Sollux. Those were things that he had never thought that he would hear Sollux say to him."  
TA: Sollux laughed a little bit when he saw Karkat storm off, he turned back and walked to the food table.


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

CG: Karkat wouldn’t see Sollux again for the rest of the party and made sure that if Sollux ever did come looking for him he wouldn’t find him.  
TA: Sollux was fully drunk now, so much that he could barely see straight and needed to lean on the table for support. He had tried to eat but just felt sick when he did, he was beginning to realise how much he had hurt Karkat.  
CG: When it was finally time to leave Grand Highblood found Sollux and frowned. "Where is the mutant?" He demanded from Sollux mainly looking annoyed that they weren’t together.  
TA: He chuckled and looked up at him "I don’t fucking know" He shrugged.  
CG: Grand Highblood growled "Go find him and get his worthless ass to the carriage."  
TA: "No" He said simply, trying to contain his laugher "Why don't you do it?"  
CG: Grand Highblood looked down at Sollux a bit surprised to hear that but he didn’t say anything. Instead he backhanded Sollux hard enough to send him to the ground.  
TA: Sollux held his face and hit the floor but burst into laughter, he calmed down a bit and looked up at him from the ground "You know what? Go ahead, beat me all you want I'm too shitfaced to remember it later anyway" He grinned.  
CG: Grand Highblood turned to a blueblood that worked for him and had him keep ahold of Sollux while he went to find Karkat.  
TA: Sollux thrashed around in the Highblood's grip but he soon gave up, his vision was starting to blur even with his glasses on.  
CG: A while later there were a few more highbloods that went past where Sollux was all of them bleeding and some had broken bones as well.  
TA: Sollux looked up a bit and chuckled when he saw the highbloods pass him, he was trying to hide in his face that he was still panicking.  
CG: About a minute later Grand Highblood came by carrying Karkat in his arms.  
TA: Sollux didn't look, he could tell it was Grand Highblood by the heaviness of his footsteps and guessed that he had found Karkat as he was heading for the door.  
CG: Grand Highblood walked out of the door and the guard forced Sollux to follow after him and into the carriage but this time he would be sitting alone.  
TA: Sollux sat in silence the whole way back to the Grand Highbloods hive. Slowly thinking to himself  
CG: When they reached the hive Grand Highblood carried Karkat into the hive and a guard would escort Sollux to his room.  
TA: Sollux sat on the edge of the bed, quiet for a moment before breaking down in tears.  
CG: Not long after a jadeblooded male walked into the room. "Grand Highblood sent me to undress you and bring the clothes back to him."  
TA: He wiped the tears from his face and nodded, standing up. "Do you know anything about Karkat?" He asked quietly.  
CG: He looked down. "He should be alright." He said and then moved forward to start undressing Sollux.  
TA: Should be? Sollux held back tears at what he said and slowly undressed himself, helping the jadeblood.  
CG: The jade folded each piece of clothing and placed it in a box that he had brought with him.  
TA: Sollux sat back down, not bothering to get dressed again, he didn't care anymore. He curled up onto the bed.  
CG: The jade looked at Sollux once more before he left leaving Sollux alone to his own thoughts.  
TA: He hugged himself and started to cry again, his mind was filled with all the awful things that he imagined the highbloods doing to Karkat and he couldn't stop. His headache kept him awake for a few hours before he passed out from exhaustion.  
CG: It was afternoon when someone knocked on the door and then walked in. It was a small brown blooded slave and he looked over to where Sollux was.  
TA: He was still lying on the bed, his hands clenched and cheeks tear stained.  
CG: The brown blooded troll walked over. "You are being summoned."  
TA: Sollux stirred and woke up, he looked at the troll just as his painful headache came back "By the Grand Highblood?"  
CG: "He and the Orphaner Dualscar." The small troll said.  
TA: He swallowed and blinked a few times before nodding and getting off the bed to get dressed.  
CG: The small troll stood there with his head down waiting to lead Sollux to the two highbloods.  
TA: He pulled on some clothes and shook his hair out before walking back to the troll.  
CG: The brown blood turned and instantly headed out of the room making sure that the yellowblood followed him.  
TA: Sollux walked behind him, he was sure that the highbloods were going to cull him after what he had done, or if they didn't, then he believed that Karkat would.  
CG: They were in a large room that held a window that took up most of a wall and behind that window was Karkat. He was asleep on one of those cold tables with monitors next to him. He was bruised up pretty bad and had bandages to cover some of the worse cuts that he had gotten but he would definitely live.  
TA: It broke his heart to see Karkat like that, and all because of him. He had screwed up their chances of being free.  
CG: Dualscar was the first to realize that Sollux was there and turned glaring like he normally did but this time when Grand Highblood turned as well his eyes shared the look of anger. "What took you so long?" Dualscar demanded.  
TA: He held his head up and looked to Dualscar "Sorry sir, I was making myself somewhat presentable" He said politely.  
CG: Dualscar wasn’t too happy about that answer but he didn’t do anything. Grand Highblood pointed to Karkat. "Do you all up and have any motherfucking idea as to what happened to him?"  
TA: He resisted the urge to look away from him and took a deep breath "It was my fault entirely. I upset him and didn't look after him like I should have done. I-i think.." He paused "I think some of the highbloods took advantage of his state at the time and hurt him. Again, that was my fault."  
CG: The two highbloods looked down at Sollux a bit confused at some of what he said but in all it made some sense. "Where did he go? He knows better than to do stuff like this even when he is upset I can’t believe that he would do something this reckless. There is a good chance that he could lose the grub now because of what those bastards did."  
TA: He gazed up at them both "I don't know, I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know what he did" He could feel his heart pounding as he tried his best not to break.  
CG: The two cursed and looked back at the sleeping male on the table and it was then that the jadeblooded doctor came in. "He has stabilized. We were able to prevent his body from aborting the grub though he will have to be careful now anything could set his body off again and next time we won’t be able to stop it."  
TA: Sollux sighed a little with relief, he knew that the grub was the only thing stopping the highbloods from culling Karkat. "Please don't punish him for this" He pleaded.  
CG: They knew that they couldn’t punish him even if they wanted to. But that didn’t mean that they couldn’t do something else to vent their anger. "I suggest that you get your useless ass in there and get him to wake up." Dualscar said to Sollux before he turned and stormed off.  
TA: Sollux nodded and watched Dualscar leave. He knew that Karkat probably didn't want to see him but better him wake him up than the highbloods. He made his way to a small door beside the window.  
CG: The jadeblood moved aside to let Sollux in. "If you get him to wake and he starts to get worked up just leave alright?" He said as Sollux went past.  
TA: "Okay" He said quietly and sat on a chair beside the table Karkat was on, he thought it was best not to touch him "Karkat" He said with a slightly raised voice "It's time to wake up now, c’mon" His voice was level.  
CG: The jadeblood watched from the door and Karkat didn’t stir at all from the words. His breath remained even and if it wasn’t for the movement of his chest and the beep of his heart beat on the monitor he could almost pass for dead.  
TA: He paused for a moment "Karkat!" He said, louder this time "Wake up, for fucks sake"  
CG: The Jadeblood jumped and looked really worried but the heart beat rate fluctuated for a second before Karkat stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  
TA: Sollux looked at him, glad that he woke up, but his own face stayed emotionless.  
CG: He blinked a few times and shifted which caused him to wince. "Where am I?"  
TA: "Back at the Grand Highbloods hive" He stated "The doctors say that the grub is okay, and that you should be fine"  
CG: Karkat's eyes showed almost a look of disappointment at Sollux's words.  
TA: He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. Sorry didn't seem like enough.  
CG: Karkat was silent as well. "How long have we been here?"  
TA: "Probably around half a day maybe" He didn't really know.  
CG: Karkat just nodded and looked away from Sollux.  
TA: Sollux hung his head and the room was quiet until he spoke up to break the silence "You deserve better"  
CG: Karkat turned to look at him "Better what?"  
TA: "Everything. A better life, a better moirail, a better chance in this world"  
CG: Karkat looked away after what Sollux said. "There is nothing better out there. There is no better life or anything out there. At least not for someone like me."  
TA: "I was supposed to protect you, Karkat, I was going to give you that better life. We could've been free" His voice broke near the end but he still couldn't bring himself to look at Karkat.  
CG: Karkat looked down. "Free? There is no such thing anymore. I’m not even sure if there ever was such a thing. It was probably all just a lie."  
TA: He paused and tore his gaze away from the floor, looking directly at him "Don't say that, if you give up hope then that's it. It's my fault, I screwed up and now we are stuck here. But please don't give up"  
CG: "And why not?" He asked looking over at Sollux. "Keeping up hope has never helped before so tell me why I could continue to do it?"  
TA: "Because We don't have anything else left. And it would be a waste of time and effort to let them win after everything that's happened"  
CG: Karkat looked away again. "You make it sound like they haven’t already won. When the facts are that they won this a long time ago. I was just stupid enough to believe otherwise."  
TA: "That's not true, you ran away, you showed them that you were stronger than they thought you were. You almost did it again last night; they haven't won" He felt like comforting him but decided that it was not a good idea.  
CG: Karkat closed his eyes as he felt tears starting to well up. He wanted to believe Sollux but right now it was hard to do and right now he just couldn’t believe any of that.  
TA: Sollux felt guiltier than he ever had before. He could see how much pain he had caused Karkat and knew he couldn't do anything to help him this time, he wondered if he ever actually helped him at all.  
CG: The doctor came over and placed a hand on Sollux's shoulder and motioned for him to follow him away. Karkat didn’t open his eyes and just stayed like that hoping that he could just fall back asleep.  
TA: Sollux didn't say goodbye to Karkat, he didn't believe he would even acknowledge if he did. He followed the doctor silently.  
CG: He led Sollux through a door that wouldn’t have any highbloods waiting behind it. "What exactly happened last night?" He asked. "I have been around Karkat for a while and I don’t think I have ever seen him like this."  
TA: Sollux hated to explain it again; "We were brought to a Highblood party, I got pissed and left him, the other highbloods got their hands on him and…well you can see the damage"  
CG: The other bit his lip in thought. "I have a feeling that this wasn’t something that was caused by a simple fight...Well his current mood could explain the fight but not some of the other things."  
TA: "What do you mean?" He sighed "if I'm honest, I don't think it was a fight" he didn't want to think about it and had tried to push it to the back of his mind.  
CG: "I mean that Karkat didn’t go off and cause this to happen on purpose. Or even was careless because of being upset or angry...There is something else and I don’t think it would be a good idea to tell Grand Highblood any of it."  
TA: "What is it?" He sure as hell wouldn't be talking to the Highblood voluntarily anyway.  
CG: The doctor looked out the door a little before he spoke. "I think that someone might have been planning on kidnapping Karkat or even just culling him outright but got bit or something and decided to make him suffer."  
TA: Sollux looked at him, frowning "You mean that he was being targeted?"  
CG: He nodded. "Some of the wounds look defensive and he had some blood in his mouth that wasn’t his or anyone that I know."  
TA: Things began to make a little more sense for Sollux "What colour was it?" He held back a growl.  
CG: "It was someone that was higher than Grand Highblood but not as High as Dualscar.  
TA: "A Highblood who wanted Karkat?" He ran his hand through his hair "You're right, we can't tell Grand Highblood about this, he'll throw a destructive fit"  
CG: The doctor nodded. "Yeah and I think that they might have also said something to Karkat which is probably why he isn’t being as responsive to things as he normally would."  
TA: "I don't think anyone is going to get through to him at the moment, at least not me" He looked at the floor.  
CG: The doctor looked down. "Perhaps if you keep at it or even take him somewhere that no one will hear you could figure out more."  
TA: He gave a small nod "When will he be fit enough to leave?"  
CG: "I’m not sure. Perhaps a day or two it partly depends on him."  
TA: He nodded again "Can you keep me informed? I know he might not want visitors but I want to know if anything happens"  
CG: He nodded. "I can do that or it might be better if you did come every day and at least check on him it might lift his mood a bit."  
TA: "Okay, thank you" He held his hand out for the doctor to shake.  
CG: The doctor shook his hand and then moved away a little. "Close your eyes for a moment."  
TA: He was confused but slowly closed his eyes.  
CG: He came back and gently gripped Sollux's arm "You will feel a pinch." He said then pushed a needle into Sollux's arm and then pulling it back out after a second. "Alright all good."  
TA: He snapped his eyes open and scowled a little "Why do you need my blood?"  
CG: "I don’t. That was a shot." He said and held up the needle. "I had to have some reason to bring you back here."  
TA: "A shot of what?" He was becoming extremely untrusting.  
CG: "It wasn’t actually anything. It was just a liquid that dissolves into your body in a few minutes and acts just like water otherwise."  
TA: "Why would that keep me coming back? Karkat is here, I'm not leaving this hive"  
CG: "No back into this room without Grand Highblood getting suspicious."  
TA: "Okay, I don't know why that'll help, he doesn't pay attention to me anyway."  
CG: "He was just now and probably will for a few days so just be extra careful."  
TA: "Thanks I guess" He muttered "I think I'm going to go back to the room, I need a minute"  
CG: He nodded. "Alright if you need anything you can always come here."  
TA: He nodded and left the room, walked through the corridors and ended up somewhere he hadn't been before. He turned around on the spot, he was standing in the crossing of four different corridors - lost.


	19. New Friends in High Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

CG: Of course there would be sounds of people moving around from every direction that Sollux turned to and though at the same time Sollux wouldn’t be able to see anyone around at all.  
TA: Sollux aimlessly wandered the hive, trying to find his bearings. Every door and wall looked the same to him, he was beginning to get frustrated. He took a deep breath and opened one of the doors.  
CG: Behind the door that he had opened there was a large indigo blood who was about half of Grand Highblood's height and he wore the same kind of makeup just in a different style. His was much friendlier than Grand Highblood's. He digging through a large box and had turned when he heard the door open.  
TA: Sollux leaned into the room and was slightly alarmed to see him "Where am I?" He asked cautiously  
CG: The Highblood blinked a few times and then smiled. "You’re all up and in my doorway motherfucker." he said chuckling friendly.  
TA: Sollux frowned when he recognized the speech pattern "I meant where am I in the hive, I’m kinda lost" he spat his words out rudely to him.  
CG: The troll frowned and tilted his head. "No need to be like that motherfucker. I was only teasin. And this is my wing of the hive. If ya all up and need to get somewhere I can show ya the way."  
TA: He really didn't trust him "Okay, I’m trying to get back to the slave wing"  
CG: He chuckled a bit. "Your new right. There isn’t a wing for that."  
TA: "Yeah..." He said slowly "I don't know where the fuck anything is, I’m a slave and I want to go back to my room" he cringed a bit having to admit that he was owned by someone  
CG: He gave a sad smile. "Come on motherfucker let’s all up and find this room of yours." He said and closed the box that he had been digging though. "Now what room was it? Do ya know?"  
TA: He paused a bit "I've been staying in Karkat's room"  
CG: He blinked a little sounding surprised. "I didnt realize that Karbro was back." he said and then grinned widely. "I can’t wait to all up and see the motherfucker again."  
TA: "Stay away from him" he snarled at the highblood  
CG: Gamzee stopped and frowned. "Why?" He asked as if he was a small wriggler wondering why he couldn’t see a friend.  
TA: Sollux noticed his apparent innocence "he's not well" he softened his tone a little  
CG: Gamzee's frown increased. "What’s wrong with the motherfucker?"  
TA: "He got hurt, it's a long story" he decided not to tell him everything due to just meeting Gamzee.  
CG: "What motherfucker hurt him?" He growled his eyes darkening a bit.  
TA: "I don't know, it was my fault" he said, not wanting him to lash out on anyone  
CG: Gamzee looked down at Sollux obviously confused. "How is it your fault and you don’t know?"  
TA: "I got drunk and left him alone, then someone hurt him, and I didn't help" he stared him in the eyes, remembering what he was told about speaking to highbloods  
CG: He frowned and looked down. "Was he drunk as well? Did someone make you drink somethin?"  
TA: "No, he was fine, no one forced me to drink I wanted to and got a bit carried away" his guilt returned  
CG: He relaxed a bit. "Then it wasnt all up and your fault motherfucker." he said and started to walk again.  
TA: He walked with him out of the room "it is my fault, I couldn't control myself. Not even for him"  
CG: "Nah Karbro can take care of himself. Motherfucker has all up and put me on my ass a few times." he said and headed down the hall he knew where he was going.  
TA: "How long have you known him?" He asked curiously  
CG: "I actually knew him before the motherfucker was brought here." he said shrugging.  
TA: "Really? It's good that he has friends here then"  
CG: "Yeah but I’m not allowed to see him all that often."  
TA: "Why not?" He turned his head to him  
CG: "Kurloz doesn’t want me to since he seems to all up and think that I am gonna do something to make him not behave or something like that."  
TA: "....Kurloz?"  
CG: "Oh! I mean Grand Highblood....Don’t all up at tell him that I used his real name motherfucker. He don’t like it very much."  
TA: "His real name is Kurloz?" He laughed a little "That's really interesting actually" he had relaxed "What can I call you?" He asked quietly  
CG: "My name is Gamzee Makara. What about you motherfucker? What do they call ya?" he asked keeping his pace slow so he wouldn’t make the smaller troll have to jog to keep up.  
TA: He nodded and continued to walk "Sollux Captor, pissblood" he smiled  
CG: Gamzee laughed at the last bit that Sollux said. "Well it nice to all up and meet ya Sollux Captor Pissblood." he said teasing though he knew that last bit wasnt actually in his real name.  
TA: He smirked "How the fuck do you find your way around here?" He was surprised how chilled Gamzee was  
CG: "I have been livin here since I was four sweeps motherfucker. I know my way by now." he said and turned down another hall. "How long have ya all up and been here?"  
TA: "About four days" it felt longer  
CG: He whistled. "And ya are already trying to go around on your own?"  
TA: "Yeah I’ll admit it wasn't the smartest idea, I just needed to get away for a bit"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Alright." He said and kept walking until he got to the right door and he opened it. "Here ya are."  
TA: He looked up at him "Thanks, it's good to know there's someone here who I can trust" he smiled slightly  
CG: He nodded. "Yeah. So ya can sit in here or ya can follow me and we can have some fun. I know that Karbro liked the place and you might too."  
TA: Sollux raised an eyebrow, he wasn't really in the mood, but what harm was there? "What sort of place?"  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "A place that ya can go to so ya won’t all up and be disturbed."  
TA: "Sounds like my kind of place" he shut the door and tried to remember what it looked like for when he came back  
CG: Gamzee nodded and headed back the way that he had been but then turned at the first hall that came up on the right.  
TA: Sollux followed, still wary of the fact that he was a slave and Gamzee was a Highblood, but he was definitely a friendly one  
CG: Gamzee smiled and sometimes would say something to a few of the slaves and unlike when Grand Highblood was around they didnt seem to be scared.  
TA: Sollux was confused on how Karkat had never mentioned Gamzee before, considering he was so pleasant. They walked for a little longer before Gamzee stopped  
CG: Gamzee pushed a door open that only had a spiral stair case behind it. "Gotta go up motherfucker." he said and started up.  
TA: Sollux nodded and began to climb the stairs, he had absolutely no idea where they were going  
CG: As Sollux was soon going to find out they had to go up four flights of stairs that were all connected without stops and were all spiraled.  
TA: "What the hell is up here?" Sollux asked  
CG: "A fun place motherfucker." Gamzee said grinning as he kept up at the same pace the entire way not tiring at all.  
TA: Sollux stopped for a bit to catch his breath, forgetting how high the Grand hive was "better be worth it"  
CG: Gamzee laughed and came down to where Sollux was. "Come on motherfucker I’ll carry ya up. Just like I had to do with Karbro the first few times."  
TA: Sollux pondered, not too sure on the idea. Since he had been branded he became very cautious of being touched by highbloods  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "Don’t worry I’m not gonna do nothin but carry ya. If ya want you can ride on my shoulder so I won’t be touchin ya."  
TA: He felt bad for doubting Gamzee "No it's okay, I trust you" he said slowly and stepped up closer to him  
CG: Gamzee nodded and effortlessly picked Sollux up and then started up the stairs once again still not slowing down at all and unaffected by the extra weight of carrying someone.  
TA: Sollux tensed his body and looked over at the ground, Gamzee was probably around a foot taller than him "Thanks" he said simply  
CG: He nodded and after a bit he reached the top. There was a small landing and then a door. He set Sollux down and then moved to open the door.  
TA: Sollux prepared himself for whatever was so apparently good behind the door  
CG: Behind the door was a large area with books everywhere, a TV and some games and movies and a nice little place to keep snacks.  
TA: Sollux grinned when he saw and looked to Gamzee "Grand Highblood doesn't know about this does he?"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "Nope this is all mine." He said proud of himself.  
TA: He stepped in and looked around "nice" he noticed a game disc beside the TV "dude you have no idea how much I love this game" he picked it up  
CG: Gamzee looked at it. "Never played that one." he said since he didnt play many of the games even though he bought a lot.  
TA: "Seriously? You have to it's so good" he smiled and put it back down again. He spent the next five minutes going about the place and looking at everything Gamzee had set out. "Won't you get in trouble bringing me up here?"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "No I have free reign with all he slaves here.... Except for Karbro." He said but shrugged. "But he was talking about trying to get that fixed."  
TA: He nodded "it's cos he's technically The Orphaner's I’m guessing?"  
CG: "No it’s actually Grand Highblood that said to stay away from him. Dualscar never really knew." he said shrugging.  
TA: "Oh, I suppose breeding slaves are seen as more profitable, he's probably just trying to be careful" he hated to talk about Karkat like he was an object  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah but I don’t care I still all up and see him whenever I can." he said smiling wide. "So what do ya all up and want to do first?"  
TA: "I don't mind really, whatever will take my mind off of things" he smirked  
CG: "Well Karbro would normally listen to me read him a story." he said. "Or he would turn on one of the movies that I got or him."  
TA: "You read him stories? That was really nice of you, I'd love to hear one" he smiled  
CG: Gamzee nodded and then headed over to the area where the books were. "Wanna pick one out?" Gamzee asked and then stopped for a moment. "Or can you not read like Karbro?"  
TA: "Wait, Karkat can't read?" Sollux had pushed aside the fact that he really hadn’t known Karkat for all that long, but now it dawned on him. He sighed "Troll Romeo and Juliet" he read from a spine of one of the books  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah he just memorized the covers of movies so he could tell which ones were which." He said and moved to grab a book "We are about half way done with this one."  
TA: Sollux nodded and sat on a slouched chair, waiting for Gamzee to start.  
CG: Gamzee sat down on a large pillow. "So you want Romeo and Juliet or this one?" he asked holding up both books.  
TA: "Hmm, go for the one you and Karkat started, I can let him know what happens in it if I see him"  
CG: "Nope if I do that I am starting all over for ya motherfucker." he said and then put the other book away.  
TA: "Alright alright do it your way" he said playfully  
CG: Gamzee leaned back and opened the book to the first page and started to read.  
TA: Sollux sat and listened intently to Gamzee talk, he stayed mostly to the written words with the odd extra cuss in between, making Sollux smile.  
CG: After a couple chapters Gamzee stopped and put a book mark in the book. "Alright I gotta stop motherfucker my throat is getting all up and sore now."  
TA: He tilted his head to the side "your voice is really damn relaxing" he said with his eyes closing  
CG: Gamzee smiled and stood up. "At least ya stayed awake Karbro always fell asleep after about a chapter or so."  
TA: "I wanted to hear how the plot was forming" he said as he curled up on the chair  
CG: Gamzee nodded and then moved towards the snack area. "You hungry?"  
TA: "Nah I’m alright" he lay on his back with his legs over the arms of the chair  
CG: He nodded and got himself a drink and something to snack on.  
TA: "I didn't know there was more than one purple blood staying in this hive before I met you"  
CG: "there are others that come and go."  
TA: "That's a terrible thought" he laughed a little  
CG: "Nah they aren’t so bad in fact there are plenty of them that are lots of fun to be around." he said and came back over.  
TA: "Maybe for you, so far apart from you all the highbloods have treated me like dirt"  
CG: "Don’t worry I’ll make sure that they all up and start treatin ya right." he said smiling at the other.  
TA: "I don't want to get you in trouble, besides, they have every right to be honest"  
CG: "I won’t all up and get in trouble for this motherfucker. Besides I don’t want them all and upsetting my best bro's friend."  
TA: "It's okay, they haven't done anything too bad to me. It's Karkat I’m more worried about" he looked down.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah poor Karbro." he said looking down and then taking a sip of his drink. "But he will all up and be fine. Karbro is a good fighter."  
TA: "Yeah but, I don't think he wants to fight anymore" Sollux looked to Gamzee  
CG: "No not Karbro. Nothing will ever all up and stop his fight. Grand Highblood has tried on a ton of times." he said swinging his arms out wide when he said the last three words.  
TA: "I hope you're right...." Sollux still had his doubts "What time is it? I was asleep for the majority of the day I think"  
CG: Gamzee had to think for a moment. "It’s about four I believe." he said since he really didnt know the true answer but it was a good guess.  
TA: He nodded "Can I stay here for a bit? This place is a fuck ton better than out there"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Sure ya can all up and come here whenever the fuck you want."  
TA: He smiled "sorry for being such an asshole when I first saw you"  
CG: "Nah most are like that." he said and leaned back and closed his eyes smiling. "What ward is Karbro in?"  
TA: "I don't know, the one with the big window, it's the last room in the line. I don't know if that helps"  
CG: "I know where ya are all up and talkin about." he said and laid back for a minute before he sat back up. "Why don’t we all up and go see him. We can even bring him somethin."  
TA: "Okay...I've just been to see him, he's a bit tired"  
CG: "Yeah I figured but he will always love a good gift." he said smiling and standing up. "But what should we all up and bring him?"  
TA: "One of the books maybe? Oh or food, something small though" He stood up  
CG: He nodded. "Alright pick out a book and I can go all up and order somethin for him."  
TA: "There's a troll who works in the kitchens, I think their name is Shatar but I could be wrong. Karkat loves their cooking" he smiled  
CG: Gamzee nodded "Yeah I all up and know who your talkin about. I will get him to make somethin." he said and darted out of the room.  
TA: Sollux began to feel nervous about going to see Karkat again, he walked over to a stack of books and picked up the one that Gamzee said they were half way through  
CG: Gamzee returned to the area about twenty minutes later with a box in his hands. "Alright motherfucker let all up and go see Karbro."  
TA: He nodded and walked towards him, "I think he'd like to see you"  
CG: Gamzee grinned and then held out a hand for Sollux. "Should I all up and carry ya down the stairs?"  
TA: "its okay, I’m thinking that going down should be easier" he hoped. He started down the stairs  
CG: Gamzee nodded and started down first just in case and because while he moved fast going up he was even faster going down.  
TA: Gamzee arrived at the bottom of the stairs first, followed by Sollux a few minutes later, huffing but trying not to show it  
CG: Gamzee waited for Sollux and chuckled when he saw Sollux. "Alright lets go." he said and headed off without giving him a break.  
TA: He groaned a little and followed him around the corridors  
CG: Gamzee soon arrived at the room where Karkat was. "Here we are."  
TA: "I think you should go first, the doctors won't stop you" he felt the looming guilt wash over him again  
CG: Gamzee nodded at his words and then went right into the room. "Hey Karbro."  
TA: Sollux took a deep breath and followed in  
CG: Karkat looked over at Gamzee and then Sollux and if Sollux looked close enough he would see the worry in his eyes. "Hey Gam why are you here?" he asked looking back over to the highblood.  
TA: Sollux was puzzled by Karkat's expression, he was sure that he and Gamzee were friends so why did he look so afraid? He began to regret his decision, he walked closer to Gamzee so that if anything happened he would be able to try and stop it  
CG: "Sol said that ya all up and got hurt and I wanted to do somethin to all up and make ya feel better bro." he said grinning and held up the box. "So we all up and brought you some gifts." He said and Karkat smiled a little though his eyes still held the worry but it looked like it was going away a little. "Thanks you Gamzee that was very thoughtful of you."  
TA: Sollux bit his lip, he hadn't been called 'Sol' in sweeps. He broke eye contact with Karkat and looked at the floor  
CG: Gamzee smiled and brought the box over to Karkat who took it and opened it to see what was inside. "Thank you Gam I will eat these in a little bit." He said and set them aside.  
TA: "How are you feeling?" He tried to act as normal as possible around him  
CG: "A bit better the doc just gave me some medicine not long ago and its really starting to kick in." he said and then looked at the book that Sollux had. "What’s that?"  
TA: He nodded and looked to the book when Karkat referenced it "Oh, Gamzee told me that you guys were reading this book before you left, I figured you two might want to read it again and catch up...." He trailed off, realizing that maybe Karkat didn't want that at all.  
CG: Karkat looked actually happy about that. "I guess that I will get to know the ending after all." he said and then motioned Sollux over.  
TA: Sollux walked over to him and sat in a chair to Karkat's side  
CG: Karkat looked at the book and then over to Gamzee. "Are you two going to read it to me until this medicine finally knocks me out?"  
TA: Sollux looked at Gamzee "I...guess so, yeah" he smiled  
CG: Gamzee nodded and moved around to sit next to Sollux on the ground which put his head at about just below the lowblood's shoulder.  
TA: Sollux sighed internally, even when he was sitting down Gamzee’s horns towered over him. He opened the book to a folded over page and began to read, holding it so that Gamzee could see the text too.  
CG: Gamzee let Sollux read a chapter and then he took the book and read the next one since the chapters were only about seven pages each.  
TA: After a decent amount of chapters Sollux could see Karkat's eyelids drooping slightly and he stopped at the end of his chapter  
CG: Gamzee looked over at Karkat and smiled. "I should all up and go. Leave the book in here with him." He said and then left and as soon as Gamzee was gone Karkat opened his eyes.  
TA: Sollux watched him leave and then turned to Karkat, surprised to see him awake  
CG: Karkat was tired but he figured that he should talk to Sollux a bit. "Make sure that he is out of the hallway."  
TA: He nodded and stood up, wandering out the door a bit before coming back in and closing it behind him "He's gone"  
CG: "Good." He sat up a bit so he could look at Sollux directly. "You need to be careful around Gamzee."  
TA: "He seems alright, he took me upstairs and messed about a bit, and he forgave me for being a dick, and he likes you. Also he's the only Highblood that hasn't threatened to kill me yet" he said casually  
CG: "That’s right now. Gamzee can go from the fuzzy loving thing you see now to a murderous monster in the blink of an eye." he said being honest with the other. "You were lucky that he wasn't in one of those moods when you were a dick to him."  
TA: He paused "I've been handling my own mood swings my whole life, I’m sure I can tiptoe around his"  
CG: "Not an easy thing to do since no one knows what triggers his and he will cull more in a day than Grand Highblood does in a month sometimes."  
TA: "I’ll be careful then." He said bluntly. There was a long pause between the two.  
CG: Karkat moved to lay back down. "I would rather you not be near him but I doubt that is going to be an option."  
TA: "He wouldn't have even known you were here if it weren't for me getting lost like a complete idiot" he smiled a little "...sorry"  
CG: "Don’t worry about that. He won’t come here to hurt me if he gets in one of his rages. But if he does go into one and you are nearby don’t run from him."  
TA: "Cos he'll just chase me right?" He guessed  
CG: He nodded. "Yeah and if you run he will be more likely to cull you than if you stand your ground and try to calm him down.  
TA: "I don't know if you've noticed but I’m not very good at that" he said, looking away  
CG: "Yes you are." He said his eyes really starting to droop. "After all you helped me a lot."  
TA: He raised an eyebrow and smirked "Karkat do you see yourself? I don't think I've help you at all"  
CG: "This wasnt your fault Sollux." he said his eyes now closed as he medicine started to pull him into sleep.  
TA: Sollux was about to reply but stopped himself when he saw Karkat drift off. He stroked his hair as he dozed.  
CG: Karkat slipped into a deep sleep and stayed like that for several hours thanks to the medicine that he had been given.  
TA: Sollux sat with him for a few minutes before slouching in the chair and napping quietly  
CG: The doctor came in and placed a blanket over Sollux before leaving them alone. There were a few different visitors that came but none disturbed him.


	20. Filling in the Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://crazyfanficwriters.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! in this chapter there is talk of rape area will be surrounded by lines of ~~~~~~~~~ dont want to read it skip dont read between the lines

TA: Sollux woke up hours later, he took a moment to fully wake but soon stood up and stretched a little.  
CG: Karkat woke up not too long after Sollux did and he just did a little stretch from where he was laying.  
TA: He flopped back down in the chair and sighed "I should probably get back to the room, in case anyone needs me" He looked at the floor.  
CG: "Don’t worry if anyone needs you, you will be found no matter where you are." He said which was the truth after all.  
TA: "That's slightly daunting" He frowned "Is it okay if I stay for a bit longer then?"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah of course." He said and slowly sat up some. "Mind handing me the box I’ll share with you if you do."  
TA: "Thanks" He said quietly and handed the box of food over to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat took it and opened it up. Inside were round colourful balls that were about an inch wide all the way around. He took one out and handed it to Sollux "Here try it."  
TA: Sollux placed one in his mouth and bit down, expecting them to be chewy, instead he was met with a hard crunch.  
CG: Karkat smiled since there was a hard shell on the outside but it was soft and sweet and a little salty on the inside.  
TA: Sollux's eyes widened when he was hit by the flavour and he beamed at Karkat.  
CG: Karkat smiled at Sollux's reaction and then took one for himself eating it happily.  
TA: Sollux was glad that Karkat was happy, even if it was just for a short while. He still felt guilty but tried to push his feelings to the side for now and focus on keeping Karkat as happy as possible.  
CG: Karkat moved to let Sollux take another of the treats and then taking another for himself.  
TA: He ate the treats and looked to him "Is it worth asking how you're feeling?"  
CG: "A bit sore now that the medicine is wearing off but I think that these make up for that." He said and soon set he box aside.  
TA: "Karkat I need to ask you something, I know it might be difficult for you to talk about but it's really important" He said softly.  
CG: Karkat looked back over at Sollux and then gave a small nod. "Alright what is it?" He asked wondering what was so important.  
TA: "What happened at the party? After I left you" He asked hesitantly, hoping not to drag up too many bad memories.  
CG: Karkat opened his mouth and then looked away a little. "Sollux I don’t think you want to hear that kind of thing."  
TA: "We need to know. The doctor said he thinks someone tried to cull you..." He frowned a little.  
CG: Karkat looked down and scoffed. "No in truth if they had tried to cull me it wouldn’t have been as bad."  
TA: He reached out for his hand "Please Karkat, I need you to trust me"  
CG: Karkat looked up at Sollux. "I do trust you Sollux. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone else."  
TA: "Then tell me, I can't live whatever life we have left not knowing if I could've helped on not"  
CG: Karkat looked down and let out a sigh. "Then pull the chair over and lock the door."  
TA: He stood up and did as he was asked, he sat beside him and prepared himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CG: Karkat stared down at his lap for almost a full minute before he started to speak. "After I left you at the table I went into a secret room, one that most off the slaves there didn’t even know about. I stayed in there for about twenty minutes just trying to compose myself again before I walked out......As soon as I did there was a highblood there. One that I didn’t recognize at all." His head dropped a little more. "The patterns on my outfit clearly marked me as what I am. A breeding slave and this highblood was dangerously sober for one at that party. I tried to politely excuse myself and leave the highblood behind but as I am sure you can guess that didn.t happen. He grabbed me and when I resisted against him he picked me up by my throat and carried me away quickly so that he wouldn’t be stopped by anyone." His voice shook a bit and he gripped onto the blanket that was over his lap tightly.  
TA: Sollux listened quietly until he stopped speaking. He lay his hand on Karkat's cheek gently and drew him into a hug from where he was sitting. He stroked down his back soothingly "Karkat, where did he take you?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
CG: Karkat took a shaky breath and moved so he could pull Sollux up onto the bed with him and so he could sit with Sollux's arms wrapped around him comfortingly. Only once that was done did he speak again. "He took me out of the building and into the thicket that was out back....I was close to passing out at this point because I couldn’t breathe and when he finally released my throat I fell to the ground and while I was gasping for air and coughing I couldn’t see what he was doing and I didn’t see the other's coming."  
TA: He held onto him tightly "...there was more than one highblood?" He was beginning to feel sick  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I....I think there was six." he said "I don’t know I couldn’t keep track of them all."  
TA: "Karkat..." His voice wavered "...please don't tell me they did what I think they did?"  
CG: Karkat bit his lip "It wasn’t all that they did." He said softly his eyes shut tightly and his body stiff to the point that it trembled a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: He comforted him the best he could, rocking him slowly in his arms and trying to hold back tears of his own.  
CG: Karkat just continued to lean against Sollux letting the other comfort him.  
TA: "If I had just stayed with you...."  
CG: "No. No no no Sollux if you had stayed with me then it would have been worse they would have done it all to you as well."  
TA: "Maybe it would've been better, lightened the load a little if there was two of us"  
CG: Karkat shook his head "No that wouldn’t have helped anything Sollux."  
TA: "At least I could've been there for you...like the moirail I’m supposed to be"  
CG: "Sollux I don’t want you to even say that right now. I don’t want you to have been there. It would have been worse to know that you were going through it too."  
TA: He didn't reply, he just held him close, thankful at least that he was letting him.  
CG: Karkat was silent just leaning on Sollux and letting the feel of his arms around himself ground him from letting his mind go back to what all had happened.  
TA: "You put up a fight, the doctor said he found blood in your mouth. You were strong Karkat" He sniffed.  
CG: Karkat actually chuckled a bit. "Probably a good thing that he couldnt tell where the blood came from."  
TA: "It might not feel like it but you're probably safest here, he's not going to come back. Not if I've got anything to do with it"  
CG: Karkat smiled and nuzzled into Sollux a little. "I don’t think that they will come back anyway."  
TA: "Good, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt again" He rested his head on Karkat before speaking again "I’m sorry for not listening to you"  
CG: Karkat gave a small nod. "It’s alright." He said softly and just relaxed.  
TA: He smirked "It's not really" He whispered and snuggled into him.  
CG: "Well I’m still alive, you’re not being culled by Grand Highblood or Dualscar so I would say that it is."  
TA: "We've not been culled yet but to be honest they are not too happy with me. I wouldn't mind if I never went to a Highblood party again" He chuckled.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Well too bad for you there will be loads more coming up especially in about another month or two." He said honestly.  
TA: "Promise me you won't let me drink again? Seriously just take it out my hand if I start acting pissy"  
CG: Karkat smiled and nodded. "Alright I can do that." He said "Not one single drop of alcohol for you ever again."  
TA: "Okay 'ever again' is a very long time Karkat" He smirked "If we get out of this and if I can afford it then I’ll drink sensibly"  
CG: "Nope not even if we get out. Remember you said again so that means not once" He said though he was obviously teasing.  
TA: "Karkaaaat~" he whined jokingly "Okay how about I never get drunk again?"  
CG: "Well there is no chance of that happening if you never touch alcohol again."  
TA: "I can drink and not get drunk you know?" He smiled.  
CG: "Yes but someone could always spike the drink and you wouldn’t know until it’s too late."  
TA: "Let's be real here. If we get out then it's probably just going to be me and you, so unless you're secretly trying to get me so shitfaced that I can't talk then I think I’ll be fine"  
CG: Karkat laughed at Sollux's words and then winced a second or two into the laugh and started to cough violently.  
TA: "Oh shit are you okay?" He sat him up and hit his back firmly in an effort to help.  
CG: The hit didn’t help much but not long later the coughing stopped and left him a bit winded.  
TA: Sollux rubbed his back in circles "I guess you'll still have to stay here for a bit then"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Yeah I think they might have cracked a few ribs."  
TA: "Highblood bastards..." He muttered under his breath "I’ll visit you every day, if that's okay I mean"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Of course it’s ok. Though I think that in a way I might actually deserve the cracked ribs."  
TA: "No, what could you have done to deserve that?"  
CG: Karkat gave a small chuckle. "I might have actually bit one of the highblood's bulges pretty hard."  
TA: Sollux paused before laughing "Good on you dude, the sick idiot deserved it"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "I thought so, they obviously didn’t." He said and then slowly shifted so he could lay down and keep Sollux on the bed.  
TA: He twirled a lock of Karkat's hair around his finger and sighed softly "Do you want me to bring anything to you?"  
CG: "Think you could get the doctor so I can get some more pain meds?" He asked since the pain was still pretty bad.  
TA: He nodded and stood up, walking to the door and leaning out "Hi can you come here for a minute?" He asked a nearby doctor.  
CG: The doctor nodded and came over instantly. "What can I do for you?" The doctor asked.  
TA: "Can Karkat get some more pain relief please?" He asked, unsure if he would be allowed it  
CG: The doctor nodded and quickly moved away to grab a shot and returned to the room.  
TA: Sollux shivered a little when he saw the needle and moved to hold Karkat's hand.  
CG: Karkat held Sollux's hand a bit tight. He never liked needles and he made sure that he couldn’t see it at all.  
TA: Sollux squeezed back and looked away as the needle was poked into him, he winced a little.  
CG: Karkat's grip tightened a bit as he felt the poke and he held his breath until it was out again.  
TA: Sollux sighed a bit with relief and smiled at him. "How long will it take to kick in?" He asked the doctor.  
CG: "A few minutes not too long." The doctor said and then moved to leave. "Just call if you need anything else." The doctor said and then was out of the room.  
TA: He nodded and turned back to Karkat, “I wish I could stay here all night but I’m not allowed..."  
CG: "I know. Believe me I know how those highbloods work. Just come back when you can and....If Gamzee comes to you again don’t act any different around him than you did."  
TA: "Alright, I won't let him do anything" He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
CG: He smiled a bit and sighed. "And most of all don’t tell anyone what I told you today."  
TA: "I won't, I won't... This place is gonna be boring without you kicking around" He smirked.  
CG: "Don’t worry you won’t be bored for more than a few days" He said smiling.  
TA: "Just take it easy yeah?" He looked to him.  
CG: "Not a chance. You know that I am not one to do that." He said teasingly.  
TA: "Well you're just going to have to try, I don't know how you'll last without me" He said playfully.  
CG: "It won’t be easy but that party that I planned should help make it very simple."  
TA: "Wait what?" He tilted his head.  
CG: "Oh I wasn’t supposed to tell you about that." He said laughing a little.  
TA: "Karkat you sneaky devil, what are you planning?"  
CG: "Nope I won’t say another word about it." He said and made the motion of zipping his lips shut.  
TA: He shook his head "I hate surprises dude" He smirked.  
CG: He shrugged saying 'too bad' without parting his lips even a little.  
TA: He couldn't help but laugh "I should go, before the highbloods come looking for me"  
CG: "They wouldn’t do anything too bad to you if you were here especially if I am awake and talking." He said but knew that it was better if the other left.  
TA: He rolled his eyes "I’ll see you later Karkat" He leaned over and ruffled his hair.  
CG: "See ya." He said and laid back. "When you do come back bring me more of these sweets." He said pointing to the box.  
TA: "Sure, if that's the only reason you want me to come back" He smirked and made his way to the door.  
CG: "It’s not the only reason." He said more to himself than anything else and he just laid there and sighed as he felt the meds kick in.  
TA: Sollux smiled a little and walked out, closing the door behind him and venturing out to the corridor.  
CG: Karkat watched him go and was instantly sad that he was gone since that meant that he didn’t have anyone to talk to. In the corridor there were slaves hurrying around like crazy even more than what was normal.  
TA: Sollux frowned when he saw what was going on and waved one of the slaves over "What is going on here?"  
CG: The slave stopped. "The empress is coming over. We just got word and we have to prepare for it." He said and then ran off again.  
TA: He paused a little and his face dropped "Shit" He whispered. The Empress was coming over, he was screwed.


	21. Fun Time in the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a consensual sex scene which will be marked by lines of ~~~~~~ at the beginning and end for those who wish to avoid it.

CG: The slaves kept moving around and soon enough Sollux would be able to spot Gamzee moving through the crowd.  
TA: Sollux saw him and he hurried over "Gamzee, is the Empress really visiting?"  
CG: Gamzee looked down at Sollux and nodded. "Yeah her and her decedents."  
TA: He quivered a little "I-I need you to take me back to Karkat's room... Please"  
CG: Gamzee frowned confused. "Why is something all up and wrong motherfucker?"  
TA: "I don't want to be around when the Empress is here..." He said quietly.  
CG: Gamzee thought for a moment then nodded. "Well then goin to Karbro's room won’t help." he held out his hand. "Come on I know where to all up and take ya."  
TA: He nodded and took his hand, he was still shaking "just hide me from her, please Gamzee" he looked up at him.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and pulled Sollux closer as he started thought he crowd quickly.  
TA: He held onto him tightly and followed.  
CG: Gamzee kept moving and only stopped when he reached some stairs. He turned and lifted Sollux up and then started up at what was close to a sprint.  
TA: Sollux squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled close to him as he was carried up the stairs.  
CG: Gamzee rubbed circles into the other's arm where his hand was placed when he felt the nuzzle. Soon enough he slowed down and then set Sollux down in front of a door.  
TA: "Promise me she won't find us here?" He looked at door.  
CG: "She won’t. She never comes up this high for anything and I doubt that she would do it just because you are here." he said and he opened the door and walked in.  
TA: Sollux nodded and followed in. Before them was a small room, there was a thread-born couch in the middle.  
CG: Gamzee went over and sat on it and grabbed a remote to an older TV "Come on motherfucker she might be here for a while."  
TA: He sat beside him, his body still tense and worried.  
CG: Gamzee wrapped an arm around him and turned the TV on and turned up the volume so that it would distract almost anyone’s thoughts.  
TA: Sollux leaned into him and relaxed a little bit before abruptly sitting up straight. "Shit! I should've warned Karkat..."  
CG: "Don’t worry motherfucker. He will know before she gets here." he said "No doubt Shatar will all up and tell him."  
TA: He gave a small nod and slouched back near him, still worried about him.  
CG: Gamzee held the remote out to him. "Here why don’t you all up and turn something on that you like."  
TA: He took the remote and turned the TV onto the music channel, he lay the remote next to him.  
CG: Gamzee just leaned back and watched the TV with a blank expression.  
TA: Sollux looked up at him, Karkat's words of warning still in his head. He tucked his knees up to his chin.  
CG: Gamzee saw the movement and rubbed Sollux's back. "Don’t worry Solbro aint no one gonna hurt ya while your all up and here."  
TA: He just smiled and nodded. He knew he shouldn't but he somehow felt safe with Gamzee, but didn't fully trust him.  
CG: Gamzee gave a lazy smile and then stood up and moved across the room to get a drink out of the small fridge that was there.  
TA: "Get me one too, will you?" He spoke up.  
CG: He grabbed a second bottle of what he had and brought it over to Sollux. It was a kind of highblood alcohol, he handed the bottle to Sollux and then opened his own with ease and stared to drink it.  
TA: He looked at it and frowned a little "What's this?"  
CG: "A drink that is made here. Its good try it motherfucker." he said and took another sip of his.  
TA: Sollux didn't know his drinks well enough to know it was alcohol, he opened the bottle and took a small sip, he shivered and coughed a little.  
CG: Gamzee instantly started to pat his back gently. "Careful motherfucker." he said waiting for the coughing to stop.  
TA: "Tastes a bit...rank" he laughed a little and took another sip.  
CG: "That’s only the first few sips than it all up and changes taste." he said grinning wide.  
TA: Sollux smiled drank more from the bottle, the drink tasted sweet but with a bitter aftertaste. He giggled after a few more gulps.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and just watched Sollux. The drink was made for highbloods so it didn’t affect him like it was Sollux.  
TA: Sollux was getting drunk rather quickly and kept drinking from the bottle, his vision beginning to blur a little.  
CG: Gamzee finished off his drink and wrapped an arm around Sollux. "Slow down motherfucker there is plenty more up here for the both of us."  
TA: He sniggered "This is alcohol isn't it? I've just finished promising Karkat that I'd never drink again here" he grinned, delirious.  
CG: Gamzee laughed at that. "Is that so? Well then I guess that all up and means no more for ya." he said teasingly and took the bottle that looked to be only a bit over half empty.  
TA: He pouted and reached over him, grasping for the bottle "Gamzeee~"  
CG: Gamzee chuckled and held it farther away off to one side.  
TA: "Noooo!" He giggled and fell onto his lap.  
CG: Gamzee laughed and set his arms over Sollux's back pinning him to where he had fallen.  
TA: He kicked his legs playfully and soon gave up, laughing.  
CG: Gamzee laughed as well and then quickly started to tickle the other.  
TA: Sollux cackled and squirmed on his lap, the music from the TV still blaring.  
CG: Gamzee laughed and just continued to tickle him even more when the other started to squirm.  
TA: He was laughing so much now that he was just panting and kicking, he rolled over so that he was looking up at him.  
CG: Gamzee was still laughing and was looking down at Sollux with that lazy grin of his.  
TA: He gazed up and giggled, he sat up so that he was sitting across his lap with his hand up on his shoulder.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and wrapped his arm around the other's waist and held him closer.  
TA: Sollux leaned into him and smiled before hiccupping loudly and covering his mouth.  
CG: Gamzee laughed at the sound and pulled the hand away before placing a small kiss on his cheek.  
TA: Sollux couldn't help but blush, in his drunken haze he reached up and pressed his lips to the others hesitantly.  
CG: Gamzee smiled into the kiss and kissed back a hand going up to cup Sollux's cheek a bit as he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: He linked his arms around Gamzee’s neck and smiled, continuing to kiss him.  
CG: Gamzee gently nipped at Sollux's bottom lip drawing a couple drops of blood because of his razor sharp teeth.  
TA: Sollux's breath hitched a little as he felt Gamzee’s teeth on him, it didn't hurt but it took him by surprise. He bent his hand a little to stroke his hair.  
CG: Gamzee purred when the hand started to stroke his hair he then ran his hand that was still around Sollux's waist down lower towards his ass. He didn't say and word but he did watch the other's reaction.  
TA: Sollux's eyes widened and he jumped as he felt his hand move down. He steadied himself and pulled away a little before chuckling breathlessly close to him.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled at the jump. "You alright motherfucker? I didn't all up and motherfucking scare you did I?"  
TA: He smirked and nodded "it's been a while since....something like this"  
CG: "Don’t worry Solbro I won’t all up and hurt ya if that’s what you are all up and worrying your motherfuckin mind about."  
TA: He looked away for a moment and smiled, returning to the kiss.  
CG: Gamzee returned the kiss instantly and let his hand go over the other's ass and give it a small squeeze.  
TA: He grinned and straddled his lap carefully. Sollux reached his arm up again to run his fingers through Gamzee’s tangled hair  
CG: Gamzee purred again and gave the ass another squeeze before slipping his hand up under the other's pants.  
TA: Sollux gave a small moan at the movement and pulled away from the kiss for a breath.  
CG: Gamzee smirked and as soon as the other pulled away he moved and started to kiss along his neck slowly.  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes and smiled, leaning his head up and moving his hand to gently hold the base of one of Gamzee’s horns.  
CG: Gamzee licked up the neck a little before kissing it again and starting to nibble on it.  
TA: Sollux gasped a little, close to his ear, and slowly rubbed at Gamzee’s horn.  
CG: Gamzee shuddered a bit and then moved the hand that was in Sollux's pants around to the front and started to gently rub and work on getting the pants undone.  
TA: Sollux melted into his touch and helped undo his own zipper with his free hand. He gently stroked up his horn with a smile.  
CG: Gamzee let out a small moan before he started to push Sollux's pants down with the hand that he had.  
TA: Sollux tugged at the elastic of Gamzee’s spotted pants and moved to kiss him again. Small marks were left on his neck from where the other had been.  
CG: Gamzee smirked and then shifted so Sollux would be on the couch next to him as he quickly moved to remove his pants and boxers. He then sat right back down and brought Sollux back into his lap.  
TA: Sollux blushed more and looked away from Gamzee "D-Don't tell Karkat about this..." He whispered.  
CG: "Now why would I all up and do a thing like that? He don’t need to know about this shit." he said and kissed him again.  
TA: Sollux smiled into the kiss and pushed himself down onto his lap a little more.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and let his bulge squirm under Sollux a bit it wasn't even fully out yet.  
TA: Sollux made a small noise of desperation before sitting up and quickly shuffling his own pants off.  
CG: Gamzee watched him with a smirk and as soon as the pants were off he slipped a finger into Sollux's nook.  
TA: Sollux gripped Gamzee’s shoulders and bit his lip, holding his breath as he felt Gamzee’s finger inside him "f-fuck, I was not expecting that"  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "Gotta make sure that I don’t all up and hurt ya." he said and slid a second finger into him.  
TA: Sollux nodded slowly and sighed with a smile, arching his back towards Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee kissed him deeply and reached up with his free hand to rub Sollux's smaller horn.  
TA: Sollux tugged at Gamzee’s lip with his fang and moved his head into Gamzee’s touch. He went back to stroking Gamzee’s horn at the base, his arm not long enough to reach the tips from where he was.  
CG: Gamzee moved his fingers around inside of the other gently just trying to stretch him out a bit. He really wasnt the kind to actually want to hurt someone during this.  
TA: Sollux moaned a bit louder, his own bulge squirming and curling over itself.  
CG: Gamzee shifted so his bulge would wrap around Sollux's a bit tight but it would still feel good.  
TA: Sollux whined as their bulges intertwined and slipped his forked tongue into Gamzee’s mouth.  
CG: Gamzee wrapped his tongue around Sollux's and sucked on it a bit before he carefully pushed a third finger into him.  
TA: "Nnn~" he clenched around his fingers and cupped his cheek gently with his free hand.  
CG: Gamzee leaned into the hand a little making sure that he didnt pull back from the kiss at all.  
TA: Sollux hummed into the kiss and rocked his hips slowly to create a bit of friction between himself and Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee moaned softly at the other's actions. And after a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and untangled their bulges.  
TA: He pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. Sollux's mind still buzzed from the drink as he grinned up at Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee smiled at Sollux and kissed his nose before he moved his bulge and started to push it up into Sollux's nook.  
TA: Sollux gritted his teeth and tilted his head up, he relaxed his body and did his best to push down around Gamzee’s bulge.  
CG: Gamzee rubbed his back and hips. "Just relax Solbro it will help with the pain."  
TA: He nodded and panted a little, wrapping his arms around Gamzee’s shoulders.  
CG: It took a few minutes but he finally felt skin touch skin as he was fully sheathed inside the other.  
TA: "Ah-h~" Sollux clung to Gamzee and groaned softly.  
CG: He purred and ran a hand through Sollux's hair. "Good boy you took it all."  
TA: Sollux leaned against him and moaned gratefully at his words. He began to gently move his hips.  
CG: Gamzee let Sollux set the pace so he wouldn’t hurt him and he leaned back against the couch his hands on Sollux's hips to help him.  
TA: Sollux moved himself up, letting Gamzee’s bulge slide out of him a bit before pushing back down, biting his lip.  
CG: Gamzee kissed all over his face and along his neck as the other moved.  
TA: Sollux did the same again, moving himself up and down in a steady rhythm. "Sh-shit, this feels good"  
CG: Gamzee nodded at the same time the movement forced a moan from him. "You feel wonderful Solbro."  
TA: He smiled, knowing that Gamzee had a nickname for him already made him feel special. He sped up a little bit and moved his hand down to his own bulge.  
CG: Gamzee pulled Sollux's hand away from the bulge and replaced it with his own. He kissed him softly smiling as he did.  
TA: Sollux purred and curled his bulge around Gamzee’s hand. He continued to move around him with small moans and noises here and there.  
CG: Gamzee gave soft moans and rubbed Sollux's bulge wanting to hear his sounds as much as he possible could.  
TA: Sollux gripped Gamzee’s hair and kissed him deeply, moaning and purring into the kiss.  
CG: Gamzee wrapped a hand around Sollux firmly and bucked his hips up into him a bit.  
TA: Sollux pulled away "Nnn-! Do th-that again..." He pleaded.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and instantly thrusted up into him again.  
TA: Sollux moaned loudly and moved faster, clenching around his bulge like he did with his fingers before.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and nipped Sollux's neck gently. "Fuck your tight motherfucker." He said moaning as he continued to thrust up into the other.  
TA: "Well I don't do this a lot" he wrapped his fingers around Gamzee’s horn "Besides, you're really fucking big" he said grinning.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled at what he knew was true. He kissed him softly before moving to pin him on the couch and continuing to thrust into him.  
TA: He swore loudly, bending his legs around Gamzee’s waist and groaning softly.  
CG: Gamzee picked up his pace a bit and his thrusts got a bit harder with each one.  
TA: "F-fuck, Gamzee, yes!" He called out, blushing and squeezing his eyes shut.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled and thrust harder into him loving the way the smaller body squeezed around him perfectly.  
TA: He arched his back and moved his hand down again to rub his own bulge "I’m close..." He admitted breathlessly.  
CG: "Me too" He gasped out reached down to wrap his hand around Sollux's bulge not wanting to make Sollux to anything for his release.  
TA: Sollux rested his arms above his head and gazed up innocently at the Highblood, the brand on his hip itched and he felt his own bulge twitch slightly.  
CG: Gamzee gave a few more rough thrusts before giving one last harsh one more so than all the others and cumming inside of the other his genetic material filling the other up completely.  
TA: Sollux called out Gamzee’s name as he was filled and he came messily over them both. His tense body relaxed under the others.  
CG: Gamzee laid on top of Sollux panting. He smiled and kissed him deeply before he pulled out slowly.  
TA: Sollux kissed back and whined softly as Gamzee’s bulge slid out of him. He wrapped his arms around the others back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CG: Gamzee wrapped his arms around Sollux and rolled over to lay on his back with the other on top of him.  
TA: Sollux nuzzled into him before kissing down his neck softly.  
CG: Gamzee purred at the kisses and ran his fingers through his hair before there was a knock on the door.


	22. Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

TA: Sollux stopped abruptly and pushed Gamzee off the best he could considering the height difference. He scrambled off of him and searched for his clothes "Shit shit shit..."  
CG: "Calm down Solbro." He said and actually got up without even trying to redress and went and opened the door still completely naked. "What do you want motherfucker?"  
TA: Sollux wiped himself down the best he could with a blanket that lay over the couch and pulled his pants back on. He ended up sitting on the floor nervously.  
CG: Gamzee gave a groan and then nodded. "Fine whatever we will be right down." He said and shut the door without another word. "Come on Solbro gotta all up and go down."  
TA: He nodded and stood up "Who's asking for you?"  
CG: "Grand Highblood all up and wants us down for dinner with the empress." He said running a hand through his hair.  
TA: "Me too?" He frowned and nudged his glasses up.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yep you two." He said and moved and grabbed his clothes.  
TA: Sollux gulped, he made himself as presentable as possible and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor "Thank you..."  
CG: Gamzee got dressed then moved forward and kissed him softly. "Come on I’ll carry ya down."  
TA: He smirked and looped his arms around Gamzee’s neck, the pailing seemed to have sobered him up.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled and placed Sollux on his hip and started down the stairs.  
TA: Sollux felt his heartbeat quicken, if the Empress took a liking to him or found out about his abilities then he would be taken away from Karkat and Gamzee, which was not something he wanted.  
CG: Gamzee didn’t seem worried at all. And just continued down. He only put Sollux on his feet when they were right outside the dining hall. He pushed the door open so hard that it banged against the wall, and it was not a light door at all.  
TA: Sollux stood awkwardly next to Gamzee and remembered to keep his head up and look confident as he looked into the room.  
CG: Gamzee put a hand on Sollux's back before he started to walk into the room so he could take his seat. His was closest to the Empress and he made it so Sollux would be between himself and Karkat.  
TA: Sollux looked to Karkat and gave a small smile, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the empress or the Grand Highblood.  
CG: The Empress barely even looked at him but the two girls on the other side of the table noticed more. Karkat gently took Sollux's hand into his own and then frowned a bit.  
TA: He didn't want to say anything, scared of what was going on and what might happen. He looked over at the two fuchsia blooded girls across from him and gave a small nod.  
CG: One grinned wide at him and waved a bit while the other looked more annoyed. Karkat waited until everything was served and everyone was talking to eachother before he gave Sollux's arm a small tug. "Sollux what is on your hand?" He asked soft enough that no one else would be able to hear it.  
TA: Sollux smiled back at the girl, he felt extremely out of place at the table. He frowned at Karkat a little but didn't look down at his hand, not wanting to make a fuss. "Probably food or something...." He shrugged it off.  
CG: Karkat wasn’t buying it. "Sollux you haven’t touched food with this hand, especially nothing that would be sticky like this." He started to take his hand out of Sollux's so he would be able to run the hand over and look at what he was feeling.  
TA: He tensed a bit and looked down at his hand, a purple sticky smear was on the palm of his hand, as soon as he saw it he crossed his arms over so Karkat wouldn't see anymore and wiped it away on his shirt.  
CG: Karkat frowned at Sollux's reaction. "Sollux what is going on?" He asked keeping his voice down so he didn’t draw attention to the two of them. Something he had gotten very good at doing.  
TA: "N-nothing, Karkat it's nothing just drop it" He whispered harshly, clearly embarrassed.  
CG: Karkat looked worried but he couldn’t say anything more as the next course was brought out and Grand Highblood started talking to the empress about not only him but Sollux as well.  
TA: Sollux gave a small sigh of relief as Karkat's attention was brought away from him. "Well then...how'd ya get yer claws on the pretty lil pissblood?" The Empress asked the Highblood with a wide grin as she leaned over the table.  
CG: Karkat let out a low growl at her. Something he had done before. It wasn’t exactly threatening but it was a bit more than a warning. She knew that he wouldn’t do much more than that so normally it just amused her or at least that’s what it always seemed like.  
TA: The Empress leaned her head on her hand and crossed her legs, smirking at Karkat. "Oh be quiet mutant, we all know you'll just be culled after that little grub is pushed out, yer friend probably whale be too"  
CG: Karkat scoffed at her, something that probably wasn’t the brightest idea ever but oh well. "I doubt that. Besides no one actually knows who’s the grub is. Only I truly do." He said which was a lie but one that they didn’t know.  
TA: "Whale you've kept that lil secret hidden huh?" She giggled a bit and looked to the Grand Highblood "You should keep yer slaves in betta check" She said sternly.  
CG: Grand Highblood didn’t really react to that much. "I keep the mutant in perfect control. It’s when those motherfuckin bluebloods don’t do as they are fucking told that things happen."  
TA: "That's still your problem, I mean really Kurloz...what else do ya have to do around ‘ere other than boss the slaves about?" She teased.  
CG: "I got plenty to do motherfucker. I've all up and started on some new paintings." He said obviously proud of his art.  
TA: She rolled her eyes "Oh great, can't WAIT to hear ya yap your gob off about that for the whole night..."  
CG: "No I ain’t gonna say nothing about this one motherfucker. This one will stay a secret until it’s all up and finished."  
TA: "Fabulous...." She huffed and took a forkful of food. Sollux kept his eyes fixed on his lap and listened carefully to the Highbloods.  
CG: Karkat ate slowly though he mostly just moved the food around mindlessly.  
TA: There was a small pause before the Empress spoke again in a more serious tone "I mean it though, ya have to make sure what happened at the party ain't gonna happen again. Grubs don't come along often"  
CG: "I know I have already started to hunt down the ones that did it. Trust me they will make a good example of what will happen because of what they did." He said and glanced over at Karkat.  
TA: Sollux cowered in his seat, looking over at Karkat he bit his lip to stop himself from automatically apologising. "Good. Can't have those nasty blue bloods messing with yer precious toy." She smiled over to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat just ignored her. "How have you been Fef? Did you finally get Eridan off your back?" He asked just completely ignoring the Empress at all. He knew a little about the youngest Pixies since they sometimes spoke when she came over.  
TA: The Empress tutted a bit but went back to her food. Sollux looked over to the youngest heir, who seemed the cheeriest, and was curious about her answer.  
CG: "No I just haven’t been able to find the time to tell him." She said and Karkat shrugged. "Sometimes you seem to care a bit too much about his worthless ass."  
TA: Sollux smiled a little at Karkat's comment. He listened to them talk and glanced at Gamzee at the side.  
CG: Gamzee kept looking over at Sollux often but always made it seem like he wasn’t. When he saw Sollux look back at him Gamzee smiled and let his hand move to rest on Sollux's leg.  
TA: Sollux smiled back but took his hand off his leg, holding it for a moment before letting go. He didn't want anyone else at the table to see.  
CG: Gamzee smiled but didn’t push it at all. He then went back to seeming to space out completely. He really hated these things.  
TA: Sollux was glad that Gamzee didn't make a fuss about it and poked around at his food. He returned to listen to the Highbloods talk.  
CG: Karkat didnt say much else other than answering a few of Fef's questions when they were asked.  
TA: Sollux avoided all contact with the Empress and sat quietly, willing the night to be over  
CG: Soon enough the dinner ended and everyone was dismissed except for the empress and Grand Highblood.  
TA: Sollux followed the others out, staying close to Karkat as they left. The Empress lay her cutlery down and leaned back in her chair "So did ya drag me all the way out here for no reason or did ya want somefin in particular, sucka?"  
CG: "I have heard some rumours about another mutant that I think you might just be interested in." He said leaning back a bit and smirking knowing that this would get her attention fast.  
TA: She raised an eyebrow and smiled "I see...what do you know about them?"  
CG: "Looks like we are gonna all up and have a repeat of Signless." He said and leaned forward. "Same colour and definitely got the same fuckin mouth on him."  
TA: Her mouth opened a little in surprise before it settled into a grin "Whale then...we can't have that happening again can we?"  
CG: He nodded. "Only problem is this one has been a motherfuckin pain to find. I have had an army out looking ain’t no one able to even spot him yet."  
TA: She sighed "I know what yer about to ask, I guess I could spare a few fleets to help yer disobedient blue bloods out. We need to find the lil guy." She smiled.  
CG: He nodded. "I have even put some fairly massive rewards for him and still nothing. He is being smarter about all this. Either that or there are more that are helping him."  
TA: She growled "Then we find them too. Cull the lot if they're not useful, we can't risk another attempt at an uprising, ya know that"  
CG: "Of course I know that. What worries me the most is that little mutant that we have. He was gone for over a week and was only a few day's walk from here."  
TA: "So I’m guessing that the other new kid was helping him? Lowbloods stick together it seems" She curled her lip in disgust.  
CG: "I’m not sure but I do find it strange. Even if he had spent a few days with that pissblood at its hive there are still a good number of days that are missing. So someone must have been helping him before the pissblood."  
TA: "If ya had just kept an eye on him then none of this would've happened! Now we have another damn troll to find, one that we know nofin about"  
CG: "We might be able to get our mutant to talk." He said looking more thoughtful than he had in over thirty sweeps.  
TA: She nodded "Do what ya have to do. We need to stop this before it starts"  
CG: "For that I am also goin to need your motherfuckin help." He said and stood up.  
TA: "What the hell do ya expect me to do?" She frowned.  
CG: "He is very attached to that pissblood. He attacked the guards that found him because they touched him wrong. He would do anything to keep him safe and with him."  
TA: She smiled "Ya want me to use him against the mutant?" She asked as she stood up.  
CG: He nodded. "Yes but you have to remember not to cull the pissblood. After all he needs a reward if he does talk."  
TA: The Empress nodded "Don't worry, it's more fun when they're conscious" She laughed.  
CG: He smirked and chuckled. "Well then when shall we all up and get started with this motherfuckin party?"  
TA: "It would be a pleasure" She grinned and strutted away from the table.


	23. Whipped Into Shape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter contains violence and torture.

TA: Sollux was now sitting on the edge of Karkat's bed with his head in his hands  
CG: Karkat stood right in front of him since he had been released form the hospital ward for a bit longer. "Sollux what is going on?"  
TA: "I said its nothing, Karkat I’m just tired" he looked up at him from where he was sitting.  
CG: "Sollux I know that you are lying. How? For one you are limping a bit, that sticky stuff on your hand wasnt food or anything else like that."  
TA: "It's fine." He said sternly "You don't need to worry"  
CG: "If its fine then just tell me what happened that caused you to start limping when you were only gone for about an hour."  
TA: Sollux shrugged "I dunno, must've hit my leg on something while I was trying to hide from the Empress. It doesn't hurt that bad"  
CG: He sighed. "Sollux why wont you just tell me the truth? You know I wont get mad about whatever it is."  
TA: He looked away and smirked "I’m not too sure about that...."  
CG: "Sollux how about you tell me and no matter what it is I cant say anything about it."  
TA: "No, you have the right to say what you want..." He sighed "I went upstairs to hang out with Gamzee for a bit. I know you told me not to but, he's not so bad"  
CG: Karkat didnt really care that Sollux had gone with Gamzee since with the empress here that would have probably the safest place. "Alright you were up there and what?"  
TA: He continued to stare at the floor "Well we...I mean I..." Sollux took a deep breath "I didn't know it was alcohol, I swear"  
CG: Karkat frowned for a second and he groaned. "I forgot to tell you not to accept drinks from Gamzee an rarely should you accept food that he made."  
TA: He nodded "it's okay, the affects wore off pretty quick. I must've hit my leg when I was drunk or something" he lied "I’m sorry Karkat"  
CG: Karkat sighed and nodded believing the lie. "Its alright I should have remembered to warn you about that kind of thing." He said before the door burst open.  
TA: Two blue blooded trolls barged into the room and strode towards them. Sollux grabbed Karkat's sleeve and looked up at him, panicked  
CG: Karkat was just as worried as Sollux and held onto him as best as he could. "What are you doing in here? Get the fuck out of our room." He growled at the bluebloods.  
TA: "You are both being summoned by the Grand Highblood and the Empress." They moved to grab the two of them. Sollux stood up quickly and snarled.  
CG: Karkat snarled as well and bit into the hand that grabbed him since he was still too sore to do much else and definitely couldn’t just run off.  
TA: Sollux swung a punch at the other but they stopped his wrist, tugging it forcefully behind his back  
CG: Karkat could taste blood in his mouth from the bite but even still the blueblood was able to force him off and then pin him to the bed so he could restrain him. Karkat growled and kicked and thrashed around trying to get free.  
TA: Sollux hissed and scratched at the blue blood's face. Only to have his other arm restrained as he struggled and growled to be freed  
CG: The blueblood that had ahold of Karkat took out a rope and used it to bind his hands behind his back. Karkat continued to fight though even as he was pulled to his feet by his hair. "I got this one." the blue blood said to his companion.  
TA: The other guard nodded and bound Sollux's wrists behind him. Sollux kicked at him and twisted his head to try and bite him but was heaved up by the guard who now had a hold of his neck. "Fucking crazy lowbloods" he muttered  
CG: The blueblood that had Karkat handled him a little more gently since he had to but he still dragged him out of the room and down the hall. Karkat didnt know where they were going at the moment and right now he was too busy trying to get away to figure it out.  
TA: Sollux was tugged along behind him, still panting for breath "Karkat? Karkat what's happening?" He called out.  
CG: "I don’t know." he said trying to turn so he could get back to Sollux, so they could keep each other safe but the blueblood that held him wouldn’t let him turn at all.  
TA: They approached a large metal door, the guard that had Karkat pushed him in however Sollux was shoved in so hard that he hit the floor with a yelp.  
CG: Karkat stumbled a bit but was easily able to stay on his feet. He then looked over at Grand Highblood and the Empress who were both already in the room seated on large chairs. "What the fuck is going on?!" he demanded with a growl at both of them.  
TA: "Don't speak so rudely kid," the Empress smirked "We just wanna ask a few questions~" she looked over to the Grand Highblood. Sollux was dragged up and forced to his feet.  
CG: Karkat saw as Sollux was picked up and instantly tried to force his way over to him, which of course meant that the blueblood that was holding him got another bite when he wasnt quite careful enough with his hand and this time the bite was much, much harder than the last.  
TA: Sollux struggled in the guard's grip and turned to Karkat. "Don't. Please, you'll just end up hurt again!"  
CG: Karkat let go of the blueblood's hand and darted towards Sollux again and this time the blueblood wasnt the one to stop him. It was Grand Highblood. He wasnt sure when the giant of a troll had even left his seat but he was suddenly there gripping onto him with a grip that was just a little too tight.  
TA: "You finally decided to step in then did ya?" The Empress muttered and rolled her eyes. Sollux stood still, not wanting to get either of them in any more trouble.  
CG: "I didnt think that he would all up and be able to best the blueblood." He said and pulled Karkat farther away from Sollux as he went to take his seat again and force the mutant into his lap. "Now then the Empress all up and has some motherfuckin questions for ya and you better answer them."  
TA: She smiled at him sweetly "Where did you go after you ran away from us like a coward?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
CG: Karkat growled at her. "You know where I fucking went. Those fucking bluebloods are what brought me back." He growled barring his fangs at her.  
TA: "BEFORE you guilt-tripped the pissblood into hiding you?" She said, beginning to get a bit more frustrated.  
CG: "I did no such thing." He snapped at her again how dare she suggest that he somehow forced the other into letting him stay with him.  
TA: "Oh so y'didnt pour out yer sad little sob story so that he would make a shitty attempt at helping you?" She quizzed sarcastically.  
CG: He growled. "He didnt know anything about me until after he had decided to help me." he was getting too worked up and he knew it but he was too angry to really care.  
TA: Sollux's mouth fell open a little, he didn't want to hear this, he didn't want to think that Karkat had been influencing him. "So you really expect me to think that a recluse like him just took a battered up fuck-toy like you into his hive for no reason?" She laughed.  
CG: Karkat tried to lunge at her but was held firmly in place by Grand Highblood "I will fucking cull you!" He growled still trying to force himself away from Grand Highblood so he could attack her which obviously wasnt going to happen anytime soon.  
TA: She just laughed more at that, a harsh cackle echoing through the room. Sollux gazed at the floor, not wanting to think about what she was saying.  
CG: Karkat continued to fight against the highblood holding him until his hair was given a bit of a jerk and he felt a clawed hand at his throat that he knew all too well.  
TA: "I’m gonna ask you again sucka, and I want searious answers this time." She said sternly "Where did you go before you found the pissblood?"  
CG: "I didnt go anywhere! I ran right to the forest so I could hide from the bluebloods!" He would have lunged again if the hand wasn’t on his throat.  
TA: She sighed and looked to the Grand Highblood "I think it's time to give him a little encouragement"  
CG: Grand Highblood nodded in agreement and Karkat looked worried. "I fully agree with you motherfucker." the highblood said.  
TA: The Empress stood and strutted over to Sollux who continued to stare at the floor. She yanked at his hair roughly, causing him to jump in surprise and cower under her shadow.  
CG: Karkat's eyes widened a bit and he jerked towards her even though he still had the hand on his neck. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM!"  
TA: "What a foul mouthed little nuisance" she commented to the Grand Highblood. She leaned down to Sollux and tugged his hair to the side, revealing the small marks and nips that Gamzee had left on his neck "Someone's been busy..." She smirked as Sollux snarled at her.  
CG: Karkat was just barely far enough away that he wasnt able to see the marks but he heard the words and he was able to figure out what she was looking at, but right now he didnt care about that. "LET GO OF HIM!" He shouted and dug his claws into Grand Highblood's chest.  
TA: "KURLOZ! Y'wanna shut him up for a second?!" She shouted back before turning to Sollux again. She gestured to the guard holding him and the lowblood was forced to his knees, his clothes were torn off by the blue blood as he tried his best to fight back. It didn't work.  
CG: Grand Highblood gave a warning squeeze of Karkat's throat a silent threat to be quiet or he wouldn't be able to take a breath to talk. He was quiet but he still tried to get forward to keep his moirail safe.  
TA: The Empress held out her hand, one of her slaves walked towards her and lay a thick leather whip in her fingers. Sollux looked up and his eyes widened, he stopped trying to get away "KARAKT!" He called.  
CG: "STOP!" He shouted and fought harder even when Grand Highblood cut off his air flow. Tears were streaming down his face rapidly he didnt want to see this happen to Sollux.  
TA: The Empress smiled and ran her hand along the whip before lifting it up. Sollux's heart quickened "Just tell them..." He whispered as he braced himself.  
CG: The grip on his throat loosened. "I did. I swear I was just in the forest. No where else just forest." he wasn't lying he had spent the entire time in the forest since he had been too scared to come out of it.  
TA: The Empress shook her head, she brought down the whip on Sollux's bare back with a cracking noise as it split the skin. He cried out and jolted as he was hit, bowing his head in pain. His hands were still tied and he knew if he tried to run then he wouldn't make it. He began to cry, knowing that Karkat was watching.  
CG: "STOP I’M TELLING THE TRUTH! I NEVER LEFT THE FOREST NOT EVEN WHEN...." He suddenly cut himself off from continuing with whatever he was about to say.  
TA: The Empress raised her eyebrows "even when what?" She asked calmly. Sollux swayed slightly, the pain still stinging up his back.  
CG: "There were trolls that tried to talk me into going with them, I wouldnt leave the forest though." he said his eyes only on Sollux.  
TA: She whipped Sollux again, his body jerked and winced in pain as the leather snapped down on the previous cut. "I don't know if we believe you..." She looked to the Grand Highblood, smiling.  
CG: Karkat jerked forward again. "I didnt I swear." Tears were falling faster now. "Please stop hurting him." he said straining against Grand Highblood who was smirking at the sight of what all was happening.  
TA: "Karkat you have to understand, by dragging this poor soul here you've condemned him to the same fate as you!" She grinned "Just tell us the real truth and maybe I’ll let the little sucka go"  
CG: "I am. I wouldnt leave the forest for fear that someone would recognize me and turn me in. I tried to stay away from everyone so I couldnt be forced back. Even ask Sollux I wouldnt just let him help me and almost ran away from him."  
TA: "You really think I’m gonna trust his word? He'll say anyfin to get me to stop hurting him" she whipped him again, more forcefully this time. He sobbed and screamed out in agony "Karkat PLEASE!" He begged.  
CG: Karkat was trembling "Its true though!" he shouted not sure how to get the empress to listen to him. "What are you trying to get me to say when I have already answered your question."  
TA: "We need to know who you had contact with, this is your fault yknow? If you had just been good and did as you were told" she tutted, smiling "Maybe you just don't care about the kid as much as you let on Karkat" she nudged Sollux with her heel as he cried.  
CG: "It was a group of five or so trolls. They brought me small amounts of food and tried to talk me into going with them." He said which was the truth. He just wanted to get to Sollux and hug him and make his pain stop.  
TA: She shrugged "Kurloz, it's up to you, do you believe him? I don't think this is workin'" she tossed the whip away "...might have to try somefin else" she pondered  
CG: Grand Highblood thought for a moment about what was said. "If its true or not he isnt showing the motherfucking sighns that he is all up and lying about what he is sayin."  
TA: She bent down and stroked Sollux's sweat-clad hair. "I’ll let the little kid go then?" She tilted his head up and grinned at him. Sollux sobbed and his body went limp as he looked at her  
CG: "Only if ya don’t all up and have anymore questions for him." Grand Highblood said still holding onto Karkat even though he tried to wiggle away.  
TA: She peered at Sollux and slid his glasses off, smiling "You've got pretty eyes, sucka, won't be forgetting them anytime soon" she smirked and Sollux whimpered "Please don't hurt me" he whispered  
CG: Karkat wiggled and was able to work his hand free of the rope. All the bluebloods tied ropes the same and he knew how to get out, unfortuneatly it took a while to do it. As soon as his hand was free he forced himself off of the lap and over to Sollux completley ignoring the Empress.  
TA: The Empress was done as far as she was concerned. She stood up and turned to the Grand Highblood "Keep better control over your slaves. This place is a mess." She said sternly and left, not wanting to waste any more time in the hive  
CG: Karkat instantly pulled Sollux into his arms. He was trembling and just wanted to find a way to help Sollux. Grand Highblood just looked bored with what the empress said.  
TA: Sollux was silent, he just cried into Karkat's shoulder. Still in immense burning pain  
CG: Karkat gently moved to help him to his feet so he could take care of the marks on his back. "Come on lets get you taken care of."


	24. Make Do And Mend

TA: Sollux leaned against him and clung to his shoulder. "What the fuck? What the fuck was all that about?" He sobbed.  
CG: Karkat shook his head and slowly started out of the room with him trying to not jar the other's body more than it had to be. "I don’t know." He said and nuzzled into the other.  
TA: "I want to go home" He whimpered, knowing that was impossible now. He started to walk slowly, wincing.  
CG: "I know and I will get you back there." He said and meant it. He was going to do whatever he had to in order to get Sollux out of there.  
TA: "Thank you..." He walked with Karkat to their room, the blood slowly oozing down his legs from his back.  
CG: Karkat laid him down. "Don’t move at all ok. I’m going to go get someone to patch you up." He said and gently brushed hair from Sollux's face before he turned to leave.  
TA: Sollux nodded and lay on the bed, he buried his head in his arms bit down on his lip.  
CG: Karkat ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later with the doctor that had helped him.  
TA: Sollux tried to sit up but couldn't and lay stomach down on the bed.  
CG: "Just lay still and try not to move." The doctor said as he moved closer to look over the marks.  
TA: He nodded again and lay still, his back still stinging.  
CG: He had Karkat get some cold water and a cloth and once he had it he started to gently wipe away the blood.  
TA: Sollux quivered as he was seen to, he reached out for Karkat's hand.  
CG: Karkat held Sollux's hand and gently stroked his hair as he sat there. "I’m so sorry Sollux."  
TA: "It's okay, I believe you about what you said, it's not your fault" He squeezed his hand.  
CG: Karkat gave a light squeeze back. "I will have to stitch up a couple of these." The doctor said. "But most should be able to heal on their own."  
TA: Sollux nodded and laughed a little "Are they as bad as the marks on Karkat's back?" He remembered tending to Karkat's wounds when they first met.  
CG: "Surprisingly no. There are some that are close but then again the empress' whip doesn’t cut as deep as Grand Highblood's."  
TA: He nodded "At least there's that...can you just get the stitches over and done with? While it's painful anyways"  
CG: "Yes or I could give you a numbing shot so it doesn’t hurt while I do it." He said and got into the bag that he had brought with him.  
TA: "Yeah please" Although he didn't hold out much hope that it would work.  
CG: Karkat saw the look on the other's face. "It really does work Sollux." He said softly as the doctor got the shot ready.  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes and prepared himself for the needle, he gripped Karkat's hand tighter.  
CG: Karkat continued to stroke his hair and let him hold on as tight as he wanted. When the needle went in it would hurt for a few seconds before it would start to feel numb.  
TA: Sollux sighed as the pain ebbed slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at Karkat, he couldn't bring himself to fake a smile.  
CG: Karkat couldn’t either and he shifted a bit so he wouldn’t be able to see the needle that was used to stitch the other up.  
TA: Sollux held his breath until it was over, he relaxed his grip slightly and groaned.  
CG: The doctor put the needle away "Alright let’s sit you up so we can bandage your chest."  
TA: Sollux slowly sat up with help from Karkat and turned to face the doctor.  
CG: Karkat moved back a little while the doctor started to wrap Sollux's chest. It would be tight but not so tight that he wouldn’t be able to breathe.  
TA: Sollux lifted his arms to allow his chest to be bandaged and turned to Karkat, "Can you pass me some clothes?"  
CG: Karkat nodded and instantly went to get the loosest clothes that he could find for Sollux.  
TA: He dragged them on and ran his hand through his hair "Thank you, I know you didn't have to help me but it means a lot that you did" He said to the doctor.  
CG: He nodded. "I try to do what I can for everyone." He looked over to Karkat for a moment and then left.  
TA: Sollux watched him leave and then lay back down on the bed.  
CG: Karkat moved and sat down beside him. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t know what to say.  
TA: "You tried to save me, thank you..."  
CG: "I will always do whatever I can in order to keep you safe."  
TA: "I'd do the same for you Karkat. I’m sorry that you had to watch that" He looked away.  
CG: "I’m sorry that it happened at all. I should have done more." He said his fists clenching tightly. "As soon as you get better I am going to get us out of here. I know where we can go so they won’t find us."  
TA: "There was nothing more you could have done. They will find us, and if they don't then others will get hurt..."  
CG: "They won’t find us. They won’t be able to do anything to anyone if they don’t know where we are."  
TA: "I don't want other trolls to go through what we had to, they will do whatever they can to find you"  
CG: "I know but they will give up especially when they find out that no one around here knows who we are."  
TA: "The jadebloods? That doctor? Shatar? Gamzee? People know who we are"  
CG: "Yes but the jadebloods are too honest and won’t lie for us if they knew anything they would tell, Shatar is also under the protection of another who has a lot of power and could easily cause more damage to the Empress's rule than anyone else could and as for Gamzee he wouldn’t tell or he just wouldn’t remember."  
TA: "You just want all your friends to forget about you? Don't do that to them, please"  
CG: "They won’t forget about me Sollux. At least not those that really care about me."  
TA: "Do you really think there's a way of getting out of here? Without the others getting hurt?" He looked at him.  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I really believe there is. And once out everything will change."  
TA: "We can be safe again" He sat up.  
CG: He nodded. "Yeah and then you won’t have to worry about anyone finding out about you and no one would ever bother us again."  
TA: "How?" He looked at him, dubious.  
CG: "I will tell you later alright. Just trust that I know what I’m doing." He said smiling at him.  
TA: He paused and narrowed his eyes "Okay...I trust you"  
CG: Karkat looked down. "Do you really? Or are you just saying that?"  
TA: He sighed "I do trust you, I trust you with everything. It's just that right now, getting away from here seems impossible"  
CG: "Nothing is impossible Sollux. If anything beleive that much." He said looking right at him.  
TA: He looked at him and nodded "Alright, I trust you" He said a bit more convincingly.  
CG: Karkat smiled and then looked away. "Sollux, can I ask you something? And I want you to be honest with me on this."  
TA: He shifted a bit, worried "...Yeah go ahead"  
CG: "I’m going to guess that those marks that Condy saw were from Gamzee so....Did...." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Did Gamzee force you to pail with him?"  
TA: Sollux looked at him with a fearful expression, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and looked down.  
CG: "Sollux please tell me. If you wanted it then that’s fine, I won’t be mad about it, honest I won’t."  
TA: He chewed the inside of his cheek and took a deep breath before speaking "I was drunk but...he didn't force me" He said quietly.  
CG: "How much did you drink? What bottle was it in?" He asked just wanting to know what all had happened.  
TA: He thought for a moment "It was just a clear purple bottle, I drank about half of it" He looked back to him "Karkat, I wanted it, don't worry."  
CG: Karkat actually let out a small breath at his words. "I believe you. But if he ever offers you a bottle without any markings that is green don’t drink it at all. That purple one may fuzz your think pan but it won’t make you do something that you don’t actually want to do."  
TA: He nodded "I know you told me to be careful around him but...I dunno I just....I dunno" He smiled shyly.  
CG: He runs a hand through the other's hair. "I know Sollux. Believe me I’m not mad about it. I wish that you hadn’t lied to me about it but I’m not mad. Gamzee really is a good guy but he also has some problems. So if you think that his will turn into a quadrant then fine just make sure that you watch his mood swings."  
TA: "I’m sorry I lied to you, I just didn't know how you would react. I mean, I’m basically his slave, and he's your friend and I’m your moirail and I figured you had enough going on." He laughed a bit "I’ll be careful, I promise"  
CG: Karkat gave a small laugh. "He may be my friend but neither of us are his slave. We belong technically belong to Grand Highblood and no doubt that if he could Gamzee would take us from him but then things would be better still."  
TA: He nodded "Thank you for understanding Karkat, I’ll try not to make it too weird"  
CG: "It’s not weird Sollux. If anything it is better than you going after someone I don’t know." He said chuckling.  
TA: Sollux smirked "Yeah I guess...to be honest I haven't even known him that long and I really shouldn't be thinking too much about being quadrantmates with him. But then again, I didn’t know you for long when we became moirails" He smiled.  
CG: Karkat nodded at his words. "Yeah I know. Besides its best to just do what you feel is right especially when it comes to quadrants." He said and looked up at the ceiling.  
TA: "But what's the point? You promised we would leave soon..." He said quietly and leaned against him.  
CG: "Well it is going to take you a while to heal so enjoy it while you can and then if you think that it would be a good idea we could always bring him with us." He said looking at Sollux.  
TA: "Convincing a Highblood to come with us, is that really the best way to stay hidden?"  
CG: "You would be surprised. Having a highblood around could help make it so people don’t look at us.”  
TA: "It would be nice to have him around, but I know that if its for the best then I might have to leave him. Can we talk about it later? I kinda just want to sleep"  
CG: Karkat nodded "Of course" He said and then looked at the time. "I’m afraid that I have to go back to the hospital ward now." He said not really wanting to go.  
TA: He nodded "it's okay, you have to get better too." He hugged him, flinching a bit "I’ll see you soon"  
CG: Karkat hugged back. "I will make sure that someone checks up on you from time to time." He said before pulling back a bit.  
TA: "Thank you" he pulled back and got off the bed, walking round and lifting the blanket to get in.  
CG: Karkat goes to the door and watches Sollux for a minute before heading out of the room and back to the hospital. When he got there he instantly got some more medicine and was knocked out again. After a while there was a knock on the door to the room that Sollux was still in.


	25. Stay With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the authors -
> 
> Hey! We recently hit over 1000 hits on this story and we'd really just wanna say thanks to everyone who has read and supported it. This thing means an awful lot to us and it's pretty cool to see others enjoying it too. As always, we appreciate any comments or questions you have for us.
> 
> DirklovesjakeStrider and Atlas_is_bad_news :p

TA: Sollux was lying on his front, lightly dozing when the knock woke him up. "Come in..." He groaned and lifted his head  
CG: Gamzee walked in looking very worried. "Hey Solbro. I just heard what all up and happened to ya."  
TA: "Gamzee? Hey, don't worry, I've been seen by a doctor and stuff" he rolled over and supported himself up on his hands so that his gashed back wouldn't touch the bed  
CG: Gamzee moved over and cupped his cheek. "What all up and caused this?" He asked and there was a bit of darkness in his eyes that hadnt been there before when Sollux had last seen him.  
TA: Sollux looked worriedly into his eyes, "They wanted to know about what Karkat was doing when he escaped, and they know that me and him are moirails so....Gamzee I’m fine now, everything is sorted"  
CG: Gamzee frowned a bit "What do you mean what he was doing? Obviously he was all up and escapin." he said looking highly confused by this all.  
TA: Sollux shook his head "After he left, before he met me, he said he didn't do much and only spoke to some other trolls but they didn't believe him"  
CG: "I wonder if this is...." He stared to say something but shook his head shortly after. "No it coudnt be."  
TA: Sollux patted the space on the bed next to him, wanting Gamzee to sit down "Gamzee what do you mean?"  
CG: Gamzee sat down instantly. "Well do ya all up and know about the Signless' revolution?"  
TA: He frowned "Yeah, everyone does...what does any of that have to do with Karkat?"  
CG: "Well recently there has been talk of another troll just like Signless goin around and doin the same shit but he aint been found by a couple armies of bluebloods who have all been looking for the motherfucker for a while now."  
TA: He paused and looked at him "You think that this troll has tried to get Karkat on his side?"  
CG: Gamzee shrugged. "Well the thing is that Karbro is actually related to Signless which is why the empress wants to all up and keep him locked up here instead of just letting him go like they do with most escaped slaves."  
TA: Sollux's eyes widened "Does he know this?"  
CG: He shrugged. "I don’t know. And I cant all up and get into his think pan like I can most. Even Grand Highblood cant do it. Which is very strange."  
TA: "He's really something fucking special then..." He leaned against him "what can we do to keep him safe?"  
CG: "I don’t all up and know. They wont hurt him so long as he has that grub. But I don’t all up and know why they want it."  
TA: "I thought he was being used to breed trolls? But when the grub comes they can do what they want with Karkat..."  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah or make sure that he doesnt all up and join the new Signless." he said looking down at his lap.  
TA: "It would just get him into more trouble, and we really don't need anymore of that"  
CG: "Yeah joining would if anyone could find him." he said and gently wrapped an arm around Sollux making sure not to hit anything that would be hurting.  
TA: He snuggled up to him "Do you think another revolution would even work?"  
CG: "I don’t know Solbro. Maybe if this new Signless can get enough followers and if he can keep himself alive."  
TA: "I guess so. It wouldn't be good for you though, or the Grand Highblood"  
CG: He chuckled. "I don’t all up and care about my position motherfucker." he said "Which is what they love so much."  
TA: "Who, the lowbloods?" He smiled  
CG: He shook his head. "No the motherfuckin highboods. They like he control over the lowbloods that they have."  
TA: "Fuck, you've got that right. I wish I could be more resilient to them but I don't want to end up being culled, or having someone else culled"  
CG: Gamzee just smiled. "Well if you all up and ask me I think that if you and Karbro did that I think you would win."  
TA: He shook his head "Thanks but, I don't think it's worth the risk"  
CG: He shrugged. "I aint trying to get ya to all up and do it motherfucker."  
TA: "Good, cos I’m really fucking scared" he laughed  
CG: "Don’t be Solbro. I will keep ya safe from now on."  
TA: Sollux smiled "Thank you, I’ll do what I can to help you too"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and nuzzled into him softly.  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes and sighed "Do you mind if I sleep for a bit?"  
CG: "Go ahead Solbro. You have had a tough day." He said and then stood up.  
TA: He opened his eyes as he felt the other stand up and he looked up at him "Are you allowed to stay?"  
CG: He smiled. "I don’t care if I am. If ya all up and want me to then I will."  
TA: He nodded and smiled, holding out his hand "If it's okay"  
CG: He grinned and then took the hand as he moved forward so he could get into the bed with him.  
TA: Sollux tugged the blanket over them both and lay down in a position that didn't hurt as much, close to Gamzee  
CG: Gamzee gently wrapped an arm around Sollux. He kissed the top of his head between the smallest horns and then nuzzled into his hair.  
TA: Sollux cuddled into his chest and held his hand firmly. He closed his eyes again and his breathing slowed  
CG: Gamzee laid with him for a while before he fell asleep curled around him as best as he could without hurting the lowblood.  
TA: Sollux fell asleep lying in Gamzee's arms feeling warm and safe, the tingling numbness of his back seemed irrelevant now that he was there


	26. Sweet Dreams Are Made of Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter has taken a little longer to be published, we have both been really busy recently but don't worry there is plenty content to come. Hope you enjoy :)

CG: Gamzee slept beside him for a few hours before he was woken by a banging on the door.  
TA: Sollux woke up too, he groaned and stayed pressed against Gamzee, not wanting to be disrupted.  
CG: Gamzee shifted just planning on ignoring it before it started up again and even louder this time.  
TA: "Mmph, I should get that..." Sollux muttered and pushed himself up reluctantly out the bed. He stiffly walked over to the door and swung it open angrily.  
CG: Grand Highblood was standing there and he looked pissed. Gamzee rolled his eyes at the look and stood up walking over and wrapping his arms around Sollux possessively. "Somethin wrong motherfucker?" He asked and Grand Highblood growled. "I thought I all up and told ya to stay the fuck away from my motherfuckin slaves."  
TA: Sollux froze when he saw the Grand Highblood looking so frustrated. He flinched a little in surprise when he felt Gamzees arms around him, unsure if it was a good idea.  
CG: "Looks like I all up and got to this one first." He said smirking. "So this one is mine." He chuckled a bit as Grand Highblood looked even more pissed off.  
TA: Sollux's breathing quickened, he wanted to stay with Gamzee but knew that what he was doing was causing trouble. He shuddered as he saw how annoyed the Grand Highblood was getting.  
CG: Gamzee pulled Sollux right up against him and moved to kiss his cheek before tilting his head to show Grand Highblood the marks that he had left there earlier.  
TA: Sollux's neck was peppered with yellow marks and nips, he bit his lip and kept watching the Grand Highblood.  
CG: Grand Highblood looked like he was ready to cull something but he turned and left shortly after.  
TA: Sollux relaxed against Gamzee but jolted up when the pain in his back returned "I thought he was going to cull me for a second" He took a breath.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled a bit at Sollux's words but looked worried about the pain that the other was in. "Nah he wouldn’t motherfucking do that."  
TA: "I don't know about that, he seems like he might sometimes" Sollux laughed a little before looking away "He made it seem like you take a liking to his slaves rather often..."  
CG: He shook his head. "Nah just one every here and there. But most of them are already so broken that they aint any motherfucking fun." He said and then gently took the other's hand and carefully pulled him back to the bed. "He just even more mad about me takin you."  
TA: He listened carefully and nodded, holding his hand "It's just because I’m keeping Karkat alive though" He said honestly.  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "No its because I, in a more literal sense, took you from him." He said.  
TA: He smirked, shaking his head "I’m just another slave to him, why do I matter?"  
CG: "Its a pride thing. You were his and now you are mine and he didn’t get anything out of that happening." He said and kissed Sollux's cheek.  
TA: "Well, I’m much happier being yours" He cuddled into him.  
CG: Gamzee held him happily. "Me too motherfucker." He said and nuzzled him. "And now he cant all up and do anythin to ya."  
TA: "It's not me I’m worried about, it's Karkat. The whole reason that I’m here is to try and help him escape from the Grand Highblood." His face dropped a little.  
CG: Gamzee looked away a bit "I don’t think that’s all up and possible motherfucker. He wants to keep him for his own personal reasons and Condy wants him to stay here so he cant all up and cause any trouble."  
TA: "I know, I know..." Sollux was silent for a while. "I feel so helpless and out of control here"  
CG: "I know." He said and nuzzled the other again. "But that should change a bit now."  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes and sighed, clinging a bit to Gamzees clothes "How come?"  
CG: "Because you don’t have to listen to Grand Highblood anymore." he said and gently rubbed the other's back where the whip hadn’t cut into it.  
TA: He nodded a bit "Still got his stupid brand though, glad you didn't give me one of those" Sollux smirked.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I wouldn’t do that motherfucker, but good thing is that his brand is also mine."  
TA: "Good, now if anyone sees it then they'll know that I’m all yours..." He looked up at him.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it around Sollux's neck and fastened it. It was a necklace with a symbol similar to the brand that Sollux had but it was slightly different.  
TA: Sollux looked down at it and smiled "So much fucking better than getting it burned into me" he laughed.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "And way less painful." He said and kissed Sollux gently.  
TA: Sollux had to crane his neck to kiss him back. He cupped his face gently.  
CG: Gamzee leaned into the hand a little and continued to kiss him for a little longer before pulling back. "Do you want to sleep some more?"  
TA: He thought about it "Maybe for a little while, I was going to see Karkat later on though" he looked away from him for a moment "...Sorry Gamzee, I feel like I mention him too much"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "No he is your moirail Solbro and my friend. Its fine to talk about him whenever you all up and want." He said and moved so he could lay with the other.  
TA: Sollux smiled and lay beside him, on top of him slightly. "Thank you, I’m just worried for him"  
CG: "I know." Gamzee said and kissed his head. "Now go to sleep and I will all up and wake you later."  
TA: He nodded and closed his eyes, nuzzling into him happily "Alright" Sollux soon fell asleep.  
CG: Gamzee held him for a while before falling into a light sleep.  
TA: About an hour later Sollux started to mumble quietly in his sleep.  
CG: Gamzee blinked his eyes open at the sound and shifted to look at Sollux.  
TA: Sollux was frowning and curling his toes, clenching his fists against the other, still in a deep sleep "G-Gamzee....no, stop..." He murmured.  
CG: Gamzee frowned and gently rubbed his back. Trying to get him to calm down a bit not sure what was going on in his dream.  
TA: Sollux's body was fidgeting now he groaned and panted "Don't hurt....him...Gamzee p...please listen...Gamzee..."  
CG: Gamzee started to gently shake Sollux. "Solbro....wake up." He said actually sounding worried about him.  
TA: "Please stop....Gamzee...please...no! Gamzee!" Sollux called out and woke up with a panicked jolt.  
CG: Gamzee jumped when the other woke up and then instantly wrapped his arms around him and held him close and tried to help calm him down.  
TA: Sollux pushed him away a bit in confusion, looking up at him with fear in his eyes. He took a moment before shaking his head and leaning back into the hug, shaking.  
CG: Gamzee pulled Sollux close again and held him waiting for the shaking to stop. He kissed his head and nuzzled him and over all just tried to help him relax.  
TA: Sollux heaved in breaths and held onto Gamzee tightly, slowly calming down "I’m s-sorry..."  
CG: "Its ok. Everyone has nighthorrors." He said and kissed his cheek gently. "Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"  
TA: Sollux looked at him, wide eyed "I'd rather not, it's nothing I’m alright" He hugged him close.  
CG: Gamzee sighed a bit. "Solbro please tell me. You were talkin and you said my name a few times."  
TA: Sollux looked worried "No Gamzee it's nothing, just a stupid dream" his voice quivered at the end and yellow tears pricked in his eyes.  
CG: Gamzee wiped the tears away "Sol are you scared that I will get mad about it?"  
TA: He nodded and sniffed "Promise you won't?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded "I promise that I wont."  
TA: Sollux looked down "I don't know what happened but you were trying to hurt Karkat, he was so scared, he wasn't fighting back or anything he was just staring to you, fucking terrified. You were different too, your eyes looked haunting and you kept smiling...you were spouting all this stuff about all the horrible things you were going to do to him but you just kept smiling through it" he looked up at him, crying "I tried so hard to stop you but you just ignored me..."  
CG: Gamzee frowned a bit as he listened to what Sollux had to say about the dream. As he had promised he didnt get mad at it. But he did look a bit upset about it. Not at Sollux though. "I’m sorry motherfucker." He said and kissed Sollux gently. "Perhaps it would be best if I didnt all up and sleep next to ya."  
TA: Sollux sniffed and wiped away his own tears "No, Gamzee I don't want to sleep alone, not in a place like this. It's not your fault that I had that dream, I’m just being paranoid"  
CG: Gamzee kissed him again. "It may not be that motherfucker. It could all up and be my fault that you had the dream." He said and held Sollux against himself.  
TA: "How? You can't control that sort of stuff...right?" Sollux snuggled up to him.  
CG: "Well I cant exactly control the dream but my voodoo's can cause it." he said rubbing small circles into the other's arm with his thumb.  
TA: He shook his head a little, not understanding "But just being near you can't influence it that much surely?"  
CG: "I’m still young enough that I cant always all up and controll them motherfucker." He said since it took a lot of sweeps to gain full control over chucklevoodoos.  
TA: Sollux looked up at him, nodding. He related a little because of his troubles learning psiioniics. "I’m not going to blame you for any of this, if bad dreams are the only cost I have to pay to stay with you then I think I can handle it"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and before he could even think about what he was doing he hugged Sollux tighter, probably a bit too tight with the whip marks still as fresh as they were.  
TA: Sollux whimpered and recoiled away from him "S-sorry..." He looked away "Just be careful, yeah? My back still hurts"  
CG: Gamzee jumped and instantly let go when he heard the whimper. "I’m sorry. I didnt mean it Solbro." He said and started to pepper the other's face with kisses and soft apologies. Came with every one.  
TA: Sollux giggled and stroked his cheek gently "It's alright Gamzee" He said before closing his eyes and kissing


	27. Room Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Apologies from both of us that this has taken so long to update. We have the story written chapters in advance but the editing process is sometimes paused due to life and stuff. But we are back!! Thanks again to everyone who reads this :)

TA: Sollux kissed him softly and then just rested his forehead on Gamzee’s, breathing heavily "That was the best pailing I've ever fucking had" he smiled  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah." He said and then kissed him. "We should probably clean up then go and check on Karbro."  
TA: He nodded and sat up again, he dragged himself away and off of Gamzee. A damp puddle of yellowy-purple genetic material stained the sheets "Oh shit...this is Karkat's bed"  
CG: "Don’t worry Solbro. We can get it cleaned before he gets back in here." He said and kissed him before picking him up and taking him into the bathroom.  
TA: Sollux wrapped his arms around him and cuddled close. He reached out and turned the shower on  
CG: Gamzee smiled and continued to hold Sollux until the water had warmed up and then he stepped in and set Sollux down so he could wash himself.  
TA: Sollux stood under the water and combed his hands through his hair, he let the water run down his body and held out a hand to Gamzee "No point wasting water" he gave a small smile  
CG: Gamzee smiled and moved forward wrapping his arms around the other and kissing him letting the water hit himself as well as the other.  
TA: Sollux kissed back lovingly and hummed into the kiss  
CG: Gamzee shifted and reached down between Sollux's legs and slipped his fingers into the other's nook before working to get the genetic material to come out.  
TA: He moved into his hand as the purple dripped down Gamzee’s fingers. Sollux reached down and did the same for the other spreading his fingers slightly  
CG: Gamzee smiled and a shiver ran down his spine as the fluid stared to run out of his body.  
TA: Sollux smiled and pleased Gamzee for a few more minutes before taking his fingers out and letting the water wash away the yellow  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed the other. "Flushed for you." He said softly as he gently pressed his forehead to the others.  
TA: "Flushed for you too, Gamzee" he went up on his tip toes and kissed his cheek before hugging him again  
CG: Gamzee hugged back still being careful to not hurt the other. "Perhaps we should go and see Karbro and then we can find some other things to do for a while."  
TA: He smiled and nodded, holding Gamzee’s hand and getting out of the shower  
CG: Gamzee turned the water off and then stepped out as well. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sollux's shoulders and then grabbed one for himself.  
TA: Sollux dried himself off and ruffled his hair with the towel. He brought his arms above his head for a moment to stretch but stopped and growled in pain  
CG: Gamzee kissed his shoulder with a frown. "I wish I had known that Grand Highblood was going to all up and do somethin like this. I would have stopped it."  
TA: He shook his head "It's okay, they would've just found another way to hurt me or Karkat"  
CG: "I wouldn’t have let them do that I would have found a way to make it stop." He said and kissed him again in the same place.  
TA: He stroked his hair "You can't stop him Gamzee, you know that"  
CG: "I will find a way to. Maybe not today but some day motherfucker I will."  
TA: He smiled at his words and took his hand, leading him back to the bedroom. Sollux carefully started to get dressed  
CG: Gamzee followed and got his own clothes back on and then helped Sollux with his though part of him much preferred the other without them.  
TA: Sollux winced as Gamzee helped him with his shirt over his bandaged back. He kissed him softly once it was over as a thank you.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back and then took the other's hand and started out of the room. "Should we bring him somethin?"  
TA: He nodded "He asked me to bring those sweets that Shatar makes"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and turned down a hall to head towards the kitchen. "Why don’t you all up and grab them and I will wait here." he said knowing that he made the trolls in there uncomfortable when he went in.  
TA: "Sure" Sollux walked down the hall and slowly opened the kitchen door  
CG: A few heads turned when the door was opened and within seconds Shatar was moving through the crowd towards Sollux. "It’s good to see you again." he said with a smile.  
TA: "It's good to see you too" Sollux smiled, he was in a much better mood after being with Gamzee. "I have a request from Karkat"  
CG: Shatar nodded. "Anything you want I will make." He said clearly he liked cooking when it came to Karkat.  
TA: "Those sweets with the hard shell but they are soft on the inside? I don't really know if they have a name..."  
CG: He nodded "Just say Karkat's sweet since he is actually the one that gave me the idea for them." He said and turned and said something to another troll quickly before turning back to Sollux. "Anything else I can do for you?"  
TA: Sollux smiled "That's it for now, thank you."  
CG: He nodded and then his face fell a bit. "I heard about what happened to you? Are you going to be alright?"  
TA: Sollux paused "...yeah, I have stitches and a few cuts but nothing too critical. I’ll survive" he gave a small smile  
CG: He nodded. "That’s good to hear. I have seen how much damage the empress can do when she wants to and I don’t want to see it happen again especially to someone like you."  
TA: He nodded to him again "I think I’ll be alright, but thank you, that means a lot"  
CG: He nodded and soon the troll that he had spoken to brought over a big box and Shatar took it. "Here you go. Tell Karkat to get better fast I expect to see him in here as soon as possible."  
TA: Sollux smiles and takes the box "Thank you, I’ll let him know. See you around"  
CG: "See you." Shatar said and then turned to get back to work since it never really ended when you worked in the kitchen.  
TA: Sollux left the kitchen and walked back up the hallway with the box in his hands  
CG: Gamzee smiled when he saw him. "That was fast." He said as he walked the last couple of steps to him.  
TA: "Yeah, the cooks are pretty amazing I guess" he smiled "I hope it's okay but, I told Karkat about us"  
CG: Gamzee didnt seem fazed about that at all. "What did he say?" he asked curiously and tilting his head a bit.  
TA: "He seemed alright about it" Sollux said, deciding to leave out the part where Karkat thought that Gamzee had forced him. "I think he's just glad that it's you and not someone random" he smirked  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "That sounds like him alright. He never did like meetin new people." he said and took the box from Sollux in one hand and then held his hand with the other.  
TA: Sollux walked hand in hand with Gamzee until they arrived at Karkat's room  
CG: Gamzee knocked on the door to Karkat's room before he walked in. Karkat sat up and had just finished getting upright when the door was opened enough to let the two visitors in. "He Karbro, we all up and brought ya some good shit." Gamzee said as soon as he was there.  
TA: "Hey Karkat" he smiled "How are you feeling dude?"  
CG: Karkat gave a small smile at the two of them. "Better the doc said that I should be out by tomorrow or the day after." he said and then turned his eyes to Sollux. "What about you Sollux?"  
TA: He nodded "That's good to hear, I’m alright, still a bit sore but it's more of a dull ache now" he walked closer to the bed  
CG: "That’s good to hear." He said and then motioned for Gamzee to come over. "So I need to know? Are you two officially in the red quadrant now?"  
TA: Sollux held Gamzee’s hand and looked to him "Yeah....I mean, I think so"  
CG: Gamzee looked at Sollux and then smiled and nodded. "Well I’m glad that you two are, but Gamzee know that I will rip your bulge off if you upset Sollux." He said which caused Gamzee to laugh.  
TA: Sollux smiled back at Gamzee then laughed at Karkat's comment, glad he was still protecting him. "Karkat, its fine" he said with a grin  
CG: "I know just making sure that he understands that much." He said and then looked at the box that they had bought. "So what’s in there?"  
TA: He looked at it too "Those sweets that the kitchen make, only the best"  
CG: Karkat grinned. "Well then open it up and we can share it." He said he really did love those things.  
TA: Sollux leaned up and took the box from Gamzee, he opened it and held it out to Karkat  
CG: Karkat took a couple of the sweets and then bit into one happily.  
TA: Sollux took one and then held the box over to Gamzee  
CG: Gamzee also took one and ate it, he was the kind of person who ate anything.  
TA: Sollux sat on the edge of the bed and ate the candy happily.  
CG: "So what are your plans for the day?" He asked wanting to know if he was going to get any good stories about where the two went.  
TA: He shrugged "We didn't do much this morning..." He smiled and glanced at Gamzee before continuing "And after this maybe get something to eat, a meal I mean"  
CG: Gamzee let out a small chuckle at the other's words and Karkat rolled his eyes. "Gamzee if you’re going to be doing shit like I know you are thinking about at least take him somewhere nice."  
TA: Sollux looked at Gamzee and smirked "The food from the kitchen is good though"  
CG: "Yes but I am sure that Gamzee knows places that will make just as good of food or better that he can afford." Karkat said and Gamzee rolled his eyes. "Don’t all up and tell him that motherfucker I want to keep everythin a surprise."  
TA: He chuckled and shook his head a little "bear in mind I don't eat much"  
CG: "Don’t worry whatever you don’t eat I am sure Gamzee will. He can eat this entire castle if it were made of food." He said and Gamzee chuckled in a way that said that Karkat was right.  
TA: He laughed "I’m sure wherever you'll take me will be nice" he took another sweet from the box  
CG: Karkat finished off the second sweet that he had and then took two more. He was happy that Sollux had found someone to be flushed for and he had to admit that though he didnt personally think that Gamzee was the best choice he was glad that it was someone that he actually knew.  
TA: Sollux looked at Gamzee and then Karkat, he was glad that his moirail was content with him and Gamzee being together. It meant a lot to him. He cleared his throat "Karkat....you said something about a party before shit got all serious the other day"  
CG: Karkat frowned for a moment before he got a look of realization in his eyes. "You two have fun tonight because tomorrow there will be a party and you two better be ready for it."  
TA: He smirked and shook his head a little "Another Highblood party? Or one that you've organized?"  
CG: "You will find out tomorrow." He said simply "I suggest that you wear something kinda nice but nothing heavy."  
TA: He raised an eyebrow "Sounds suspicious"  
CG: "Just do it and make sure that you find me before the sun sets fully."  
TA: "Hm. Alright, just nothing too big yeah?"  
CG: "I can’t promise anything just do what you’re told and you will be fine."  
TA: He rolled his eyes "Fine, but I’m leaving if it gets bad"  
CG: "It won’t trust me." he said and then took two more of the sweets before Gamzee took the box away from him and put it out of reach.  
TA: Sollux watched and tilted his head slightly "Gam, there's no harm is a few more"  
TA: in a  
CG: "Maybe but if I don’t take it away he will eat the entire box Solbro." He said and Karkat made no move to deny that.  
TA: "Keep some for later I guess" he looked at Karkat "Shatar hopes you come back to the kitchen soon by the way"  
CG: "He can bet that I will be in there as soon as I can." he said and finished off the last of the sweets that he had before he leaned back.  
TA: "I miss you not being with me all the time, it's kinda weird" he smirked  
CG: "I know but not much longer and you will probably be wishing that I would leave you alone." He said teasing the other.  
TA: He smiled and shook his head "Nah, I could never think that, not when I’m sober anyways" he gave a nervous laugh  
CG: "Just wait. You won’t have to be drunk to want an hour or two alone with Gamzee."  
TA: He smiled and looked to Gamzee, holding his hand again "I’m sure we'll find some time alone"  
CG: Karkat smiled "Well you two better go. I just heard that Grand Highblood is coming to check up on me and it wouldn’t be good if Gamzee was in here."  
TA: Sollux nodded and he stroked a hand through Karkat's hair "Alright, stay strong yeah?"  
CG: "Always." he said smiling and pulling Sollux into a quick hug. "Have fun and I want to hear exactly what you two do when you get back."  
TA: Sollux hugged back and nodded "Will do" he smiled and looked up at Gamzee  
CG: Gamzee smiled and wrapped an arm around Sollux and then started out waving to Karkat as he went. Karkat watched them go and then just laid back and closed his eyes not looking forward to the Grand Highblood coming to see him.  
TA: Sollux leaned into him and waved to Karkat as he left. He knew that Karkat was not in for the best of times but that there was nothing he could do to help


	28. Ready to go

CG: Gamzee closed the door behind him and then led Sollux away careful not to hurt his back. "So you get to all up and choose the first thing we do," he said looking down at Sollux.  
TA: He leaned up and kissed him "Well there's this garden that Karkat took me to when we first came here..."  
CG: Gamzee frowned. "Which one?" He asked since there were a few that were within Grand Highblood's territory.  
TA: He thought for a moment "There was a pool, and heaps of plants and....I didn't know there was more than one actually"  
CG: Gamzee thought for a moment and then turned around completely and started off again at a slightly faster pace.  
TA: Sollux followed "uh, do you know it then?"  
CG: "Maybe." He said and kept walking making turns every here and there.  
TA: Sollux had to jog a little to keep up with him and rolled his eyes  
CG: Soon enough though Gamzee walked out into the garden that Karkat had taken Sollux to. "This one?"  
TA: Sollux looked around and it took a moment for him to recognize it, he smiled "Yeah this is it, thanks"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and nodded. "So lead the way to whatever ya want to do."  
TA: Sollux took his hand and led him to a tall tree, he reached up and picked a fruit off a branch, tossing it to Gamzee  
CG: Gamzee caught the fruit and looked at it. "What’s this?"  
TA: "No idea, but it tastes amazing! You've lived here for ages right? How come you've never had one?"  
CG: "I don’t normally come out here." He said and moved closer to Sollux before taking a bite and smiling. "That is good."  
TA: He grinned and nodded, taking another fruit of the branch for himself and taking a small bite  
CG: "This is really good." He said grinning wide before he continued to eat it.  
TA: Sollux nodded and sat down in the grass, tugging Gamzee’s sleeve to join him  
CG: When Gamzee felt the tug on his sleeve he smiled and moved and sat down so he could pull Sollux back against his chest and sit with the other in his arms.  
TA: Sollux rested against him cautiously, his back still a little sore. He held Gamzee’s hands and cranes his neck up, smiling, to try and look at him  
TA: craned  
CG: Gamzee smiled down at him and gently wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He was happy to be with the other like this and he didnt want that to change anytime soon.  
TA: Sollux sat with him happily for a while as he thought. After a few minutes he turned around and sat facing him "Gamzee...you trust me don't you?"  
CG: Gamzee gave a curious frown at the question wondering why the other had asked. "Course I do Solbro....Why do you all up and ask?"  
TA: He looked at him seriously "Because I need to know that we trust each other enough for me to tell you this..." He bit his lip, remembering all of Karkat's warnings.  
CG: "Tell me what?" he said still looking a bit confused. He had no idea what was so Important that the other wasnt sure that he could trust his own, new, matesprite with.  
TA: Sollux took off his glasses and held Gamzee’s hands, "The reason I’m so scared of highbloods, and moreover the Empress, is because..." He paused, knowing he shouldn't be saying this "...I have psionic abilities that I’m scared they will use against me, or anyone else"  
CG: Gamzee paused for a moment doing his best to fully comprehend what the other was saying to him. "You’re a psionic?" he said the words slowly before smiling a bit. "That’s so cool motherfucker." he said grinning "Can I all up and see?"  
TA: Sollux smiled "Only if you promise not to tell anyone, I mean it Gamzee, no one can know. It's for the best"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. I know that it aint all up and safe if some motherfuckers find out about it."  
TA: "Thank you" he kissed him softly before standing up. He stood with his feet separated and his hands facing each other, he closed his eyes as he concentrated. Sparks of blue and red flickered between his fingers, getting larger the more he focused. He didn't want to do anything too big in case he hurt Gamzee or someone else saw.  
CG: Gamzee's eyes widened a bit and he was grinning like a fool at this point. He waited for Sollux to stop using them before he stood up and kissed him deeply. "That is so cool motherfucker. I wish I could all up and do something like that."  
TA: Sollux smiled and hugged him tightly "It's really fucking dangerous actually but I've got a pretty good hold on it, if I do say so myself"  
CG: "And you will only get better with time." he said and smiled down at him happily. "So are we gonna go and do some other shit or do ya just want to stay here until it’s time for my surprise?"  
TA: "I’m not too fussed, have you got anything in mind?" He felt better now that he had shared that with Gamzee, it was only right that he now knew too.  
CG: Gamzee thought. "I might have an idea. But if we were to do it I would have to all up and get you dressed in a certain way." he said though his face showed that he wasnt wanting to dress him like he would need to.  
TA: Sollux looked at him with his brow furrowed in a confused expression "You don't seem happy about that?"  
CG: "Well its mainly one thing and I don’t want you to be all up and uncomfortable with it." he said  
TA: He narrowed his eyes "Hm...What is it and I’ll let you know?"  
CG: His face flushed a bit and he looked down. "A collar."  
TA: He thought about it and shrugged "I’ve worn one before and it wasn't too bad so I don't mind. But what the fuck do you want me to do that involves me wearing a collar?" He smirked and looked at him.  
CG: Gamzee looked down. "Well it’s not exactly about what you have to do but rather where we are gonna go. It’s a place that requires that for those that aren’t highbloods and especially...." he didnt actually want to say the word slave there. He didnt consider the other a slave but since he had been branded one everyone else would see it that way.  
TA: "Slaves." Sollux filled in emotionlessly. He was getting used to feeling like one in a place like this, even if Gamzee did treat him well.  
CG: Gamzee just stared at the ground. "I don’t think of you as one Solbro." He said wanting to make sure that Sollux understood that much.  
TA: "I know" he said softly "but the reality is that I am one, whether it's to you or the Grand Highblood or whoever I might get passed onto next. I know it doesn't feel right but other trolls will always see me as a slave, but it's alright Gamzee because I know that you'll never treat me like one" he stroked down his arm as he spoke  
CG: Gamzee tilted his head up so he could look at Sollux and he gave a soft smile before he leaned in and kissed him. "Flushed for you Solbro." he said softly before hugging him softly glad that he wasnt upset about this.  
TA: "I’m flushed for you too Gamzee" he hugged back, glad that they both understood  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "So do you want to do this surprise before the real surprise or would you rather do something else?"  
TA: "Well you've got me interested in this new surprise, so if it's alright with you I'd like to try it" he smiled  
CG: Gamzee smiled and picked Sollux up carefully and all but ran back into the hive and through the halls. He was excited about this for sure.  
TA: Sollux clung to him as he ran and braced himself slightly for the surprise that was about to come.  
CG: Gamzee slowed down when he reached his own room and set Sollux down and then walked in after taking his hand.  
TA: Sollux held onto his hand and followed, Gamzee’s room being much bigger than Karkat's  
CG: Gamzee stopped by the bed. "Wait here for a moment." He said then crossed the room quickly to a closet. There he pulled out a box and then returned to Sollux. "Here put this on."  
TA: Sollux took the box and opened it, inside was a dull yellow, sleeveless shirt and tight black trousers. He shrugged and began to change in front of Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee smiled but didnt wait to watch as he returned to the closet. The things that he gave Sollux was mainly undergarments for the rest of the outfit that he was going to put him in and unlike with Grand Highblood it wouldn’t just show off the body it would actually hide it quite a bit.  
TA: Sollux finished changing and smoothed down the clothes on himself, glad that they seemed better than the other ones already  
CG: Gamzee came out with another two boxes. One would be more of a fancy suit and the other was a long sleeved shirt and a silk vest. "Alright you can choose which one you want to all up and wear.  
TA: He pondered for a moment before pointing at the suit "May as well dress up a little"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and handed him the box with it and then waited and watched as he got dressed. Both were a bit fancy looking and so he didnt care which one he wore.  
TA: Sollux dressed himself and when he was done he posed sarcastically in front of Gamzee  
CG: Gamzee grinned and kissed him. "You look amazing." He said and he couldn’t keep from letting his eyes wonder over the other and maybe down a bit more than he should have. "Now do you want to pick out my outfit?" He asked.  
TA: Sollux noticed him looking and reached to tilt Gamzee’s chin up, making him look away. He smirked "Save that shit for later yeah?" He chuckled and walked over to the wardrobe  
CG: Gamzee chuckled a bit. "How much later?" he asked teasingly though he knew that he wouldn’t do anything for a while, no matter how much he wanted to. He let Sollux look through the wardrobe and in there were his casual wear and some fancier things for him as well.  
TA: Sollux just laughed a little and looked through the wardrobe. He picked out a white full sleeved shirt and black suit pants. Next he added a purple cravat and black jacket to the pile of clothes on his bed.  
CG: Gamzee put on what the other took out as it was put on the bed. He didnt care what it was and he didnt say a thing about anything placed there. He just smiled and put them on while watching the other.  
TA: Sollux sat on the end of the bed and couldn't help but watch as he changed. He rested his head on his hand and smiled  
CG: Gamzee finished putting on the last piece of clothing and then turned and faced Sollux. "So what do you think?" he asked holding his arms out a bit to show the other.  
TA: Sollux narrowed his eyes and walked back over to the wardrobe. He brought out a small gold pin that he found in the shape of Gamzee’s Capricorn sign, he walked over to him and pinned it to his cravat "Handsome as always" he smiled  
CG: Gamzee smiled and gave Sollux a quick kiss before he moved away. "Close your eyes Solbro." he said as he went to a drawer.  
TA: Sollux sighed softly and closed his eyes  
CG: Gamzee soon returned and stood right behind Sollux. He hesitated for a moment before fastening something around Sollux's neck. It would be cool, smooth, and very comfortable.  
TA: Sollux opened his eyes and brought his fingers up to touch the collar. "It's alright Gamzee" he said softly  
CG: Gamzee nodded and then brought Sollux over to a mirror so he could see himself. The entire collar that wasnt sitting against Sollux's skin was made out of different jewels mainly an opal that had a bit of a yellowish tint to it and in the very center was some indigo colored gems that made up his symbol.  
TA: Sollux gave a small smile "It's nice, at least there's that" he turned around and stroked the side of Gamzee’s face gently.  
CG: Gamzee nuzzled into the hand gently. "I wasnt going to put the other one on you." He said since the other one was the polar opposite of the one that Sollux had on now.  
TA: "You have others?" Sollux asked, wondering how bad the collars could get.  
CG: Gamzee moved to the drawer and showed him the two others that he had, well that he had there anyway. One was a training collar that was actually a shock collar and the other would just be itchy and painful to wear.  
TA: Sollux looked at them and then to the floor. He fidgeted his hands a little before speaking "Do you ever have to put them on your other slaves?" He asked, not wanting to think of Gamzee in that way.  
CG: Gamzee rubbed the back of his neck. "I used one once a long time ago but I didnt really like doin that at all." He said and wrapped his arms around Sollux as if trying to find comfort there.  
TA: Sollux hugged back "I’m glad you're different, I would've thought that more slaves would come to you because you seem so friendly"  
CG: "Most think that I am like Grand Highblood." He said which was true, those that didnt know him always assumed that he was like the other subjugulators and especially his ancestor.  
TA: He nuzzled into his chest "They couldn't be more wrong" Sollux knew from Karkat that Gamzee could have outbursts where he was more like his ancestor, but at heart he knew he was not.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and gave the other a soft kiss. He then took Sollux's hand and started off towards the door. "Well let’s get goin." He said happy that Sollux was going with him.  
TA: Sollux nodded and followed him. He was wary about what was about to happen but he also trusted Gamzee deeply  
CG: Gamzee led Sollux outside and to a carriage and he held the door open for him, as well as helping him step up before climbing in himself before they headed off.  
TA: Once Sollux was in the carriage he sat close to Gamzee, linking arms with him and resting his head gently on him.


	29. Theatrical Drama

CG: Gamzee leaned against the other a bit and just smiled. His hand mindlessly went up and started to mess with the other's hair a bit.  
TA: Sollux squirmed and giggled a bit before growling playfully as the other messed up his hair.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled and gave a soft growl back before leaning down and gently nipping at the other's lower lip careful not to draw any blood.  
TA: Sollux bore his teeth at him before smirking and leaning in to kiss him.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back and then quickly pulled the other into his lap and deepened the kiss.  
TA: Sollux linked his arms around Gamzee’s neck and made small, quiet noises happily  
CG: Gamzee loved the sounds and one hand slid down to the other's waist and gently pushed the fabric up a little.  
TA: Sollux arched his back towards him and let Gamzee touch his bare skin, he pulled away from the kiss for a moment to breathe.  
CG: Gamzee smiled up at him and let his hand rub over the skin gently but before he could do much else the carriage stopped, they had arrived at their destination.  
TA: Sollux pouted a little and kissed Gamzee quickly before crawling off his lap and back to the seat "Do I need to behave a certain way here?"  
CG: "Just don’t bite anyone and don’t try to start a fight....Leave that to me." he said playfully as he opened the door and stepped out.  
TA: Sollux chucked softly before stepping out and standing close to the other.  
CG: There were many other highbloods dressed nicely with a slave or two at their side. Some were dressed up more like Sollux was but more still wore rags and looked like they had only been bathed before coming so as to no offend anyone else that would be around them. "Ready?" Gamzee asked looking down at Sollux.  
TA: Sollux looked around and then up to Gamzee. "Yeah...." He lied, there wasn't much he could do about being nervous around highbloods.  
CG: Gamzee put a hand on Sollux's back, it was a bit low for being completely gentletroll like but it also wasn't so low that it was in proper at the same time.  
TA: Sollux smiled a little, he wanted to hold his hand and hug him to feel safe but he knew it would end badly for the both of them if any other troll thought a Highblood had let a slave be in their quadrants. He stood still.  
CG: Gamzee leaned down and nuzzled Sollux before kissing his cheek and then leading him towards the building that they were going to. He wanted to make Sollux feel special even if he had to be careful about how he did it.  
TA: Sollux blushed a little and noticed a few other slaves looking at the pair, but he didn't mind too much as he knew they wouldn't speak out of turn. He followed Gamzee’s lead to the building.  
CG: As soon as they were inside Gamzee lowered his hand for a moment as he turned to speak to a blueblooded female. He paid a bit of money and then was pointed in a direction. He then placed his hand back where it had been and led Sollux off once again.  
TA: Sollux watched and looked around, the building was grand with fancy doorways and windows. "Gamzee, where are we?" He whispered, only loud enough for the other to hear.  
CG: "You will see." He said and then stopped at a door and opened it. It opened up onto a balcony that over looked a stage which was mainly covered by a curtain. Though shows like the one they were about to see wasn't the main purpose of this place he wasn't sure that Sollux wanted to see the other part of it.  
TA: Sollux peered over the balcony and grinned, he checked no one was looking particularly before moving over to Gamzee and hugging him quickly "Dude, this is so cool"  
CG: Gamzee hugged back and grinned glad that Sollux liked it. "I’m glad that you like it Solbro." He said and then moved around there was a large throne seated there that was defiantly big enough to fit the two of them side by side and still have room.  
TA: Sollux sat up on the throne and patted to the space beside him.  
CG: Gamzee moved and sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. The throne sat so that both of their heads would easily clear the rail of the balcony and give them a perfect view of the stage during the entire show.  
TA: Sollux snuggled up to him and put an arm around Gamzee’s waist. He was glad that the throne was big enough to stop the few trolls that were there from seeing their actions.  
CG: Gamzee knew for a fact that no one would see anything they do unless invited on the balcony since this was his family's private seating area.  
TA: Sollux leaned up and kissed his jaw "Thank you for taking me here" he said as the show began.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and kissed his cheek before settling in so he could watch the show.  
TA: The curtains opened and the music began to play loudly introducing the performance, two trolls stood in the center and began to speak.  
CG: Gamzee had seen this play many times and in a way could quote it himself but he wasn't going to do that with Sollux right there.  
TA: Sollux had never been able to afford to see plays live before and was gazing in awe at the stage and the atmosphere, fully taking in the experience.  
CG: Gamzee smiled whenever he looked over at Sollux's face. He was glad that he liked it so much and knew that he would be bringing him back for more.  
TA: Sollux grinned happily at everything that happened, soon enough the curtains were drawn again for the interval.  
CG: When the curtains were drawn Gamzee stood up and stretched. "Would you like a snack?" he asked looking down at Sollux.  
TA: "Yeah sure" he nodded "just something small though"  
CG: "I know." he said and kissed Sollux before moving through the curtain that blocked off their area and went to go get some kind of snack.  
TA: Sollux sat patiently and swung his legs a bit before standing up and leaning over the balcony to look at the audience bellow.  
CG: There were plenty of trolls standing around talking or even just walking to stretch their legs a bit. While Sollux was looking over though someone walked into the balcony area and it wasn't Gamzee.  
TA: Sollux turned around immediately and held onto the balcony bar behind him. "Sorry, I don't think you're allowed to be here..."  
CG: This troll was a seadweller, a lower caste seadweller. He gave a shark like grin. "Oh and why is that? Your master isn’t around and you do seem a bit lonely." he said as he moved closer to Sollux his movements slow and steady.  
TA: Sollux couldn't back away, unless he wanted to fall off the balcony - which he didn't. "My master will be back soon, I am capable of being here alone, thank you." He snarled at him a bit.  
CG: The seadweller continued forward and only stopped when he was a few inches away from the other. "Oh I think that we will have some time before he gets back." he said and reached a hand up to grip the other's chin firmly.  
TA: Sollux growled and snatched his hand up to grab the seadwellers wrist. "I suggest you leave."  
CG: "Oh and why is that? Hmm pissblood?" he growled a bit tightening his grip on the other his nails biting into the skin a little. "You’re just a slave a tool to be used by whoever wants to."  
TA: He snarled at him again, angrily "No, I’m not a fucking toy" he raised his voice, thinking of Karkat.  
CG: The highblood growled and moved to backhand Sollux which could have easily knocked him off of the balcony but right before he would be able to hit him Gamzee grabbed the wrist and Sollux would hear a loud snap as he broke it. The seadweller cried out in pain and Gamzee threw him across the area before he proceeded to start to beat the life out of him.  
TA: Sollux gasped and stumbled backwards a bit but managed to keep his balance, he looked at Gamzee in horror as he beat the troll. "G-Gamzee....stop..." He walked towards him slowly.  
CG: Gamzee wasn't listening at all. His eyes were glowing his bloodcolor and growled as he continued to beat the troll below him the other's blood splattering up onto him a bit as he did.  
TA: "Gamzee please!" He shouted, not wanting to get too close. He covered his mouth a little to stop himself from being sick as the smell of blood hit his nose. He slowly took another cautious step forward.  
CG: The shout seemed to get through to Gamzee, either that or the sound of how sick the other was about to be. He blinked once....twice and then his eyes returned to normal and he looked down at the seadweller beneath him. He was still alive, barely. Gamzee got up and looked down at himself looking more confused than anything else, as if he didn't remember doing that to the seadweller.  
TA: Sollux stared at him, holding back tears, before storming towards him and shoving him away.  
CG: Gamzee stumbled back and looked at Sollux. "Sol." he said and took a step towards him again he didnt want Sollux mad at him.  
TA: Sollux didn't reply. He knelt down beside the seadweller and found a faint pulse, he slapped at his cold cheek to try and wake him up.  
CG: The seadweller groaned and soon after a couple of bluebloods came into the area and without thinking about it Gamzee grabbed Sollux and quickly pulled him away from the seadweller and away from the bluebloods.  
TA: Sollux pulled away from Gamzee’s grasp after he was moved and stood silent in front of him.  
CG: Gamzee wanted to say something to Sollux but he kept quiet until the guards and moved the body out of area and he couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore.  
TA: Sollux was quiet for a moment but finally spoke without looking at him "You nearly killed him."  
CG: Gamzee looked down. "I didn't mean to Solbro." He said and closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Sollux gently.  
TA: Sollux held Gamzee’s wrists and unwrapped them, stepping forward and letting go. "You stink of blood." He said as he turned around.  
CG: Gamzee looked down at himself. "I can clean it off." he said wanting so badly to just hold Sollux to himself.  
TA: He looked at the floor "He didn't deserve that, Gamzee, it was my fault for pissing him off"  
CG: "He shouldn’t have been in here at all. He knew that." he said which was true.  
TA: "Still doesn't mean you were right to nearly beat him to death on the fucking floor." He said sternly.  
CG: Gamzee lowered his head his nails poking into the palms of his hands and drawing more blood.  
TA: He paused before gritting his teeth and looking up "You never jumped in to save the day when it was Karkat about to get hurt."  
CG: "THAT’S A FUCKING LIE!" He snapped before he could stop himself. In truth he had stepped in many times but other times he was locked away so he couldn’t interfere or he was restrained by several blueblooded guards.  
TA: Sollux jumped at the sudden shout and cowered a little. "Clearly I don't know you as well as I thought I did." He was beginning to get scared of Gamzee. He backed away and strode out of the balcony area.  
CG: Gamzee followed after Sollux instantly and when he caught up he reached out and grabbed him in a tight grip, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to get out of it. "Solbro stop."  
TA: Sollux tried to shake him off but failed, he turned around to look at Gamzee "Let go of me, I want to go back."  
CG: "Sol just stay and finish the show. Please that won’t happen again I promise." he said really not wanting this night to be spoiled because of what had happened.  
TA: "You really scared me..." He whispered, wanting to trust him but still not sure if he could.  
CG: Gamzee pulled the other closer and hugged him. "I’m sorry. I didn't mean to do it Sol. I won’t ever do that again." he trembled a bit as he spoke and clung onto the other.  
TA: Sollux hugged back, slowly and hesitantly. He sighed softly as he felt Gamzee’s familiar embrace. "Alright, I’ll finish watching the show"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed the other on top of the head in between the horns and then took Sollux's hand and started back with him.  
TA: Sollux sat back up on the throne where he was before, she show was just starting again. He did everything he could to try and ignore the blood stains on the floor.  
TA: the show  
CG: Gamzee sat down right next to Sollux and wanted to pull him close again but didn't not wanting to upset him even more than he obviously already was.  
TA: It was about half way through the second part of the play when Sollux gave up and linked hands with Gamzee again, nuzzling his head against his arm.  
CG: Gamzee looked over at the other and smiled. He leaned down and nuzzled back against him and then pulled him close a soft purr sounding from him as he did.  
TA: Sollux was glad that Gamzee seemed back to his usual self and let himself relax against him. It wasn't too soon after when the play finished and the curtains were drawn.  
CG: Gamzee pulled back only enough to be able to clap a little and he nuzzled the other again. "So did you like the play?"  
TA: Sollux clapped too and nodded "Yeah, I've never seen one in the theater before it was so good!"  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "Then I will bring you back to see other plays as well." he said as he stood up and brought Sollux up with him.  
TA: "I would like that" he smiled at him as they made their way out from the balcony.  
CG: Gamzee actually held Sollux's hand this time not caring if anyone thought anything about it. Sollux was his matesprite and he would do what he wanted, as long as Sollux was ok with it that is.  
TA: Sollux was more worried, he caught other slaves and highbloods looking at them both, some were sneering or looked confused. Sollux tugged his hand away "I don't want to cause a shit storm for you" he said, looking at the ground.  
CG: Gamzee looked down at him and then smiled. "Nah they are all just jealous because none of them have someone who looks as good as you do." He said though he knew that it wasn't completely true.  
TA: He chuckled and continued to look away, embarrassed by the compliment as he wasn't used to it. "Well you were the one who picked my clothes"  
CG: Gamzee chuckled a bit and leaned by the other's ear. "It ain't the clothes motherfucker. If anything they hide just how good lookin you really are."  
TA: He made a small noise as Gamzee’s breath tickled his ear. He tried to hide how flustered he was with a smirk "Remember what I said; save that shit for later" he raised an eyebrow at him.  
CG: "I will and I plan on fully enjoyin it when we get back." He said and kissed his cheek before he stood up right and went back to the carriage.  
TA: He smiled and bit his lip before getting into the carriage after Gamzee.


	30. Author's Note Intermission Part Two

Hi guys! 

We thank you all for your patience (If there's still folks around that is)! We will soon be posting more chapters to this once we gather everything together. The content itself isn't the issue it's just that we are both equally busy and lazy and compiling our rp into chapters and editing and yadda yadda takes a bit of time! Meanwhile we have another Homestuck fic up and running, Dark Side of the Moon, which can be found here if you're interested => http://archiveofourown.org/works/12404112/chapters/28224312

Anyways, more chapters will be coming soon, very soon. 

~ Atlas


	31. A Little Fling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised new chapter, we will be posting a good chunk of them tonight and loads more in the future. 
> 
> This particular chapter includes happy smut.

CG: The door closed and Gamzee pulled Sollux close before the carriage started to move again.  
TA: Sollux lay across Gamzee’s lap and purred quietly "I’m sorry for being such a dick earlier, I know it's not something that you can always control."  
CG: Gamzee ran his fingers through the other's hair "You don’t have to apologize it couldn’t have been a good thing to see."  
TA: He shook his head slightly, "It wasn't, but I’m just glad you didn't actually kill him. I don't know what I would've done if you did" he said, being truthful with the other.  
CG: Gamzee's hand stopped. "I should have just taken you with me. Then none of this would have happened."  
TA: He looked up at him "Gamzee, I’m a slave who is always going to be surrounded by highbloods, it was bound to happen at some point. And it will probably happen again, don't blame yourself."  
CG: Gamzee looked away "It was my fault though. I should have taken you with me or posted a guard so no one could go in and get to you."  
TA: "It's not your fault Gamzee, I’m alright and I can fend for myself" he placed his hand over Gamzee’s  
CG: Gamzee moved the hand up and nuzzled it a bit. "I just hate the thought of anyone else touchin ya like that especially if they intend to harm ya."  
TA: "I know, I hate it too. But as far as I’m concerned, I’m yours and no one else's"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed him softly happy that Sollux didnt seem mad anymore.  
TA: Sollux sat up and cuddled into his chest. He regretted being so judgmental to Gamzee before but was glad that they seemed to be okay now.  
CG: Gamzee held him close and rocked him a little while he hummed a mindless tune as the drive continued and only stopped when the door to the carriage was opened he didnt remember them actually stopping.  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes as he listened to Gamzee. As the door opened he looked up at him and then looked outside.  
CG: They were deep in a city now and Gamzee moved to get out then offered a hand up to help the other out as well. They were in front of a large building that had very dark windows going up many stories above the tallest buildings around it.  
TA: Sollux took his hand and clambered out, he gazed up at the building "Where are we now?"  
CG: "The original surprise." He said and smiled as he headed towards the door of the building.  
TA: "I am very worried" he sang under his breath as he stayed close to Gamzee and walked with him  
CG: Gamzee laughed a bit and walked into the building and then right over to an elevator.  
TA: Sollux stood next to him in the elevator, the only other person was a tall blue blood who didn't seem phased by their presence that much.  
CG: Gamzee looked at the blueblood for a moment before turning all of his attention back to Sollux. The elevator started to go up and he just held Sollux close.  
TA: Sollux looked up at him and gave a small worried look, he really didn't like surprises. Soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
CG: The blueblood got out and the doors closed and they started up again. Soon though Gamzee turned to Sollux. "Close your eyes."  
TA: Sollux groaned a bit but closed his eyes, staying close to the other.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed Sollux's cheek before the doors to the elevator opened and he carefully helped the other out of the elevator.  
TA: Sollux walked slowly out and only stopped when he felt the carpet under his shoes. He opened his eyes cautiously to see a busy, elegant restaurant.  
CG: Gamzee looked down at Sollux. It was actually one of the best restaurants for Highbloods in the area and one of the most expensive.  
CG: down  
TA: Sollux felt slightly intimidated by the place but was honored that Gamzee decided to take him here. He looked up at him and smiled wide.  
CG: Gamzee walked him forward and to a table that was on the far side of the room and by the window. The way it faced there wasnt any city just a wide land of rolling hills and trees.  
TA: He sat down across from Gamzee on the table for two, resting his head on his hand and looking around. He was excited to be in such a high profile place.  
CG: "So what do you think so far?" he asked as he sat down as well and looked at the other. He was obviously excited to be doing things with Sollux.  
TA: "It's fancy as fuck" he said with a soft chuckle. "I feel kinda bad that you have to fork out so much"  
CG: Gamzee raised an eyebrow at the last thing that the other said. "It’s not like I don’t have the money and trust me you are way more than worth it."  
TA: Sollux made a small noise and looked down, flushed. "Thank you, I wish there was something I could do to show you how much I care about you, but I’m flat broke"  
CG: "You being here and being my matesprite is more than enough to show it." He said smiling and not caring if someone actually heard his words.  
TA: Sollux smiled and reached over the table to hold his hand. He was still worried about other trolls seeing them but knew that if anything were to happen, Gamzee would protect him.  
CG: Gamzee held onto his hand and smiled at him. "Flushed for you." he said softly before the waiter came over and after giving a strange look to Sollux asked Gamzee what they would have to drink.  
TA: As soon as the waiter came Sollux took his hand away and looked at his own lap, he felt very out of place and he couldn't help but reach up to run his fingers over the collar around his neck. He looked to Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee didnt like the look that the waiter gave Sollux "I will have a faygo to start and then when the food arrived bring the usual." He said and then looked over at Sollux. "What would you like to drink before we eat?"  
TA: "Water is fine, thank you" he said quietly and looked down again.  
CG: The waiter nodded and walked off after placing two menus on the table. Gamzee leaned forward a bit and tilted Sollux's chin up smiling at him a bit.  
TA: Sollux looked at him and forced a small smile. "Sorry, I’m just nervous"  
CG: "I know. But remember that they can’t touch you." He said and moved so he could give him a quick kiss before sitting back and looking at the menu. "Just order whatever actually sounds good to you and don’t even look at the prices."  
TA: Sollux smiled and opened the menu, he looked down at the foods and hummed a bit "I think I might have the chicken dish, what about you?"  
CG: Gamzee looked through and smiled. "The pot roast sounds good to me." He said smiling and setting his menu down.  
TA: He nodded and closed his menu, soon the waiter came back over and asked about their meals.  
CG: Gamzee spoke up and ordered for both of them so Sollux wouldn’t have to deal with the waiter again.  
TA: When the waiter left Sollux leaned his arm over the table to hold Gamzee’s hand again, taking comfort in his touch.  
CG: Gamzee held the hand and rubbed his thumb over the other's hand slowly. He smiled happily at the other.  
TA: "I’m flushed for you too" he said softly and smirked "didn't really get a chance to say before."  
CG: "I know." he said and moved to kiss the other. "I hope that you really enjoy tonight."  
TA: He kissed back quickly "I’m sure I will, I want you to enjoy yourself too though." He chuckled "You're making such a fuss over me, I’m not really the type to be fussed over, Gamzee"  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "I know I just want to spend tonight doing it and every now and then after." he said though he wanted to pamper Sollux as much as he could.  
TA: He smiled, really not used to this sort of thing. "I know you care about me Gamzee, you don't need to spend so much on me..." He was cut off as the waiter came back with two plates.  
CG: Gamzee moved so the plates could be set down and then waved the waiter off before he would be able to say anything and a moment later a different troll came over with a bottle and two glasses.  
TA: It was a green blooded member of staff, she placed the glasses down and started to pour red wine into them. She looked at Sollux, then down to his collar, then to Gamzee, clearly confused.  
CG: Gamzee gave her a teasing smile at her confusion almost laughing at it. She just finished pouring the wine and turned and left and only then did Gamzee laugh a bit.  
TA: Sollux blushed slightly and laughed too, rolling his eyes "It's like they've never seen a slave before" he joked, knowing that the staff here most likely had.  
CG: "Just not one as nicely dressed as you and definitely not one sitting at a table." he said he enjoyed the confused looks that the staff were giving, especially since they were better than some of the looks that could be given.  
TA: He smiled "You're gonna end up with a bad reputation after this" he warned teasingly  
CG: "What makes you think that I ever had a good one?" he asked teasing as well but also a bit serious.  
TA: He grinned and sighed sarcastically "It seems I've fallen for a bad boy then" he raised an eyebrow.  
CG: Gamzee shrugged. "Yes and no. Most of it is because of who I am related to and the title that I will get as soon as I am old enough to beat Grand Highblood and take the throne."  
TA: "I can see you being better than him, more welcoming and....not entirely good but, a whole lot less violent"  
CG: Gamzee nodded "Yeah." he said though his voice did hold a bit of worry in it.  
TA: Sollux opened his mouth to speak, to say something about being with him when he was given the chance for the throne, but he stopped. He remembered Karkat promising that they could leave the Highblood hive for good. He leaned over and stroked his face gently.  
CG: Gamzee leaned into the hand and nuzzled it. "Promise that you will stay with me Sol." he said his eyes looking at him pleadingly. He wanted to stay with Sollux and to be with him for as long as he could.  
TA: Sollux looked at him and his eyes widened a little, he didn't want to disappoint him but he knew that he also wanted to stay with Karkat. "I’ll stay beside you for as long as I am able"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed the hand gently. "You should eat before your chicken gets cold." he said obviously happy with the answer that he had gotten.  
TA: Sollux smiled, he felt bad for not telling him the truth but he knew that it wasn't the time. He nodded and began to eat.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and started to eat as well and after a few bites he took a sip of the wine and smiled at the taste of it.  
TA: Sollux watched Gamzee drink and looked at his own glass, he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't tempted. He reached out and took a sip of his water instead.  
CG: Gamzee looked over at Sollux. "You gonna try the wine?" he asked in a way that said that he really didnt care either way.  
TA: He sucked in a breath and shook his head, even though he really wanted to "I’m alright"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and took another bite of his food. "Mind if I ask why? I don’t care if ya don’t want it but I am all up and curious."  
TA: He paused and looked at him "I guess you could count alcohol as my weakness, I’m not very good at controlling when I should stop drinking it." He said honestly  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "I understand. But this aint all up and a kind that will get ya drunk unless you drink a lot of it, more than what is here."  
TA: He thought for a moment before shaking his head again "I promised Karkat, sorry" he pushed the glass closer to Gamzee in an attempt to stop himself from wanting it.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and then picked up the glass and downed it instantly. Like he had said he really didnt care what the other's reason was and he wasnt trying to force him into drinking it he just was curious.  
TA: Sollux watched and smiled at Gamzee before continuing to eat. "This meal is really good"  
CG: "I’m glad that you like it." He said. "And remember that we can take whatever you don’t eat back with us."  
TA: He nodded, already feeling a bit full "Do you come here a lot?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah it started because I was interested in one of the workers here many sweeps ago."  
TA: "Oh," he bit his lip "Do they still work here?"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "No they left after an accident here and then wound up gettin culled for something."  
TA: He nodded slowly "I’m sorry to hear that, what do you mean by an accident?"  
CG: "There are a lot of lowbloods that work in this building and are therefore protected. But one night after all the highblood owners and guards left some Slave traders broke in and wound up almost taking around half of the lowblooded workers."  
TA: "Shit..." He said slowly "That's awful, I don't blame your mate for leaving after something like that"  
CG: "No he wasnt my mate. It was more of a black interest." He said and chuckled. "Bastard knew how to fight that was for sure." He said and then continued. "Anyway he wound up being one of the ones that was taken and was in pretty bad shape when they were all found. The slave traders were all culled at a public culling which everyone in the area had to attend."  
TA: Sollux listened carefully "At least the traders got what they deserved" he said finally  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah but after that he lost his fight and our black relationship fell apart even more so when he told me that he was leaving."  
TA: "That can't have been good to hear, can't really blame him though, the slaves are treated pretty badly from what I've seen"  
CG: "He was never a slave. All the lowbloods that work here actually fight to get a position because it means free housing, food so long as you are working and actually doing your job and protection around the clock. But when the traders took them apparently they all had already been purchased which means that the traders would have to be at least a little careful with them."  
TA: He nodded again "Sorry for assuming that, I can tell that he meant a lot to you"  
CG: "Don’t apologize. There are very few places that do things like this one does. It’s natural to assume that." he said "And he was but at the same time part of me was glad to see him go."  
TA: He looked a little confused "How come?"  
CG: "If you saw the way his eyes changed after that you would know."  
TA: Sollux didn't know what to say, he could tell that these were not pleasant memories for Gamzee. He just reached over to hold his hand again, giving it a light squeeze  
CG: Gamzee smiled at Sollux. "That accident is part of the reason why I lost it when that seadweller was tryin to get ya."  
TA: "I understand, once you lose someone, it makes you scared that anyone else you care about will end up leaving too"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Or that they will be taken from you." he said and pushed some of the food around on his plate with his fork mindlessly.  
TA: "Well, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon" his food had gone cold, he didn't feel like eating it anyway.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and took the last couple bites of his food before finishing off his own glass of wine. "Do you want to go get the box or shall I?"  
TA: "I’ll get it, whereabouts do I go?" He asked, feeling the need to prove himself.  
CG: Gamzee looked around and then pointed to the jadeblood who had served them the wine. "You can talk to her, she is he friendliest one here."  
TA: "Alright" he stood up and walked in the direction of the jadeblood, running his fingers up Gamzee’s arm as he passed "Excuse me?" He asked quietly as he approached her.  
CG: The jadeblood turned when she heard the voice. "Oh what can I do for you?"  
TA: "Can I get a food box to take back to table four please?"  
CG: She nodded. "Of course. I’m going to guess it is for your meal." she said smiling at him "How big of one do you think you are going to need?"  
TA: "Probably a medium one, my master finished his meal but I didn't really eat much" he gave a nervous smile.  
CG: She nodded. "He seems to really fancy you. It’s not common that slaves are brought in here like you are. He even dressed you up."  
TA: He shrugged "I think he just wanted some company to talk to"  
CG: "I don’t think so. Not with the way I have seen him treating you." she said as she dug around an area to find the right sized box.  
TA: He shook his head "He treats everyone like that, I wouldn't think too much into it. He's a good troll" he said with a smile.  
CG: She rolled her eyes as she stood up with a box. "Whatever you say."  
TA: He took the box from her "Thank you, have a good evening" he said smiling  
CG: "You too." she said and watched him go. When Sollux returned Gamzee smiled. "Have a nice talk with her?" he asked his voice teasing.  
TA: "She's on to us!" He whispered jokingly and set the box down, kissing his cheek before sitting back in his chair.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "Does that mean we should sneak out a back door?" he asked playfully.  
TA: "We could...sounds fun but I think we need to pay" he grinned  
CG: Gamzee laughed and took out his wallet and left a small stack of money on the table.  
TA: Sollux looked around before standing up and taking his hand.  
CG: Gamzee stood up and took his hand and then grabbed the box and started towards the elevator again.  
TA: Sollux followed in a brisk walk with a tight grip on his hand.  
CG: Gamzee got into the elevator and they started down.  
TA: The elevator was empty so Sollux took the chance to lean up and pull Gamzee into a deep, long overdue kiss.  
CG: Gamzee instantly gripped Sollux's hips and pushed him up against the closest wall to them which luckily was only a couple steps away.  
TA: Sollux hummed into the kiss and moved his hips gently, happy that Gamzee was as eager as he was.  
CG: Gamzee moaned softly and then shifted and pressed a button that had the elevator stop when they were a little over half way down.  
TA: Sollux pulled away slightly and looked at him "I thought we were going back?"  
CG: "We will but we have a while before we will be missed." he said and the door opened showing a long hallway with several doors on each side and one at the very end.  
TA: He looked along the corridor "Gamzee, these look like hotel rooms?" He stepped out slowly.  
CG: "Well you’re half right there." He said and took the other's hand and led him down the hall to the one at the very end.  
TA: Sollux walked with him and looked at each door as they passed. Each one had no markings or labels as to what they were.  
CG: Gamzee stopped at the door and punched a code into lock and the door popped open. He pushed the door farther and walked in. The lights were off and it was almost pitch black in there."  
TA: Sollux looked in but couldn't make anything out. He walked in after Gamzee and held onto him in the dark.  
CG: Gamzee shut the door and locked it he then moved and flicked on a low light.  
TA: Sollux blinked a few times when the light came on and looked around. In the center of the room was a large bed with two pails sitting at the end of it. The rest of the room was furnished elegantly with purples and whites on each piece of furniture. Sollux looked up at him.  
CG: Gamzee kissed his cheek. "I bought this room a long time ago." he said then kissed him on the mouth eagerly. He wanted the other badly.  
TA: Sollux kissed back desperately and held Gamzee’s hips, tugging him to the bed.  
CG: Gamzee followed Sollux over to the bed and then moved so they would both be laying on it without breaking the kiss.  
TA: Sollux slid his hand up Gamzee’s shirt, needing to touch the other. He opened his mouth a little for him.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth as he shifted a little so he could start to undress Sollux.  
TA: He sucked softly on his tongue and slowly started to unbutton Gamzee’s shirt.  
CG: Gamzee was a bit Impatient to get the other undressed but he made sure that he didnt actually ruin the outfit since the other had to wear it home.  
TA: Sollux took Gamzee’s clothes off carefully even though he couldn't wait too much longer. He moaned softly and pulled the other on top of him, the warmth of Gamzee’s body making him shudder slightly with excitement.  
CG: Once they were both undressed and the other pulled him on top of him Gamzee's kiss became a bit rougher and he instantly moved so he was in between Sollux's legs. He started to kiss along the other's jaw and then down his neck before he started to slowly push in.  
TA: He whimpered a bit and dug his heels into the bed as Gamzee pushed into him. He had been waiting all night for him to touch him like this and he moved his hand to stroke one of Gamzee’s long horns.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and as soon as he was fully sheathed inside Sollux he wrapped his hand around the other's bulge and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts which were slow and gentle for the moment.  
TA: Sollux gasped and bit his lip, continuing to comb through his hair and touch his horns "G-Gamzee....I’m so fucking flushed for you"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed him "I’m flushed for you too motherfucker." he said and picked up his pace a little as he kissed him again.  
TA: He moaned into the kiss and lifted his hips up to him. Sollux's bulge curled around Gamzee’s hand, loving his touch.  
CG: Gamzee moved and started to kiss and nip down the other's body making sure to leave plenty of marks.  
TA: He gripped his hair and called out to him desperately, he rolled his hips against Gamzee’s bulge  
CG: Gamzee smiled and then moved so the other would be on top of him. He kissed him again as he moved.  
TA: Sollux spread his legs a little more and shakily moaned as he moved himself up and down Gamzee’s bulge a bit faster.  
CG: Gamzee moaned loudly and worked the other's bulge a bit faster as he continued to make marks all over the other's body  
TA: Sollux moaned again and tightened his nook around the others bulge, he felt Gamzee mark him and took comfort in the feeling that he belonged to the other entirely. Slowly, Sollux moved one hand down and pushed his fingers into Gamzee’s nook.  
CG: Gamzee gasped as he felt the fingers in his nook. He smiled up at him and kissed him before carefully working Sollux's bulge down so it would join the fingers.  
TA: Sollux began to push his bulge in as he pulled his finger out, he leaned down and kissed Gamzee passionately and full of lust. He thrusted gently causing more friction around both their bulges as he groaned in pleasure.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back and moaned. He loved feeling Sollux both around him and inside him. To him it was the best feeling in the world especially knowing that it was Sollux who was causing the feeling.  
TA: Sollux slid himself down deeper both in and around Gamzee, pulling away from the kiss to let out a moan "Shit, nnn~ I’m close Gamzee"  
CG: Gamzee shifted to help with both of them going deeper into the other and he smiled at the other's words. "Me too Solbro." he said and kissed him again as he gave a rough thrust of his hips.  
TA: He grinned and bowed his head a little to kiss and lick at his neck, letting out small moans and sweet words into Gamzee’s ear. He thrusted his hips hard against the other before releasing heavily into and around him.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and came at the same time holding Sollux tightly to himself as he did. He never wanted to let go of the other especially after what had happened earlier.  
TA: Sollux moaned as he was filled and lay down on top of Gamzee, panting slightly. He felt so safe again in his care and he never wanted to leave, he knew that it had only been a matter of days since they first met but something about Gamzee drove him crazy, no one else had ever made him feel this way before.  
CG: Gamzee laid there and panted rubbing the other's lower back gently. "Flushed for you." he murmured softly and nuzzled the other. He was glad that Sollux seemed happy and seemed to have enjoyed the evening.  
TA: He kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest "Flushed for you too" he replied  
CG: Gamzee shifted so they wouldn’t be in the mess they maid and laid higher up on the bed and happily held Sollux just wanting to relax a bit.  
TA: Sollux sat up a bit and pulled out gently before lying back down with him and purring softly.  
CG: Gamzee purred back at him and kissed his nose. "Your choice. We can stay here for the night or rest up take a shower and then go home."  
TA: He thought for a moment "I’m worried about Karkat, he said the Grand Highblood was going to visit him while we were away and I know he's probably fine but, if it's alright with you, I just want to check up on the little guy."  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "I told you that it was your choice Sol. If that’s what you want than I am happy to do it." he said and kissed him. "Let’s just lay here for a bit longer then we can wash up and go alright?"  
TA: He nodded and kissed Gamzee’s cheek before closing his eyes. He had no intention of falling asleep, it was just to rest a bit.  
CG: Gamzee did the same and he stayed like that or about s5 minutes before he slowly sat up and stretched a little.  
TA: Sollux yawned and sat up too "Gamzee...I know that it's Important to you and I’ll understand if you say no. But I was wondering if you would let me see what you look like without your face paint on..." He asked cautiously.  
CG: Gamzee looked back at the other and smiled before nodding. "Sure but you gotta all up and wait until we get home since I don’t have any with me." he said and then helped Sollux up out of the bed.  
TA: He smiled and went up on his tip toes to kiss him "Is there a shower in here?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Of course. I wouldn’t have bought it if there wasnt." he said and then led Sollux away past a few smaller doors that he wasnt going to bother opening and then walked into the bathroom.  
TA: Sollux opened the door to the spacious bathroom and stepped inside onto the tiled floor.  
CG: Gamzee followed in and didnt bother shutting the door, there was no need since he was the only one who could get in there without his giving permission to someone else.  
TA: Sollux walked over and leaned in to turn the shower on, he peered back out for a moment and pulled Gamzee in with him.  
CG: Gamzee got into the shower with him and almost instantly pulled Sollux into a kiss, holding him close.  
TA: Sollux grinned into the kiss and trailed his hand down to his own nook to try and work the others purple material out.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and pulled the hand back up and kissed him again before he started to slowly kiss down the other's body.  
TA: He shuddered and ran his hand under the water to clean it before stroking Gamzee’s hair.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and soon was down on his knees in front of the other kissing and nipping at his hips before moving his mouth a bit lower and teasing the other's nook a little with his tongue.  
TA: Sollux gasped and knotted his hand in his hair. "Gamzee, are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to" he looked down at him.  
CG: Gamzee pulled back and looked up at the other. "I don’t all up and recall you actually askin before I started." he said and then moved back and pushed his tongue into the nook.  
TA: He was about to say something before he was cut off by his own moaning, his legs shook a little and he felt himself get a bit wetter.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and shifted so Sollux could lean against the wall for support as he continued to work his nook with his tongue.  
TA: Sollux purred and held onto his horns, he had never had anyone treat him like this before and he loved it even more knowing that it was Gamzee doing it.  
CG: Gamzee purred and continued to work Sollux's nook until the genetic material started to flow out of him.  
TA: He moaned and shivered as the mix of yellow and purple ran out of him and down his legs.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and would sometimes give another little lick to keep it going and when it stopped he started to work the nook once again with his tongue.  
TA: "G-Gamzee... Nnn~" he moved his hips towards his mouth and stroked his own bulge.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and pushed his tongue in even farther than before.  
TA: He tugged on his bulge a little faster and moaned again, his tongue feeling so good inside him.  
CG: Gamzee continued and pulled Sollux's hips closer to him so he could reach in just a little bit more.  
TA: He groaned "Gamzee you're gonna make me cum again" he chuckled softly and ran his hands through his hair.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled knowing that it was what he had planned on anyway and glad to hear that it was working.  
TA: He moaned loudly and came again, mostly from his nook and against Gamzee, a little spilling from his bulge as he clung to his messy hair.  
CG: Once the other came Gamzee gave a few more licks and then pulled away smiling.  
TA: He heaved in breaths and slid down the shower wall onto the floor in front of Gamzee. He cupped the side of his face in his hand.  
CG: Gamzee leaned into the hand and nuzzled it purring as he did. "Like that?" he asked softly before moving and kissing Sollux softly.  
TA: He kissed back and then nodded "You're too good to me"  
CG: "It’s only what you deserve." He said and kissed him again happily.  
TA: He hummed into the kiss then pulled away slightly "Would you mind if I returned the favor? I think you deserve it" he smirked.  
CG: "I thought you wanted to get back to check on Karbro." he said though he was just teasing Sollux right now.  
TA: He chuckled "I do....but it will be a while before we are missed" he teased back and kissed his chest.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and ran his fingers through Sollux's hair gently.  
TA: He leaned down and positioned himself between his legs, he gently pushed his fingers back into his nook.  
CG: Gamzee gave a small moan and his head tilted back against the wall.  
TA: Sollux dipped his head down and licked up the length of Gamzee’s bulge with a smile.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and rubbed at the skin between Sollux's horns.  
TA: He purred and rested his hands on his thighs before taking the tip of his bulge in his mouth and sucking softly.  
CG: Gamzee gasped at the feel. He had never had anyone do this to him before.  
TA: Sollux opened his mouth wider to take more in, he hummed around him before pulling back and looking up at him "...is this alright?"  
CG: Gamzee moaned when the other took more of him in and then hummed it felt so good that he almost whined when the other pulled off. "It’s great motherfucker."  
TA: He grinned and slid his mouth down around his bulge again, taking more in and choking a little.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and he would have been concerned when the other choked but his mind could only really focus on what the other was doing with his mouth.  
TA: He stopped gagging once he got used to it and then closed his eyes, he breathed through his nose heavily. After a few moments he let the bulge slide down his throat.  
CG: Gamzee gripped onto Sollux's two larger horns a bit tighter than he meant to but what the other was doing just felt way too good.  
TA: He jolted a little and swallowed around him, glad that he was enjoying himself.  
CG: He gave loud moans and tried to keep his bulge from moving around too much in a way that could hurt the other but that didnt stop it from moving all together.  
TA: Sollux bobbed his head up and down Gamzee’s bulge, gently dragging his fangs over the sensitive skin as he did.  
CG: Gamzee felt that he was going crazy with what the other was doing. And soon he felt his release coming close and rather fast too. "Sol..." that was all he was able to get out before he came.  
TA: Sollux squirmed and dug his nails into his legs accidentally, he pulled away and swallowed. When his mouth was empty he was finally able to let out the loud moan he was holding.  
CG: Gamzee laid back panting and his arms falling to his side weakly. He looked up at Sollux and smiled before pulling him into a kiss.  
TA: He kissed back immediately and slumped against him, struggling for breath.  
CG: Gamzee kissed his forehead. "Sorry about that." he said letting the other relax so he could breathe again.  
TA: Sollux relaxed against him and waited until he caught his breath. "Like that?"  
CG: Gamzee chuckled and nodded. "Very much."  
TA: He sat back and shakily stood up then held his hands out for Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee took the hands and got up a bit more stable than Sollux was though not by very much.  
TA: Sollux wrapped his arms around Gamzee’s waist and held him close.  
CG: Gamzee held onto Sollux and kissed him before moving so they could rinse off.  
TA: Sollux cleaned himself off then stretched a bit  
CG: Gamzee rinsed his body off and then stepped out and grabbed a couple of towels both of which were very soft.  
TA: Sollux turned the shower off and stepped out taking one of the towels from Gamzee and snuggling into it.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed his forehead before quickly drying himself off and then heading off to get dressed.  
TA: Sollux finished trying himself off and walked back through and started picking his clothes off the floor and bed.  
TA: drying  
CG: Gamzee quickly got dressed and then smiled as he watched Sollux do the same. He didnt really want to go back tonight but he understood that Sollux wanted to check up on his moirail and he wasnt going to be the one to stop that.  
TA: Sollux dressed himself and walked over to the other. He didn't particularly want to leave, he wanted to stay alone with Gamzee for a little longer, but he knew that it was his responsibility to make sure Karkat was okay too. He passed the collar to Gamzee "Can you put it on for me?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and gently put it on and kissed the other while he did. He hated to admit it but he kinda liked seeing Sollux with it on. Not because it was a collar or anything but simply because it meant that Sollux always had something to show that he was with him and that was what he loved about it.  
TA: Sollux kissed back and held his hand once he had finished putting it on, he smiled. "Thank you. We should get back now, I want to make sure he's alright."  
CG: "I know." He said and gave him one last quick kiss before he took his hand and then started off towards the door. Once out he shut it and then typed a code into it before heading off towards the elevator.  
TA: Sollux walked with him and pressed the elevator call button.  
CG: Gamzee waited for the doors to open and then he stepped in and held Sollux close to him protectively.  
TA: There was a low cast purple blood with a couple of slaves close to him in the elevator. Sollux didn't look at them and stuck close to Gamzee.  
CG: The purple blood was looking Sollux over and Gamzee knew that he was but he ignored it and just held Sollux a little tighter. When the elevator stopped they all got out and headed outside but as soon as Gamzee had Sollux in the carriage the purpleblood came over.  
TA: He laughed a little "You better be careful brother, no point in being protective over slaves, they are nothing but toys and if you pick a favorite you're gonna fucking miss em when they're gone"  
CG: Gamzee rolled his eyes and narrowed them at the other. "I suggest that you mind your own business motherfucker. This aint any of your business to interfere with. Not that you would know anything about it."  
TA: He smirked "Your little pissblood is quite loud, isn't he? I could hear him from my room, you must've enjoyed yourself." He grinned "Just a word of advice: take what you can from him now, lowbloods don't last forever, brother" he gripped the horn of one of his slaves and tugged her away as he started to walk back.  
CG: Gamzee growled and stopped the other's movement with his voodoos. He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this but he was angry mainly at the other for what he had said. "I suggest you be more careful with your words /brother/ he said as he forced his way into the other's mind and forced horrible nightmares into it.  
TA: The purple blood held his head and called out in pain as Gamzee forced his way in, the other Highblood knew what was going on but couldn't stop it. He soon started screaming and yelling nonsense about the things in his head that only he could see. Trolls around him were looking at him, worried. One of his slaves looked at Gamzee and gave a thankful nod before running away as Sollux lay his hand on Gamzee’s shoulder.  
CG: Gamzee didnt notice the slave that ran away but stopped as soon as he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder. He blinked a couple times and his eyes went back to normal and a second later the other highblood calmed down. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Sollux and nuzzled into his neck gently.  
TA: Sollux didn't want to tell Gamzee off again, knowing it was pointless. He couldn't even hear what the argument was even about "Gamzee...I’m not mad, I just want to know what he said that pissed you off"  
CG: Gamzee clenched his jaw and just held onto the other a bit tighter and shook his head slightly. No he didnt want to say it he didnt want Sollux to hear it either.  
TA: Sollux cuddled close to him and calmly asked again "I promise I won't be mad, it was about me, wasn't it?"  
CG: Gamzee simply nodded but gave no other answer. There were plenty of people who were shocked by this display.  
TA: Sollux made sure Gamzee was fully in the carriage before shutting the door and signaling to the driver to start. He stroked Gamzee’s cheek and kissed him softly, they were in private now.  
CG: Gamzee leaned against Sollux and nuzzled into the hand that was stroking his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Sollux and pulled him into his lap and then held him close to his chest,  
TA: Sollux hugged him "Whatever he said probably wasn't even true, he was just trying to aggravate you" he said, trying to offer some consolidation even though he had no clue what the two highbloods talked about.  
CG: Gamzee just gave a small nod at his words and cuddled Sollux for the rest of the way home.


	32. Pony Chorale

CG: When he got then he helped Sollux out of the carriage and then led him inside so they could go find Karkat.  
TA: Sollux was silent for the rest of the journey, not wanting to upset him further. The arrived back at the hive and made their way to the room where they last saw Karkat.  
CG: Gamzee walked with him and then knocked on the door before walking into the room but he stopped instantly when he saw that Karkat wasnt there.  
TA: Sollux paused and bit his lip, immediately thinking the worse "Maybe he's back in his room...?"  
CG: Gamzee shrugged and then turned so he could head that way. "Maybe." he said as he started walking.  
TA: Sollux turned and began to walk too, they came to the door. "Everything's going to be alright" Sollux whispered under his breath before he opened the door, wishing more than anything.  
CG: Gamzee followed and he heard Sollux's words and hoped that Karkat was in there so Sollux wouldn’t get worried. But when the door opened the room was just how they had left it.  
TA: Sollux stared for a bit before walking in and checking the bathroom. He walked back out, shaking his head at Gamzee and biting his lip a little too hard "The kitchen?"  
CG: Gamzee held his hand out for Sollux so they could go look. He too was starting to get worried now. He quickly led Sollux to the kitchen and hesitated outside the door.  
TA: Sollux gripped his hand, he was feeling sick with worry. He opened the kitchen door and when he didn't see him he charged forward to Shatar"  
CG: Shatar turned around as soon as he heard someone running towards him thinking that someone had caused another accident but when he saw that it was Sollux he looked confused. "Is something wrong Sollux?"  
TA: "Where's Karkat?" He asked, the panic could be heard clearly in his voice. He squeezed Gamzee’s hand for comfort, not caring what the other kitchen staff thought.  
CG: Gamzee gave a small squeeze back and Shatar looked between the two of them. "I’m afraid that I cannot tell you. But Telrai might be able to. He normally is the one to bring Karkat his meals while in the hospital." He said and then pointed over to a lower caste greenblood.  
TA: He nodded and thanked Shatar before hurrying in the direction of the greenblood, tugging Gamzee along "Excuse me, can I speak with you?"  
CG: The green blood turned around and recognized Sollux instantly. "Of course what can I do for you?"  
TA: "Do you know where I could find Karkat? It's really important that I see him" he pleaded  
CG: He had to think for a moment before he looked at him. "Last I heard he was being moved to the Orphaner's hospital at his home."  
TA: Sollux's eyes widened and he struggled for words, he shook a little and cleared his throat "D-do you know why?"  
CG: He shook his head. "Sorry I was just told that so I didnt waste time bringing food there when no one was going to be there."  
TA: He nodded slowly "Alright, thank you" he turned and pulled Gamzee out of the kitchen quickly. Once they were alone in the corridor he clung to him, shaking with fear and worry.  
CG: Gamzee held him close and tried to comfort him as best as he could. "I’m sure that everything is alright." he said softly kissing the top of Sollux's head. "Maybe we should find the doctor perhaps he will know what happened."  
TA: "I shouldn't have fucking left him. Not after the last time." He said sternly but fully blamed himself.  
CG: Gamzee tilted his head up. "Sollux you can’t blame yourself for this. None of this was caused because you went out with me. I’m sure that it is nothing to worry about Dualscar and Grand Highblood move Karkat around all the time even when he is perfectly healthy."  
TA: He nodded, trying to believe him. "You're right, we should go and see the doctor, he's always been civil to us"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and kissed him softly before hurrying back to the hospital so they could talk to the doctor.  
TA: They arrived and Sollux looked around a bit before noticing the doctor and walking over to him "Are you busy?"  
CG: The doctor was just cleaning up some tools he shook his head and put the one that he was using down. "Not at all. What can I do for you?"  
TA: "Do you know anything about what happened to Karkat? We are really worried" he said, glancing at Gamzee  
CG: The doctor looked between the two for a moment then back to Sollux. "Karkat is fine. He is safe and for the most part healthy. He was transferred because there was a small problem with the pregnancy that I wasnt able to deal with on my own. But I was able to get him stabilized and they took him off."  
TA: "Is the grub okay?" He asked, glad to hear that Karkat was somewhat safe.  
CG: "I don’t know anything about that right now. But I am sure that you two can go over there and find all that out on your own if you want." he said looking mainly at Sollux as he spoke.  
TA: He nodded at the doctor and the turned to Gamzee "Are you okay with that?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Of course but we should change out of these first it’s a bit of a trip over." he said and then thanked the doctor and left with Sollux.  
TA: Sollux was silent, he had too much buzzing around in his head, worrying about Karkat and having to go to Dualscar’s hive now, he began to space out a little as they walked.  
CG: Gamzee let Sollux space out and maneuvered him around any of the trolls that were there and he eventually got him to the room.  
TA: Sollux wandered in and sat on the bed, he groaned and buried his head in his hands.  
CG: Gamzee moved after him and knelt down in front of him. "It’s ok Sol. You being here wouldn’t have helped this at all." he said "But we are going to go and then you will see that everything is alright."  
TA: He nodded slightly and looked at the floor, gently stroking Gamzee’s hair. He then stood up and started to get undressed, usually he enjoyed doing this in front of Gamzee but he was so worried and nervous that he didnt feel the same.  
CG: Gamzee moved away and laid out some more casual clothes on the bed for Sollux and then went and got changed himself. He knew that Sollux was upset and that in turn made him upset.  
TA: Sollux took everything off except the collar, he had grown accustomed to it and liked the idea that everyone would know who he was with, especially in a place like Dualscar’s hive, he hoped Gamzee didn't mind too much. Sollux changed into the casual clothes.  
CG: Gamzee finished changing and then returned to Sollux. When he saw that the other had left the collar on he smiled a bit that small fact made him happy.  
TA: Sollux gave a small smile back, glad that Gamzee was okay with him wearing it. He reached for his hand "How long a trip are we talking?" He had spent his whole life in his hive in the woods so he didn't know much about the area.  
CG: "About an hour an a half unless we are really rushing. At which point it can take about 45 minutes but to do that we would have to go by horse and run most of the time.  
TA: He shook his head "Let's just go the longer way, nothing going to change even if we get there quickly"  
CG: "Are you sure?" he asked wanting to make sure that the other was really ok with it.  
TA: "Yeah, unless you want to go the short way?" He looked up at him.  
CG: "What are you more comfortable with Solbro?" he asked wanting to make sure that Sollux was ok with it.  
TA: He shrugged "Either way, although I've never ridden a hoof-beast before"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "We can double up on one if you want you in front and me right behind you controlling where we are going and what not or you can be behind me and hold onto my waist."  
TA: "Can I go in front? I’m a lot smaller than you and I’ll lose my shit if I fall off the back" he smiled a little, trying to make the best of a bad situation.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Of course like I said whatever you want." he said and then kissed him and then quickly headed out and sent word ahead to have someone get his hoof-beast ready for a long ride.  
TA: Sollux nervously followed and waited for the hoof-beast to arrive.  
CG: Gamzee held onto Sollux and soon a large black hoof-beast was brought forward saddled and ready to ride.  
TA: Sollux looked up at it and petted the hoof-beast gently. "Can you give me a hand getting on?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and lifted Sollux up and into the saddle in the front. The saddle was large enough to hold the two of them easily. "Hold onto the horn." Gamzee said as he took the reins in his hands.  
TA: Sollux nodded and held onto it and breathed softly as he felt Gamzee’s comforting presence on his back.  
CG: Gamzee turned the hoof-beast and kicked it into a walk so Sollux could get use to the movement of the hoof-beast under him. Luckily though this hoof-beast was a very smooth ride.  
TA: Sollux jolted a bit as the horse started and he leaned back against Gamzee a little. "This isn't so bad" he smiles  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "Just let me know when you get the feel of his stride and then I will go a bit faster. If ever you all up and need me to slow down just say so."  
TA: "Alright" It took a few minutes for Sollux to get used to the feeling before he turned back slightly to the other. "You can go faster if you want now"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and clicked his tongue and gave a small kick so the horse moved into a trot. This would be a bit rougher in movement but it wasnt all that bad.  
TA: Sollux held on tightly and kept looking back every now and then to Gamzee for comfort and reassurance.  
CG: Gamzee shifted the reigns into one hand and wrapped his free hand around Sollux's waist.  
TA: Sollux put one hand over Gamzee’s and ran his thumb over his knuckles.  
CG: Gamzee gave a small squeeze before releasing the other and taking the reign back into the hand. "You ok to go faster?"  
TA: "Yeah, go ahead" he was starting to enjoy the ride a little even though he was still panicking about his moirail.  
CG: Gamzee clicked his tongue again and gave another kick so the hoof-beast would go into an all-out run. This was a smooth up, forward, and down motion that was one of the smoothest rides.  
TA: Sollux relaxed a little once the hoof beast had gotten into a steady rhythm. "You seem pretty good at this"  
CG: "I have been doing it since I pupated." he said smiling and steering the hoof-beast through the trees and around rocks until they reached a road that they would then follow.  
TA: Sollux nodded at his words and took a bit of time to look at their surroundings, having never been there before.  
CG: There was a wide expand of fields on one side and then the forest that surrounded Grand Highblood's hive on the other side.  
TA: Sollux gazed around in amazement at the sights, although things seemed bad most of the time, they sure did live in a beautiful looking planet.  
CG: Gamzee looked down at Sollux every now and then and kept the hoof-beast at a steady pace. He knew this hoof-beast well and knew what its limits were.  
TA: Sollux smiled a bit and slowly moved his hands from the hoof beast to the reigns just below Gamzee’s.  
CG: Gamzee looked down at Sollux "You wanna steer Solbro?" he asked when he saw the hands on the reigns.  
TA: "If you show me how" he looked back at him.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and slowed the hoof-beast so it was walking again so Sollux could learn without accidentally making them go somewhere that they shouldn’t. He then showed Sollux how to hold his hands on the reigns. "Used your feet mostly." He said and moved so his food would be on the outside of the other's and pushed so the other's heal would go into the hoof-beasts ribs causing the beast to move away from the foot. "Only use the reigns if you need to or if you need to turn all the way around but even then try to just use your foot first."  
TA: "So whichever way I move my foot, the hoof beast will go the opposite way?" He asked as he gently pushed his left foot into the beast’s side.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yep they move away from the pressure of your foot. Click your tongue and give a small kick with both feet to get him to move faster by one speed click twice and kick and he will instantly go into a run."  
TA: He nodded and listened carefully, Sollux tightened his grip on the leather reigns and clicked his tongue and kicked with both feet.  
CG: The hoof-beast instantly moved into a trot and Gamzee wrapped his hands around Sollux's waist and held onto the saddle horn and was ready to take control if he needed to.  
TA: Sollux concentrated on steering and steadily maneuvered the hoof beast around small bends in the track. After a while he gestured to the beast to go faster.  
CG: Gamzee smiled at how well Sollux was doing and every now and then when they came to a fork in the road he would tell Sollux which way to go. They were actually making fairly good time.  
TA: Sollux steered the hoof beast in the directions that Gamzee had told him and soon they would be able to see a tall, elegant hive in the distance.  
CG: Gamzee smiled at Sollux. "We are also next to the sea." he said knowing that it would still be about another fifteen or so minutes until they reached the hive and soon they would be able to clearly smell the ocean.  
TA: "I've only ever lived inland, my Lusus brought me to the sea when I was younger, I was always scared of it though to be honest" he said, a little louder so that he would hear him over the sound of the hoof beast.  
CG: "You don’t all up and need to be scared anymore Solbro. I won’t let anythin happen to ya there." he said as he looked a head so he could point to the road that would lead right up to Dualscar's hive.  
TA: "I know, thank you" he followed the road and slowed down a bit as they came closer. "I hope he's alright, Karkat I mean"  
CG: "I’m sure he is fine." Gamzee said and wrapped his arms around Sollux's waist comfortingly.


	33. Visiting Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The hospital smell  
> combs my nostrils  
> as they go bobbing along  
> green and yellow corridors.
> 
> What seems a corpse  
> is trundled into a lift and vanishes  
> heavenward.
> 
> I will not feel, I will not  
> feel, until  
> I have to." - Visiting Hour, Norman MacCaig

TA: Sollux appreciated the gesture and as they came closer to the entrance he held both reigns in one hand and moved the other to touch Gamzee’s arm "How do I stop?"  
CG: "Lean back a little and gently pull the reigns back towards your stomach." he said and leaned back with the other so they could slow the hoof-beast.  
TA: Sollux leaned back and the hoofbeast soon stopped at the entrance. Two guards stood at the door and one approached the pair. "The Orphaner is not expecting any guests." She said sternly.  
CG: Gamzee shifted and leaned down so he could look at her. "Open up the gate anyway motherfucker. We aint all up and here for the Orphaner."  
TA: She snarled "Makara. You have no business here, if you have an issue I’m afraid you're just going to have to wait."  
CG: Gamzee moved and in a smooth movement he was off of the hoof-beast and on the ground. He was a bit taller than her and would continue to become even taller as he got older. "Open the gate motherfucker. Before I all up and make ya do it." he growled his eyes starting to glow threateningly.  
TA: She looked up and quivered a little, she underestimated how terrifying Gamzee could be and in one move she signaled to the other guard to open the gate. "If anyone asks, I didn't open it." She said quietly.  
CG: Gamzee walked forward and took the reins down by the hoof-beast's mouth and walked forward. Once in he signaled a brownblooded troll over to take the hoof-beast. He then turned and helped Sollux down and headed inside without even knocking.  
TA: Sollux stayed quiet. He didn't want to interfere too much and knew that was the only way to get the door open. He stuck close to him and looked around.  
CG: Gamzee walked in and then spoke to the first slave that he saw and learned where the hospital wing was and instantly headed towards it.  
TA: Sollux was getting anxious again, he bit down on his lip and hurried with Gamzee to the hospital wing.  
CG: Gamzee got there and spoke to another troll to find out which room Karkat was in and then he hurried Sollux over to it and gave a small knock before he opened the door.  
TA: Sollux peered behind the door and looked in. His moirail was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, the only other person there was a jade blooded nurse.  
CG: The nurse looked over when the door opened a bit and set a clipboard that she had down and then moved over and slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Might I ask who you two are?"  
TA: Sollux cleared his throat. "I’m Karkat's moirail. We need to see him." He said as confidently as he could.  
CG: She looked at him and then Gamzee for a moment. "I’m afraid that no one is allowed in with him."  
TA: "He's Important to me, and he's not well. Let me see him." He growled a little.  
CG: "I can’t. Dualscar made it clear that no one except the doctors and nurses." She said and Gamzee was getting a bit upset too but was letting Sollux do the talking until he wanted Gamzee to step in.  
TA: "I’m not under Dualscar's orders. Get the fuck out of our way, for your own sake" he stepped closer and bared his fangs.  
CG: She held herself up a bit taller and glared down at him. "I suggest that if you want to see the mutant then you go and talk to Dualscar himself. Get something from him saying that you are allowed in then I will let you in."  
TA: He growled "We'll be back soon. Tell him when he wakes up that we are coming." He glared at her before turning around and dragging Gamzee with him out of the corridor.  
CG: Gamzee followed Sollux easily and once they were out of the corridor he spoke. "I could all up and force her to let us in you know." he said though he figured that Sollux just didnt like him doing it.  
TA: He shook his head "No, I’m just as pissed off as you are but I understand that's she's just doing her job, there's no point in hurting her for it" he replied a bit more calm than before  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Then what do you all up and want to do?" he asked as he looked down at the other as he spoke.  
TA: He scratched behind his neck "I guess we are gonna have to go and see Dualscar" he groaned "Fuck"  
CG: Gamzee nodded at his words. "Alright I might know where he is." Gamzee said and took Sollux's hand and led him away.  
TA: Sollux followed and held his hand tightly, he wanted nothing more than to comfort Karkat again.  
CG: Gamzee made his way through the castle going off of what he could remember from the last time that he was there.  
TA: Sollux trusted that he knew the right way and stayed close. They passed a few slaves but didn't say a word.  
CG: Gamzee soon smiled as he found the right room. "Alright this is it."  
TA: Sollux took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, walking in with Gamzee in tow.  
CG: Gamzee walked in and on the far side of the room Dualscar was seated at his throne. It looked like there was a bit of a private party going on.  
TA: Sollux looked at Gamzee and let go of his hand. He composed himself and strode forward "I request an audience with the Orphaner." He called.  
CG: Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at the two trolls. Dualscar obviously was not happy about the fact that the two of them were there.  
TA: Sollux looked him in the eyes and stood tall as he awaited his response.  
CG: Gamzee stood right beside him and the Orphaner looked around then nodded allowing the two of them to come forward.  
TA: Sollux moved forward until he was in front of him "I want to see Karkat and I was instructed to come and see you about it"  
CG: Obviously these words only seemed to make Dualscar even more unhappy about this appearance. "No." he said simply. "I will not permit you or anyone else to see the mutant."  
TA: "And why is that?" He kept a stern expression.  
CG: "Too much risk." he said though the three of them all knew that it was bullshit.  
TA: "Oh really? Risk of what? Us actually making him happy?" He raised his voice slightly even though he was terrified.  
CG: Dualscar sat up more no longer lounging in his throne. "It has already been said that Gamzee isn’t allowed anywhere near him and you are not allowed there as well because of the damage that you have caused to his health and therefore putting the grub in great danger."  
TA: "Maybe if you and the Grand Highblood kept a better eye on him like you are supposed to then he wouldn't have been hurt that night. You didn't even want me there in the first place but I’m probably the reason he's still alive with that precious grub of yours." He knew that what he was saying was going to anger him but it was either that or just beg him for it, which he didn't want to have to do.  
CG: Dualscar was on his feet in seconds and several guards were coming over as well all with weapons and ready to harm the lowblood. But before any of them were even half way over to them everyone other than Sollux and Dualscar's eyes started to glow and they all dropped to the ground in terror. This obviously surprised Dualscar.  
TA: Sollux flinched and then looked around at everyone. He realized what was going on but kept his eyes on Dualscar as he spoke softly. "Gamzee listen to me, he'll hurt you if you go any further. Please don't make this any worse"  
CG: Gamzee glanced down at Sollux and gave a small chuckle. "No he is all up and too afraid of me to do something like that motherfucker." he said and glanced to Dualscar. "Aint that right."  
TA: Sollux looked up at him and sighed quietly, he was glad Gamzee was around to look after him.  
CG: Dualscar growled at the two of them. "I suggest that you all up and give my matesprite what he wants motherfucker. Or I can all up and make you give it to him." he said standing up at his full height though Dualscar still towered over him.  
TA: Sollux had to tilt his head up to look at Dualscar, the lowblood had a more scared look about him now that he was this close to someone so dangerous.  
CG: Dualscar seemed to think for a moment and then gave a small nod. "Fine so see the worthless thing." Dualscar said waving his hand.  
TA: "I’m not on the best of terms with the nurse who is with him. You might need to do something to prove that you are allowing me to see him. And don't call him worthless, he's a better troll than you'll ever be" He was beginning to get defensive again.  
CG: Dualscar turned and grabbed a piece of paper with his seal on it and handed it over without a word since there was no need to say anything especially since anything that he had to say would most likely piss Gamzee off,  
TA: Sollux took the paper and then Gamzee's hand, the other had already clearly announced their quadrant so there wasn't any point in denying it. "Thank you." He said to Dualscar, really meaning it.  
CG: Dualscar glared at Sollux and Gamzee led the lowblood out of the room and released everyone from his voodoos. He then looked down at Sollux and kissed his cheek. "Let’s go see Karbro."  
TA: He nodded eagerly "Thank you for that by the way, they would've beaten me up if it weren't for you" he kissed his lips gently.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back. "I would never let anyone like them touch you." he said and led Sollux back through the hall to the hospital wing.  
TA: Sollux smiled a little and knocked on the door to Karkat's room.  
CG: The Jadeblood opened the door and obviously didnt look happy to see them back. "What do you want?"  
TA: Sollux held out the paper that Dualscar had given him "We want to see Karkat, the Orphaner gives us permission"  
CG: She took the paper and looked it over carefully making sure that it was correct and not a fake. She didnt look happy about it but she opened the door more. "You have five minutes and then I am kicking you out." she said as he walked away from the room.  
TA: Sollux rushed to Karkat's side immediately "Hey, it's me, Sollux" he said quietly and stroked his hair.  
CG: Karkat opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times before giving a small smile to Sollux. "Hey how did your date go?" he asked looking over to Gamzee right after.  
TA: He chuckled "It went well, really well. How are you feeling?" He was so glad to see him and hear his voice again.  
CG: "I've felt better." He said his voice sounding a bit weak. "Where did he take you?" he asked then looked at Gamzee. "You better have taken him to the right place."  
TA: He continued to run his fingers through the others hair soothingly "He took me to see a play, and then to a restaurant that was posh as fuck" he looked back at Gamzee and smiled.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Well then I guess you saved yourself from an ass beating." He said to Gamzee. He then looked back over at Sollux. "How did you two get here anyway?"  
TA: "Hoofbeast and sheer panic. I thought I had fucking lost you again" Sollux moved his hand to his shoulder.  
CG: "You know that would never happen." he said giving another smile to him.  
TA: "Doesn't stop me from worrying" he smiled "Are you well enough for an awkward reunion hug?"  
CG: Karkat sat up a little and pulled Sollux into the hug. "Aren’t I always?" he asked really glad that Sollux was there.  
TA: Sollux held him closely and nuzzled into his shoulder, all he wanted was to make Karkat feel safe again.  
CG: Karkat pulled back a bit needing to lay back again "I’m glad that you came."  
TA: Sollux let him lie down "Me too, but I’m not allowed to stay for long. You would not believe the trouble we had getting to you"  
CG: "I’m sure I could. Especially since Dualscar's staff are all assholes and over half of them hate me." he said with a chuckle. "Especially that bitch-faced nurse that is always in here."  
TA: "She does seem like a massive bitch. Well, I had to speak to Dualscar himself and somehow managed to convince him to let me see you" he leaned over and kissed Gamzee's cheek "...but I had a little help"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "That must have been fun." He chuckled. "What did you do Gamzee terrorize him until he finally gave in?" he asked teasingly.  
TA: Sollux nodded "Pretty much, his guests might have trouble sleeping for a while"  
CG: Karkat laughed a bit at that. "I wish I could have been there to see it. But sadly I’m not allowed out of bed for at least two weeks or at least that’s what they tell me."  
TA: Sollux couldn't help but look disappointed "I’ll come and see you as much as I can, do you know what happened? The doctor back at the Grand Highbloods hive said that there was an issue with the pregnancy"  
CG: "I don’t know all of what exactly caused it but what put me in that stupid bed in the first place helped. Something happened and it caused my body to start trying to abort the grub but the doctors got that to stop." he said pretty much telling the two what he had been told.  
TA: He nodded slowly "Take as much time as you need to get better, we'll figure something out"  
CG: Karkat nodded, "Are you guys going to stay around here or go back home?" he asked looking at them.  
TA: "I think I'd like to stay here so that I am closer to you, but I don't know if I can"  
CG: "We can stay near here. Not actually here but I know places close to here that we could stay." Gamzee said to Sollux to give him the option.  
TA: He nodded "Is that alright? The other hive is your home Gamzee."  
CG: "Yeah its fine. Besides that aint really my actual home. I all up and got a hive of my own on the beach." he said  
TA: "You do? Can I stay with you there? I want to be able to get to Karkat if anything happens, and my home is too far away"  
CG: "Of course you can." He said and kissed his forehead. "Take as much time as you can with Karkat here now and then we can head over and get you settled in there."  
TA: "Thank you" he smiled and returned his attention back to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat smiled at the two of them he really was happy for his moirail to have someone like Gamzee with him.  
TA: Sollux sat with Karkat and comforted him as much as he could, just being with him was enough to settle his nerve and he didn't want to leave him again.  
CG: Karkat leaned his head against Sollux a little as he sat there glad that he had come and hated when the nurse walked into the room telling the two that they had to leave.  
TA: Sollux said his goodbyes to Karkat "I promise I’ll come back"  
CG: Karkat nodded "I will be here." he said and pulled Sollux into a hug quickly.  
TA: He hugged back and then began to leave, he stopped the nurse as he approached the door "Look after him." He said sternly.  
CG: "It’s my job to make sure he doesn’t abort the grub." she said and was shooing them out again.


	34. Recovered Addict

TA: Sollux left the room, he felt guilty that he couldn't stay longer but he was more at ease knowing Karkat wasn't in any immediate danger.  
CG: Karkat watched Sollux go and soon fell back asleep so he didnt have to deal with those around him. Gamzee wrapped an arm around Sollux as soon as the door was shut "You gonna be ok?"  
TA: "Hm, I hope so" he leaned into him and began to walk in the direction they first came through.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and led him through the halls and back outside. Not long after their hoof-beast was led over to them.  
TA: The guards from before glared at them as they left the gates. Sollux turned to Gamzee "Can you give me a hand getting on again?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded "Of course." He said and lifted Sollux up before pulling himself up as well.  
TA: Sollux took the reins and settled himself "You ready to go?"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and nodded. "Sure you are able to drive by yourself?" he asked teasingly.  
TA: "Honestly, no." He kicked the hoofbeast with both feet and gripped the reigns.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled and held onto the saddle horn with his hands. "Well then it’s a good thing that I am here to help then."  
TA: The hoofbeast started to trot and a few minutes later Sollux instructed it to go faster, he was getting the hang of it. "Which way now?"  
CG: Gamzee pointed a direction and once Sollux was going in the right direction he spoke. "Go until you are along the cliffs and then when you see a path down slow to a walk and follow it don’t guide him just let the hoof-beast do the work."  
TA: Sollux nodded and soon they came to the path, he slowed the beast and relaxed against Gamzee as it walked down the path.  
CG: "Make sure you lean back when he is going down." he said and pulled Sollux back the right amount.  
TA: Sollux did as Gamzee said and leaned back with him. He could see the beach down the path.  
CG: Gamzee every now and then would shift the hoof-beast over when it got too close to the edge of the cliff but other than that let it go down at its own pace.  
TA: Sollux sat patiently until they came closer to the hive.  
CG: Soon they got down to the base of the cliff and then Gamzee took the reins and led the hoof-beast over to the hive.  
TA: Sollux stayed seated as he wasn't able to get off the hoofbeast himself, he gently stroked its mane and looked to the hive.  
CG: "Why don’t you go inside and look around." Gamzee said after sliding off himself and taking the reins to lead the hoof-beast away.  
TA: Sollux slid off the hoofbeast with a bit of a thump as he hit the sand. He steadied himself and started to walk towards the hive. "Anything you don't want me touching?"  
CG: Gamzee thought for a second. "I don’t think so." He said "I haven’t been here in sweeps so I don’t remember all that is in there."  
TA: "Alright" he slowly walked in to the hive. The block was very messy with clothes and empty faygo bottles randomly placed around it. It looked lived in but every surface seemed to be covered in dust.  
CG: Gamzee came in about five minutes later "Solbro?" he called out so he could find out where the other was.  
TA: "I’m through here!" He called back, he was in front of a fridge inspecting what seemed to be a dish of green goo. "Is this what I think it is?"  
CG: Gamzee walked in and looked at it "Depends. Would you all up and believe that it’s just a really old pie?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
TA: "Yeah it does look really old and gross but it also looks like sopor slime" he said bluntly.  
CG: "Which do you believe more?" he asked not looking at the stuff and actually looking away from Sollux a little.  
TA: He sighed and closed the fridge "Do you still eat it? And be honest with me"  
CG: "I have had any in about four sweeps." he said as he looked back over at Sollux.  
TA: "Are you sure? Cos it's okay if you're still taking it. It would be really fucking hypocritical of me to judge you for it so I’m not going to" he moved over to him.  
CG: "I really haven’t had any. It’s the reason why I have been living with Grand Highblood. Somehow he found out about it and then made me leave here and go to live there with him and a lot of the other subjugulators." he said  
TA: "So you could be around trolls that were like you?" He looked up at him.  
CG: "So I could learn to be a true subjugulator." he said shrugging a bit.  
TA: "Well you seem pretty good at using your voodoos, I know that there's more to it than that but it's a start. Is the Grand Highblood gonna be mad that you've left?"  
CG: "Nah, only if he knows that I left and came here." He said smiling a bit. "He kinda banned me from all up and comin here."  
TA: He smiled "I thought Sopor smile was supposed to just calm people down, how bad can it really be that you need to be banned from even coming near it?"  
CG: "It’s the calming thing that he hates. He didnt all up and like some of the stuff that it made me do." he said  
TA: "Like what?" He asked cautiously, slightly worried about the answer.  
CG: "It aint nothing bad really. I just was all up and too friendly I guess especially with the lowbloods that were around." he said trying to put the other's worries to rest.  
TA: "From what I've seen, you don't really look like you need the sopor slime to be friendly to lowbloods, or any troll."  
CG: "Yeah most of the time but there are some times when things go wrong." he said looking a bit embarrassed at saying that.  
TA: "You look like you've got some stories to tell" he smiled and brought him to the dusty couch.  
CG: "Yeah there are plenty of stories it just depends on how good of a stomach you have for gore."  
TA: His face dropped and he shifted a little "Depends on who's getting hurt..."  
CG: "A lot of motherfuckers." he said looking away from the other a little.  
TA: He rested his hand on Gamzee’s thigh "Would it help to tell me and get it out of your system? I don't mind"  
CG: Gamzee looked back over at Sollux. "I don’t know." He said his face showing his worry about Sollux's reaction to it.  
TA: "I’ll be fine, I’m not as innocent as you seem to think I am, I can take it" he looked at him.  
CG: Gamzee looked down. "I ran out of sopor for a while and then something set me off and I wound up culling around twenty lowbloods in just a few hours."  
TA: Sollux gently stroked his thigh with his thumb as he listened. "It's alright" he said quietly "You didn't mean it, it's alright" he said, even though he was shocked.  
CG: Gamzee looked over at Sollux for a moment and then pulled Sollux into his lap and nuzzled into his shoulder gently.  
TA: He rested his arms over his shoulders and nuzzled back "It's alright" he whispered again.  
CG: Gamzee held onto Sollux for a while longer before a small purr sounded from him as he continued to hold onto the other.  
TA: Sollux stroked his knotted hair and kissed his cheek gently. "It means a lot that you've let me stay here, especially since you're not allowed here"  
CG: Gamzee shifted his head a little and kissed the other's neck softly "I would do anythin for you Solbro." he said and kissed again this time at the other's jaw.  
TA: Sollux hummed and kissed Gamzee’s lips, "I still feel bad I can't do something for you, you've saved my ass on a number of occasions" he smirked.  
CG: "You have already done more for me than I could ever pay back." he said looking right into the other's eye.  
TA: He looked away "Like what? Pailed you a few times? Gamzee, you saved my /life/ and Karkat's"  
CG: Gamzee kissed the other softly. "You stayed by me when everyone else turns their back on me."  
TA: He smiled a little and hugged him tightly "And I’m never going to leave you" he said, then instantly regretted it. He knew that there was a chance of himself and Karkat having to go away forever.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and held onto the other tightly. He was happy to hear those words from the other and he of course believed them fully.  
TA: Sollux burrowed his face in Gamzee’s shoulder so that he wouldn't see his expression, he felt like he was lying to him.  
CG: Gamzee held onto Sollux and purred as he did. He was more than happy to get into trouble as long as the other was happy.  
TA: He looked up to him "Do you have a recuperacoon that works here?"  
CG: "I don’t know Grand Highblood might have destroyed it but if there is then it would be in my room." he said and released the other so he would be able to get up.  
TA: Sollux got up and helped Gamzee up after "Which way is your room?" Gamzee’s hive was a lot bigger than Sollux's  
CG: Gamzee took Sollux's hand and then moved around the couch and up the stairs so they could go to his room."  
TA: Sollux followed Gamzee until they got to his room. The recuperacoon looked like it was filled but it was covered in dust like everything else.  
CG: Gamzee smiled when he saw that it would still work. "I can wipe it off if you want." Gamzee said looking down at Sollux.  
TA: "I’ll help, are you alright with me using it?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Of course." he said and moved away and found a couple fairly clean old shirts that wouldn’t fit him anymore.  
TA: Sollux took one of the shirts and began to use it to clean the dust off.  
CG: Gamzee took the other and moved to clean the higher spots off where Sollux wouldn’t be able to reach.  
TA: Once the coon was cleaned off, Sollux started to get undressed. He didn't want to get the clothes Gamzee gave him covered in slime. "Can you help take my bandages off? I want to let the slime get to the cuts" he back was still bandaged from the whipping.  
TA: his back  
CG: Gamzee nodded at the request and he moved forward and gently started to unwrap the bandages. When they were off he stood up and then moved so he could take the collar off of the other.  
TA: Sollux stopped him and held his hands, he looked at the floor "Do you mind if we leave it on? I...don't ever want to take it off now" he gave a small smile.  
CG: Gamzee kissed his forehead. "It’s just while you sleep in the sopor. Trust me that shit will ruin that kind of stuff."  
TA: "Alright, just as long as I can wear it after" he let him take it off.  
CG: "Of course you can." he said and once it was off he moved and set it on a table right next to the coon.  
TA: Sollux climbed up and sat on the edge of the opening "I’m guessing you're not allowed in"  
CG: "I wasnt sure if you wanted me to be." he said and yes he wasnt allowed to go in but he wasnt listening about anything else.  
TA: "I do want you in with me, but if it's going to cause trouble for you then I don't mind."  
CG: "I don’t care about the trouble." He said and then started to undressing himself.  
TA: Sollux smiled and took his glasses off before letting himself fall backwards into the slime. It was a welcome feeling as it had been too long since he felt the comfort of a recuperacoon.  
CG: Gamzee watched him and chuckled before he lifted himself up and then slid into the slime next to the other.  
TA: Sollux wrapped his arms around Gamzee and held him close.  
CG: Gamzee wrapped himself around Sollux and kissed his head gently.  
TA: Sollux kissed his chest before slowly drifting off to sleep.  
CG: Gamzee watched Sollux for a few more seconds before he slipped into the comforts of sleep.


	35. New Sights and Sea Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy smut in this one too (Apparently that's what I'm calling it now)

TA: It was hours later when Sollux started to wake up again, he looked up at Gamzee and smiled.  
CG: Gamzee was still asleep cuddled up right next to him.  
TA: Sollux slowly pulled away from Gamzee and slipped out of the coon, doing his best not to disrupt him. He wanted to let him sleep for as long as he needed.  
CG: Gamzee didnt stir at all as Sollux got out. It had been a long time since he had been able to have the dreamless sleep that was caused by the sopor.  
TA: Sollux walked around a bit until he found a shower, he turned it on and started to rinse the sopor off himself.  
CG: Gamzee slept for close to another hour before he finally dragged himself out of the coon and thumped onto the floor.  
TA: By the time Gamzee was out of the coon Sollux had already been in the shower, he was sitting on the couch, fully clothed and with his collar on, reading a book he had found.  
CG: Gamzee went and quickly washed himself off and then went to find Sollux wearing only a towel.  
TA: "Sleep well?" Sollux called out when he heard Gamzee up and about.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah." he said as he walked over without any face paint on.  
TA: Sollux looked up from his book and just stared at him when he noticed he didn't have the face paint on.  
CG: Gamzee was still moving with his eyes closed and his hair sticking down his back dripping water everywhere.  
TA: Sollux put the book down and stood up, slowly walking towards him.  
CG: Gamzee looked up at him a little when he heard the other coming towards him.  
TA: Sollux continued to stare and gently stroked down his face. He couldn't think of the right words to say.  
CG: Gamzee opened his eyes more and nuzzled into the other's hand a little as he stroked his face.  
TA: "Gamzee....fucking hell you're good looking" He looked at him, taking in every detail of his face.  
CG: Gamzee gave a small smile at his words since it was something that he didnt hear all that often by anyone, not that people get the chance to see his actual face.  
TA: He broke into a small laugh and then pulled him into a deep kiss.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back instantly and then pulled Sollux flush against himself.  
TA: Sollux wrapped his arms around Gamzee’s waist, not caring if he got wet from the water that was on him.  
CG: Gamzee pulled back from the kiss to start to slowly kiss along the other's jaw.  
TA: Sollux leaned his chin up and creeped his hands down Gamzee’s back.  
CG: Gamzee moved to kiss down at the other's neck only moving back to get around the collar.  
TA: Sollux purred and moved his hands down further, he ran his fingers gently over his ass through the towel.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled a little and then pushed his hand up under Sollux's shirt.  
TA: He smiled and leaned his head up to kiss Gamzee’s neck, licking at the skin every now and then.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and pulled the shirt off of the other gently still holding onto him.  
TA: Sollux returned to kissing up his neck and chuckled softly "Gamzee, I just got dressed" he teased.  
CG: "So it’s not hard to get dressed again." he said chuckling as he moved his hand down to undo Sollux's pants.  
TA: He smiled and let Gamzee undress him as he slowly unraveled the towel away from him.  
CG: Gamzee shifted so he could push Sollux's pants and underwear down and off of him before moving him back and against the wall that was right there.  
TA: Sollux let go of the towel and smiled as he felt the other bring him to the wall. He let out a small moan as his own bulge unsheathed and kissed Gamzee again.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back and wrapped his hand around Sollux's bulge his own already out and demanding attention.  
TA: Sollux moved his hand down and let Gamzee’s long bulge wrap around his wrist as he stroked it with his fingers. He pulled at Gamzee’s bottom lip as his own bulge was touched.  
CG: Gamzee moaned as his bulge wrapped around the other's wrist and when his lip was pulled he opened his mouth to let the other in.  
TA: Sollux slid his tongue into Gamzee’s mouth and moved a little to deepen the kiss.  
CG: Gamzee smiled a little and then lifted Sollux up so the other could wrap his legs around him.  
TA: Sollux was taken a little by surprise but once he realized what the other was doing he hooked his legs over Gamzee’s hips and took his hand away to let his bulge wrap around the others, moaning as they did.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and let his bulge make its way to the other's nook. He tease the other's entrance before he slowly pushed in.  
TA: Sollux pulled away from the kiss and moaned as he felt the other push in. His own bulge moved to rub against Gamzee’s nook slowly.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed Sollux gently before he shifted and thrusted up into the other.  
TA: Sollux's legs tensed as Gamzee moved and he slid his own bulge up into the others nook.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and dug his nails into the wall by Sollux's head as he began to thrust he then moved and kissed Sollux deeply.  
TA: Sollux moaned into the kiss and let his own bulge rub against the inside of Gamzee’s nook.  
CG: Gamzee kept thrusting and gently nipped Sollux's lower lip before moving to kiss along his jaw. "Flushed for you." he moaned out.  
TA: He leaned his head up and clung to him, clawing a little at his back. "Flushed for you too, Gamzee"  
CG: Gamzee smiled as he continued to kiss along Sollux's neck giving small bites and once again making sure that he left plenty of marks. He never wanted anyone to forget that Sollux was his matesprite.  
TA: Sollux moaned as Gamzee marked him, he loved the feeling of knowing he was the others property and that no one else could ever harm him. Sollux clenched around Gamzee’s bulge and continued to move his own.  
CG: Gamzee moaned as he felt the other clench around him and he pushed his bulge deeper into the other which allowed the other's bulge to go into his nook a little farther as well.  
TA: He whined and his breathing became quicker and shallower. "You're really fucking good at this" he murmured before kissing him again.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back. "You are even better." he said and kissed again his thrusts becoming faster than before.  
TA: He moaned and pushed his own bulge in as deep as he could into the other, he curled it and began to thrust into him at the same time as Gamzee was.  
CG: Gamzee moaned into the kiss and thrusted faster and faster by the second until he was thrusting as fast as he could and almost as hard as he was able to as well.  
TA: Sollux dug his nails into his back and yelped a little bit, he slid his bulge out of the others nook completely before pushing it all the way in again. "Damn, nnn~ I’m close"  
CG: Gamzee moaned loudly and nodded at Sollux's words since he was close as well. He thrusted harder aiming for every sensitive spot that he knew of so he could bring Sollux to his release first.  
TA: Sollux curled his bulge and threw his head back, he gave one last moan before releasing in and around Gamzee. He clung to the others body.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed the other as he gave one more rough thrust before releasing as well holding Sollux to him tightly as he did.  
TA: Sollux kissed back needily until he was finished pailing. He panted and rested his head on Gamzee’s shoulder then slowly brought his feet back to the floor.  
CG: Gamzee pulled his bulge out of the other when he felt the other moving his feet to the floor and then just held him close nuzzling into his hair gently.  
TA: Sollux took his bulge out too and rested against him, he craned his head up to look at him. "Fuck, that was good" he chuckled.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed the other's nose. "It sure was motherfucker." he said before picking Sollux up and carrying him over to the couch.  
TA: Sollux nuzzled into him and kissed his lips. It was different seeing Gamzee without his face paint on but he loved the way he looked without it.  
CG: Gamzee sat down with Sollux in his lap. "So what should we all up and do today motherfucker?"  
TA: "I'd like to go to the beach, providing I don't get too freaked out. And then see if we can get back to Karkat for a while"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Alright we can go do that now and maybe I might all up and be able to get us some fish to eat."  
TA: He smiled a bit "When I was younger my Lusus would always tell me not to catch fish and if I did the seadwellers would come and find me and cut me open to take the fish back. Of course at that time I believed every word"  
CG: Gamzee laughed at that. "Well if any do come I can all up and promise that those motherfuckers won’t do anythin to ya Solbro." he said and then stood up before heading upstairs to grab an old pair of shorts that he figured would still fit him.  
TA: He lay on the couch "My Lusus was always telling me stories like that to try and keep me from leaving the forest. But to be honest it's the best thing I've ever done."  
CG: "I’m glad to hear that." he said as he came back down with two pairs of shorts one on himself and the other in his hand. "Try these on. They should all up and fit ya."  
TA: He nodded and took the pair from Gamzee. Sollux stood up and tugged the shorts on, they were a bit big but he tied the waistband string tighter so they would stay on.  
CG: Gamzee nodded when he saw that they would work and then took Sollux's hand and started for the door. "Alright time to go fishin." he said smiling happily.  
TA: Sollux held his hand tightly and followed. He was anxious about going but knowing Gamzee was there made him feel safer.  
CG: Gamzee led him down to the water and as soon as they were about up to their knees Gamzee turned and splashed Sollux with the water.  
TA: Sollux flinched and scowled at him then broke into a smile. He splashed him back with a bit more force.  
CG: Gamzee laughed and shook his head before splashing Sollux again in time with a wave making the splash bigger than the last one.  
TA: Sollux coughed and then ducked under the water as he held his glasses. He swam up behind Gamzee and pushed a wave toward him.  
CG: Gamzee tumbled down into the water and came up a few seconds later laughing even more and coughing from some of the water that went down his nose.  
TA: Sollux tucked his glasses into the shorts and swam down to Gamzee, going low enough in the water so that he wouldn't see him.  
CG: But Gamzee spotted the other anyway as the water moved allowing him to see his matesprite. He waited until Sollux was closer before moving and quickly snatching him out of the water.  
TA: "Aah!" Sollux was surprised as he was suddenly dragged up. He gave Gamzee a disappointed look but kissed his nose gently.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and then kissed Sollux. "Follow me I know a cave where some big fish like to hang out." he said and set Sollux down before he started to move through the water.  
TA: Sollux followed but had to swim at some points where Gamzee was still wading as he was much shorter than him.  
CG: Gamzee soon took Sollux's hand as he went to an area that was a good bit deeper but still not enough to make himself swim. He put Sollux on his back and kept going.  
TA: Sollux held onto Gamzee’s shoulders and could see a dark cave approaching.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and headed right for that cave. "You’re gonna have to either swim with me or stay at the entrance Solbro." He said as he got closer to the cave.  
TA: "I’ll try and swim" he bit his lip, trying to hide the fact that he really hated the idea of going into the dark cave "If you see anything unusual let me know straight away"  
CG: Gamzee looked at him. "You don’t all up and have to go Solbro. You could always stay here and make sure that the fish don’t all up and escape." He said as he reached the mouth of the cave which would only go to Sollux's waist.  
TA: "Nah, I want to do this with you. Face my fears and all that shit"  
CG: Gamzee looked at him for a moment longer. "Alright then I guess there is only one more question for ya."  
TA: He looked at him warily "....what is it?"  
CG: "How long can ya hold your breath?" he asked being serious with this.  
TA: He thought about it "I don't know. I’m not used to being in the water but probably a good amount of time"  
CG: Gamzee thought. "We should figure it out before all up and sendin ya in there because where the fish are there aint any air at the top of the cave."  
TA: He nodded "Alright. Can you count for me then?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah just swim around until you have to come up for air."  
TA: Sollux nodded and then took a deep breath. He ducked under the water and swam away from the mouth of the cave.  
CG: Gamzee watched him go and started counting as soon as Sollux was under the water.  
TA: Sollux swam around aimlessly for about 3minutes before coming up and gasping for breath.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and was obviously impressed. He could hold his breath for a good amount of time but that had taken a few sweeps to get up to where it was.  
TA: He paddled back and caught his breath before leaning on him "Well?"  
CG: "About three minutes." he said smiling as he did. "I think ya might be ok but if you even start to feel like you are going to need air soon start swimming back here instantly.  
TA: "Okay, also I have no idea how to catch a fish...." He admitted.  
CG: "Don’t worry I do. It’s also why I thought that you should stay here." he said "But ya can always come and learn."  
TA: He nodded, "We are gonna be here for a while so I need to learn this stuff" he went further into the cave.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and walked in until the water would be at Sollux's chin before taking a big breath and diving under.  
TA: Sollux took a breath and dived in after him. He went as deep as he could and could see small fish below him.  
CG: Gamzee kept swimming deeper and deeper into the cave ignoring the smaller fish that were there. He knew that there was one much bigger down there like there always was.  
TA: Sollux followed him closely. Everything was a bit blurred and out of focus but he could still see where Gamzee was.  
CG: Gamzee soon started to look around before smiling and pointing something out to Sollux. It would look like a giant rock but it was actually a fish as they got closer Sollux would be able to see its eye.  
TA: Sollux could see it and nodded, he swam towards it and reached out.  
CG: Gamzee stopped Sollux from touching it and pulled him back away and shook his head before he headed back towards it. Sollux would be able to see the glow of Gamzee's eyes as he got closer and tried to take over the fish's mind.  
TA: Sollux watched patiently and saw as the fish's eyes started to glow a pale purple and it stopped moving.  
CG: Gamzee slowly moved closer to the fish. Fish minds were more scattered than that of trolls so it was harder to take over and sometimes he even failed to do it. But this time it seemed like it was going to work. He shut the fish's mind down and then grabbed it by one gill and started to swim towards Sollux motioning for him to start back. He had been counting and knew that Sollux had less than a minute left of air left.  
TA: Sollux's face was flushed yellow as he held his breath for longer. He swam out to the opening of the cave and came up to breathe.  
CG: Gamzee came out seconds after and took a deep breath followed by a couple more quickly. His eyes were still glowing and the fish still in his hands. If Sollux looked at it now he would see that this one was a couple feet longer than Gamzee and was a few inches wider than him as well its mouth were full of razor sharp teeth and parts of its body had spines that Gamzee knew could be poisonous.  
TA: Sollux panted and ran his hand through his wet hair. "Shit, I nearly fucking touched that thing. Thanks"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah I you never know what kind is gonna be down there and since you can’t all up and see right without your glasses you wouldn’t have noticed it."  
TA: He nodded "Doesn't look like it will taste good if I’m being honest. A mouthful of spines and poison"  
CG: "Actually these ones have some of the best flavors that ya can all up and get." he said. "Just gotta get the spines off first."  
TA: "I can try and put my psiioniics to use with it, not in the water though obviously"  
CG: Gamzee thought. "I don’t know." He said since after all he didnt know what all that Sollux's psiioniics could do.  
TA: "I could try pulling the spines out or the teeth. Then fry it if I’m careful enough. But I can't do it here or I’ll have a deep fried matesprite too." He smiled.  
CG: Gamzee thought about what the other said and laughed a little at the last bit before nodding. "Alright I guess we could try that. But I think that I will do the cookin."  
TA: "okay, will we get this back to your hive then?" He treaded water.  
CG: Gamzee shrugged. "We can or we can just all up and cook it out here over a fire."  
TA: "Sure! What did you do to it?" He started to swim back to the sand  
CG: "I basically just turned off its think pan so it can’t do anythin other than breathe for the moment." He said as he started walking back to the shore keeping Sollux close in the deeper areas.  
TA: He paused "Right, so it's not dead yet?" He got to a point where he could walk on the bottom of the water.  
CG: Gamzee nodded at Sollux's words. "Right. It actually takes about twenty minutes to cull these things by shutting down its brain fully to the point that it can’t breathe."  
TA: "That's pretty impressive actually that you can do that to something." He smiled  
CG: "I can all up and do a lot more than that if I actually tried." he said shrugging though his face said that he didnt like all of it.  
TA: Sollux saw and decided not to ask about it. He knew that Gamzee was a kind troll but he wasn't supposed to be. Sollux walked onto the sand and held a hand out to him.  
CG: Gamzee took the hand and pulled the large fish out behind him. He laid it down out of the waves and then turned to Sollux. "I want ya to all up and close your eyes for this."  
TA: He pulled his glasses out and wiped them clean before sliding them on. He squinted at him "Why?"  
CG: "I just don’t want to all up and have ya watch." he said kissing the other's forehead.  
TA: He sighed "Alright, but you don't have to hide things from me y’know" he turned around completely.  
CG: Gamzee knew that but he still didnt want Sollux to see. He then quickly culled the fish using his voodoos mainly so there wasnt a sound as it died.  
TA: "Can I turn around now?" He sighed.  
CG: "Yep." He said and then moved away from the fish so the other could start getting the spines off of it.  
TA: Sollux turned around and then knelt by the dead fish. He moved his hands a bit and sparks started to go between his fingers and the fish. As Sollux concentrated he pulled the spines out of the flesh without touching them.  
CG: Gamzee moved and sat down and watched enjoying seeing the red and blue moving around the fish like they were.  
TA: Sollux finished taking the spines out he moves his hands over to the mouth of the fish. The teeth seemed to be harder to take out so he ended up gritting his own fangs a bit. He pulled his hands away sharply and the jaw of the fish skipped out of its mouth. "Shit."  
CG: Gamzee laughed a bit at what Sollux did. "You do know that you didnt actually have to remove the teeth right?" he asked since it was true and he probably would have said something sooner but he had been enjoying watching Sollux too much.  
TA: "Oh now you tell me" he smirked "Well now we have a sharp fish jaw to figure out what to do with"  
CG: "I can all up and make some shit out of it later." He said as he grabbed the fish again and headed off down the beach.  
TA: "Campfire time then?" He got up and followed.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yep and I already got one set up." he said as he kept walking farther away from his hive.  
TA: Sollux looked around as they walked, all he could see was the cliff, sea and sand.  
CG: Gamzee kept walking and moved around a large rock and there was a pile of dried wood.  
TA: Sollux sat down in front of the wood and sat them up a bit more.  
CG: Gamzee helped and then set things up so the fish would be over the flame. "Are you able to light that?"  
TA: Sollux grinned and clicked his fingers over the wood. A blue spark flew from his fingers to the wood and set it alight.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed Sollux. "That is so much better than having to do it all by hand."  
TA: He kissed back gently "You're welcome, it's so much less stress not having to hide my psiioniics"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "I bet." he said and then sat down on a flat rock not far from where they were and pulled Sollux to sit next to him.  
TA: Sollux cuddled up to him and watched to the fire burn.  
CG: Gamzee nuzzled him and laid back on the rock letting its warmth soak into his skin.  
TA: Sollux let the fire dry off his wet skin and hair as he peacefully lay next to him.  
CG: Gamzee got up every now and then so he could turn the fish so it wouldn’t burn on one side.  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes and nuzzles into him then fell asleep briefly.  
CG: Gamzee let the other sleep as he laid there or turned the fish until it was done. He then shook Sollux. "Time to wake up Solbro."  
TA: Sollux grumbled a bit and blinked awake, he could smell the fish straight away and smiled.  
CG: Gamzee moved and cut off some of the meat with a nail and then handed it to Sollux.  
TA: Sollux took the meat and put it in his mouth, he chewed slowly and then grinned "This is amazing"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and then took some for himself. "I’m glad you like it."  
TA: Sollux ate the fish happily and wrapped Gamzee’s arm around him.  
CG: Gamzee held Sollux close and continued to eat only moving to cut more of the meat away and hand some of it to Sollux...  
TA: Sollux ate the food he was given and smiled as he did.  
CG: Gamzee ate a good bit of the fish himself but stopped when about half of it was gone.  
TA: Sollux ate a little bit more but then stopped and laid back again. "Dude I can't eat anymore"  
CG: "I figured that you wouldn’t be able to." he said and kissed his cheek. "So we can save the rest of this for later.  
TA: Sollux nodded and hugged Gamzee tightly. "Thank you for making the fish"  
CG: "Your welcome." he said smiling happily. He was always glad to do things for Sollux.  
TA: Sollux yawned and then stretched. "We should get back to your hive, I want to clean up before going to see Karkat"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Alright you head over and I will get the fish over there."  
TA: Sollux nodded and stood up, he dusted himself off and started to walk back to the hive.  
CG: Gamzee watched him go for a moment before he moved to grab the fish and then started off after him.  
TA: Sollux heard him approach and turned around and he walked. "Race you there?" He started to jog a little with a playful smile.  
CG: Gamzee rolled his eyes but started to jog along with Sollux and was able to keep up fairly well. "Not fair Solbro I’m all up and carryin the fish." he said teasingly.  
TA: "Yeah but you've got longer legs than me!" He broke into a run.  
CG: Gamzee laughed and followed after him just a couple inches behind at the moment.  
TA: Sollux ran as fast as he could, he started to skid to a stop as he came closer to the hive.  
CG: Gamzee kept going full speed even as they got close so he got into the lead and only skidded when he was about a foot away from the wall and wound up hitting it hard.  
TA: Sollux toppled down to Gamzee’s feet after he hit the wall, he was laughing and covered in sand. "Shit are you okay?" He said through a grin.  
CG: Gamzee started to laugh loudly not even able to answer Sollux's question at all. It had been a long time since he had done anything like that before.  
TA: He stood up and wrapped his arms around Gamzee. "You're so clumsy!"  
CG: "Nah that wasnt clumsy at all. I have all up and done a lot worse than that." he said and shifted so he was on his feet and hugging Sollux with one arm.  
TA: Sollux laughed and nuzzled into him. "You could have at least stopped before you slammed into the wall"  
CG: Gamzee laughed. "Nah then you would have won." he said and kissed the top of his head. "Come on lets go in."  
TA: He smiled and started towards the door, "So, what will happen if someone finds you here?"  
CG: Gamzee shrugged. "That all up and depends on Grand Highblood's mood." he said and started towards the kitchen so he could put the fish away so it wouldn’t spoil.  
TA: "He's gonna notice you're gone, isn't he?  
CG: "He might." he said since there had been a few times when he hadn’t noticed.  
TA: "Would you ever consider...moving away from him, permanently?" He needed to know if there were consequences.  
CG: "I all up and do it every day." he said which was true he often thought about just leaving.  
TA: "What if you were to do it? Would you miss the Grand Highblood's hive?"  
CG: "No. I could never miss that place." he said looking back over at the other over his shoulder as he worked with the fish.  
TA: Sollux nodded. He didnt want to promise anything without talking to Karkat first.  
CG: Gamzee gave him a small smile and then went back to his work. "Go and clean up Solbro. By the time you finish we should be able to go."  
TA: Sollux smiled and walked back through to the bathroom and turned the shower on to wash off the sand.  
CG: Gamzee watched him go and then just worked on the fish until it was all cut up and put away in the freezer.  
TA: Sollux finished washing himself and walked back through to the main room in a towel. "Where did you throw my clothes?" He asked casually.  
CG: Gamzee thought about that question for a moment. "I think they are by the couch somewhere." He said and went to help look.  
TA: Sollux walked over too and picked up his shirt, pulling it over his head.  
CG: Gamzee grabbed Sollux's pants and handed them to him. "Here you go."  
TA: He took them and slid them on then kissed Gamzee's cheek.  
CG: Gamzee kissed him happily. "Ready to go?" he asked smiling at him.  
TA: "Yeah" He linked arms with him.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and then headed out to the hoof-beast that he had gotten ready while Sollux was cleaning up.  
TA: Sollux walked with him and petted the hoof-beast before trying to climb on himself.  
CG: Gamzee gave Sollux a second to try himself before giving him a little boost to help him out. The hoof beast was large enough to hold Grand Highblood or trolls of his size so it was no surprise that someone so small might have some trouble.  
TA: Sollux scrambled onto the hoofbeast's back and slid back a bit. "I’ll let you go in the front this time"  
CG: "You sure?" he asked before getting up to make sure that the other was really comfortable with that.  
TA: "Yeah its fine" He smiled, he just wanted to sit back for the moment.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and got up and carefully got into the seat without kicking Sollux. "Hold on tight Solbro and don’t let your legs kick at all."  
TA: "Alright" Sollux wrapped his arms tightly around Gamzee's waist and nuzzled into his back a bit.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and then turned the hoof-beast around and kicked him off towards the cliff leaning forward as they started to go up and letting the beast go at a slow run up.  
TA: Sollux kept a snug hold of the other as they sped up a bit.  
CG: Once at the top Gamzee clicked at the hoof-beast so it would go the same pace as he sped off back to where Karkat was.  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes, he was worried about Karkat and felt bad for leaving him alone, although there wasnt much else he could do. He was also beginning to get anxious about re-entering the Orphaner's hive, even though he had Gamzee with him, it wasnt his preferred situation to be in.


	36. Visiting Hour 2: The Return of the Possessive Moirail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A withered hand  
> trembles on its stalk. Eyes move  
> behind eyelids too heavy  
> to raise. Into an arm wasted  
> of colour a glass fang is fixed,  
> not guzzling but giving.  
> And between her and me  
> distance shrinks till there is none left  
> but the distance of pain that neither she nor I  
> can cross." - Visiting Hour, Norman MacCaig

CG: Gamzee road until they were close to the gates and only then did he slow down. Of course it was new guards standing there so he would have to deal with them all over again if they wouldn’t just open the gates.  
TA: Sollux cowered against Gamzee. One of the guards came forward. "State your name and your reasons for being here." He said sternly.  
CG: "That aint none of your business motherfucker." Gamzee said looking down at him. He didnt feel like going through this part but knew that he had to.  
TA: "I’m afraid you're going to have to tell me. You're a purpleblood, I’m assuming you're a guest of the Orphaner's?"  
CG: "Open the gate motherfucker. I won’t ask nicely again." he said since no he wasnt a guest he was actually not even really welcomed there.  
TA: The guard rolled his eyes and signaled to the other to open the gate. "I’ll let the Orphaner know you're here. But he's busy with the Empress so it could be a while before you are able to see him."  
CG: "Don’t bother I’m not here to see him." Gamzee said and started in through the gate once in he turned his upper body around. "Give me your hand and I can help you down."  
TA: Sollux held his hand out and shivered a little, he hated seeing Gamzee act like that, but he knew it was necessary  
CG: Gamzee took his hand and gently lowered Sollux to the ground before sliding off himself and once again letting a small brown blood take the hoof-beast.  
TA: Sollux took a deep breath and started in the direction of the hospital ward where Karkat was.  
CG: Gamzee followed after him keeping the guards that were now wondering around the halls in check.  
TA: Sollux came to the room after a few minutes of searching and retracing their steps from the last time. He was met by the same nurse as before and greeted her with a snarl.  
CG: She obviously wasnt happy that they were there but this time Gamzee stepped in and forced her out of the room with his voodoos so they wouldn’t have to deal with her during this visit.  
TA: Sollux hurried into the room after glaring at Gamzee for using his voodoos so flippantly.  
CG: Gamzee didnt like the glare but he knew that he wouldn’t get in to much trouble for that. Karkat was sitting up with a bowl of some horrible smelling soup in his lap. He smiled when he saw the two of them.  
TA: Sollux grinned and moved to instantly hug him, it had only been a day but it was too long. "How are you?"  
CG: "Feeling a bit better, but I think they are trying to starve me." He said moving the soup away from himself.  
TA: Sollux dipped his finger in and tasted the soup, then made a disapproving face straight away. "That is gross....Hey, we caught some fish that we could bring for you"  
CG: Karkat instantly looked happy at that. "That would be amazing but I doubt that they would let me eat it." He said with a sigh.  
TA: "Trust me. I think us bringing you food is the least of their troubles with us right now."  
CG: Karkat smiled and nodded. "Alright. How was the beach? Did you like it?" Karkat asked him. It was nice to have someone to actually talk to.  
TA: He smiled. "Not as bad as I had always thought! We had a mini campfire and everything!"  
CG: "That’s great. I’m guessing that it was a nice day out so it must have been even better." He said since he had no window in the room at all.  
TA: "Yeah" He felt bad that Karkat had to be cooped up in there all the time. "I can't wait for you to get out of here."  
CG: "Me too. And as soon as I do I am going to eat until I am too fat to walk." he said playfully.  
TA: Sollux laughed and ruffled his hair. "Good, you deserve it after everything you've been through"  
CG: Karkat chuckled. "What are your plans for today?" he asked moving the soup off of the bed completely.  
TA: "I’m not so sure, I'd quite like to look around the castle but we might get in trouble..."  
CG: "I can’t say if you would or not, since I have never had anything like this go on before." He said smiling before there was a knock on the door.  
TA: Sollux turned to the door when he heard the knock, he then glanced at Karkat as it opened.  
CG: Karkat looked confused at the knock but when the door was opened it was a blueblooded guard. "Orphaner Dualscar would like to see you."  
TA: Sollux bit his lip. "All of us?"  
CG: The blueblood glared at Sollux a bit. "Of course he doesn’t want to see you pissblood. He only wants to see the highblood." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the word. Of course his words pissed Gamzee off.  
TA: Sollux looked at his feet, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Gamzee, you should go..."  
CG: Gamzee looked back at him before nodding. He went and quickly gave Sollux a kiss before following the guard out.  
TA: Sollux watched as he left, then continued to look at the door even after Gamzee had gone.  
CG: Karkat watched until the door closed. "I don’t think I like that."  
TA: "If he does anything to hurt or upset Gamzee I swear on my life I will cull him." He said sternly, in a tone that implied he was deadly serious.  
CG: Karkat gave a small laugh at that. "Trust me if there is one thing that I have learned is that it would take an army to hurt Gamzee."  
TA: He chuckled a bit and turned back to Karkat. "You both mean a lot to me, you know that right?"  
CG: "Yeah I do. Just like you mean a lot to me and by extension, mainly because he is your matesprit, Gamzee too."  
TA: He moved to lie down next to Karkat on the bed. "Thank you. How's the grub doing?"  
CG: Karkat shifted to give Sollux a little more room. "Fine so far." he said placing a hand on his stomach for a moment.  
TA: He placed his hand on top of Karkat's and smiled. "Starting to get a bit of a bump huh"  
CG: Karkat actually gave a small groan at that. "We need to get out of here before it really starts to show and slow me down."  
TA: Sollux nodded. "I know, in the mean time I can see if I can find some baggy clothes or something. Not that it'll make much difference in a place like this"  
CG: Karkat smiled. "It will make a difference in the way that it would be much more comfortable than what they would otherwise have me wear."  
TA: He paused a moment "You said we could take Gamzee, right?"  
CG: Karkat looked up at him for a moment. "Yeah if you think that he could be trusted."  
TA: "Yeah, I can try and calm him down if anything happens" He remembered the date they had the day before and the incident at the theatre.  
CG: Karkat looked at the other. "Have you brought up anything about wanting to leave yet?"  
TA: "I've hinted at it a little, he wants me to stay with him. I want that too but I need to keep you safe"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Well bring it up in a roundabout way and see how he reacts. Then we can talk about that all more."  
TA: "Thank you, it means a lot that you are accepting of this"  
CG: "He is your matesprit Sollux. I am not so terrible of a moirail that I would tell you to just leave him because I don’t want to be where he lives."  
TA: "He doesn’t want to be there either, I just want both of you to be happy." He shifted his arm so that it was resting over Karkat's torso.  
CG: Karkat smiled. "Well then hopefully this will go better for us when we do leave." he said and smiled. "Besides it would be good to have someone with his ability with us."  
TA: "Yeah" He looked up at him "You've seen him use it right? It's kinda scary to see him like that."  
CG: "I’m sure you haven’t see when it’s really bad. Or at least I hope that you haven’t." he said and a shiver ran through his body.  
TA: Sollux just stayed silent. He didnt want Karkat to get annoyed.  
CG: Karkat smiled at him and leaned his head against the other happily.  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes. "He just wants to protect me...you know that don’t you? He's not that dangerous" He felt like he was lying to both himself and his moirail.  
CG: "I can believe that sometimes. I've seen him when he is protecting but I have also seen when he is just pissed off." He said since it was true.  
TA: "He's just learning to control it" Sollux was trying to defend him the best he could.  
CG: "I know that. I don’t get mad at the accidents that he has but it’s when he does things on purpose that I get worried."  
TA: Sollux moved in closer to Karkat, not really wanting to believe that Gamzee would ever hurt anyone without reason.  
CG: Karkat looked at him and seemed to have figured out what he was thinking. "He didnt hurt for no reason. At least not that I ever have seen. Normally there was a reason why he did it and it was a good one too."  
TA: Sollux nuzzled into him. "I suppose at the end of the day, he's a highblood. He can do what he wants, doesn’t mean its right, but who's going to stop him."  
CG: "Most likely you at this point." he said. "Trust me I saw his face after you glared at him for using his voodoos on the nurse."  
TA: He chuckled "I did feel bad telling him off to be honest, but it wasnt necessary for him to do that’s"  
CG: "I know but you still should have seen his face for it. Trust me he is going to listen to you pretty fucking good." he said smiling at Sollux.  
TA: Sollux smiled "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, but I’m supposed to be the slave remember?" He chuckled and ran his fingers over his collar.  
CG: "Trust me to him you aren’t a slave." Karkat said pulling the other's hand away from the collar.  
TA: He smirked "I know, I know. But that’s the way everyone else sees me now."  
CG: "We can change that. We will find a way to make it so they never see it like that again."  
TA: "Karkat, as long as you and Gamzee are alright then I’ll be happy"  
CG: Karkat hugged him. "And I am happy so long as you are happy."  
TA: He hugged back and only pulled away as the door to the room opened.  
CG: Karkat looked over and saw Gamzee entering and was relieved that it was him and not someone else.  
TA: Sollux looked him up and down immediately to make sure he was okay. "What did he say to you?"  
CG: Gamzee sighed. "We need to go Solbro." he said looking both angry and sad at the same time.  
TA: Sollux could see that he was upset "Why? What happened?"  
CG: "I’ll tell you later but we really need to go." he said  
TA: Sollux knew it must have been serious and wrapped his arms around Karkat. "We will be back soon"  
CG: Karkat hugged him back and nodded. "Alright." he said and Gamzee waited by the door.  
TA: Sollux got up and walked out the door, he looked at Gamzee worriedly.


	37. Dualscar's Plan

CG: Gamzee wrapped and arm around Sollux and quickly led him away.  
TA: Sollux walked with Gamzee away from the hospital wards and down corridors until they got to the front entrance again.  
CG: Gamzee took his hoof-beast and lead it out of the gates and kept walking.  
TA: "Gamzee please, what did Dualscar say to you?"  
CG: Gamzee clenched his fists a bit but didnt answer his face saying that he didnt want to actually talk about it.  
TA: Sollux scowled at him a bit but didnt say anything. He clambered up onto the hoofbeast and moved back to allow Gamzee in front of him.  
CG: Gamzee walked a few more steps before turning and quickly climbing up onto the hoof beast's back and kicked the hoof-beast off at a run.  
TA: Sollux quickly grabbed onto Gamzee so that he didnt fall off the beast, he stayed silent through the ride.  
CG: Gamzee kept the hoof-beast running for until he could feel that the hoof-beast was getting too tired and then slowed it down to a walk.  
TA: Sollux knew that whatever had happened with Dualscar must have really shaken Gamzee, but he seemed more angry than anything else and Sollux didnt like it.  
CG: Gamzee slid off of the hoofbeast without stopping it and then punched a tree hard enough to leave a good sized mark.  
TA: Sollux yelped and held onto the saddle, he kicked the hoofbeast with both feet and it came to a stop. He caught his breath and slid off, walking to Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee punched the tree again and again until the small thing fell over and he just growled at it for falling when he wanted to keep punching it.  
TA: Sollux stormed to him "What the fuck is going on?!"  
CG: Gamzee turned and growled at Sollux his eyes glowing even more than when he had been fighting off the seadweller at the play. But almost a second later he calmed down and pulled Sollux tightly against him.  
TA: He scrambled and pushed himself away from him, stumbling back a bit. "You keep doing this Gamzee and its starting to scare me..."  
CG: "I’m sorry Solbro." he said looking down as if he was ashamed of himself for acting out like he had been.  
TA: "Look, I get it, this probably isn’t what you want to be doing with your life. I understand that running after my moirail whenever something happens isn’t what you want to be doing. I know it’s stressful. But seriously Gamzee, you need to start telling me the truth about things, I’m your fucking matesprit!" he shouted, obviously angry.  
CG: Gamzee winced a little at the other's shouting. "Sol....It isn’t that I don’t want to be doing this. I do....Because it makes you happy and I love seeing you smiling and laughing and having fun." He said looking back up at Sollux. "I hate it when you’re angry at me and I try to make it so you’re not because I am just that flushed for you."  
TA: He calmed down a little "I’m flushed for you too, but I’m sick of you hiding things from me. First it was the purple blood at the restaurant and now this. I’m not a wriggler, you have to understand that I’m not going to be happy all the time, especially in the situation that we are in now."  
CG: Gamzee looked down again only looking up at the other from under his eye lashes. "I....I just don’t want you to have to all up and worry about all that stuff. Especially this one."  
TA: He scoffed "You don’t want me to worry about it? Gamzee, Karkat could be culled any second, we are essentially on the run, I don’t even have my own hive anymore and you keep fucking freaking out. I’m kind of used to worrying. It’s not going to make much of a difference." He had raised his voice again.  
CG: Gamzee looked down. "They’re not going to cull Karbro....At least I know they won’t so long as he is carrying that grub." he said and then looked up at Sollux. "But I am worried about you."  
TA: "Why? I’m the least of our problems right now" He looked at him.  
CG: Gamzee looked down even more. "Dualscar knows that you are a psionic...."  
TA: Sollux's face fell and he looked dazed. He stayed silent but shook his head slowly.  
CG: Gamzee didnt look at Sollux. "Someone tipped him off to your abilities and he said that if I showed up there uninvited with you again he would be telling the empress and even handing you over to her."  
TA: He looked down, his body shaking. "N-no....I have to see Karkat..."  
CG: "We can’t. Dualscar will tell the empress before I would be able to stop him."  
TA: He shook his head again, starting to tear up. His voice sounded weak and scared "Gamzee....no, I can’t leave him..."  
CG: "We won’t. Ok I will find a way to get him out of there. But...." he said and looked down again so he wouldn’t have to see Sollux's tears.  
TA: He sniffed "But what? We can’t do anything..."  
CG: Gamzee carefully pulled Sollux closer. "I’m sorry Sol."  
TA: Sollux clung to him and sobbed into his clothes, balling the fabric in his fists.  
CG: Gamzee held onto him tightly and rocked him trying to get the crying to stop. It broke his hear to see the tears.  
TA: "If I had been hatched like a normal fucking troll then none of this would have even happened....this isn’t fucking fair!" He was still crying and thumped his hand against Gamzee's chest.  
CG: Gamzee just held him a bit tighter. "I’m sorry Solbro. It shouldn’t happen even if you were hatched with that ability."  
TA: "I hate it. I hate everything about it and I hate myself for having it!"  
CG: "Don’t hate yourself Solbro. You should never all up and hate yourself for a gift that can do so much good for you. Mine only causes horrible things to happen."  
TA: "At least yours is useful, mine isn’t cos I have to fucking hide it all the time so I don’t get dragged away and used for my body by a highblood!" He wasnt even thinking about what he was saying anymore.  
CG: Gamzee moved back and tilted Sollux's face up a little. "Sollux there is nothing wrong with your gift. And I swear to you that I will send every fucking highblood into the depths of the ocean before I let anyone touch you." he said being completely serious about it.  
TA: Sollux gazed up at him and completely believed his words, it only made him cry more though.  
CG: Gamzee wiped the tears away and kissed them away as well. "Shh. We will get Karkat out of there."  
TA: Sollux was still sniffing and sobbing "H-How? He'll hurt you if you go back, I don’t want that"  
CG: "He can’t hurt me Solbro. He knows that he can’t." He said and nuzzled him. "And he knows that I will defend you."  
TA: "The place is swarming with guards, and the Empress is over there too"  
CG: "I can get them all. And if there are any that I can’t get with my voodoo's I can fight them off."  
TA: "You have to be careful, Dualscar is going to want to come after you..."  
CG: "I will find us a place where he won’t be able to come after us. Ever." he said and kissed his nose.  
TA: He hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Gamzee, thank you"  
CG: "I would do anything for you Solbro." he said and kissed him. "Let’s go home and we will figure everything out later."  
TA: He nodded "I stopped the hoofbeast over there" he pointed away.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and stood up and headed in the direction of the hoofbeast with his arm wrapped around Sollux.  
TA: Sollux leaned into his touch "I’m sorry for shouting..."  
CG: "Its fine. I should have just told you." he said and walked up to the hoofbeast and helped Sollux up onto it.  
TA: "its okay, you were only trying to help me"  
CG: Gamzee climbed up onto the hoofbeast and then kicked it off heading back towards his hive on the beach.  
TA: Sollux held onto Gamzee tightly and tried to stay as calm as possible.  
CG: Gamzee steered the hoofbeast back to the cliff and then just let it go down on its own.  
TA: "Gamzee...I want you to promise me something" Sollux said in a quiet voice.  
CG: Gamzee turned his head and looked back at Sollux. "What?"  
TA: Sollux looked down "If anything bad happens, I want you to prioritize Karkat. He's more important okay?"  
CG: Gamzee frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he asked sine he really didnt know what was going to go wrong.  
TA: "If Dualscar finds me, or the Empress, or any other highblood. You have to promise that you'll do what's right for Karkat, regardless of what will happen to me"  
CG: Gamzee pulled the hoofbeast to a stop as they reached the bottom of the cliff. "I don’t think I can all up and promise that Solbro."  
TA: "Please Gamzee..." He gripped the back of his shirt in desperation "You have to save him, because I don't think I can anymore"  
CG: Gamzee looked at Sollux and then down at the beast under him. "I will do what I can to get him out of there if that is what you want me to do. But I am going to all up and make sure that you are hidden away first."  
TA: "He's your friend, surely you want the best for him too? I just want him to be happy"  
CG: "I know but they won’t cull him, but they will definitely hurt you a lot more than they would ever hurt him."  
TA: "I would go through anything for the both of you. Just promise you'll keep him safe?" He looked up to him.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "I will." He said smiling at Sollux softly as he kicked the hoofbeast into a walk.  
TA: "Thank you" He rested his head on Gamzee’s back and could see the hive on the beach.  
CG: Gamzee road up right to the hive and helped Sollux down before sliding off as well.  
TA: Sollux walked towards the hive and settled down inside, curling into a ball on the sofa.  
CG: Gamzee watched him go and then went to put up the hoofbeast so he could think about what he was going to do next.  
TA: Sollux burrowed his head into an old pillow and whined a little. He hated feeling so useless like this.  
CG: Gamzee came back inside about ten minutes later and walked over to Sollux. "Do you have any idea how long it would take for Karkat to be able to ride?"  
TA: He thought for a moment and sat up groggily "Not long, he seems a pretty fast learner. Why?"  
CG: "As soon as he is healed enough I know where I can put you to keep you hidden while I get Karkat."  
TA: "Alright....where?" He tilted his head a little  
CG: "You will see when I take you there." he said and then pulled Sollux to him and sat down with Sollux in his lap.  
TA: He nuzzled into Gamzee’s chest and let his eyes close.  
CG: Gamzee held him close and nuzzled into his hair.  
TA: "I’m really flushed for you" he purred softly.  
CG: "I’m flushed for you too." he said softly and just continued to hold Sollux which helped him calm down greatly.  
TA: Sollux smiled, he felt so safe in Gamzee’s arms and slowly slipped into a light sleep.  
CG: Gamzee held Sollux while he slept and if for any reason Gamzee needed to get up he would gently shift Sollux and carry him around with ease.


	38. Paddle Party

TA: Sollux mumbled a little and woke up, he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Still cuddling close to his matesprit.  
CG: Gamzee smiled down at Sollux and nuzzled into his hair once more. He truly cared about him and it was the only reason why he was even considering doing the stupid thing that he was going to, so he could get Karkat away from Dualscar's hive.  
TA: Sollux looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled back, he felt sick with worry all the time now, but being with Gamzee made him forget about their situation for a little while.  
CG: Gamzee kissed Sollux's nose. "How about we go for a swim before lunch." he suggested mainly so he could help keep Sollux's mind off of everything.  
TA: He gave a small nod "Only in the shallows though"  
CG: "Well actually I know a small pool area that is shielded from the waves by large rocks."  
TA: "That would be good" he rested his head against the other again "Mind carrying me there" he asked with a playful smile.  
TA:   
CG: Gamzee chuckled and nodded at the question. "Of course, here get up on my shoulders." he said smiling happily.  
TA: Sollux slid his glasses back on and clambered up to sit on Gamzee’s shoulders, he wobbled a bit "Yknow, sometimes I forget how tall you are" he gripped his hair to stop him from falling.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled and held onto Sollux's ankles so that if he fell back he wouldn’t fall all the way to the ground. "Come on I’m not THAT tall." he said teasingly. "Besides I’m still growing."  
TA: "Fucking hell, am I gonna have to invest in a step ladder to reach your lips soon?" He chuckled and played with Gamzee’s hair gently.  
CG: Gamzee laughed at that. "No, I will just pick you up every time." he said and ran a hand up higher on Sollux's leg.  
TA: Sollux smiled and leaned down to nuzzle into Gamzee’s knotted hair "I'll look forward to that"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and walked out of the hive and onto the sands of the beach.  
TA: Sollux looked around happily, enjoying seeing the beach from a higher perspective.  
CG: Gamzee walked down the beach and then looked over his shoulder at Sollux. "Hook your ankles and hold on tight." he said as he reached a large rock.  
TA: Sollux nodded and crossed his ankles then put one hand on both of Gamzee’s horns carefully.  
CG: Gamzee waited until Sollux was done before he moved and started to climb up the rock with practiced ease.  
TA: Sollux leaned forward and tightened his grip a little on his horns.  
CG: Once Gamzee got to the top he stopped for a moment to rest. From there they could see the hive, the cave that they had fished in, and much more.  
TA: Sollux looked around in awe and smiled "This is an amazing view, hey look!" He pointed "That's the woods where I used to live. It feels like years ago now" there was a hint of sadness in his voice.  
CG: Gamzee gave a small smile to him. "Maybe I can take you back there some time." he said and then started to walk again going over many more rocks.  
TA: He bit his lip "We were in the process of moving when we were caught so my stuff is kinda all over the place. The bees have probably woken up by now, I used to keep bees by the way" he smiled  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "We could go and get them, and you can do that again." he said as he carefully slid down one of the rocks.  
TA: "Maybe, one thing at a time though" Sollux gripped onto Gamzee’s horns tighter as they moved down "Shit sorry"  
CG: "Don’t worry Solbro. My horns aren’t all that sensitive since they are so big." He said smiling as he kept moving.  
TA: Sollux smiled and continued to hold onto his horns to keep himself steady.  
CG: Gamzee soon stopped. "Alright down you go." he said and held onto one of Sollux's arms, so he could be lowered down to the rock that they were standing on.  
TA: Sollux carefully came down and once he was on the rock he saw the small pool Gamzee was on about.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and pulled Sollux to the side since it was a seven foot drop into the pool and you could either jump into the large deep pool or you could go down a small slippery rock that acted like a slide.  
TA: Sollux put his arm around Gamzee’s waist and stayed close, he waited a couple of minutes then pulled his shirt off, giggling "No one can see us, right?"  
CG: "Nope no one comes out here." He said and quickly stripped down and then without another word took a couple steps back and then rushed forward and leapt over the edge of the rock.  
TA: Sollux took the rest of his clothes off and winced as he heard Gamzee hit the water. He hesitantly followed, taking a few steps back before placing his glasses on the Rock and holding his breath. Sollux jumped off the edge.  
CG: Gamzee came back up after a few seconds and was able to move back and watch as Sollux jumped as well. He grinned and only turned away as the splash from the smaller male hitting the water reached his face. He laughed and waited for Sollux to surface.  
TA: Sollux came up, blowing bubbles in the water as he laughed. He paddled over to Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee grinned at him. "I didn’t all up and think you would jump the first time." he said as he moved to float on his back.  
TA: "Maybe I'm braver than you think" he teased and paddled a little more.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "Most don’t do it because there are parts that have sharp rocks at the bottom."  
TA: "And you're just telling me this now?" He smirked.  
CG: "Like I said I didn’t think that you would jump." he said shrugging.  
TA: "Well it's a good thing I didn't jump to my gory death then, isn't it?" He kissed his cheek.  
CG: "Yep I would have all up and cried for weeks." he said and turned to kiss Sollux.  
TA: He kissed back with a smile but then pulled away "Only weeks?"  
CG: "After that I probably would go on a murderous rampage, freed Karbro since that was your last request that you had for me, other than carrying you, and then after that well I’m not sure as of right now."  
TA: "Aw, you'd do all that for me? Even the murderous rampage?" He chuckled.  
CG: "Anything for you Solbro." he said and kissed him again.  
TA: Sollux grinned and caressed his face as he kissed back.  
CG: Gamzee turned and wrapped his arms around Sollux's waist and kissed him deeper.  
TA: Sollux kissed back eagerly and draped his arms over Gamzee's shoulders.  
CG: Gamzee smiled before purposefully splashing water over the two of them.  
TA: He laughed and splashed a small wave at him.  
CG: Gamzee laughed and then dove under the water and pulled Sollux down by his feet.  
TA: He squeaked and kicked a bit as he was dragged down but managed to take a breath before completely going under.  
CG: Gamzee pulled Sollux close as soon as he was under and then kissed him again staying submerged.  
TA: He kissed back, and bubbles rose to the surface from the two of them, soon Sollux was becoming short of breath.  
CG: Gamzee kept Sollux under there until he knew that he would really need air and then quickly moved them up to the surface.  
TA: Sollux gasped in the air and supported himself on Gamzee's shoulders.  
CG: Gamzee smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. "You ok?" he asked since he knew that he sometimes tended to get carried away and he wanted to make sure that he didn’t actually keep him down there for too long.  
TA: Sollux gave a nervous laugh "Yeah, I'm good" He was fine, but he was taken by surprise when he was dragged under, but he didn’t want to hurt Gamzee's feelings.  
CG: Gamzee heard the nervousness in the laugh. "Be honest with me Solbro. I don’t want to do nothin that scares ya." he said and meant it.  
TA: He looked away "Gamzee, you know I'm not the biggest fan of water, I like being with you like this, but a bit of warning would be nice..." he said quietly.  
CG: Gamzee gave a small smile. "I’m sorry Solbro. I won’t do that again then." he said and nuzzled him, "Just remember that I would rather you be honest with me than for you to lie and say that you are alright."  
TA: He hugged him. "Alright, same with you."  
CG: Gamzee hugged back and kissed him softly. "Now how about we go down and I can show you what I love about this spot."  
TA: He smiled and nodded "I'd like that"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and then took a deep breath and dived under and moved so Sollux could follow without being kicked.  
TA: Sollux prepared himself and dived under to follow him.  
CG: Gamzee made sure that Sollux didn’t lose track of him and he leads him down about half way and then to a large hold that would allow them to see out but not so big that they would be able to fit through...well Sollux probably could but Gamzee was a bit too big.  
TA: He gave him a slightly confused look, wondering what was on the other side.  
CG: Gamzee motioned for him to look and on the other side was a beautiful coral reef that had fish of different sizes collars and species.  
TA: Sollux's eyes widened and he smiled, looking at all the different fish individually.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and watched Sollux's face. Some day he might take him out there but for now he would have to look from here.  
TA: Sollux kept looking through the hole, transfixed by the different colours, he reached for Gamzee's hand.  
CG: Gamzee held his hand and grinned which he instantly regretted since it filled his mouth with the salt water.  
TA: Sollux put his other hand over his own mouth to stop himself from laughing and then cupped Gamzee's cheek, raising his eyebrows in a gesture to try and ask if he was alright.  
CG: Gamzee blew the water out of his mouth and then nodded and then motioned that he needed to go up since he just blew out most of his air.  
TA: Sollux nodded to show his understanding and tugged him up by his hand, needing air himself too.  
CG: Gamzee kicked and heled to get them to the surface faster and as soon as they were up he took a couple deep breaths.  
TA: Sollux did the same and then smiled at him "That looked amazing!"  
CG: "Some time I could take you out there, but we would have to be careful because there are sharks out there.  
TA: Sollux's body tensed "A-Alright, as long as you're with me"  
CG: "Of course I would be with you." he said and kissed his forehead. "So, do you want to get out now or go back down?"  
TA: He thought for a moment "This plan of yours to get Karkat out, is it time sensitive?"  
CG: "No... just distance sensitive." he said and gave a sheepish smile and shrug.  
TA: "We should get back then" he gave him a small kiss and started towards the edge.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and since the only way back up was to climb he went to the easiest spot to do it. "Want a lift up?"  
TA: "Yeah if that’s okay" He climbed up onto his back again.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and started up as soon as Sollux was ready. It was a little harder since he had never carried anyone up before, but he was still able to go up fairly fast.  
TA: Sollux held on tightly and nuzzled into his wet hair as he climbed  
CG: Gamzee smiled and soon reached the top and pulled himself over before letting Sollux off.  
TA: Sollux steadied himself and shook as much water as he could out of his hair.  
CG: Gamzee just moved and laid down on one of the warm rocks for a moment to warm himself up.  
TA: Sollux pulled his clothes on over his damp skin and shivered before moving over beside Gamzee "I'm cold" he whined.  
CG: Gamzee looked up at him. "Lay down here. It’s really motherfuckin warm." he said patting the space next to him and even offering his arm out for a pillow.  
TA: Sollux laid down facing him and nuzzled into his arm, feeling warmer already.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and held Sollux close turning so he could nuzzle into Sollux's hair.  
TA: He purred a little and smiled, he felt so safe with him.  
CG: Gamzee purred back and laid there until he was sure that Sollux had warmed up before he sat up and stretched. "Alright ready to head back?"  
TA: "Yeah, but you should probably get dressed first..." He stood up and offered him his clothes.  
CG: Gamzee looked at them and shrugged before he slipped them on. "Alright if you say so."  
TA: He smirked "It’s not like I don’t like looking at you without them" he smiled at him "But others might find it weird"  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "I don’t all up and care what they think Solbro." Especially since when he had first been taken off Sopor he had done some pretty strange things in public places.  
TA: Sollux linked his arms around Gamzee’s waist "I know, all I'm saying is that it might be a bit difficult for the guards to take you seriously when you are stark naked"  
CG: Gamzee laughed. "Trust me they will take me seriously even if I came riding in on oink-beast dressed as a horned hoofbeast.  
TA: Sollux laughed at the image his think-pan was creating and held his hand to walk back to the hive.  
CG: Gamzee walked beside him grinning as he went. "I will also be leaving the hive for a few hours later."  
TA: "Okay, what for?" He looked up at him.  
CG: "There are some people that I have to talk to before I can go through with some of this."  
TA: "That all sounds very official, just don't get into too much trouble..."  
CG: "Don’t worry this won’t get me into any trouble but it will keep you safe." he said with a smile.  
TA: He swung their hands a bit "Alright...I trust you"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and when they reached the hive he opened up the door and walked in. "Alright would you like me to warm up some of that fish?"  
TA: "Yeah a bit of it, when are you going to go?" He sat on the sofa.  
CG: Gamzee thought. "Probably after we eat. Its best to get this done sooner rather than later."  
TA: He sighed "I'm really worried about who you're meeting, I'll be fine on my own in the hive yknow"  
CG: "I know that and that is why I am ok with you staying here without me." he said and kissed his head.  
TA: "Just remember, Karkat is ill, you have to be careful"  
CG: "I know I’m not going to get him today is just making sure that you are safe while I am getting him."  
TA: He smiled up at him "I'll be fine, just make sure you are too"  
CG: "You aint got to all up and worry about me." he said then went to warm up some fish.  
TA: Sollux sat patiently and ruffled his hands through his damp hair  
CG: Gamzee returned a few minutes later with two plates of fish his being larger than Sollux's. "Here you go Solbro."  
TA: "Thanks" he took his plate and started eating, although it still felt like a chore.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and sat down before eating his own. He watched Sollux happily with a smile and thought about what he was going to have to do and wondered if he would be able to.  
TA: Sollux only ate half of the fish and pushed his plate aside.  
CG: Gamzee looked over at him when he saw that. "You ok Solbro?"  
TA: He looked to him "Yeah, I'm just not that hungry"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Alright." He said and finished the last few bites of his fish. "I’m gonna go. I should be back before it gets dark."  
TA: He hugged him tightly "Okay, flushed for you..."  
CG: "Flushed for you too." he said and kissed him. "If I’m not back before its dark I want you to hide yourself among the rocks alright."  
TA: He nodded "Okay, but don't worry about me"  
CG: "I know that you can take care of yourself." He said with a smile. He kissed him again then started for the door."  
TA: He watched them leave and then curled up on the sofa, feeling a little lonely once he left.


	39. A Bundle of Sollux and a Bundle of Bees

CG: Gamzee rushed off on the hoofbeast and stopped at the top of the cliff to look at the hive that he had left his matesprit in. He stayed there for a minute before forcing himself to leave and race off to meet the troll who he knew would be able to help them.  
TA: Sollux sat on the couch and read for a while but soon got bored and tired of silence. He stood up and stretched a little before looking for something disposable he could practise his psiioniics on.  
CG: In Gamzee's hive there were many things that were disposable and that would be good for Sollux to use. Gamzee ran the hoofbeast at full speed for as long as he could before he had to slow down. In all it took about two hours to get to where he was going and from there he had to actually find who he was looking for.  
TA: Sollux found some empty faygo cans and fired at them, then started slowly burning some paper he found. The sound of sparking electricity coming from the hive was loud enough for anyone close to hear, but Sollux was under the impression that no one was around so it didn't matter.  
CG: Gamzee finally found who he was looking for and happily greeted him. He was then invited inside and started to talk to him about everything and of course asked if he would be able to help and if he would be willing to watch after Sollux.  
TA: Sollux was firing and using his psiioniics on everything he could find that wasn't worth much. He eventually tired himself out and looked around at the mess he made, his eyes settled on the window as he noticed how dark it was getting.  
CG: Gamzee soon said goodbye to the troll saying that he needed to get back and then quickly climbed back onto his hoofbeast and took off once again heading back to his hive.  
TA: Sollux left the hive, he was extremely worried about the other and wondered why he was taking so long to get back. He wandered out onto the sand and settled down in the rocks, far away from the hive but he could still see it. He crouched down and tried to ignore the cold wind.  
CG: Gamzee soon got back but sadly the sun would be nowhere to be seen at all when he came down the cliff. He knew that Sollux wouldn’t be inside, so he rode off towards the rocks. "SOOOOLLLLLBRRRRROOOOO!!!"  
TA: Sollux had fallen asleep by this point, exhausted from using his psiioniics for the past few hours straight. He was huddled against the rocks in a deep slumber.  
CG: "SOOOOLBRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!" He called standing up in the saddle trying to find his little yellowblood. He was getting worried that he might have been caught while he was gone, and he would never live with himself if that happened.  
TA: Sollux stirred a bit when he heard his voice in the distance and blinked awake, yawning. "G-Gamzee...?" He mumbled, confused.  
CG: Gamzee quickly jumped from the hoofbeast and ran to where he heard the voice and instantly pulled Sollux tightly to his chest.  
TA: Sollux let out a small noise, he was startled by suddenly being grabbed but as soon as he realised it was Gamzee he clutched onto him.  
CG: Gamzee trembled a little. "I thought they all up and took ya when I wasn’t here to protect you." he said kissing at Sollux’s face rapidly.  
TA: He cuddled into him and shivered with the cold "N-no, I'm okay Gamzee, don't worry" he held himself against the warmth of the other.  
CG: Gamzee held him close and gave a whistle which brought the hoofbeast over to him and he climbed up and held Sollux in his lap as he hurried off back to the hive.  
TA: Sollux held onto Gamzee’s clothes with his small numb hands and bobbed gently with the movement of the hoofbeast.  
CG: Gamzee swung down from the hoofbeast before it even fished stopping and rushed Sollux inside and wrapped him in three or four large blankets and laid him in front of the heater, so he would warm up quickly.  
TA: Sollux gave him a small smile and then once he had warmed up he started to doze into sleep again.  
CG: Gamzee let him sleep and then quickly went to put up the hoofbeast and then returned and picking up the lump of blankets and Sollux and carried it upstairs to the bed and laid on it with him.  
TA: Sollux breathed softly under the blankets and rolled closer to Gamzee in his sleep.  
CG: Gamzee held onto the bundle of Sollux and made it so his chin rested on the other's head as he fell asleep.  
TA: Sollux was in a deep sleep and only woke up when it was morning  
CG: Gamzee slept wrapped almost completely around the blankets that were wrapped around Sollux and didn’t stir even as Sollux woke up.  
TA: Sollux looked up at Gamzee’s calm sleeping face and messy hair and smiled. He shuffled up a little and kissed him carefully.  
CG: Gamzee stirred when he felt Sollux kiss him and soon kissed back and held onto Sollux tighter.  
TA: He kissed him for a few more moments then pulled back "Sorry about last night..."  
CG: "Don’t be sorry Solbro. I was late, and you only did what I had asked you too." he said and kissed his forehead.  
TA: "Did you find who you were looking for?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yep and I will be taking you to him later today before I go to get Karkat."  
TA: "I don't need to be sent to a babysitter Gamzee, I lived alone for a long time before all of this"  
CG: "I know but this is just, so I am not freaking out every two seconds that someone is going to come after you."  
TA: "Okay okay, if it will keep you happy then I'll go." He started to kick himself out of the blankets.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and helped Sollux out of the blankets. "Besides he couldn’t do much in the way of babysitting anyway."  
TA: He smiled "Why do you say that?"  
CG: "You will see. But trust me he is one of the safest places to be." he said and kissed him with a teasing smile.  
TA: He hesitantly kissed back "Sorry about the mess too, I kinda needed an outlet for my psiioniics"  
CG: Gamzee shrugged. "I barely even noticed." he said which was true since the place was pretty trashed anyway.  
TA: He chuckled and sat up "Yeah to be honest I wasn't planning on tidying it up"  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "You don’t have to. And if you want ya can all up and blow this place up when we all up and leave tonight."  
TA: He smiled "Nah, this is your hive Gamzee"  
CG: "No Its just a hive Solbro. One that we won’t ever be comin back to once we leave."  
TA: "Are we ever going to be back to normal?" He looked up at him "It feels stupid right now to think that we will ever be safe..." His expression showed sadness.  
CG: Gamzee kissed his forehead. "we will be safe. I already have everything planned out and soon you, me and Karbro will all be somewhere safe and happy."  
TA: "But they will still come looking for you two"  
CG: "They will look but they won’t all up and find us at all."  
TA: "This means so much to me that you're doing this"  
CG: "I would do anything for you Solbro." he said and kissed him softly.  
TA: He kissed back for a few moments. "So, when does this all kick off?"  
CG: "A few hours after noon." he said smiling down at him. "So, we can go out and do something fun before this all starts if you want."  
TA: "We have a while then" He chewed his lip "My old hive isn’t too far away y'know"  
CG: "Do you want to go there? We could probably get the bees and move them to where you will be staying."  
TA: He gave a small nod "Unless you have other plans"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "No, I didn’t plan nothin just in case you had something you wanted to do."  
TA: He stood up and held his hand "Alright, I think I know the way from here"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Alright then let’s all up and get the hoofbeast and go."  
TA: Sollux walked with him to where they kept the hoof-beast and petted it gently.  
CG: The hoofbeast gave a small snort and bumped its nose against Sollux pushing him a little.  
TA: He stepped back from it when he was pushed and stood aside, staring the beast down a little.  
CG: The hoofbeast snorted again and pawed the ground a couple times before bumping his nose again before sniffing at Sollux.  
TA: Sollux stood still and looked at it warily lifting his hand again.  
CG: The hoofbeast sniffed before licking at the hand.  
TA: Sollux held out his hand and let the beast lick it before slowly moving to pet between its eyes and down to its nose.  
CG: It gave another snort and lowered its head a little, so it was easier to reach the top of his head. Gamzee stood there smiling as he watched.  
TA: Sollux had to go up on his tip toes to reach the top of its head but once he could he stroked down it slowly.  
CG: Gamzee moved over and put the saddle on the hoofbeast as the beast let Sollux stroke its face.  
TA: Sollux smiled slightly as he could tell the beast was warming up to him.  
CG: Gamzee soon came over and though he hated to ruin the moment he needed to put the bridle onto the hoofbeast.  
TA: Sollux stood aside and moved to the saddle, clambering on ever so ungracefully.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled at Sollux as he watched from the corner of his eye and once he finished with the bridle he moved and climbed up behind Sollux.  
TA: He took hold of the reigns and then passed them to Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee took the reins and as he did he kissed Sollux's neck before kicking the hoofbeast off and towards the cliff, so they could go up.  
TA: "Take a left here" he said once they reached the top.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and did what Sollux said with ease he moved at a fast walk and sometimes kicked into a trot but didn’t go much faster than that.  
TA: Sollux gave Gamzee directions for about 20 minutes before the hive was finally in sight.  
CG: Gamzee smiled when he saw the hive and kicked the hoofbeast to go a little faster.  
TA: Sollux giggled with excitement and looked back at Gamzee with a smile.  
CG: Gamzee smiled back and kissed his cheek before slowing down as he reached the hive.  
TA: Sollux slid off as soon as the beast stopped and ran to the hive door.  
CG: Gamzee slid down and then followed after Sollux.  
TA: Sollux had to use his psiioniics to break the door open as he had long since lost the key. When he swung the door open he rushed inside to find everything a thrown about; the place had been trashed.  
CG: Gamzee followed in after him and looked around sure that it wasn’t Sollux who caused the place to look like it did.  
TA: Sollux was silent and looked around for a few moments before turning to Gamzee. "Someone else has been here" he said, sounding disheartened.  
CG: Gamzee frowned at that. "Did they take anything that you needed?"  
TA: He looked at the floor "Most of my electronics are gone, a few bees and the majority of the mind honey"  
CG: "Alright what does that mean?" he asked since he really didn’t know.  
TA: "That someone now has a substance worse than sopor and the bees needed to make more. And all my work is gone too since my husktop got taken" he sighed.  
CG: "Any idea who might have come and taken it?" he asked since he was sure that most wouldn’t even know about this place.  
TA: He shrugged "Maybe Highbloods that came looking for us, or anyone else here really, the place has been abandoned for weeks" he plodded over to Gamzee, hanging his head and then leaned on him.  
CG: Gamzee wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his hair. "I’m sorry Sol. But isn’t there some way that you can track them and get them back?"  
TA: "The rest of the bee swarm might recognize one of their own, but can’t really track them I guess. And as for my electronics, I could but I have nothing to work with."  
CG: "I might be able to get you something when I take you to the troll that you are stayin with."  
TA: "That would help, thank you" he held onto him "This place used to be pretty nice once upon a time"  
CG: "It still aint all that bad." He said and held onto Sollux tightly.  
TA: "You should come through and I'll wake the bees up, I think you'll like them"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and then nodded. "Alright let’s do it."  
TA: Sollux took his hand and led him through to the room where the bees were. They were still lying asleep on the floor next to a few globs of mind honey.  
CG: Gamzee looked at them "Are they dead?" he asked since he had never seen what sleeping bees looked like before.  
TA: He gave a soft chuckle "No, Gamzee they are just sleeping, they have been since I left."  
CG: Gamzee frowned. "That’s been a long time Solbro. Wont that all up and kill them since they can’t eat when they are all up and snoozing?"  
TA: "Hmm, I don’t think so. I've left them for longer to be honest." he knelt down and gently stroked the fuzz on one of the bees. "Can you do me a favour and stand on that table? I don’t want you to get shocked"  
CG: Gamzee watched Sollux and took a second before he nodded and went and got onto the table like he had been asked to do. "Alright I’m all up and up here."  
TA: He sat on the floor and collected his thoughts for a moment then placed his palms on the floor next to the bees. His eyes and hands sparked, and a surge of energy went through the floor. The bees started to wake up and fly around Sollux who started to smile.  
CG: Gamzee grinned as he watched the other's actions and chuckled when he saw how calm the other was with the bees flying around his head, something that Gamzee would never be able to do.  
TA: The bees seemed happy to see Sollux again and one landed on the frame of his glasses, he turned around to Gamzee slowly so that it wouldn’t fly away. "You can come down here if you want"  
CG: Gamzee watched and gave a small shake of his head. "No thanks I think I am all up and good stayin right here."  
TA: "They won't sting unless I let them, I promise you'll be fine"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "No not gonna happen."  
TA: "You got shit with bees too? Karkat didn't like them too much either"  
CG: "I just don’t like the stingers." he said. "But I do enjoy their honey."  
TA: He smiled a bit "The honey these little guys make isn’t so nice" He let a bee crawl around his finger.  
CG: "Yeah I know that. I accidently had it once." he said and chuckled a little.  
TA: "It's weird, isn’t it? Like you're in slow motion or some shit"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "It also all up and messes with some different kinds of powers like psiioniics."  
TA: "I couldn't use mine when I took the honey, it was kinda nice though, I used to use it like a sleeping pill when the sopor wasn’t enough to knock me out" He looked at the floor.  
CG: "That is the exact opposite of what that shit does to chucklevoodoos." he said as he watched the other liking how it looked when the bees were flying around his matesprit.  
TA: "So you couldn't turn them off?"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "Nope and even more than that it enhanced them, so I was affecting the surrounding town a bit as well."  
TA: "That must have gotten you in trouble..." He hated the thought.  
CG: "No it actually got me praised since it caused a few things to happen."  
TA: "Like what?" A stray bee flew over to Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee dodged away from the bee and just stopped himself before he swatted at it. "Some of the low and midbloods that were on the outskirts of the town killed themselves because of it."  
TA: Sollux kept looking at the floor, "I... I didn’t know the stuff I've been making all this time could cause something like that..."  
CG: "That’s because you are just too good for that." he said smiling at Sollux. "You bring light and I... I bring nothing but dark and evil."  
TA: He looked up at him "Don't ever say that Gamzee. You have brought nothing but light into my life, you've kept me going at times when I really, really wanted to give up. You have good intentions, you always will. The things you do aren’t your fault."  
CG: "If I was stronger than it wouldn’t happen at all." He said still looking down a bit and sometimes over at Sollux.  
TA: "You are strong. These things take time, and it doesn’t help that you’ve been under a bad influence all this time"  
CG: Gamzee gave a small smile to Sollux. "Flushed for you." he said. Sollux always found a way to make him feel better.  
TA: He smiled, happy that his matesprit seemed a bit more upbeat "Flushed for you too" He stood up and walked carefully around the bees to Gamzee, sitting on his lap and nuzzling against his chest.  
CG: Gamzee wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his hair. "They all seem happy to see you." he said and kissed Sollux's cheek.  
TA: He smiled "Yeah, I've missed them too"  
CG: "I’m sure." he said and gently rocked Sollux.  
TA: "I used to be so lonely, when I lived here after my lusus died, they kept me company." He put his hand over Gamzee's "But now I've let some stranger take some" he bit his lip.  
CG: "You didn’t let them do that Sollux. There was no way that you could have stopped it from happening." he said. "Besides we will find them again."  
TA: "I hope so. I have a netted cage to carry them to your hive, I don’t really want to send them to sleep again." He got up and kissed his cheek.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Alright well we can do that whenever you are ready to go."  
TA: "Well there's not much else here anymore" He shrugged and went to get the cage.  
CG: Gamzee pulled Sollux back before he got too far and kissed him deeply. "We //will// get them back I promise you that."  
TA: He kissed back and held onto his waist "I just hope they haven’t gone far, we both know how fucking dangerous that mind honey is, and we don’t know who has it"  
CG: "I know, and I know that if we track your computer then we will find whoever took them and that is exactly what we are going to do when we get you to the safe place.  
CG: "*  
TA: "I really do appreciate everything you're doing for me" he kissed him sweetly.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back happily. "I would do anything for you."  
TA: He looked up at him "And I would do anything for you"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed him again. "Go on and get the bees ready to go."  
TA: He gave a small nod and slipped away from him hesitantly. He walked into the next room and picked up a netted cage before walking back in. The carrier was rather large to allow more room for the bees, so it came to over his head as he held it in his arms.  
CG: Gamzee looked at it and smiled "Looks like they will be all up and comfortable in that one. Lots of space." he said watching to see how Sollux would put them in.  
TA: He plonked the cage down and nodded. He then picked up one of the flowers he left before they originally moved out and placed it in the cage. It had dishevelled a bit with time but some of the bees still went after it. The majority of the bees stayed out though as Sollux hummed, thinking,  
CG: Gamzee smiled as he watched and leaned back on the table that he was still sitting on.  
TA: Sollux sat down and leaned in to the bees, his face concentrated as his eyes sparked brightly. The bees then steadily made their way to the cage.  
CG: Gamzee watched in awe since he had never seen anyone do what Sollux was doing right then.  
TA: Once the bees were in he blinked back to normal and shut the cage. He noticed Gamzee's expression and blushed a bit. "I have a link with them" He tapped the side of his head with his finger.  
CG: "How close to them do you have to be for it to work?" he asked curiously as he looked at Sollux loving the blush.  
TA: He shrugged "I've never tried. Probably quite close though, I can’t sense the missing few from here."  
CG: Gamzee thought. "Maybe you just aren’t expanding your senses enough." he said thoughtfully.  
TA: "Maybe, I wouldn't know how to do that though" He stood up walked over to sit beside Gamzee on the table.  
CG: Gamzee tried to think for a moment of how it was explained to him with his chucklevoodoos. "Here lay down flat on the table." he said getting an idea.  
TA: He looked at him, very confused, but did as he said and shifted to lie across the table.  
CG: Gamzee shifted so he was sitting right next to him and placed a gentle hand on his stomach. "Alright close your eyes and relax your body."  
TA: He sighed softly and closed his eyes, it took a few moments before he steadied his breathing and relaxed.  
CG: Gamzee gently ran his hand over the other's arms chest and legs and what he hoped would be a soothing manner for him. "Now focus on the bees in the other room."  
TA: Sollux shivered a bit as he felt Gamzee's welcome hands on him. He relaxed even more and focused on the bees.  
CG: "Focus on their mindset what they feel and what their mind is comprehending in sight smell and sound."  
TA: He leaned his head back and thought about the bees, hearing the buzzing and being able to feel the soft vibrations, his fingers tingled with psiioniic sparks.  
CG: Gamzee felt tingles from the other's psiioniics when he touched him but didn’t pull his hand back at all. "Now then focus farther out in all directions and find a beast out there to connect with. Whichever one is closest."

TA: He furrowed his brow and tried to concentrate. He gave an angered grunt and opened his eyes. "I'm trying to connect with the hoof-beast because there’s a basic connection between us but it’s not working..."  
CG: "It’s alright just relax and try again. It will take a little longer and a little more effort, but you should be able to do it."  
TA: He nodded and relaxed a bit more, he thought about the hoof-beast and petting him earlier. He focused on the feeling of his coat and then how it must have felt for the hoof-beast to have been stroked, it was a pleasantly warm feeling. His fingertips and eyes sparked more under Gamzee's touch.  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "Try talking to it in your mind. Sometimes something will try to fight your thoughts but if you get them to relax and know that it is someone familiar then they will let you in."  
TA: "What if I hurt him?" he opened his eyes and looked at him worriedly.  
CG: "You won’t. Unless you really try to trust me." he said and kissed his forehead.  
TA: He nodded and let out a steady sigh, slipping back into his psiioniic state and trying to communicate to the hoof-beast the same way he did with the bees.  
CG: Gamzee started to move his hand again how he had been and once again ignored the psiioniics that he felt since it seemed to be getting stronger the farther away the thing that Sollux was communicating with."  
TA: Sollux tried to soothe the hoof-beast, gently talking to it and sending soft shocks to replicate the sensation of Sollux touching and petting him. The psiioniic shocks got even stronger.  
CG: Gamzee clenched his jaw a little bit as the shocks got stronger but it still wasn’t that bad.  
TA: Sollux felt the hoof-beast becoming calmer and more accepting. He fidgeted his legs as the hoof-beast allowed him to use his powers more. He had never tried his psiioniics on something this conscious before.  
CG: Gamzee watched him and smiled as he saw that it was working.  
TA: The hoof-beast could be heard making loud noises outside, he then began to trot around the hive. Sollux slowly controlled the movement of the beast.  
CG: Gamzee grinned at that. He smiled. Take it out farther use it to find your way to the next animal.  
TA: He moved the hoof-beast back to where it was and then sat up, "I n-need a moment, this shits tiring"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and kissed his forehead. "I know it is. And I had to do it for hours when I was just starting." he said kissed his head again. "Is there any good food around here that I can make you?"  
TA: "I don’t know if there’s any left, the kitchen is over there though" he pointed.  
CG: He nodded. "Just stay sitting and whatever you do don’t stand up." he said and headed off.  
TA: "Okay, can you bring me some water?"  
CG: "Yeah I will." he said and got the water first before returning to find some frozen meat that had been left behind that was still good.  
TA: Sollux sipped at the water "Thank you"  
CG: He nodded. "Your welcome." he said and went and quickly made up the meat though it wouldn’t be all that flavoured since he didn’t know how to make anything other than the fish that he didn’t have to season at all.  
TA: "See that cupboard to the left? That's where Karkat but left some of the herbs, if you want to make it taste nicer" he called.  
CG: "I would but I all up and aint got no clue as to how to do that." he said. "I never all up and cooked nothin other than that fish."  
TA: He smiled "The green thin plant with the small white flowers, but that in when you are cooking it. And see that garlic clove? The white thing, dice it and add it in too." he said, surprised at how much he remembered.  
CG: Gamzee listened to what he said and shrugged and did what he was told as best as he could and was proud when he only almost cut his finger once.  
TA: "How’s it looking? It smells good"  
CG: "I think it’s alright." he said as he turned it though he really didn’t know what he was doing.""  
TA: Sollux smiled "That meat is quite old yknow, killing that antler-beast was one of the first things me and Karkat did together"  
CG: "Yeah but it was frozen, so it should still be good." he said and soon took the meat off of the stove.  
TA: He nodded and waited patiently.  
CG: Gamzee came out with two plates and handed one to Sollux. "Eat up."  
TA: Sollux began to eat, the food wasn’t as good as Karkat’s, but it was still pretty amazing. "Thank you, it tastes really nice"  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "I’m glad you like it." he said and started to eat his own.  
TA: He leaned against him as he ate and gave him small kisses on his neck every now and then.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed Sollux's cheek whenever he felt the kiss on his neck glad that he was happy.  
TA: Sollux ate as much as he could before passing his plate to Gamzee and lying back down again.  
CG: Gamzee finished off his own plate but put Sollux's aside even though he was tempted to just eat it. "Are you wanting to try again?"  
TA: "Yeah, even if I can’t find them it’s worth a try" he closed his eyes.  
CG: He nodded. "Alright he said and moved back over and sat down like he had been before.  
TA: He focused on trying to find another animal, but it was more difficult because he didn't know exactly what was out there.  
CG: Gamzee let Sollux work on his own and would keep it like that until Sollux said that he needed his help.  
TA: Sollux placed his palms on the table and sent a strong shock to the floor and outside, waiting to feel if it hit anything living, he winced as he felt it hit Gamzee on its way.  
CG: Gamzee winced at the shock but made sure to stay silent and not disturb Sollux at all as he worked.  
TA: Sollux located what seemed to be a baby antler-beast and started to repeat the same soothing movements as he did with the hoof-beast.  
CG: Gamzee watched him smiling as he did it knowing that he would be able to find the bees if he continued like this.  
TA: It took a bit more time, but he was soon being allowed to use his powers on the foal. He felt the unsteadiness of its tiny legs and slowly guided it around some trees.  
CG: Gamzee wanted to take a peek into Sollux's mind but he wasn’t sure if that would hurt him and disrupt the connection that he had.  
TA: Sollux smiled as he felt the beast becoming more confident and he felt around for Gamzee's hand.  
CG: Gamzee took Sollux's hand even though it stung a bit because of the psiioniics.  
TA: He held onto his hand and toned down his powers a bit. He couldn’t see exactly what the foal was doing but he was able to hear the crunching leaves and feel the wind on its fur as he moved it to gallop around the grass.  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "Now leave your body behind. You are now whatever creature that you have attached to and search out from there." he said softly so Sollux could hear but not be disturbed.  
TA: Sollux concentrated harder and let go of Gamzee’s hand to let his psiioniics out more without hurting him. He gave a small whimper as he became fully immersed in the sensations of the beast, he started to see a cluttered view of the forest.  
CG: Gamzee was proud of the other as he watched him. "Now pushed out. Push out in every direction as far as you possibly can." he said softly.  
TA: Everything seemed to hit Sollux at once, he was able to hear what felt like everything in the forest and his sense of touch jittered with psiioniics. He gave a small noise as he tried to cope with it all and break it down.  
CG: "Breathe and don’t fight the sensations. Focus on the bees. Hear their buzz, feel as they land on the flowers and brush against leaves." he said trying to help as best as he could.  
TA: He controlled his breathing and balled his fists, trying to single out the bees the best he could. It took him a few stressing minutes until he could hear the familiar sound of the buzzing. His face lit up with relief.  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "No go towards them. Ride on the wingbeasts if you have to." he said happily.  
TA: Sollux fidgeted on the table and focused for a while, swapping from beast to beast to try and get closer, the sound and feel of the bees getting clearer as he did. After around 20 minutes he was able to slip into the familiar link with his bees. "I think I've found one" he said quietly.


	40. Auto-Psiioniic-Electrocution

CG: Gamzee smiled. "Good is it near the other's?" he asked hoping that it was. He was now off the table and a little away from Sollux as he spoke.  
TA: He nodded, his eyes still closed "Yeah they are together" he sounded so happy.  
CG: "Good can you get them to come back or see where they are?"  
TA: "I'll try..." Sollux gently coaxed the bees forward, trying to figure out where they were but stopped suddenly. He cried out in pain as he felt something pulse through his body and he sat up abruptly on the table, holding his head firmly in his hands.  
CG: Gamzee was at his side in an instant, "Sol... Sol you ok?" he asked his face filled with worry.  
TA: He whimpered and yelped "N-no, Gamzee, it h-hurts..."  
CG: Gamzee wrapped his arms around Sollux and kissed him repeatedly. "Shh just relax, breathe." he said and grabbed the glass that still had some water in it."  
TA: He shook in his arms and took his glasses off, he rubbed his eyes and slowly sipped the water although he glass was shaking in his hands.  
CG: Gamzee held onto him tight. "What happened?" he asked as he held the other tightly.  
TA: He shook his head and clutched onto Gamzee's clothes, he started to sob against him as the pain dulled down.  
CG: He rubbed his back and rocked him gently.  
TA: Sollux whimpered in his arms "I'm so fucking stupid"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head and held him tighter, "No you’re not Sollux. You’re not. You don’t know how good you are and how smart you are."  
TA: "No, Gamzee, I shouldn't have pushed it that far" he wiped his eyes.  
CG: "Sollux you found them. You did more in just a few hours than I was able to do in weeks." he said and kissed him again.  
TA: He shook his head "I couldn't find where they were though, it hurt so fucking bad..."  
CG: "Its ok though. Do you know which direction they were in?" he asked  
TA: "Yeah, I know the way. At least they are alive" he cuddled up in his arms.  
CG: "Then we can go find them. Right now." he said smiling happily. "Or when you feel a bit better anyway."  
TA: He smiled weakly "I'd like to go now, if that's alright with you?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and got up. "Alright I will get the other bees and then come back for you."  
TA: "I'm okay Gamzee, hopefully the headache will go away" he stood up shakily.  
CG: "It will. Just drink some more water."  
TA: He picked up the glass and sipped slowly.  
CG: Gamzee kissed his cheek and then hurried off to get everything started.  
TA: Sollux ran his hand through his hair and groaned, the pain still throbbing a bit. He slipped his glasses back on and set the glass down.  
CG: Gamzee came back after a few minutes. "Alright let’s go." he said and picked Sollux up and started to carry him outside.  
TA: Sollux nuzzled against him and kissed his cheek.  
CG: Gamzee kissed him back and then helped Sollux up onto the hoofbeast and then climbed up behind him.  
TA: Sollux sat and thought for a moment about where to go. "I think it's to the west"  
CG: Gamzee thought for a moment. "Sol would you be mad if I slipped into your mind to look at what you saw?"  
TA: "Is it going to hurt?" He looked back at him.  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "No and I will do my best to make sure that you don’t see anything but if you do just grip my arm and I will pull out instantly."  
TA: He nodded "Okay, I trust you. But know that I'm not going to get mad if anything happens"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and shifted so he could turn Sollux around. "It’s easier if you look into my eyes." he said wanting to make sure that Sollux didn’t freak out when it started.  
TA: Sollux looked up into his eyes and held his hand, he took a deep breath and prepared himself.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and his eyes started to glow softly slowly getting brighter. He was trying to do this slowly. Sollux would feel almost like there was something pushing gently at his skull.  
TA: Sollux bit his lip but kept looking into his eyes.  
CG: Gamzee kept pushing and would make it so Sollux would feel numb to the world around him but continued to be careful that he didn’t let any nightmares enter his mind.  
TA: His mouth hung open a bit and he was left feeling a little lost and out of it.  
CG: Gamzee shifted around in his mind trying to work the memory of what had happened and where he had gone to the surface, so he could look into it.  
TA: Sollux remained motionless, gazing up into his glowing eyes as he felt like his head was tingling.  
CG: Gamzee held the other close to him as he found the memory and followed it finding it refreshing to be able to see something like what Sollux had seen. But soon he found the way that he needed to go and carefully bulled out of the other's mind.  
TA: Sollux gave a small noise as Gamzee left his mind and he leaned against him, trying to place together what happened.  
CG: Gamzee soon was fully out and he kissed Sollux's head. "You ok? I didn’t hurt you at all did I?"  
TA: "No it's okay, it just felt weird..."  
CG: Gamzee nodded and kissed him. "I’m glad that you’re alright."  
TA: He kissed back "What did you see?"  
CG: "Well you were wrong about the way but not by too much at least. I also think I know where they might be going so we should hurry."  
TA: "Okay," he turned around on the hoofbeast "You didn't see anything else, did you?"  
CG: "Nothing that you need to worry about." he said and as soon as Sollux was turned around he kicked the hoofbeast into a trot and turned it in the correct direction.  
TA: He nodded and held onto the saddle, he leaned down a bit and stroked the mane of the hoofbeast.  
CG: Gamzee let it trot for a bit before kicking it into a run he needed to be able to catch up with the people who had stolen the bees.  
TA: He closed his eyes and tried to link with the bees again, but he just felt the twinge of pain again.  
CG: Gamzee kissed his cheek. "Don’t do that right now just relax."  
TA: "I just want to find them" he said quietly  
CG: "I know, and we will I know where I am going." He said and wrapped an arm around Sollux's waist but flinched a little as he did.  
TA: He felt it and turned his head back a bit "Are you okay?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and put on a small smile. "I’m fine." he said and moved his arm away from the other and held it more at his side than he normally did.  
TA: He sighed "Gamzee what's wrong?"  
CG: "Nothing really I’m fine." he said steering the hoofbeast with the one hand.  
TA: "Gamzee" he said sternly "Please, I just want to make sure you're alright"  
CG: "You don’t need to worry. We just need to all up and find your bees. I will be fine don’t worry about me."  
TA: He grumbled and looked forward again, he took the other reign that Gamzee wasn't holding and helped steer.  
CG: "You don’t need to do that Solbro." he said which was true since he could steer just fine like he was.  
TA: He let go of the reign and petted the hoofbeast again, he stayed quiet.  
CG: Gamzee kept the hoofbeast going for a bit longer before pulling it to a stop and sliding down from its back.  
TA: Sollux shuffled off too and looked around, the place seeming somewhat familiar.  
CG: Gamzee looked at the ground. "Stay by the hoofbeast." he said to Sollux and with a movement of his hand which would allow Sollux to see some burn marks going up his arm.  
TA: Sollux saw and reached out, "Gamzee. Come here."  
CG: Gamzee frowned and moved back to him not realizing that Sollux had seen it. "What is it Solbro?"  
TA: He took his wrist gently and moved his sleeve up to reveal the burns. "Did I...do that to you?"  
CG: Gamzee instantly pulled his arm back. "No." he said shaking his head and backing away a little since he wasn’t really being honest with that.  
TA: Sollux looked horrified "Did I burn you with my psiioniics? Gamzee. I didn't mean to, oh fuck I'm so sorry..."  
CG: Gamzee moved back over and hugged him loosely. "It wasn’t your fault Solbro. I stayed by you when I knew that I shouldn’t."  
TA: He pushed him off "I-I hurt you, Gamzee...You shouldn't be near me..." He backed away.  
CG: Gamzee grabbed him and pulled him tightly to himself. "You are worth it Solbro. It was worth it to see how happy you were when you were doing so well, when you found them."  
TA: He fought to get away from him "No! Gamzee nothing is worth it if you get hurt." He shook his head "Please, I've caused so much pain already please, don't let me hurt you too"  
CG: Gamzee moved and kissed him. "Sollux I did it on purpose. I knew that backing up and leaving you there would have stopped it but then I wouldn’t have been able to see your wonderful face."  
TA: Sollux couldn't help but kiss back, he pulled away and unwrapped Gamzee’s arms "I didn't even notice I was burning you...I'm so sorry"  
CG: Gamzee made sure that Sollux couldn’t get too far away. "You wouldn’t have. Your mind was too far away to even know that you were sparking."  
TA: "I would never want to hurt you, please believe me. I feel awful, you're my matesprit and I fucking burned you" he stepped back again until he was at the hoofbeast.  
CG: "I know that you wouldn’t. Its why I didn’t want to tell you because I knew that you would get worked up and I didn’t want to see you like that." he said smiling at him a bit.  
TA: He looked down "I'm so sorry"  
CG: "You don’t have to apologize. I made this choice and I will be fine. It will heal."  
TA: He moved back to him and brought him into a tight hug. "Flushed for you"  
CG: "Flushed for you too." he said forcing himself not to wince at the touch. It hadn’t just been his arm that had been burned but he wasn’t going to tell Sollux that.  
TA: "You wanted me to stay here, right?" He pulled back a little, not noticing Gamzee’s attempts to hide his pain.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah just stay here and I should be back. If you hear me screaming like a wriggler it means that the bees escaped whatever they are in and I am running away from them."  
TA: Sollux laughed at him and nodded "Okay I'll stay put, I'll try and stop the bees from doing too much damage if I can"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and then headed off through the trees and soon disappeared from Sollux's view as he now had to catch up with the trolls who had taken the bees because of the conversation with Sollux.  
TA: Sollux sat patiently by the hoofbeast and waited. If Gamzee was going the right way he would come across a path of flattened grass, as if it had been walked over many times.


	41. Blueblood Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this one and some...outbursts - enjoy

CG: Gamzee found the path and soon enough he found the highbloods who had taken everything from the hive and luckily for him they were in a cart that was pulled by some of which were strong but slow.  
TA: The highbloods hadn't noticed Gamzee yet and continued talking, some were sharpening or cleaning some dangerous looking weapons.  
CG: Gamzee looked at them all and took a breath and forced his voodoos at them as fast as he could so that they wouldn’t have time to grab their weapons, so they could fight.  
TA: The Highbloods almost immediately started reacting to the voodoos and began to slip out of reality. This allowed Gamzee the window of opportunity that he needed.  
CG: Gamzee moved forward towards where the bees were. He had a hard time focusing on anything other than the voodoos like this and it was why he had to grab everyone that was there because if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to fight and hold the other like he was.  
TA: There was a slight rustle in the bushes behind Gamzee. The highbloods in the cart continued to wail and call out to the nightmares some of them were seeing.  
CG: Gamzee turned around instantly and sent his voodoos at whatever was there. Better safe than sorry.  
TA: There was a gentle cry of shock and pain from the bushes. One of the Highbloods in the cart scooped up their weapon to defend himself against his hallucinations.  
CG: Gamzee growled and tightened his grip on the other highbloods so they wouldn’t be able to do anything. He knew that this was dangerous since it could actually kill the ones who were under his control.  
TA: The highblood gave out a loud and scared yell, clutching his weapon in his hands but not being able to do anything with it.  
CG: Gamzee moved as fast as he could without breaking his concentration and got the highblood out of the cart and any others that were there and then headed off with the car keeping his voodoos on the highbloods as long as he could.  
TA: The Highbloods couldn't do much and just stayed where Gamzee had left them, still paralysed with fear.  
CG: Soon as soon as he was closer to where he had Sollux he blinked and relaxed his voodoos completely.  
TA: When Gamzee returned Sollux was in the grasp of another troll. He was being held in front of the other with a dagger pressed closely to his neck above his collar. The blade was so sharp it was already drawing drops of yellow blood from his skin. "I wouldn't use your powers if I were you" the other troll spoke "My hand might slip."  
CG: Gamzee snarled when he saw that the other troll was holding his matesprit. "You better fucking let him go now." he growled as he got out of the cart and started towards him. "I am in no fucking mood to deal with a worthless piece of crap like you motherfucker." he said his eyes already glowing with his anger.  
TA: He pressed the dagger against Sollux's throat more and he yelled in pain "G-Gamzee!?" It wasn't hard enough to kill him, but a steady flow of blood was making its way down his neck. "I hate doing this, I really do, but you seem to care about him so much" his voice almost sounded sympathetic.  
CG: Gamzee barred his fangs at him but stopped moving forward his body shaking with his anger. Anger at himself for not being able to protect Sollux and anger at the other for making Sollux bleed.  
TA: "Listen. You have what I want, just leave the cart behind and I'll let go of your slave. I'll be taking the rest of the bees too." He was considerably taller than Gamzee and was able to look down at him through his goggles.  
CG: Gamzee didn’t care about height. "Or you let him go and I don’t put you through the most painful death that I can give you as soon as you release him." Gamzee growled his eyes glowing even brighter now.  
TA: "I'm afraid that's not going to happen" his voice was still calm and clear. He turned Sollux's head gently and bit down on his ear, drawing more blood and a pained noise from the yellowblood.  
CG: Gamzee snarled again his voodoos pushing into the other's mind now not that Gamzee was trying to do it at the moment.  
TA: The blueblooded troll felt it and bore his teeth. He brought a hand up to one of Sollux's larger horns and tugged at it. "I did ask you not to do that. I'm rather strong, I may hurt him accidentally"  
CG: Gamzee fought to stop the voodoos. But then turned to Sollux and pushed into his mind. He hated doing this, but he had to do something, and he was able to make it so Sollux just wouldn’t feel anything that was going on.  
TA: Sollux looked at Gamzee in shock for a moment when he realised what he had done, but he soon disassociated and was unaware of what was happening. "He didn't look too happy about that" the troll had moved to gently stroking Sollux's horn.  
CG: "Let him go now." he growled and moved forward again focusing all his energy on keeping his voodoos on Sollux and not the troll that could easily cull him before Gamzee could reach him.  
TA: "Only if you give me what I want." He tilted his head and gripped Sollux's horn "I could still snap it, he wouldn't feel it now, but he would if he wakes up." The dagger was still held close in his other hand "I really do apologise for this"  
CG: Gamzee wasn’t sure what to do. If he got Sollux to use his psiioniics the shock from it would likely cause him to get hurt. He was good with his voodoos but not good enough to make it so Sollux wouldn’t get hurt so what other option did he have, not to mention that he could hear the other highblood coming towards them already. "Fine take it." he growled.  
TA: He relaxed his grip but still held Sollux close to him. "Thank you, bring it to me."  
CG: Gamzee grabbed the ox's lead and moved it closer to the other.  
TA: Sollux wobbled in his arms as the blueblood pulled him back "And the other bees on the hoofbeast."  
CG: Gamzee moved slowly and untied the bees from the hoofbeast and set them by the cart. "There now release him." he growled.  
TA: He moved the dagger away from his throat and pushed Sollux onto the ground. He placed his boot down hard onto his back "Thank you" he then removed it and quickly left with the cart and bees.  
CG: Gamzee watched him go a bit before he pulled out of Sollux's mind completely and full on attacked the other male. And any of the other highbloods that were there. Now he was out for blood, their blood and he was going to bathe in it when he was done with them.  
TA: The highbloods behind him resumed to their earlier wailing in pain and the blue blood fell to the ground clutching his head. "N-no"  
CG: "YOU TOUCHED MY MOTHERFUCKING MATESPRITE. YOU FUCKING MADE HIS BLOOD SPILL!" he shouted as he got closer to the blueblood. He focused more of his power on the blueblood already doing thing that he knew would cause the other to kill himself.  
TA: "I-I'm sorry..." He began to cry, he gripped the ground and tore up and grass, trying everything to resist the voodoos, not that it was working.  
CG: Sollux would be feeling the world around him now and would be able to move again. "I MOTHERFUCKING WARNED YOU!! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET HIM GO LIKE I FUCKING TOLD YOU, YOU WORTHLESS MOTHERFUCKING TRASH!!!!!"  
TA: Sollux groaned and immediately clutched at his bleeding neck. The first thing he heard was Gamzee screaming and he stumbled over to the noise. He couldn't see or think straight but he knew he needed to stop him "Gamzee..." He said weakly as the blue blood yelled out in pain.  
CG: Gamzee didn’t hear Sollux and he had a thick branch in his hand. One that was heavy and would take a lot of strength to break. He wasn’t fully sure when he had gotten it, but he planned to use it that much was clear. He brought it down onto the other's arm and broke it well actually he was sure that he smashed the bone completely in some places. "NO ONE EVER TOUCHES HIM!! HE IS MINE!!!" he got louder and louder with the last three words and with each one he brought the branch down on the other troll breaking more bones.  
TA: "GAMZEE!" He shouted as loud as he could, Sollux was so scared of him and he was running out of options quickly. He gazed at his hands and then the weeping troll under Gamzee. "FUCKING STOP IT ALREADY"  
CG: Gamzee didn’t heat anything at all his body shaking and his eyes glowing so bright that Sollux would be able to see it from behind him. He growled at the troll under him and started to bring the branch down on his head.  
TA: "NO!!" Sollux yelled and held his hands out, sending a powerful surge of psiioniic blast, aimed directly at his matesprit.  
CG: Gamzee cried out in pain the surge causing him to fall just a little past the highblood. His shirt was ruined now, and his voodoos shut off releasing the highbloods.  
TA: Sollux ran over to him and dropped to his knees by his side. He shook his shoulder and screamed at him to wake up. The blue blood was bloody and unconscious next to them.  
CG: Gamzee groaned as the other shook him. His eyes opened a bit and he looked confused as if he couldn’t remember what had just happened, which he couldn’t.  
TA: He cried against his purple soaked shirt "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" before he was dragged off by one of the highbloods who clamped their hand over his mouth.  
CG: Gamzee saw that someone was grabbing Sollux and he growled going to push himself up "Let...Let him go." he said working on getting up to defend Sollux.  
TA: Another highblood kicked Gamzee hard, sending him back to the ground. Sollux struggled and tried to use his psiioniic but he was being pushed into the dirt with his hands twisted behind him.  
CG: Gamzee cried out in pain and coughed growling. "Let him go." he growled again but didn’t have the strength yet to try to get back up.  
TA: "DONT HURT HIM!" Sollux shouted. One of the highbloods sat down on Sollux's back to stop him from getting up and he swiftly twisted his hand until the bones cracked, all whilst smiling.  
CG: Gamzee heard the crack and growled and launched himself at the highblood forcing him from Sollux and he started to punch the other's face over and over and over again.  
TA: The highblood fought back, kicking and clawing at him the best he could whilst the others tried to haul Gamzee back. Sollux's collar was cut off and his now limp body was thrown into the cart.  
CG: Gamzee wasn’t easy to get off and his bit was strong when he sunk his teeth into a few arms, not that he could tell who they all belonged to.  
TA: Some of the highbloods left after being bitten and focussed on getting away with the cart. The ones that were fighting with Gamzee were starting to feel weaker.  
CG: Gamzee wound up killing three that had stayed to fight with him and he then got up, so he could start after the others. He whistled so the hoofbeast would come over to him and had to work to get into the saddle.  
TA: Sollux was beginning to wake up, his entire body throbbed with stinging pain and he scrambled up to look for Gamzee but was met by a hand pulling him back by his hair.  
CG: Gamzee's breath was coming in gasps from the pain as he sat in the saddle. His shirt was gone showing off lightly like burns over his chest and now blood splatters as well. He got his seat and started off after the cart to get Sollux back.  
TA: Sollux huffed and grabbed the Highblood that held him by his wrist with his good hand. He sent a wave of electricity through him as strongly as he could. "Gamzee!!"  
CG: Gamzee got the hoofbeast into a run focusing completely on staying on. He reached under part of the saddle and pulled out one of his clubs and kicked the horse faster and soon he caught up it took a few seconds before he was able to jump over to the cart and kick his way in.  
TA: Sollux had killed two of the three highbloods that were in the cart and was now being held down by the third.  
CG: Gamzee twirled the club naturally. "I suggest that you let him go motherfucker." he said his voice deadly and soft.  
TA: The highblood looked up at him and quivered with fear, he let go of Sollux who scampered over to Gamzee, slumped on the floor and holding onto his mate sprite’s leg.  
CG: Gamzee looked down at Sollux and growled at the highbloods gripping his club tighter. "You are going to regret hurting my matesprit." he growled and moved forward his club swinging a little before he brought it up, so he could use it.  
TA: Sollux wanted to stop him, but he didn't see the point anymore. Great damage had already been done by both of them. He simply turned his head away from them and closed his eyes.  
CG: Gamzee bashed all their heads in causing all their colours to splatter on him. He then went past Sollux and up to where the ox was being started from and got it to stop.  
TA: Sollux flinched every time and kept his eyes closed. All he could smell was blood and he could feel it on his skin. Everything hurt, he didn't want to face what he and his matesprit had done.  
CG: Gamzee moved and gently pulled Sollux out of the cart and set him on some soft grass as he went to deal with the bodies, something he had done before and felt nothing for doing anymore.  
TA: Sollux felt awful, he had been the reason that all these trolls were killed and that Gamzee had lost it. He was in so much pain and just wanted to sleep. He slowly brought his good hand up to his head and shocked himself unconscious, he hated doing it, but he didn't want to be awake right now.  
CG: Gamzee dealt with everything and then as soon as he was done he put Sollux back into the cart laying him down and making sure that he didn’t wake him. He then got onto the hoofbeast and grabbed the lead for the ox and started off.  
TA: Sollux didn't wake up for the whole of the journey and was unaware of what was happening.  
CG: Gamzee eventually stopped everything and went to wake up Sollux.  
TA: His eyes opened, and he backed away from him straight away, wincing with every move.  
CG: Gamzee moved and gently wrapped and arm around him. "Shh. It’s alright Solbro."  
TA: He flinched and tried to move away "no it's not."  
CG: Gamzee frowned and let Sollux go. "What do you mean?"  
TA: He looked at the floor "Gamzee, I'm not good for you. This is all my fault and I fucking hurt you again."  
CG: "No Sollux I’m fine. See I’m fine." He said his voice actually sounding scared, which he was, he was afraid that he would lose Sollux.  
TA: "No you're not! You're burned from the first time and bloody from me hitting you an being beaten because of me. I did this."  
CG: "Sollux you didn’t do this. I missed one. If I hadn’t missed him while heading over this wouldn’t have happened. It isn’t your fault at all."  
TA: "We are in these woods because I convinced you to help me find the bees. I asked if you would bring me to my old hive in the first place. Fuck, we wouldn't even be this far from the Gran Highbloods hive if it weren't for me dragging you along to find Karkat." He was shouting now.  
CG: Gamzee held Sollux's face in his hands and looked him right in the eye. "I was the one with the idea for finding the bees, I was the one who brought you along instead of just leaving you behind when I knew that there would be highbloods there I wasn’t going to let you go to Dualscar's hive on your own. You didn’t cause any of this." He said seriously.  
TA: Sollux just shook his head, he crawled back over to Gamzee and lay in his arms. He didn't want to hurt him, and he still disagreed with him, but he also had lost a lot of blood and just wanted some comfort.  
CG: Gamzee held onto Sollux gently and tried to comfort him as best as he could. "Besides we got the bees back and they have been buzzing up a storm since you all up and fell asleep." he said wondering if being with the bees would help Sollux at all.  
TA: He gave a small smirk, "I'll see to them later, but can we get back now? My neck is still bleeding and.." He held up his hand that the highbloods had seen to, his fingers were bruised and crooked "I think he broke my hand, I can't move it"  
CG: Gamzee frowned and gently took Sollux's wrist and looked it over. "Nah I think it is just really swollen maybe a few cracks but nothing that won’t heal easily." he said since he knew what it was to break a hand, he had done it and caused it before, so he knew what it looked like.  
TA: "I don't want to push my psiioniics through it in case I damage it further." His eyes dropped to the old and new burn marks on Gamzee’s chest "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do"  
CG: Gamzee kissed his forehead. "Its fine. You did the right thing. I have been like that before and if you had stood there and let me kill him then it would have gotten a lot worse for everyone."  
TA: He gazed up at him and sighed "Let's just get back yeah?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and kissed him again. "Alright you stay in here and rest and I will drive.  
TA: "Alright" he lay down and tried to ignore the stench of blood from the cart.  
CG: Gamzee watched him for a moment before shutting up the cart and getting back on the hoofbeast and starting off again.  
TA: Thankfully Sollux managed to get back to sleep without using his powers, his body aches and he couldn't wait to get back to Gamzee’s hive.  
CG: Gamzee didn’t take Sollux back to his hive. He knew that it wouldn’t be safe to do that right now, so he went ahead with his plan and started the journey to where he would be having Sollux stay while he went and got Karkat away from Dualscar.  
TA: Sollux woke up a few hours later as the cart seemed to be coming to a stop.


	42. Grubsitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a quick message to say that chapters for this will be updated in chunks rather frequently in order to clear a large backlog that we have of this one.   
> -atlas

CG: Gamzee stopped and got off the hoofbeast before going around and checking on Sollux.  
TA: He rubbed his eyes and groaned softly as he woke up.  
CG: Gamzee opened the cart and smiled at him. "Sleep well?"  
TA: "Not the best, but I can't complain" he smiled back and shuffled out.  
CG: Gamzee stopped Sollux at the edge of the cart. "I have to get something, and I want you to stay in here."  
TA: "Okay, is everything alright?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah don’t worry. I will only be a minute."  
TA: "Okay, I'll stay here." He sat down with his legs swinging off the side.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed his nose before turning and walking off. If Sollux looked he would see that they were just outside a building that was on the outskirts of a large town.  
TA: He quickly got bored and stood up, he walked around and tried to figure out where he was.  
CG: Gamzee was gone for about ten minutes and when he returned he had a bag on his shoulder that was filled with a bunch of stuff.  
TA: "Uh oh, what's all that?" He looked at him suspiciously.  
CG: "Some medical supplies for you and a few other things." he said as he got closer.  
TA: He nodded "This troll you're bringing me to, they’re friendly, right?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
CG: Gamzee nodded instantly. "Oh, yeah he is. He aint all up and hurt anything."  
TA: He sighed with relief "Good, the last thing I need right now is to be scared"  
CG: "Yeah you don’t have to worry about that with this guy." he said and motioned for Sollux to sit on the cart.  
TA: Sollux sat and swung is legs again.  
CG: Gamzee moved forward and started to clean up Sollux a little.  
TA: Sollux leaned his head up so that Gamzee could clean the dried blood off his neck from around the cut.  
CG: Gamzee cleaned it off and then started to wrap a bandage around it.  
TA: "They took my collar off" he said, clearly saddened by the fact.  
CG: Gamzee kissed his forehead. "Close your eyes."  
TA: Sollux grinned and closed his eyes.  
CG: Gamzee slipped a necklace around his neck gently.  
TA: He opened his eyes and looked down, he brought the pendant up to see that it had Gamzee’s mark on it "I love it, thank you"  
CG: The pendent didn’t only have his mark but it also had smaller versions of Sollux's in yellow all over the indigo of his own. "I’m glad that you like it."  
TA: He leaned forward and kissed him gently, he rested his hand on his shoulder and felt the crusted blotches of Highblood colours splattered on him. "You should probably clean up too" he picked out a damp cloth from the bag Gamzee had and dabbed at his skin.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and moved so Sollux could clean him and just watched his hand.  
TA: Sollux slowly washed off as much blood as he could then lay the damp cloth over one of the worse burns.  
CG: Gamzee winced a little as the clothe was placed over the worse burn.  
TA: "Sorry" he bent down and kissed the skin above the burn carefully.  
CG: Gamzee smiled at him and then lifted his head so he could kiss him.  
TA: Sollux kissed back and played with Gamzee’s hair as he did.  
CG: Gamzee purred when he felt the other messing with his hair.  
TA: He smirked and twirled a frizzy lock around his finger.  
CG: Gamzee kissed his nose happily.  
TA: He leaned against him, being careful not to hurt him "Does your friend know we are here?"  
CG: "He will know when we get closer to his hive." he said nuzzling into Sollux's hair.  
TA: "Don't worry about me, I mean it. Just make sure Karkat is okay"  
CG: "I will. Besides I know that you will be safe with him." he said.  
TA: "I'm kinda excited to meet him now, what's he like?"  
CG: "He is really nice and loves animals." he said smiling.  
TA: He smiled back "Well if you like him them I'm sure I'll like him too"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Alright why don’t you rest some more, and we can get moving again."  
TA: "Okay, can I sleep somewhere else in the cart though? It's hard to have sweet dreams with the smell of rotting blood surrounding me"  
CG: Gamzee frowned and thought about that. "I don’t know if there is anywhere that you can sleep Solbro. But if you can find a place then sure." he said smiling.  
TA: "Can't I sleep where they steered the oxes?" He hopped up.  
CG: "I guess but it might all up and get cold." he said since he didn’t care where he slept as long as he was safe.  
TA: "I won't mind, I'll be closer to you too"  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "Alright just make sure that you don’t fall out alright?"  
TA: He smirked "I think I can manage that" he began to walk round the front.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and then helped Sollux up into the area so that he wouldn’t have to use as much of his injured body to get up there.  
TA: Sollux slumped onto the wood and groaned, he clutched the pendant on his necklace tight and curled up to sleep.  
CG: Gamzee left him there and went to do a quick dig around to see if he could find a blanket and sighed when he wasn’t able to before he went to start off again.  
TA: He snored quietly and shifted a little in his sleep.  
CG: It was a few hours before Gamzee pulled the cart to a stop again. He then went to wake Sollux up since they had arrived.  
TA: He stirred awake and stretched before rubbing his eyes and smiling lazily at Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. "Time to get up. We are here."  
TA: He nodded and pushed himself up, sharply inhaling through his teeth to try and deal with the pain.  
CG: Gamzee kissed him again. "I’m sure that he has some medicine that can all up and make ya feel better." he said and gently took him into his arms.  
TA: "I hope so, my body feels stiff" he groaned again.  
CG: "I know, and it will probably be like that for a few days."  
TA: "How long will you be away?"  
CG: "I don’t know. At least a day or so." he said being honest with him.  
TA: He nodded, understanding that he had to do this for Karkat, but he didn't want to be apart from him.  
CG: Gamzee carried him up to a hive and gave the door a couple small kicks so he wouldn’t be moving Sollux much.  
TA: Sollux held onto him and waited for a few moments before the door opened.  
CG: The door opened, and the small troll smiled up at the two of them before his smile fell when he saw their conditions. "Oh...What happened to you too?" He asked, "We just ran into some trouble Tavbro and I think that Solbro here could use some medicine."  
TA: Sollux looked down at him and gave a small smile. This whole experience had made him very wary of new people, he made no attempt to leave Gamzee’s arms.  
CG: Tavros nodded and waved them in before wheeling out of the way. "Yeah I might have some in the other room."  
TA: He looked up at Gamzee "He seems alright..." He whispered.  
CG: "That’s because he is." Gamzee whispered back as he stepped inside and placed Sollux on the couch.  
TA: He sat on the couch and scratched at his bandage around his neck a bit as the wound was beginning to heal slightly.  
CG: Gamzee caught Sollux's hand. "Don’t scratch." he said and kissed the other as Tavros returned. "This is all I had." he said holding a bottle out to Gamzee.  
TA: "Thanks, this means a lot" he smiled at Tavros.  
CG: "No problem. Just watch out for some of the animals that are around." he said and then wheeled off to give the two of them some space.  
TA: He looked to Gamzee "Dude, please take the bees in here, I'd love to show him" he grinned.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Alright." He said and then went to get the bees. It took a couple minutes, but he finally got them inside.  
TA: Sollux smiled and poked his finger through the opening of the cage and let a bee land on his finger, "Thank you for getting them all back to me"  
CG: "No problem." he said and kissed Sollux's cheek, "I should probably get going now."  
TA: He tugged him down and held onto his hands, even though it hurt for him, and kissed him tenderly. "Good luck"  
CG: Gamzee kissed back. "Thanks." he said and kissed him again before pulling back and heading for the door.  
TA: He gave a small wave and smiled, he was worried about him but honoured that he was willing to do this for him.  
CG: Gamzee waved back and then left without giving himself time to think about it and stop himself from leaving Sollux.  
TA: Sollux sat alone in the room then decided to examine the bottle that Tavros left.  
CG: The bottle was mainly pain medicine to help Sollux out.  
TA: He opened it and happily drank a few gulps.  
CG: Tavros came back over to him after a little bit. "I thought that you might like something to eat." he said and showed Sollux the plate that he had.  
TA: On the plate was a few pieces of toast and a healthy dollop of jam. "Thanks"  
TA: He smiled at him.  
CG: "Your welcome." he said smiling and then went so he could feed some of the animals that were around.  
TA: "So how long have you known Gamzee?" He took a bite of the food.  
CG: "About three or four sweeps now." He said as he smiled.  
TA: "You two are quite close then" he smiled  
CG: "Yeah. He is a good guy so long as you don’t upset him too much."  
TA: He nodded, knowing exactly what he meant by that. "He deserved a better grubhood"  
CG: "Yeah but who knows. That might have just made him like the rest of his blood cast." Tavros said and shrugged.  
TA: He looked down and took another bite "Yeah, maybe." He didn't want to think about it too much. "See that cage over there?"  
CG: Tavros looked over at it and nodded. "Yeah."  
TA: "You like wildlife, right? I keep bees, Gamzee and I brought them with us" he smiled warmly.  
CG: Tavros looked impressed. "Not many are able to do that kind of thing."  
TA: "Keep them or transport them?"  
CG: "Both. Even with lowbloods it’s not something that many can do. Heck I can’t even do it."  
TA: He shrugged "I grew up with them, they listen to me and I listen to them, so it makes it easier"  
CG: "That might be it." he said.  
TA: "You can have a look at them if you want? They won't sting you" he gestured to the cage with his injured hand.  
CG: Tavros shook his head. "Thanks, but I have some animals that I have to take care of."  
TA: "That's okay, it's good to see that you care for them" he looked around at a few small beasts.  
CG: "Yeah it makes it a lot easier when you can communicate with them as well."  
TA: He nodded "You've got a good bond, I'll let you get to work if you need to"  
CG: Tavros nodded. "If you need anything just call and I will be back or send one of the animals over with whatever you need."  
TA: "Okay, thank you" he finished his food and rested on the couch.  
CG: Tavros nodded and left the room, so he could go and do his work.  
TA: Sollux leaned back on the sofa and soon fell asleep as the medicine took effect.  
CG: Tavros came in to check on him every now and then but always made sure to not bother him at all.  
TA: Sollux fidgeted in his sleep and dreamt of Gamzee and Karkat, he was extremely worried about how they were doing.  
CG: Tavros woke Sollux gently after a few hours, so he would be able to take more medicine, so he wouldn’t wake up in pain.  
TA: He groaned and took the medicine, he rubbed his head a little "I feel like I'm getting in the way..."  
CG: "No you’re not. Really I don’t mind having you around." he said being honest with him.  
TA: "Thank you, if there's anything I can do just let me know"  
CG: "For now just rest and then we can figure everything else out once Gamzee returns”  
TA: "I have a feeling that getting Karkat out is not going to be easy" he shifted and brought his knees to his chest  
CG: "No but then again if anyone will be able to pull it of it is Gamzee." he said with a smile. "That I know for sure."  
TA: He nodded "Yeah I know, I can't help but worry though"  
CG: "Yeah but as a matesprit that is your job." he said smiling.  
TA: He gave a small laugh, "I must be doing a fucking great job then cos I feel sick with worry"  
CG: "Well it means that you really are flushed for him. Or at least that is what Karkat has said and he apparently is the quadrants expert."  
TA: "Oh you know Karkat too?" He lay back down again.  
CG: "Well I have only talked to him online and don’t even know what he looks like but yeah kinda."  
TA: "He's a good troll too, unless you piss him off." He grinned  
CG: "Yeah you should see some of our early logs of us talking."  
TA: "What happened?" He curled up and looked at him.  
CG: "It wasn’t that hard to piss him off back then and he would even just go off on rants for no reason."  
TA: "Really? He seems so mellow, I guess his experiences did that to him"  
CG: He nodded. "Yeah but half the time his yelling wasn’t him actually being mad. It was just something that he did."  
TA: "I've barely ever heard him shout, I guess I haven't known him too long though."  
CG: "Well don’t forget that most of my experience with him was just through messages."  
TA: "I guess" he yawned "How are the beasts?"  
CG: "Good all happy and only a few that need treatment."  
TA: "So are they all wild ones that you find?"  
CG: Tavros nodded. "Yep not one of them belongs to anyone.  
TA: "That's really kind hearted of you, I see now why Gamzee likes you"  
CG: "I just like to take care of them." he said shrugging.  
TA: "Well, I'm your newest patient" he said sarcastically and shut his eyes.  
CG: Tavros nodded "Yeah and one of the easier ones to take care of."  
TA: "I'm not sure what else I can do other than sleep it off and drown myself in painkillers"  
CG: "Not much right now. And I am not an actual doctor, so I can’t really help you there."  
TA: "I think it's mainly just cuts and bruises. My hand will just have to heal on its own" he was pretty sure he didn't want to try and push his psiioniics through his injured hand just yet.  
CG: Tavros nodded. "Yeah I can believe that. But even still I think it is going to take you a good while to heal from it."  
TA: Sollux knew this was true but he didn't want to act like it, he wanted to be strong for everyone else and not want them to worry. "I hope it doesn't take too long"  
CG: "Well it all depends on what you use to help it heal there are some things that might help you out more." he said.  
TA: He perked up a little "Like what? I'll try anything to be honest"  
CG: "Well nothing that I have or can get. You would have to have Gamzee get it for you."  
TA: "We can talk to him about it when he gets back then. It sounds pretty serious"  
CG: Tavros nodded "Yeah but for now just go back to sleep would be my suggestion."  
TA: Sollux nodded and snuggled down into the sofa to sleep.  
CG: Tavros watched Sollux for a minute before he got back to work waiting for the signs that Gamzee was returning with the other troll.  
TA: Sollux lay in a deep sleep, fidgeting a little, he was ever so worried about his qudrantmates.


	43. The Return of the Search Party

CG: Tavros woke Sollux up again a couple of times to give him more medicine before he finally woke him up for some good news. "Sollux...Sollux wake up Gamzee is almost here."  
TA: He groaned and looked to him, smiling once he acknowledged what he had said "That's great, how do you know?"  
CG: "The animals told me." he said and motioned for Sollux to get up and follow him outside, so they could be there when Gamzee arrived.  
TA: Sollux stood up and followed him excitedly.  
CG: Tavros rolled outside and looked down the road trying to see if he could spot Gamzee and Karkat.  
TA: Sollux stayed behind him but could still see the road fairly clearly  
CG: Soon he spotted the hoofbeast coming up and he pointed. "There they are."  
TA: Sollux smiled and looked but his expression soon dropped a little as he saw that the hoofbeast didn’t seem to be galloping as well as it did before.  
CG: Gamzee soon pulled the hoofbeast to a gentle stop and slid off with Karkat in his arms. There was blood on both of them and the hoofbeast though where it was coming from, who's it was, and how bad any injuries are weren’t able to be seen.  
TA: He approached them slowly "G-Gamzee...Karkat?"  
CG: "We're alright. Karbro is just asleep the stress form everything just a bit too much at the moment." he said as he got closer to Sollux.  
TA: He nodded and decided it was best not to ask too many questions right now. Sollux was upset to see them both hurt but mostly relieved to see them both again somewhere safe.  
CG: Gamzee brought Karkat into the hive and laid him down before going to get a few supplies to clean him up a bit.  
TA: Sollux carefully stroked down Karkat's cheek, being mindful not to wake him.  
CG: Karkat stirred a little a touch but didn’t wake up. Gamzee returned with a couple of cloths and a bowl of water and started to clean the blood from Karkat.  
TA: Sollux looked to Gamzee, "Thank you..."  
CG: "Anything for you Solbro." he said and kissed him softly.  
TA: Sollux took one of the cloths then dipped it into the water before gently cleaning some of the blood from Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee smiled at Sollux. "Sorry it all up and took me so long Solbro." he said and moved to kiss him quickly.  
TA: He kissed back "No its okay, I'm just glad you are both safe"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and went back to wiping Karkat off. "He really is a tough little guy."  
TA: He nodded "Yeah, I don’t know how he does it" he continued to clean Gamzee  
CG: "I don’t think anyone will be able to figure that one out. And if they do they deserve a big motherfuckin reward." he said with a chuckle.  
TA: He leaned on Gamzee's shoulder "Everything's going to be okay after this, isn’t it?" he asked, sounding unsure.  
CG: "I don’t know honestly. I will do all I can to try to make it that way and Karbro said something about meeting up with someone else though he passed out before I could get any details out of him." Gamzee said with a shrug  
TA: "Do you think it’s the trolls from before? I don’t have a good feeling about them..."  
CG: "What trolls?" Gamzee asked with a frown not knowing what trolls that Sollux was talking about.  
TA: Sollux perked up and looked at him, realizing he had said something he maybe wasn’t supposed to "What? Oh, it wasn’t anything serious..." he bit his lip  
CG: Gamzee set the cloth that he was holding back into the water and faced Sollux fully. "Sol tell me." He said worried that these trolls might be a problem in the future.  
TA: He shook his head "I don't know if Karkat would want me to"  
CG: "Tell me anyway. I will deal with any anger that Karbro throws out about it." he said his face very serious.  
TA: He trembled a little "Do you remember that time when the Empress whipped my back?"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah and I am gonna be payin her back for that."  
TA: He nodded slowly "It was because they wanted information from Karkat, they couldn’t hurt him because of the grub so they hurt me instead." He sighed "Before he met me, Karkat was approached by a group of trolls who wanted him to join them"  
CG: Gamzee frowned at that thoughtfully. "I thought that the rumours of all that were just all false." he said more to himself than to Sollux.  
TA: "So you've heard of them too?"  
CG: "Most highbloods have at least heard rumours about it. They say that the leader is better than Signless when it comes to getting others to follow him."  
TA: "Karkat said no but, it seems they may have followed him" he looked down and then to Karkat  
CG: "What makes you think they followed him?" he asked worried for all of them.  
TA: "He's a mutant red blood, so is their leader. If you were in their position, then wouldn’t you want Karkat with you?"  
CG: Gamzee's jaw dropped at that. "That is one thing that I never knew." he said and shook his head. "The question is do they want him to protect him or to get rid of him so their leader is the only one of his blood."  
TA: Sollux whimpered a little "Gamzee, I didn’t even think about them wanting to get rid of him...Do you really think that’s possible?"  
CG: "Think about the society that we live in Sol. And also think about this. If there was a large group of trolls all the same colour calling out for change again just one of that colour calling out for it, and being the only one of his kind. Which do you think people would listen to more?"  
TA: He started to breathe a little more unevenly "Gamzee, we have to keep him safe. I don’t like the sound of this group"  
CG: "Calm down Sol. For all we know I could be wrong. Completely wrong. Besides you know that Karkat is safe as long as he is near me and you."  
TA: He nodded "Do you think that now my big secret is out, do you think it would make much of a difference if I were to use my powers again?"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "No but do be careful about how you use your powers." he said and meant it.  
TA: "I know, and I will be, I try not to depend on them too much anyway"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Then you should be fine." he said and kissed Sollux's head before going back to washing off Karkat.  
TA: Sollux moved to the other side of Gamzee and cleaned some of the blood from his hair. The colours were a mix of purple, red and different shades of blue, Sollux didn’t want to think about where some of it came from  
CG: It took a while to get them both cleaned of the blood and once they were Gamzee set about bandaging up the few cuts that Karkat had gotten during the escape and the ride and then turned to his own injuries.  
TA: Sollux lifted one of the bandages and wrapped it around a wound on Gamzee's arm  
CG: "Thanks Sol." he said with a smile. "You should probably go back to sleep."  
TA: Sollux had been trying not to show how much pain he was in this whole time "I'll be okay"  
CG: Gamzee rolled his eyes. "Sollux I am now telling you to go to sleep."  
TA: He looked down "Okay, okay. Just tell me when he wakes up" he curled his finger around a lock of Karkat's hair.  
CG: "I will." Gamzee said. "now sleep. You are still hurt pretty bad."  
TA: Sollux snuggled up on an armchair and watched the pair before closing his eyes  
CG: Gamzee leaned back against the couch and relaxed but made sure he didn’t fall asleep.  
TA: Sollux soon fell asleep and his pain ebbed slightly.  
CG: Gamzee watched over them as they slept but eventually he drifted off into a light sleep.  
TA: Sollux tossed a little in his sleep and winced every time he did.  
CG: Gamzee woke up every now and then when the other would wince hard enough and would check on him but didn’t wake him.


	44. Prophecies and Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Mention of major death

TA: Sollux woke up a few hours later and groaned, his body felt stiff and achy.  
CG: Gamzee heard the groan and opened his eyes. "You ok there Sol? Think you need more medicine?"  
TA: He nodded reluctantly "Yeah, just to take the edge off it"  
CG: Gamzee nodded and got up to get the medicine and some water for Sollux.  
TA: Sollux looked over to Karkat who was still sleeping.  
CG: Gamzee returned and saw Sollux looking. "He will be alright. Just needs to all up and get some good sleep."  
TA: "I hope so" he took the water and medicine from him.  
CG: "I know so." he said and kissed Sollux's head. "Don’t worry."  
TA: He gave a small smile. "How’s Tavros?"  
CG: "He is fine. Probably out feeding some of the injured animals." he said honestly  
TA: He nodded and took a dose of the medicine, blinking a few times and shivering  
CG: "I know it doesn’t taste good, but I promise that you won’t have to take it for too long."  
TA: "It's okay, it tastes like shit, but I'll suffer it" he said smiling. "So, are you ever gonna tell me how you did it?"  
CG: "How I did what?" he asked with a tilt of his head and moved to sit down next to Sollux.  
TA: "How you got him out alive?"  
CG: "You don’t want to know that Sol. It wasn’t a way that you would approve of."  
TA: He didn't look at him and was silent for a moment "How many trolls did you...uh" he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask how many he had hurt in the process.  
CG: "In total 28, and that was meant to there is probably more that killed themselves because of me."  
TA: He looked down "About 30 trolls, for Karkat."  
CG: "More or less." he said looking away  
TA: "I wonder if those trolls had moirails, people who would miss them..." he sniffed, suddenly feeling overwhelming regret and guilt.  
CG: Gamzee quickly moved and pulled Sollux into his lap. He hated to see Sollux like this.  
TA: Sollux cuddled up to his chest "Karkat is going to hate me..."  
CG: "Why do you think that?" he asked curiously.  
TA: "I asked you to get him back no matter what, it’s my fault all those trolls died. Would he really want that?"  
CG: "Karkat won’t hate you for that Solbro. He will be happy that you were thinking about him still when most would have just left him to die."  
TA: Sollux didn’t fully believe him and stayed quiet  
CG: "Trust me Solbro. Karbro won’t be mad at you."  
TA: "Okay." he paused then moved his hand up, using his fingertips to trace along Gamzee's jawline "How are you feeling?"  
CG: "Fine. A bit of a headache but nothing that won’t go away with some food, water, and rest."  
TA: He nods "Well you can get all that here"  
CG: "For a while at least. It won’t take too long for this place to be found out."  
TA: "No one followed you two, did they?"  
CG: "No but that doesn’t mean that they won’t find a way to track us."  
TA: "Damn highbloods" He said without thinking.  
CG: Gamzee raised an eyebrow and purposefully making his face look a bit offended when he really wanted to laugh. "Excuse you."  
TA: Sollux realised his mistake and covers his own mouth "Shit, sorry..."  
CG: Gamzee burst out laughing before he could stop himself.  
TA: Sollux just looked at him for a second then starts to giggle.  
CG: Gamzee kissed him. "Sorry Solbro I just had to pull your leg a bit."  
TA: He smirked "I am still sorry though, it's just that you're so different from most of them"  
CG: "I know, and I knew what you meant without you having to explain it."  
TA: He leaned his head on his chest and smiled "The fuck did I do to deserve someone like you?"  
CG: "You helped Karbro." he suggested. "Didn’t turn him in like most would have."  
TA: "It had no benefit to me at that time if I did."  
CG: "That’s where you are wrong."  
TA: He looked up at him, confused.  
CG: "There was a huge reward for anyone who was even able to point the guards in the right direction even bigger for anyone that caught him and brought him back alive."  
TA: "The Grand Highblood must've really wanted him back. He must still"  
CG: "He does. Mainly because of some nonsense that the messiahs told him."  
TA: He pulled a face "About Karkat?"  
CG: "I don’t know if it was Karkat exactly but definitely someone with Karbro's blood."  
TA: He nodded to show his brief understanding "What did they say about redbloods, there's not many of them"  
CG: "Someday a mutant with cherry red blood would come and conquer the Empress before taking over and reversing the hemospectrum. They would then become the ruler of our species."  
TA: Sollux looked a little surprised but smiled "I like that idea"  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "Most lowbloods would. But for most highbloods it is a nightmare."  
TA: "I can imagine. I wouldn't worry too much, can't see Karkat starting a revolution anytime soon. And the other mystery mutant doesn't seem /too/ active recently"  
CG: "That where you are wrong Solbro. The other mutant is very active. It just is a crime punishable by cull to really talk about it to a lowblood."  
TA: He rolled his eyes and looked up at him, unimpressed "Gamzee. Who the fuck am I going to tell?"  
CG: "I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna tell ya Solbro."  
TA: "Well you've been withholding this so far"  
CG: "We were either at a hive where I couldn’t all up and tell ya or traveling here. I didn’t really get a chance to tell ya much."  
TA: "Okay, well if it’s not too much to ask...we aren’t travelling currently..."  
CG: "In the past month alone there have been over 70 reported speeches by the troll in about 16 towns and the number is always growing. We don’t know how he is getting around to do all of this, but he is, and he is doing it fast."  
TA: He listened carefully "Shit, so he really is making progress. I'm still torn in regard to whether that's a good thing or not"  
CG: "For lowbloods it is good. At this rate it is believed that there will be an even bigger revolution than the Signless', much bigger. And this time there may not be enough highbloods to fight it."  
TA: He chewed his lip "So it's good for me and Karkat, but really bad for you. No matter how nice you are and how little you might care about your blood colour; trolls that are part of the revolution are going to hate you"  
CG: "That is what is most likely to happen. Its why I am tearing about it. I don’t like what is done to a lot of the lowbloods but as you can imagine I wouldn’t really be thrilled to have some lowblood cull me just because of my own blood."  
TA: "Yeah, what we don’t want happening is a situation where the rebels end up just as bad as the highbloods are now, culling trolls based on hierarchy"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "But there was another part of the what the messiahs said."  
TA: He looked to him "More?"  
CG: "What was said was more of an either-or sort of thing. Either the hemospectrum would be reversed or it would be destroyed completely."  
TA: Sollux looked ever more confused at that "How would our world even work without a hemospectrum?"  
CG: Gamzee shook his head. "I don’t know. Some trolls took it as our entire species would be destroyed but others don’t believe that a species as large as ours would be erased that easy."  
TA: Sollux shook his too "There wouldn’t be any order, but then, I can’t really imagine being considered as high up in the spectrum if it were reversed either"  
CG: "I know. There are some who think it is all nonsense and others who take it all to heart. But what really worries the others is the fact that no one knows which one is going to be the one to change things."  
TA: "I think it will change things either way, our class system is so set in stone even the littlest difference will have a shitstorm of an impact"  
CG: "I can agree with that. But the only question is how bad of a transition will it be?"  
TA: "Hopefully nothing too bad for all of us, I can’t help but feel that now we are harbouring a mutant, we are well and truly in the middle of it"  
CG: "Yeah but that was bound to happen." he said with a shrug.  
TA: "It's not even his fault either, we both chose this, but he didn’t"  
CG: "He would be in the middle of it no matter what."  
TA: "How so?"  
CG: "His blood puts him right in the middle of everything."  
TA: "Besides the class system" he said under his breath as he watched his moirail sleep  
CG: "Yeah with that is always going to be way off of one end or the other."  
TA: He nodded "He either gets praised and protected because he is so rare or treated like dirt because he’s different"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Exactly. It’s sad to say but that is how his life is going to be."  
TA: "It’s so unfair" he nuzzled against him.  
CG: "I know. But Karbro is strong and will deal with whatever the world throws at him."  
TA: "And we will be with him all the way, right?" He still wasn’t sure how long Gamzee was willing to stay with him considering the difficult life ahead of them.  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah we will always be with him. So long as you want to be with him I will stand beside him and fight for him."  
TA: "I don’t want you to feel pressured. I mean, me and him aren’t exactly the happiest pair you could be involved in, you’ve got a life on luxury waiting for you back at the Grand Highblood's hive" he said quietly  
CG: Gamzee kissed Sollux. "None of it would be worth anything if I didn’t have you with me Solbro. So long as I have you to hold I will be happy anywhere."  
TA: He blushed lightly "Thank you, I don’t know what I'd do without you" he kissed back sweetly.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and jumped when he heard a voice saying. "Geeze if you two are going to do that don’t do it in the room that I am trying to sleep."  
TA: Sollux blushed even more and sniggered "Glad to see you're awake, Karkat."  
CG: "Not exactly the thing I want to wake up to Sollux." Karkat said right before a small pillow would hit Sollux's head.  
TA: He threw it back "We weren't going to do anything, calm down" he smiled.  
CG: "Sure you weren’t. I saw where Gamzee's hand was going." he said rolling his eyes at Sollux.  
TA: Sollux shot a look at Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee held his hands up. "Karbro is a liar I swear." He said. "Gamzee so help me I will cut your bulge off." To that Gamzee pulled Sollux closer. "Do that and ya are really going to ruin Solbro's nights."  
TA: Sollux chuckled and looked up at him "Come on, we both know we'd still be able to have fun, haven't I proven myself before?" he teased.  
CG: Gamzee rolled his eyes a bit. "Fine you will ruin part of Sollux's night." he said teasingly until the same pillow that had hit Sollux hit Gamzee about ten times harder.  
TA: Sollux laughed and took the pillow, deciding not to throw it back this time in fear of harsher plush encounters. "How are you feeling anyway?"  
CG: "I feel like I was thrown on a horse and then road through a war while being kicked in the stomach every five seconds but a hoofbeast." Karkat said as he rubbed his stomach.  
TA: Sollux rolled his eyes "Well, that's probably not far off what happened."  
CG: "It isn’t anything like what happened." Gamzee said looking back at Sollux almost as if he was offended that he would say that any of that could be true.  
TA: Sollux looked to Gamzee "As far as I'm concerned, anything could've happened. You won't tell me" He said in a slight harsh tone.  
CG: "I did tell you Solbro." he said in a childish voice as he looked at Sollux.  
TA: "You only told me the aftermath!"  
CG: "No what I told you was pretty much the entire thing."  
TA: "Good to see the only thing that mattered to you was how much death you caused. Cos that's all you told me." He was beginning to get defensive, forgetting for a second that Karkat was awake now.  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes and threw a different pillow at Sollux though it made him uncomfortable because he had to reach for it. "Alright so before you start going totally pitch here I am going to stop you."  
TA: Sollux got off Gamzee's lap and brought the pillow back to Karkat, "I'm going to get some more painkillers"  
CG: Karkat grabbed Sollux's arm where he didn’t see any bandages and pulled him closer. "No until you make up with Gamzee. Or at least talk this out peacefully."  
TA: He sighed "Since when did you become our relationship councillor?"  
CG: "Since I am the only one around who you can trust to do it and not make Gamzee try to turn either of us into paint." he said and shifted so he was turning Sollux back towards Gamzee.  
TA: He rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa beside Gamzee again, turned slightly to him.  
CG: Gamzee was silent and looked at his lap. "Now then Sollux you are freaking out simply because Gamzee hasn’t told you everything that has happened in the, what? Ten minutes that you both were awake?"  
TA: He growled slightly at Karkat "It's not just that, he never tells me anything! He thinks he's protecting me or some shit, but I hate being kept in the dark all the time"  
CG: Karkat sighed. "Gamzee what do you have to say?"   
"It’s not that I am trying to protect him. I just don’t always like talking about that stuff." Gamzee said looking more at Karkat.  
TA: "I understand that but what kind of relationship can we have if he thinks I'm gonna be okay with him hiding things from me or not feeling like he can trust me enough to tell me?"  
CG: "It’s not a trusting Solbro thing. Its worrying that if I talk about it the I will slowly start to want to do it more and more and I don’t all up and want that."  
TA: "Maybe if he told me things like that I could help him have more confidence in himself to do the right thing" he crossed his arms.  
CG: "I want to tell Solbro, but I don’t want him to just leave me like others have when they hear or know about all that I all up and can do."  
TA: "When is he going to realise that things like that don't make me think badly of him? I'll be flushed for him no matter what happens because I know he is a truly kind-hearted troll. I might not have known him long but goddamn he means a lot to me, I'm not gonna be a prick and leave him because of something he can’t help having" he said a little softer.  
CG: Gamzee was silent after that and then before he could stop himself he moved and quickly pulled Sollux tightly against him and buried his face in Sollux's hair his body shaking a little.  
TA: Sollux stayed quiet and hugged him tightly, clinging to his clothes.  
CG: Karkat smiled as he looked at them. He had never actually done that before and had only seen it once in a movie. 'Thank goodness that worked.' Karkat thought as he watched the two.


	45. Spur of the Moment

TA: He whimpered a little "I'm not going to leave you like the others..."  
CG: Gamzee nuzzled into Sollux and kissed his cheek before kissing him deeply.  
TA: He kissed back straight away and tangled his fingers in his hair  
CG: Gamzee held Sollux flush against his body.  
TA: He crawled back up onto his lap and kept kissing him.  
CG: Karkat slowly got up and went to get some water while Gamzee kissed Sollux deeper.  
TA: He trailed a hand down Gamzee's chest and moved his hips a little, not noticing Karkat leaving.  
CG: Gamzee grinned up against Sollux's hips.  
TA: He slipped his non-injured hand up Gamzee's shirt and began kissing down his neck.  
CG: Gamzee slipped a hand down Sollux's pants.  
TA: He squeaked a little in surprise and immediately started grinding into his hand.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and started to nip gently at Sollux's neck and pushed his shirt up.  
TA: Sollux shuffled his shirt off, wincing and slowing down as he moved his arms.  
CG: Gamzee kissed Sollux when he saw him wince and then started to kiss down Sollux's chest.  
TA: He leaned his head up, and pushed himself against Gamzee's fingers as his bulge tried to unsheathe.  
CG: Gamzee moved his and rubbed at Sollux's crotch and then started to push down his pants.  
TA: Sollux pulled away a little and looked back around the room, noticing Karkat was gone "Gamzee..." he whispered "Karkat and Tavros might walk in"  
CG: "They will leave." Gamzee said and pulled Sollux back against him. In all honesty he didn’t care if they were seen.  
TA: "Isn’t it a little inconsiderate...?" Sollux asked, even though he wanted to share this moment with Gamzee as much as any other time  
CG: "They will get over it." Gamzee said and kissed Sollux deeply.  
TA: He hummed into the kiss and smiled, tugging Gamzee's shirt.  
CG: Gamzee moved so that the shirt could be removed and started to push Sollux's pants down.  
TA: He pulled his shirt off and grinned as he trailed his fingertips down his bare skin, he helped push his own pants down.  
CG: As soon as the other's pants were off Gamzee held the other close by the ass. He sucked and bit at his neck lovingly.  
TA: He purred and looped his arms over his shoulders, giving a gentle sigh as his bulge slithered out.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and moved one hand around the front so he could start gently stroking the bulge.  
TA: He moaned quietly and used his good hand to unzip Gamzee's trousers.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and gently nipped Sollux's ear shifting so everything would be easier to move around.  
TA: He shuffled Gamzee's pants down and bucked his hips into his mate’s hand.  
CG: Gamzee added a little more pressure to the bulge his own now about half way out and continuing to come out more and more every second.  
TA: His own bulge curled out fully and he smiled as he stroked and teased Gamzee's "I'll never get used to how big you are" he purred.  
CG: "Probably not especially since I will only get bigger as I grow." he said since it was the truth.  
TA: He smiled and bit his lip "Fuck, you just keep getting better and better" he kissed him again.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and kissed back and he lifted Sollux up and pulled him against his chest in a way that would allow his own bulge to slowly start to push into Sollux's nook.  
TA: He gave small moans into the kiss as he eased himself down onto his bulge.  
CG: Gamzee moaned into the kiss loudly. He still loved how Sollux felt around him and he was sure that would never change.  
TA: Sollux purred loudly and clung onto Gamzee as he slowly worked himself down until he was sitting down onto his lap. He took a moment to catch his breath.  
CG: Gamzee let Sollux catch his breath and turned his focus back on Sollux's neck lovingly. He let his bulge move lazily inside the male.  
TA: He leaned his head against him and clenched his nook, loving how perfectly he seemed to fit inside him.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and shifted his hips so his bulge would move inside Sollux.  
TA: He panted a little, his body still aching from earlier. He held onto his shoulders and started to move up and down on his lap.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and let Sollux move himself and only helped him a little with his hands on the other's hips.  
TA: He kept going and kissed him deeply, getting a bit faster.  
CG: It didn’t take long for Gamzee to start bucking his hips up harshly in time with when Sollux would lower himself down.  
TA: He moaned loudly and moved to kiss his neck, bouncing slightly on his bulge.  
CG: Gamzee moved his head so Sollux would be able to reach anywhere on his neck that he wanted to.  
TA: He got a little rougher, trying to make his nook as tight as possible. He bit his neck and dragged his teeth along his skin.  
CG: Gamzee moaned loudly and thrusted harder into Sollux loving how tight he was right now.  
TA: He moved to the other side of his neck, marking him as much as he could and making his own hip movements faster.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and he carefully ran his nails down Sollux's back and then pulled one around the front to mess with Sollux's bulge.  
TA: He gasped happily, and his bulge quickly curled around his hand.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and played with the other's bulge as he thrusted harder.  
TA: He moaned and slowly brought himself up as much as he could, before slamming himself down and letting Gamzee's bulge into him fully again.  
CG: Gamzee moaned loudly and pushed his bulge into the other as far as he possibly could.  
TA: He whimpered and leaned on him "G-Gamzee. You feel so good..." he smiled.  
CG: Gamzee smiled. "You feel amazing." he said happily and kissed him again.  
TA: Sollux kissed back happily and rolled his hips again.  
CG: Gamzee's thrusts got rougher and his kisses sloppier.  
TA: He moaned against his lips and dug his nails into his shoulders.  
CG: Gamzee made a small noise as the nails dug into his shoulders but it wasn’t one of pain at all.  
TA: Sollux moved as hard and fast as he could on Gamzee's lap, deepening the kiss and slowly scraping his nails down to his chest.  
CG: Gamzee moaned into the kiss and thrusted up into Sollux wanting to turn them over so that he could go harder but he was worried about his injured matesprit, so he wasn’t going to do that.  
TA: Sollux pulled away from the kiss and panted, he looked Gamzee in the eyes and gave a small smile before tugging them both over so that Sollux was below. Although he still winced and cried out quietly in pain once he hit the sofa.  
CG: Gamzee, surprised by the action landed on top of Sollux without being able to catch himself. As soon as he felt the wince and heard the cry of pain Gamzee instantly pushed himself up so none of his body weight was on Sollux. "Solbro what are you doing?"  
TA: He gazed up at him "What do you mean? We normally do this..." He parted his legs a little more and bit his lip, waiting for the immediate pain to fade.  
CG: "Your still hurt Solbro. This will only make it worse."  
TA: "We're both a bit bruised from the past few days, I'll be alright"  
CG: Gamzee didn’t look very sure of that since after all Sollux was in worse shape than him.  
TA: He saw the look on his face and fidgeted "Gamzee, if you don't want it, you can just say, I understand"  
CG: Gamzee kissed him softly. "I do but I don’t want it to hurt you more than you already are." he said  
TA: "I'll be okay, you're not going to make anything any worse" he combed his hand through Gamzee's hair.  
CG: Gamzee nuzzled into Sollux's arm when he felt the fingers in his hair and then a little hesitantly he started to move again.  
TA: He reached up and rubbed the base of one of Gamzee's horns and leaned his head back, smiling slightly.  
CG: Gamzee moaned and moved his hips a little faster happily but still careful that he didn’t hurt him too much.  
TA: Sollux made small noises of pleasure and moved his hand to his own bulge.  
CG: Gamzee leaned down and kissed him as he started to thrust faster and harder happily.  
TA: He kissed back eagerly and arched his back as he felt him thrust harder, he stroked his own bulge in rhythm with Gamzee's movements.  
CG: Gamzee smile and thrusted harder. He would have been stroking the other's bulge so he wouldn’t have to do it himself but Gamzee was trying to not put much weight onto the smaller male.  
TA: He moaned and rested his injured hand over the back of Gamzee's neck, rolling his hips up with every thrust.  
CG: Gamzee kissed Sollux deeply before burring himself in as far as he could and releasing his genetic material.  
TA: Sollux moaned loudly and squirmed as he released over his hand and stomach.  
CG: Gamzee gave a couple smaller trusts as he continued to kiss Sollux. When he pulled back he smiled. "Flushed for you."  
TA: He arched his back and panted, looking up at him "Flushed for you too Gamzee"  
CG: Gamzee smiled and rolled the over so that Sollux was on top so he could cuddle with him.  
TA: He nuzzled his head against his chest and purred, wrapping his arms around Gamzee’s neck loosely.  
CG: Gamzee smiled and nuzzled back before Tavros rolled into the room through the front door and saw the two of them.  
TA: "Ah FUCK!" Sollux dragged a blanket that was over the back of the sofa to cover them both. His cheeks flushing a dark yellow.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "Hey Tavbro." Tavros' face was just as bright as Sollux’s but his was brown instead of yellow.  
TA: "Sorry Tavros..." He groaned and burrows his head under the blanket in shame.  
CG: "I-Its ok." he said and quickly moved away and into where he knew Karkat was.  
TA: As soon as he left Sollux started to laugh, shaking his head and peeking out from the blanket to look at Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee grinned down at him and kissed his forehead. Not long after Karkat walked out. "Good job on embarrassing out host Gamzee."  
TA: Sollux looked out to Karkat and then to Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled. "I all up and thought we had longer." Karkat shook his head "No you didn’t."  
TA: Sollux shuffled out a bit, lying on top of Gamzee and playing with his dark locks of hair. "Sorry Karkat" he smiled a little.  
CG: "I don’t blame you. It’s this asshole here that is to blame. I know that he would be the one to start it and even though he knew Tavros was coming back he didn’t make any move to hide what the two of you were doing."  
TA: He rolled his eyes "This asshole needs to pick his times and places better if that's the case" he raised an eyebrow at Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled but didn’t say whether what Karkat said was true or not.  
TA: Sollux looked to Karkat "How you feeling anyway?"  
CG: "Hungry, tired, and like I want to rip something apart." He said with a shrug. "But apparently that is normal."  
TA: "Well we can get you food, somewhere to rest and... I guess you could ask Tavros which pillow he likes the least"  
CG: Karkat laughed and then went and sat in a chair. "I don’t think he would want me to tear up his pillow. He probably won’t be able to replace it."  
TA: He smiled, "Get some sleep though, you really do look like you need it"  
CG: "We should probably get going actually. If word gets out that there is anyone staying here with Tavros the highbloods will be here, fast."  
TA: Sollux nodded "Okay, we don't want to cause him any trouble"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "Tavros said he would give us some provisions and a covered cart that way no one will get too suspicious of us all."  
TA: "That's really kind of him, hopefully we will be alright" he nuzzled against Gamzee and started to realise the sticky mess between them.  
CG: Gamzee and Karkat nodded. "Yeah and I am sure that everything will be fine as long as Gamzee is driving and we stay out of sight most of the time."  
TA: Sollux hummed in agreement and shifted so that Gamzee's bulge could slide out of him, he bit his lip and hid his face.  
CG: Gamzee smiled at Sollux holding in a chuckle at the other's reaction and let his bulge slide out, with a bit of teasing that is.  
TA: Sollux held back a moan and gave Gamzee a slightly annoyed look, not because he didn't like it, but just because Karkat was there too.  
CG: Gamzee chuckled and gave one last teasing movement of his bulge before he pulled it out completely. Karkat rolled his eyes and only didn’t hit Gamzee because Sollux was right there.  
TA: Sollux gave a gentle growl at Gamzee but kissed him happily after.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back and Karkat made a gagging sound. "If you two are done trying to devour each other's faces then we really need to go."  
TA: Sollux pulled away and rolled his eyes, then clambered off Gamzee, taking the blanket with him and leaving Gamzee exposed.  
CG: Gamzee watched Sollux move but didn’t try to cover himself up at all. "Come on Karbro let Solbro and me have a little more time together."  
TA: He huddled in the blanket and looked to Karkat "Just a few more minutes?"  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes. "Sollux I am not going to say yes just so Gamzee can try to pail you again right after he clearly finished the first time."  
TA: "It's not like pailing twice in a row is a new thing..." He murmured  
CG: Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Sollux as your moirail I really didn’t need to know that."  
TA: He giggled and shrugged "You're the one that walked in"  
CG: "No Tavros is the one who walked in." He said crossing his arms.  
TA: "Well, you still decided to come in" he smiled  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes. "Gamzee get dressed we are leaving right now and you have to drive."  
TA: Sollux huffed and turned around using the blanket to try and wipe himself down  
CG: "Sollux go take a shower. Tavros has already said that you can." Karkat said as calmly as he could.  
TA: He rolled his eyes and wrapped himself in the blanket again, giving Gamzee a soft kiss on the way out.  
CG: Gamzee kissed back and then stood up and quickly got dressed so he could help getting the cart ready.  
TA: Sollux found the shower and started to clean himself off under the water.  
CG: Gamzee went out to help with the cart. Karkat waited till they were all gone and then sat down and laid back.  
TA: Almost every time Sollux moved, something ached. He took the opportunity to look down properly at all the bruises and cuts that covered him.  
CG: As Karkat laid there his body relaxed and it wasn’t long before he fell asleep.  
TA: Sollux took a moment to himself to get Gamzee's genetic material out before getting out of the shower and walking back through in a towel to find his clothes.  
CG: His clothes would be right where they had been left when Gamzee had removed them which just happened to be right next to where Karkat was sleeping.  
TA: Sollux tiptoed over and pulled his pants on.  
CG: Karkat stirred a little but only wound up rolling over and staying asleep.  
TA: He pulled the rest of his clothes on quickly and thought about whether he should wake Karkat up or not  
CG: Gamzee walked in a moment later and chuckled. "And to think he was saying that we were leaving right now."  
TA: He looked back at him "I think I'll just carry him in, don't really want to wake him up"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Probably a good idea. I nearly lost a few fingers when I woke him just to get him out of that place."  
TA: He chuckled "sorry for being a dick earlier, I get it if you don't want to talk about things"  
CG: "I understand why you want me to but just give me a little time to work everything out in my pan and I will be more open with everything."  
TA: He nodded and held out a hand to him "Flushed for you"  
CG: Gamzee took it and brought him closer to kiss him. "Flushed for you too."  
TA: He kissed him softly and smiled.  
CG: Gamzee smiled back. "We should get him out. If he wakes up and we aren’t gone then we will both be in trouble."  
TA: He nodded and moved to scoop Karkat up as carefully as he could so not to wake him.  
CG: Karkat mumbled a bit and then turned his head into Sollux's shoulder. "Alright let’s get you two in the cart.  
TA: He held him close and followed Gamzee out.  
CG: Gamzee led the way to the cart and opened the back and pointed to the area where there were a lot of blankets. "Just lay him there and we will go."  
TA: Sollux lay Karkat onto the blankets and covered him with a few before sitting beside him.  
CG: Gamzee closed the back and whistled for his hoofbeast and quickly secured him to the cart and then going around front to get going.  
TA: Sollux sat in the back and watched over Karkat.  
CG: Gamzee got them moving at an easy pace and soon they were pulling away from Tavros' hive.  
TA: Sollux tried to stay awake but the blankets looked too inviting and he fell asleep next to Karkat.  
CG: Karkat curled into Sollux's body and smiled a little in his sleep. Gamzee kept them moving until the sun was high in the sky at which point he stopped and then went to wake up the others, so they could eat.


	46. Wake Me Up When the Grub is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the rain again  
> Falling from the stars  
> Drenched in my pain again  
> Becoming who we are

TA: Sollux had rested his arm over Karkat as they slept and snored softly.  
CG: Gamzee moved and woke up Sollux so he wouldn’t have to try to wake Karkat again.  
TA: He woke up with a groan and rolled over to squint at him.  
CG: "Hey Solbro. Time to get up and eat somethin." He said smiling.  
TA: He groaned louder and sat up "Do you wanna wake him or will I!"  
CG: "I aint ever wakin him up again." He said holding his hands up.  
TA: Sollux shook his head and turned to Karkat, nudging his shoulder  
CG: Karkat groaned and rolled over not quite ready to wake up just yet.  
TA: "KK, come on..." He shook him by his shoulders.  
CG: "I’m not ready to wake up yet." he mumbled pulling the blanket up over his head.  
TA: He ripped the blanket away "You'll get food if you get up"  
CG: Karkat sighed and rolled over "Sol you are mean you know that."  
TA: "So mean" he stuck his tongue out at him.  
CG: Karkat rolled his eyes and slowly sat up.  
TA: "So what do we have?" He asked Gamzee.  
CG: "A lot of different stuff. But we should stick with some plane food for now."  
TA: Sollux nodded and sat with his legs crossed.  
CG: Karkat groaned at what was said. "Do we really have to do that?" he asked looking more towards Sollux to see if he would side with him.  
TA: He shrugged "I don’t really want anything heavy"  
CG: Karkat groaned and plopped back on the blankets that he had been laying on. Gamzee chuckled and then moved to start getting things to make the meal.  
TA: "Hey," he nudged Karkat "We haven't had the awkward reunion hug yet"  
CG: "We can have that after I get an actual meal and not whatever crap Gamzee is going to serve." he said though he did tug on Sollux a bit.  
TA: Sollux looked to Gamzee "Try to make it edible"  
CG: "It’s all from Tavbro so I am sure that it is all edible."  
TA: He gave him a dubious look and settled down to eat.  
CG: Karkat didn’t move from where he was. And didn’t try to take the food that Gamzee was trying to give him.  
TA: "KK, please, you need something substantial"  
CG: Karkat sighed. "All that stuff smells like crap."  
TA: "Karkat, it’s not going to do any harm"  
CG: "Sure it is." He said looking over at Sollux.  
TA: He scowled a little and gritted his teeth "Do you even want to be here? Because all you've done so far is complain"  
CG: Karkat sighed and sat up and leaned against Sollux. "I do. I just don’t feel well." he said and rubbed his stomach.  
TA: He hummed "Is it because of the grub?"  
CG: Karkat shrugged. "Somethings probably are. I know the food stuff is for sure."  
TA: He nodded "We will do our best to get what you need, but it might be difficult on the roads"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I know, and I am sorry for snapping at you." he said still leaning on him.  
TA: Sollux wrapped an arm around him "It's okay, I shouldn't have been so pissed off. I'm just tired"  
CG: Karkat nodded and then looked at the food that was near him.  
TA: The on the plate was a small pile of crackers and lumps of cheese, a few grapes on the side.  
CG: Karkat wrinkled his nose at it again but picked up some of the cheese and slowly started to nibble at it.  
TA: Sollux snapped of a piece of the cracker and chewed on it.  
CG: Karkat finished the cheese and a couple crackers before he pushed the plate away.  
TA: He made sure he ate something before he reached up and ruffled his hair.  
CG: Karkat gave a small smile and then moved to curl up in Sollux's lap. "Wake me when he grubs is born."  
TA: He petted his hair carefully and chuckled "Sure..."  
CG: Karkat smiled and closed his eyes. Gamzee watched the two and waited until he was sure that Karkat was asleep again. "What are we going to do when the grub is born?"  
TA: Sollux looked at him and shook his head "I've got no fucking idea. I don’t know the first thing about grubs"  
CG: Gamzee nodded in agreement. "Neither do I." He wasn’t going to mention that the only thing that he knew was how to cook the ones that were bought at the store for highbloods.  
TA: "I mean, we are going to have to deliver if. And look after it" he looked at him, panicked.  
CG: Gamzee nodded looking worried. "Maybe there is a jadeblood that we can get to help us."  
TA: "Do we want anyone else knowing...?" he was worried about other trolls finding out about the mutant-highblood crossbreed.  
CG: Gamzee shrugged. "I don’t know... It might be better to just have them know than to have something bad happen if we didn’t have it."  
TA: "I'm not sure, it's kind of hard to trust people with something so precious"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Well we do have some time to think about it."  
TA: "I'm more worried about Karkat, I honestly don’t know if he wants to raise the grub. I can see why, memories and all that shit"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah I know. But what should we do. We don’t know if there would be any lusus that would want it and we can’t leave it on its own because it will starve to death or just get eaten."  
TA: He paused and looked at Karkat sleeping peacefully in his lap "Would that be so bad? Grubs get abandoned all the time, it wouldn't make any difference"  
CG: Gamzee shrugged. "I personally don’t care but we both know that Karat is different."  
TA: "Yeah, things might change once it is actually born too."  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "Yeah we will figure it all out then wont we?"  
TA: "Yeah. You’ll stay with us, right?" he glanced up at him, his voice sounding unsure.  
CG: Gamzee moved and kissed his forehead. "Of course, I will."  
TA: He smiled a little, relieved "Thank you"  
CG: "No problem." he said smiling and eating the last of his own food. "But one thing we are going to have to do is to make sure that he really eats."  
TA: "Yeah we want the grub to be as strong as possible when it's born"  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "We also don’t need him to get really sick by not eating."  
TA: "That's the last thing we want" He petted his hair again.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and Karkat nuzzled into Sollux a bit.  
TA: "Where are we even going?" he whispered to Gamzee.  
CG: "A town where we might be able to get some good supplies and maybe some help."  
TA: "Somewhere where the other highbloods won’t find us?"  
CG: "If we are lucky."  
TA: He groaned and tugged Gamzee over to cuddle.  
CG: Gamzee moved and wrapped his arms around him. "How are you feeling though?"  
TA: He leaned on him "Everything hurts." he said dryly.  
CG: "Tavbro send some medicine with us if you want it." he said looking at him.  
TA: "Please" he closed his eyes.  
CG: Gamzee nodded and moved to grab the medicine and handed the bottle to Sollux.  
TA: He opened the bottle and gulped it down.  
CG: Gamzee nuzzled his cheek and wrapped his arms around the other.  
TA: He put the bottle down and nuzzled back, "How are you feeling?"  
CG: "Tired. Still all up and got a bit of a headache." he said as he continued to hold him.  
TA: Sollux leaned up and kissed Gamzee's temple, offering him the medicine bottle.  
CG: Gamzee took the bottle but just put it away since he knew that it wouldn’t help him.  
TA: Sollux stroked Karkat's cheek and snuggled up to Gamzee.  
CG: Gamzee nuzzled him and smiled. "We should probably get going soon."  
TA: He sighed a little, wanting to stay like that with the two of them for as long as possible. "Okay, I'll stay with him."  
CG: Gamzee nodded. "If you need anything just knock on the wood at the front." he said pointing a little as he spoke.  
TA: He nodded and shuffled over so that Gamzee could get up.  
CG: Gamzee moved and kissed him before going back out.  
TA: He kissed back happily and then turned his attention back to Karkat.  
CG: Soon Gamzee got them moving again and after an hour or so Karkat stirred and then woke up.  
TA: He looked down at him kindly "Hey..."  
CG: "Hey." He said and slowly sat up.

TA: "Feeling any better?"  
CG: "A bit. But I am hungry." he said as he stretched a little.  
TA: He rubbed Karkat's back gently "I think there’s still some food left"  
CG: Karkat nodded. "I hope it’s not the same stuff as before."  
TA: "I dunno, probably but you can check in that sack over there for anything different"  
CG: Karkat nodded and moved to pull the sack closer to himself.  
TA: Inside he would find a few vegetables and fruits.  
CG: Karkat wrinkled his nose at it but pulled out a fruit that smelt fairly good.  
TA: Sollux yawned and laid down in the blanket pile.  
CG: Karkat moved and leaned against the side as he ate it.  
TA: Sollux closed his eyes and his breathing soon evened out as he fell asleep/  
CG: Karkat finished the piece of fruit and then moved closer to Sollux so he could run his fingers through his hair as he slept.  
TA: He purred gently in his sleep and drooled a little.  
CG: Karkat smiled and gently moved him so his head would be in his lap.  
TA: Sollux rolled over so that he would be looking up at Karkat if his eyes were open, he began snoring  
CG: Karkat smiled and continued to run his fingers through his hair and let him sleep.  
TA: He slept peacefully until the cart hit a bump and he was woken by suddenly being jolted up.  
CG: Karkat gasped at the bump and instantly tried to help Sollux relax after being woken like that.  
TA: He groaned and looked up at him hazily.  
CG: "It’s fine we just hit a bump." he said softly.  
TA: He snuggled up against his abdomen and closed his eyes again.  
CG: Karkat rubbed his back a little and once he was asleep he messed with his hair.  
TA: He began purring again and dreamed sweetly of somewhere safe.  
CG: Karkat smiled and leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he relaxed.  
TA: Sollux continued to dream but was woken again by something loud hitting the roof.  
CG: Karkat jumped. "What the fuck was that?" he asked looking up as if he would be able to see what it was.  
TA: Sollux sat up and immediately knocked on the wood separating the back where they were and where Gamzee was.  
CG: There was no response, but a few seconds later there would be a loud thump right outside the back of the cart.


	47. AUTHORS UPDATE NOTE.

Hi guys, 

Chapter 46 will be the last chapter of this work. We’ve decided since the plot is so long that we are going to make it into a series, Amicitia being the first. This doesn’t mean we are slowing down at all, just reorganizing things a little! Book 2 is on its way!

As always, comments and questions are always welcome,  
\- Ember and Atlas


End file.
